Pandora's Journey
by Butterfly of blood
Summary: She met her father only once but would be forever tied to him. Follow the journey of the Undertaker's demon daughter as she becomes involved in his life without knowing the connection between them
1. Prologue: Birth

Prologue: Birth  
January 22, 1994

_Since the dawn of time, Hell had only the Devil to worship and idolize. But, as time went on, Hell had new demons to idolize. Such demons were those who ventured up to the human world and left their mark in human history. In the beginning, demons fought against their enemy's religion and worked to spread fear. As time went on, though, demons started to make a new impact. They became performers, blinding the humans of their dismal existence and giving them temporary pleasure. Some became actors while others went into the music industry. One, though, took a different approach; he joined the world of wrestling and became the most famous demon of all. Throughout his time on Earth, he impacted both humans and demons alike…with one demon in particular._

After a long, grueling labor, it was over; the midwife started to wash her hands and arms as the new mother rested in bed and admired her new baby girl. The midwife smiled. "She's beautiful, Lacti."

The demoness Lacti nodded and smiled as she stroked her sleeping newborn. "Yes, she is." She studied her new baby closely. Wrapped in a black blanket, the infant had purple hair and tiny black wings on her back. Lacti stretched her own red wings, groaning at the sensations she felt. She looked at her infant again and her face slowly fell. "If only…her Father was here."

The midwife sighed and nodded. She had heard Lacti complaining about him being absent throughout the entire birthing process. She had ignored Lacti because, in Hell, only a handful of demons knew who their birth father was and even less had both parents at the birth. As she finished up her washing, she looked at Lacti. Lacti looked disappointed so the midwife decided to change the subject. "What are you going to call her?"

Lacti looked at her newborn, trying to think of the perfect name. She then smiled. "Pandora…after my Mother."

The midwife smiled and her navy-blue wings twitched with approval. "It's a sweet name. It fits her."

Lacti nodded and stroked Pandora's hair. "Yes…my little one."

The midwife and dried her arms and hands. "Well, you don't need me anymore. I'll be leaving you two."

Lacti nodded. "Yeah…thanks." The midwife nodded and left. Lacti looked down at Pandora and sighed. "It's too bad…your Father is a devoted demon. He's just…devoted to the wrong things." She looked up at the ceiling, as if she could see up to the human world.

Later that night, Pandora slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her stomach in her black crib, dressed in a black pajama suit, and her room was dark; her Mother had put her to bed some time ago. Her wings starting to twitch, she was about to start fussing for Lacti when she heard the front door open. Despite being a newborn, she was gifted with sensitive hearing and a little more intelligence than the average demon baby. Curious, she listened as Lacti gasped. "You…"

An unknown male voice rang out. "Yes." Pandora curled up at the sound of his voice; it was raspy and foreboding, like the Grim Reaper himself. "I said I would return."

Lacti sighed. "That was months ago. You left after our night of passion…without a word. You didn't even come when I sent that messenger to tell you that I was pregnant."

The voice sighed, which sounded almost like a growl. "I'm here now…and will be for the rest of your pregnancy."

Lacti sighed deeper this time. "Well…you're too late." The sound of a chair scooting back sounded and the man gasped. "You gave birth? When?"

Lacti stayed silent for a few seconds. "A few hours ago."

The man went silent for almost a minute. Pandora wondered if the man left and started to wonder who he was. He then asked, "Where's the baby?"

Lacti scoffed. "Forget it. You're not going to see my daughter."

The voice gave a raspy growl, making Pandora whimper quietly. "Your daughter? She's mine as well. Now I want to see her."

Lacti's earrings jingled, signaling that her head was shaking "no." "You will not see her. You gave up that right when you left me to entertain those humans."

The man growled again. "You never complained before. If I recall, you were always glad to see me gone…so you could have more time with your lovers."

Lacti growled at him. "This time was different. This time, you were supposed to be here for her, not me."

The man stayed quiet and Pandora whimpered again. The air got eerily cold and Pandora did not like it. "Had you told me you were going to give birth, I would have come. You not telling me shows just how selfish you are."

Lacti hissed. "I may be selfish but you're the most selfish. You choose those pathetic humans over—"

"Over what? You? Those pathetic humans give me more love than you ever could."

Lacti whimpered a little; she sounded like she was about to cry. "Get out…and don't come back…ever."

Pandora blinked in surprise. Her mother was telling her own father to go away? The man hissed a growl and answered, "Fine…but I want to see her first."

Lacti gave a breathy laugh. "You will never see her…you don't deserve to see her…ever!"

Suddenly, the sound of a slap, yelp, and thud sounded. Pandora whimpered as the man said, "I'll go…but I hold her first." Seconds later, the door opened, letting in light. Pandora closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, as she listened to the door close and slow footsteps approach. She listened as the man said, "Huh…my daughter."

The man reached in and gently picked Pandora up. She fussed a little, scared of him, as he cradled her in his arms and against his chest. To her surprise, Pandora settled down and enjoyed his touch. Despite what she heard in the other room, this man made her feel warm. He sat in a chair and continued to hold her. "Purple hair…black wings…you're a pretty girl."

Pandora gently cooed and slowly opened her eyes. Because of the darkness, she was unable to see his face. However, she saw that his hair was like the darkness and his eyes were completely white. The eyes had a hypnotizing effect on her and she felt herself getting tired. She struggled to stay awake since this was the last time she would see him. He sighed and stroked her hair. "It's all right, little one. You can go back to sleep."

Pandora fussed and cried softly. Regardless of what she heard, she already felt love towards this man and did not want him to go. The man held her close and rubbed her lower back, settling her down. "It's all right, kid. You're strong…you don't need me to survive. You'll be able to make it on your own."

Pandora blinked and cooed softly. His rubs and words were comforting to her. He kissed her gently on top of her head and she felt a spark pass through her body. She gave another coo and fell asleep in his arms. He nodded and stood up. "No matter where you are…remember me…and that way, I'll always be around you."

Pandora cooed in her sleep. Smiling very softly, the man lowered her into her crib in the same position as when he first came in the room. He rubbed between her wings with two fingers and sighed. He held out his free hand and it glowed with black light. When the light died, he had a black rose in his hand; he put it next to Pandora's head. "My gift…to you." After a final kiss to her cheek, he quietly left.

A week later, Lacti was rearranging a few things in hers and Pandora's new home. Lacti decided to move so that she wouldn't risk a chance of Pandora's father coming back; she decided it was better for Pandora to not have a father than to have a father who was almost never there. It was tough to move but she had her associates to help. As if on cue, a demoness with moldy-green wings named Venoma walked in. "How's it coming?"

Lacti shrugged. "Along. Can you check on Pandora for me? She should be waking up now."

Venoma nodded and went into the other room. Seconds later, she came out with Pandora and a confused look on her face. "I thought you gave birth last week."

Lacti nodded until she saw Pandora. Despite being a week old, Pandora looked like she was two weeks old. Lacti glared and growled. "Even now, he haunts me."


	2. Chapter 1: Honor

Chapter 1: Honor  
August 29, 1994

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. I figured I had to let people know that since the rest of the chapters will be tied to an event that happened in WWE.**

_After WrestleMania X, Ted DiBiase introduced the Undertaker back into the wrestling world. His loyal fans and his companion Paul Bearer, however, could see that this Undertaker was a fake and dubbed him The Underfaker. Paul Bearer informed the real Undertaker of this imposter and awaited his return along with the rest of the human and demon world._

In a dark corner of Hell, there was a bar that served poisonous drinks and only showed the entertainment that the demons visiting the human world created. On days that the Undertaker was scheduled to be seen in a wrestling match, the owner of the bar closed the bar to everyone who was not a fan. This particular night, a great number of his fans were in the bar, for it was the night that the Undertaker would return and destroy his imposter. One of those fans was Lacti; despite her hating him, she still enjoyed watching him battle against humans in the ring.

As she was enjoying a cyanide cocktail, Venoma's twin brother Venom came up to her table, his moldy-green wings flapping with excitement. "Hey. How's that little one of yours?"

Lacti sighed. She was still getting used to Pandora's advanced aging. Pandora was born seven months ago but she looked and acted like she was fourteen months old. "Still aging fast. I have your sister babysitting."

Venom laughed. "Makes sense. Venoma wasn't one to watch wrestling, no matter who was fighting." Lacti just shrugged as Venom looked at the screen. "Come on…get to the Undertaker's match."

Lacti stiffened at the mention of the legendary demon. Not seeing this, Venom kept talking. "You know, for being born a human, he makes a damn good demon."

Lacti slammed her glass down on the table, almost spilling her drink. "Just tell me when he's on. Until then, don't talk to me."

Venom held up his hands. "Fine, fine. No need to get touchy." Lacti scoffed at him and had a few more cocktails. She stared into space and half-listened to Venom cheer on the human wrestlers. She was about to get up for a break when Venom said, "It's about time!"

Lacti looked up and watched. In the ring was Paul Bearer; he had opened the mystic urn and revealed a bright light within it. At first, he could barely hold onto the urn but then managed to hold it steady and marvel in its power. The familiar bell then tolled and the Undertaker headed towards the ring. When the lights came on and Undertaker was fully seen, Lacti dropped her glass in shock. The Undertaker had made a slight change to his wardrobe; while his imposter has grey gloves and boot covers, the Undertaker's gloves and boot covers were purple…the same shade as Pandora's hair. Venom looked at Lacti, wondering what happened, as Lacti glared at the screen. "You…"

Lacti watched the match with hated interest. When Undertaker came out victorious, everyone but Lacti cheered. Venom cheered but stopped when he saw that Lacti was still glaring. "Hey…what's your problem?"

Lacti did not answer; instead, she got up and went straight to the demoness washroom. She took a few deep breaths, not wanting to do what she had to while being upset. After she simmered, she breathed on the mirror to fog it up. She then traced the numbers "6666" into the fog and waited. Her image rippled until her image was replaced with the image of the inside of a barn. The barn was littered with old-fashioned tools, pieces of wood and blue-prints for caskets. She knew she only had to wait a little while before he showed up since time had a different meaning in Hell. Sure enough, Undertaker and Paul Bearer came into view. Lacti glared and whistled. Undertaker turned and saw her. He gestured for Paul to leave and Paul did just that. Undertaker then looked back at Lacti. "Surprised to see you."

Lacti crossed her arms. "What do you expect? After what I saw, you should have expected me to contact you."

Undertaker stayed still and did not react. "What you saw? You mean the match?" Lacti shook her head and pointed to his gloves. Undertaker slowly looked down at his gloves and lifted his head and his hands. "These…are what you…reacted to?"

Lacti nodded. "You didn't think I would notice? They're the same color as her hair."

Undertaker remained emotionless. "If I can't be near her…"

Lacti sighed. "As long as you stay away from her, I don't care what you do."

Undertaker blinked twice through his hair. "I will stay away…but you can't stop me from loving her." Lacti glared but she knew that he was right. Even though he rarely showed emotion, she knew that he loved the little one very much. He then asked, "How is she?"

Lacti decided against telling him about her rapid aging. "She's fine. Still has that rose."

Undertaker did not react but Lacti noticed that his eyes twinkled. "Good."

Lacti nodded. "Well…you seem to be doing well up there. Good for you."

Undertaker just nodded and ended the conversation. The mirror reflected Lacti's face and she sighed. "Still not much of a talker…"

On Earth, Undertaker slowly took off his trench coat. He paused a moment before sighing. "My daughter...one day, I will come for you."


	3. Chapter 2: Sight

Chapter 2: Sight  
August 18, 1996

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

_After battling the psychologically disturbed Mankind, Undertaker's feud took unexpected turns. At SummerSlam, Undertaker agreed to battle Mankind in his home, the boiler room. After an intense battle, Undertaker made it to the ring and gestured for the urn from Paul but Paul turned his back on the Undertaker, allowing Mankind to win the match and take possession of the urn. About a month later, the Undertaker faced Mankind in a Buried Alive match. While he was the victor of the match, a lesser demon took possession of a wrestler's body and created the character, the Executioner. Thanks to this character, Undertaker was buried alive._

Lacti raced home. She had just witnessed Undertaker's match against Mankind and knew that he would be returning to Hell to heal and plan his next attack on his enemies and former friend. For some reason, the voice in her head told her to go and to bring her daughter. Now at the house, she ran upstairs and picked up Pandora out of her bed. The now barely 5 year old fussed at being picked up but simmered when Lacti covered her with her blanket. Lacti could not believe that she was doing this but she knew better than to ignore the voice. With that in mind and Pandora in her arms, Lacti ran towards the entrance of Hell.

Unsurprisingly, a ton of demons were already there, awaiting the return of their hero. Lacti groaned; this would not be pleasant. Still, she wanted to be able to see him. So she started the daunting task of pushing her way through the crowd. Under the blanket, Pandora started to wake up. The noise and the feeling of being squished were not pleasant to her. She covered her ears and started to cry. Lacti, unfortunately, could not hear her and continued to make her way to the head of the crowd.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lacti made it to the front. He had not shown up yet so she stood there and waited. Unfortunately, that made the demons surrounding her really mad. One muscular demon came up to her. "What gives you the right to push ahead of us, woman?"

Lacti glared at him. "Because I can."

The demon glared back. "You have no place up front! Go back home where you belong!"

Lacti hissed and her wings stiffened, ready for battle. "Watch your mouth, angel!"

That insult was the biggest insult in Hell; the demon showed his anger by growling viciously and tensing up to hit Lacti. Lacti turned around to protect Pandora and was greeted by Venom and Venoma. Their smirks indicated that they heard what she said. Venoma said, "I'll take Pandora."

Venom added, "You teach this bozo a lesson."

Lacti nodded and gently passed on her daughter to her friend. Venoma held her close and turned towards the entrance while Lacti started to fight the demon. Venoma peeked into the blanket and saw that Pandora was awake. "Hi there."

Pandora looked up at Venoma and smiled. Venoma was her babysitter and Pandora was always happy to see her. Venoma chuckled. "Had I known your mom was taking you here, I would have come with her."

Venom peeked in and grinned. "Hi there, kiddo!"

Pandora shrunk back, afraid by the sudden appearance of this new face. Venoma glared at her brother. "Why do you always have to scare kids like that?"

Venom shrugged. "I don't mean to do that. If I did, she would be wailing right now."

Venoma rolled her eyes at her brother's humor. Just then, an all-too familiar bell tolled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood still out of respect. Pandora peeked her head out. "What dat?"

Before Venoma could explain, Venom scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. "There you go, kid. Now you have the best view in Hell."

Pandora shivered at both this man's sudden movement and for her blanket. Venoma quickly covered the young girl with her blanket and then stood at attention. Pandora clutched her blanket as the sound of singing sounded. Pandora froze at the voices. They were all male and were not singing words but simply making a melody. But there was something different about their singing; instead of sounding like they were in an open field, they sounded like they were singing in what the humans called a church. Pandora's wings trembled a little as the entrance rippled a little. Pandora saw this and started to watch.

The first ones to come through was a group of eight humanoid figures, in two rows of four. They were dressed in long brown robes and had their hoods on; the hoods covered their entire heads that Pandora for a brief second wondered if they even had faces. They walked every slowly and did not move out of their place in line. It appeared to be obvious to everyone around Pandora that these druids (as she heard Venom whisper that word) were the ones that were singing. After they got far enough from the entrance, it rippled again…and he entered.

The first thing Pandora noticed was that this demon had no wings and was covered with dirt. This puzzled the little demoness; she did not know that there were demons that were wingless and why would someone come to Hell this dirty? Her nose then picked up something she did not expect: this demon…was born a human. While the scent of Hell and dirt was almost overpowering, the scent was unmistakable. She took another look at him, absorbing the rest of him. With the exception of his purple gloves and boot-covers, his outfit was as dark as midnight. She could not see his eyes from where she was. Still, she could not stop staring at him as the druids and he passed her. She kept watching even after he was out of sight. By that time, Lacti had finally joined them. "Well? Did you see him?"

Venoma nodded. "Yeah…we all saw him…especially her." She pointed up to Pandora, who was still mesmerized. Venoma then looked at Lacti. "When will you tell her?"

Lacti shook her head. "I won't." Before her friend could protest, Lacti explained, "It's better to have no Father than one that's rarely here."


	4. Chapter 3: Journey

Chapter 3: Journey  
October 5, 1997-March 29, 1998

_October 5, 1997_

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, please don't make a stink about the performers that I mention in this chapter; these are fictionalized versions**

_Mid 1997, Paul Bearer hinted to Undertaker that he knew of a secret that would both destroy and shake up Undertaker and that he would keep his mouth shut…if he became Undertaker's manager again. With no other way, Undertaker accepted the blackmail until Paul became too unbearable and Undertaker fired him. In retaliation, Paul Bearer revealed how Undertaker became a demon: he set the funeral home where he lived on fire, killing his parents and little brother Kane. Stunned by this, Undertaker later stated that the fire was set by Kane and that he became a demon to deal with the trauma. He then violently demanded to know how Paul knew this. Paul screamed repeatedly "Kane told me!" Undertaker was shocked as Paul stated that Kane survived the fire. For weeks after that, Paul kept trying to prove that Kane was still alive, despite no one believing him because they did not see Kane. Four months later, Paul revealed that one should listen to warnings that are given._

Now about seven, Pandora was restless. She and Lacti had a good relationship but Pandora could not help but think that she was missing something. She knew that she had no Father in her life and that this was normal for demons. But she could remember two things about him from her first night: the feel of his arms and his white eyes. She could not remember his voice so she knew that she could not use that memory for reference. But she felt a desire to at least know what he looked like.

That night, Pandora was lying on her bed, looking at her black rose. Lacti told her that her Father gave it to her that night and Pandora treasured it greatly. She sighed. "Father…who are you?"

Lacti peeked in. "Pandora, Venom and I are going to watch the match here, okay?"

Pandora nodded. She was glad that Lacti listened to her when she complained about always being left with a babysitter whenever wrestling was on when they had a TV in their house. Pandora did understand that her Mother liked wrestling; Pandora herself did not understand but was not allowed to find out why because Lacti refused to let her watch it. Pandora looked at Lacti. "When can I watch?"

Lacti sighed; this was an old question and she was getting tired of it. "When you look twelve."

Pandora sighed. She did not like that she has to wait two and a half years to watch something that sounded fun. As Lacti started to leave, Pandora blurted out, "Tell me something about my Father."

Lacti froze and Pandora worried that she was in trouble. Lacti then realized that telling her a certain piece of information would both give her something and would make it hard for her to find him. "He's a demon that's…up there." She pointed to the ceiling, indicating the human world. Pandora looked up at the ceiling with wonder as Lacti said, "Bedtime's soon. Get in your pajamas."

After Lacti closed the door, Pandora got up and turned on her music as she started to undress. The song that was playing was Marilyn Manson's version of a song from a movie called "The Nightmare Before Christmas." Manson had yet to debut this version to the human world; at the moment, it was a demon exclusive. As Pandora started searching for a nightgown to wear, she felt the light bulb go on in her mind. "I'll go search for my Father…and I'll start with him." She pointed to her radio. She had to start easy and he was the easiest demon to find.

Moments later, she heard her Mother and Venom cheering to the TV. Pandora already regretted telling Lacti to watch it here; she and Venom were noisy. She put on her nightgown and started the song over. But she put on her headphones so she could hear the song and not the cheers. She closed her eyes with glee, already plotting her first search. She fell asleep in the middle of the song. Thanks to her headphones, she did not hear Lacti and Venom for the rest of the night, even though their cheers became screams towards the end of the current match.

_Undertaker had just slammed a chair onto Shawn Michaels' head. Relishing in his win, he paused when the lights went out and an odd piece of music started to play. All of a sudden, flames erupted and Paul Bearer headed towards the cell…with someone that made Undertaker pale. The man was dressed in a red outfit that covered all but his head and left arm. His right hand had a black glove, which matched the black blotch on the top of his outfit. His hair was long, brown, and wild. The eyes were frightening in their own way. The left eye was human and brown…but the right was white and that of a demon's. But the most frightening part about him was his mask. It was a leather mask that covered his entire face; it was red but had three black lines going across it, as if they were scratch marks. Undertaker could do nothing but watch as Kane ripped open the cell door and came into the ring. Facing his older brother, Kane set the ring posts on fire with his powers and then performed Undertaker's finishing move on his older brother. With Undertaker down, Kane left in silence as Shawn Michaels passed out with his arm over Undertaker, winning the match._

_October 6, 1997_

Pandora came down, dressed in a black dress for school. Because she aged twice as fast, she went to a special school for demons with advanced aging. She did not like going there because she was an outcast; she was the only one in the school who did not have a tail, which meant that his/her Father was the Devil. But she knew that she did not have to worry about teases today because she was going to cut school. Doing such a thing was not uncommon in Hell's schools. Lacti would not be happy if she found out but the teachers did not call to report such things so Pandora knew she would be safe. She sat at the table as Lacti served her favorite, black eggs and raw bacon. Pandora grinned and started to eat. If she got this on her first day of searching, maybe things would go her way for the rest of the day. Lacti looked at Pandora. "I hope we didn't keep you awake last night."

Pandora shook her head. "Marilyn Manson helped me sleep."

Lacti chuckled. Every young demon loved the musical demon. Lacti said nothing about this because she secretly liked his music as well. She turned to the sink and looked out the window. "Better get going."

Pandora nodded and finished her breakfast. She quickly went out the door and headed in the direction of her school until her home was out of sight. She then sprinted to the entrance. Once there, she started to have doubts since this was her first trip to the human world. But her desire to meet her Father took over and she went through the portal.

She winded up being in the back of a thrift store. As she froze, almost panicking, a customer looked her in confusion. "Kid, it's too early for Halloween."

Pandora blinked in surprise. "What?"

The customer pointed to her wings. "Nice costume but it's too early for Halloween."

Pandora looked at her wings and paled. She had forgotten that humans did not have wings. As the customer went on about his business, Pandora grabbed a leather jacket from the nearby rack and put it on. Her wings covered, she slipped out the back exit and sprinted. After a while, she stopped and looked around. She was in the middle of a huge city. She looked around in amazement and then realized…she did not know where she was. She stopped a middle-aged woman and asked, "What city is this?"

The woman looked at her in disbelief. "You really don't know? Don't you leave here?" Pandora shook her head. "Well, you're in LA. Now where are your parents?"

Pandora simply said, "Wherever Marilyn Manson is." She hoped that this woman would lead her to the infamous demon. The woman sighed. "What horrid parents you have. I'll take you to them."

Pandora lit up. "You know where he is?"

She nodded. "He's working on a new song and I work at the same studio. Come, it's just down the street." She took Pandora's hand and led her down a few blocks to a recording studio. Outside the studio were both fans of the demon and religious protestors. The woman looked at Pandora. "Good luck finding them."

Pandora stiffened at the religious mentions as the woman pushed herself through the crowds and into the studio. Remembering the thrift store, Pandora ran around the studio and found the backdoor. Slipping in, Pandora froze again. She did not know where to look now. As she stood in the hallway, a fingernail touched the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She spun around and saw that the person that touched him was Marilyn Manson. He was dressed in a black suit, which made his white face look even whiter. His long black hair was flowing down his back, keeping his right human eye and left demon eye uncovered. His ruby red lips were open slightly as his hand with long fingernails shook its index finger at Pandora. "Ah, ah, ah. Little girls shouldn't be roaming the halls alone."

Pandora glared a little. "I'm not a little girl! I'm a demon!"

Marilyn chuckled. "I'm sure you are. Now be on your way."

Pandora stayed put and crossed her arms. "Not until I make sure you're not my Father."

Marilyn looked at Pandora in surprise. "Father? You, missy, need to tell your Mother to stop telling you such lies."

Pandora shook her head. "She didn't! And I really am a demon!"

Marilyn looked at her, still not believing her. "Really? Prove it."

Pandora looked up at him and answered honestly, "Your rendition of 'This is Halloween' is better than the original."

At first, Marilyn did not react. Instead, he pulled her into an empty studio and locked the door. He then glared at Pandora. "We could have gotten in big trouble for you revealing me."

Pandora looked down. "I'm sorry…I just…had to know."

Marilyn went to her and made her look at him. "If I'm your Father? Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am definitely not your Father." Pandora looked confused and Marilyn bluntly said, "I only fuck humans."

Pandora blushed that Marilyn calmly swore in front of her. While swearing was a second language in Hell, Lacti made sure to keep it a minimum in the house, claiming that it would help Pandora in the long run. Clearing her throat, Pandora headed to the door and murmured, "Maybe Tim Burton…"

Marilyn heard her and chuckled. "He's a human." Pandora looked at him in surprise and Marilyn nodded. "I was shocked too. But he's human through and through. He just has a twisted mind." Marilyn touched the door and created a portal to Hell. "Go back and see what you can find."

Pandora nodded and started to enter. Before she was completely in, she looked at Marilyn. "Thanks for being honest."

Marilyn smirked. "I lie to humans, not demon kids." Pandora smiled and disappeared in the portal. Marilyn added as the portal closed, "Especially not to one who's looking for her Dad."

_January 18, 1998_

After months of research, Pandora compiled a list of demons that either went up to Earth or lived on Earth. Unfortunately, the list was very short. She was a little disappointed by this. She looked at her list and chose to look at Robert Englund first. She took her jacket and snuck out her window. She was glad that she waited until a wrestling night to go; that way, she didn't have to worry about Lacti walking in. She put on her jacket and ran to the entrance. This time, she did not hesitate and jumped through the portal.

She landed on the floor inside a trailer. She looked around, confused about where she was. But she hoped that she was in the right place. As she started to stand up, a man who appeared to be fifty, Robert Englund, walked in. He stopped short when he saw her. His brownish-gold hair was receding, revealing more of his weathered face. The thin beard outlined his lower face. His eyes stared right into hers. "Who are you?"

Pandora blushed a little. She was still not used to dealing with humans. "Um…" Her nose then caught a surprising scent: this man was human. "Are you…a demon?"

Englund was surprised by this. "Excuse me? No."

Pandora sat up a little. "But…you played an Incubus."

Englund took a minute to register what she just said; only demons understood that his most famous character was an Incubus, a demon of nightmares. He then smiled and closed the door. "What can I do for you, little one?"

Pandora shook her head. "Nothing…you're off the list, since you're human."

Englund crouched down to her level. "What list?"

Pandora looked up. "I'm…looking for my Father…and he's supposed to be a demon…living in the human world."

Englund patted Pandora's head and smiled. "Like you sensed, I am a human."

Pandora blurted out, "But that Incubus is real in Hell."

Englund nodded. "That's because, whenever I have a horror role, I let him take over. It's an effective way to be frightening."

Pandora nodded. "Yeah. Well…I'll leave you alone now." She turned to get the portal open when Englund said, "Good luck in your search." Pandora smiled and went through the portal to her room.

_March 23, 1998_

Now well-versed in telling the portal where to end, Pandora came through and found herself in someone's study. The study had a desk, chair, and built-in book shelves. All the furniture was made of wood and appeared to be well taken care of. Pandora was too busy admiring the desk, she didn't realize that someone was behind her…until that someone took off her jacket. Pandora froze, her wings now exposed. She hoped that this person would not freak. To her relief, she heard a man with an English accent speak: "So you're the demoness whose been snooping around."

Pandora turned around and saw a man in his forties standing before her. He was bald but had hair on the back of his head. His eyes showed kindness; she did not know if it was natural kindness or just towards her and her quest. Dressed in a grey shirt and blue jeans, he smirked at her as she asked, "Doug Bradley?"

Bradley nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing."

Pandora was confused by what he said. "How do you know about me?"

Bradley chuckled. "Englund told me in a letter. He told me that you were looking for your Father and said that you might come see me. But I am merely a human who can act; therefore, I am not related to you."

Pandora nodded. "Then…maybe Clive Barker?"

Bradley shook his head. "He is a demon…but he is not your Father." Pandora tilted his head and Bradley explained: "He's gay."

Pandora blushed a little. She then lowered her head. She was starting to lose hope. "No one left…"

Bradley made her look at him. "Not necessarily. I did hear a rumor that there were two demons in the world of wrestling. I do not watch it so I don't know if the rumors are truth. But it's worth looking into."

Pandora's ears perked up. "Really? I will look into that. Thank you."

Bradley nodded and watched as she went through the portal. Once alone, he heard a familiar deep voice. _You neglected to tell her about me._

Bradley chuckled. "No, I did not. You have no solid form and you told me that you cannot have children." The voice scoffed, making Bradley smile.

_March 29, 1998_

Pandora came through the portal to a white stone hallway. She silently thanked Venom who told her both the names of the demons and when and where WrestleMania XIV was taking place. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she started to wonder which demon she would run into first. Unfortunately, the first one to find her was Paul Bearer. "You, child! What are you doing here?"

Pandora's first reaction was to raise her eyebrow at him; why would a sport have a fat man? Mentally shrugging that thought off, she asked, "Do you know where Kane and the Undertaker are?"

Paul was confused by what Pandora was asking. "My child, why would you want to see my son and his murderous brother?"

Pandora raised her eyebrow again. "First of all, I am not a child. I'm a demon."

Paul gave a single, loud laugh. "Child-"

Pandora ripped off her jacket, revealing her wings. If he was a regular human, she would have kept her wings hidden. However, since he knew Kane and Undertaker, she figured it was safe. "Now…about Kane and Undertaker…where are they?"

Paul shook his head. "Kane will not see you! He needs to prepare for his match with the Undertaker!"

Pandora hissed a little; his high-pitched voice was hurting her ears. "Please! Let me see them! I have to know if one of them is my Father!"

Paul immediately started to laugh, infuriating Pandora. "Your Father? You must be sick in the head! Besides, neither had been around Hell nine years ago!"

Pandora hissed, "I was born four years ago! I just age fast!"

Paul pointed to Pandora. "There! That's more proof that Kane and that murderer are not related to you! Demons who were born humans do not have that much power!" Pandora paused and thought about that as Paul continued. "Not only that, but you look nothing like them! You are purple, they are not! Furthermore, you will do nothing but hinder whoever your Father is! So just give up! He probably doesn't want you to find him!"

Those words cut Pandora deeply. Hold her Father back? Not want to be found? Was she the reason he left in the first place? Her eyes started to tear up as she formed the portal on the ground behind her. Being impatient, Paul pushed her while screaming "Go!" She fell right through the portal, which led her back to her room. She landed on her bed and started to cry. Lacti, taking a break from the wrestling show, heard her and came in. "Pandora?"

Pandora looked at Lacti and whimpered. "Oh, Mom…"

Lacti went up to her and hugged her close. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Pandora sniffled and clutched Lacti's back. "I made…my Father…go…"

Lacti was stunned by this. "What? What makes you say that?"

Pandora settled down and told Lacti about her search and her meeting famous demons. She then told her what Paul said to her. Remembering his hurtful words made her break down again. Lacti sighed and held her close. When she settled enough, Lacti started to talk. "Pandora…you were not the reason why your Father left." Pandora looked up at her as Lacti continued. "I was mad at him for always choosing the humans over me and for not being there for your birth…so, when he came that night, I told him to leave. You see…he didn't leave you, he left me."

Pandora absorbed all this in. But she had one thing to ask: "Did he…really hold me…and leave me that?" She pointed to her rose. Lacti smiled and nodded. "Yes…he loved you from the first moment he saw you. Leaving you was, I believe, the hardest thing he ever did. Believe me…wherever he is…I firmly believe he still loves you and misses you."

Pandora smiled at that. Even though she ran out of options to explore (since what Paul said about humans who became demons made sense to her), she was at least grateful to know her father loved her.


	5. Chapter 4: Pledge

Chapter 4: Pledge  
October 18 and 19, 1998

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

_October 18, 1998_

Now looking like she was nine years old, Pandora was getting ready to hang out with her friends. After she ended her search, a few demonesses from her school started to want to spend more time with her since she was the only one brave enough to venture up to the human world. As she searched her closet, she heard Lacti yelling at the TV. Pandora rolled her eyes; Lacti had moved her viewing of wrestling to her home to be near Pandora. Ignoring the yells, the young demoness finally settled on a black shirt and dark jeans. Once dressed, Pandora went down to the kitchen, wrote a note for Lacti, letting her know when she return, and left.

A teen demon with bright red wings and an equally red tail was waiting for her, dressed in a black cloak and black pants. "Hey."

Pandora was surprised. "What are you doing here, Black Mamba?"

Black Mamba raised his eyebrow. "Is that what you say to the one getting you in?"

Pandora was confused by this. "Get me in? Where's Hornesta?"

Black Mamba grabbed her wrist and started to fly. Pandora flapped her wings to take some stress off her wrist. "Where are you taking me?"

Black Mamba ignored her and continued to fly. Pandora groaned with frustration until she looked down. They were heading to a bad part of Hell. She whimpered and Black Mamba heard her. "Buck up."

Pandora growled. "Shut up! I've never been here before."

Black Mamba laughed as they landed. "You're been up to the human world and yet have never been here before?"

Pandora blushed, seeing his point. The human world was, in many ways, the most dangerous world in existence. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cheers coming from the bar in front of them. "What the hell? What's going on in there?"

Black Mamba smirked. "His match is next." Seeing her blank stare made his eyes grow. "Don't you watch wrestling?"

Pandora shook her head. "Mom doesn't let me."

Black Mamba was shocked at this. "Pandora is a mama's girl?"

Pandora hissed at this. "I am not!"

Black Mamba pointed to the door. "Then get in there!"

Pandora walked in with her nose up; she was determined to shut her up. Once inside, however, she started to get scared. The bar was packed with demons of all shape, size, and gender; everyone was drinking or yelling about something. All the TVs were tuned to the same channel, evident by them showing the same image. Black Mamba slipped off, leaving the demons alone. Her wings started to tremble and she would have started to cry if she had not heard a familiar voice ring out: "Pandora?"

She looked and saw Venom standing there with a bottle of rat poison in his hand. Pandora sighed in relief. "Thank the devil."

Venom pushed his way through the crowd until he was in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Pandora blushed a little. "Um…meeting…my friend…Hornesta."

Venom pointed to a corner table, where Hornesta and two other demonesses sat with drinks. As Pandora started to head towards the table, she heard Venom say, "Enjoy the match!"

Pandora blushed a little as she came up to the table. Hornesta saw her blush and grinned, her burgundy wings fluttering. "Does someone have a crush on an older demon?"

Pandora glared as she sat down in the free chair. "Shut up! He's just a friend of my mom's."

Hornesta chuckled. "Uh huh, sure." She yelped as Pandora gave her teal ponytail a tug. "What was that for?"

Pandora smirked as her twin friends, Lock and Shock, both pointed to the screen. Their brown wings were fluttering with excitement as Lock exclaimed, "There he is!"

Pandora looked up at the screen and froze. She recognized the man that was currently walking to the ring; she remembered seeing him when she was about five. This time, he was clean and was dressed in an outfit that both made him look like a conqueror and a samurai. There was also something different in his eyes; Pandora could see that but she could not put her finger on what she saw. Hornesta looked at Pandora. "Your first match?"

Pandora nodded. "Yes. Who is who?"

Hornesta pointed out Undertaker and Kane and briefly explained that they were demonic brothers as Undertaker met Kane in the ring and shook his hand. Hornesta then blushed a little when a new wrestler came out. "And that's Stone Cold Steve Austin…the referee of this match."

Pandora looked at Steve Austin. This man was bald but had a mustache and a goatee. He was wearing a black shirt that had the red words "Austin 3:16" and jean shorts. Hornesta giggled a little at Steve Austin and Lock and Shock rolled their eyes at their friend. Pandora, on the other hand, raised her eyebrow; she sensed that this Steve Austin was not to be trusted. She did not understand her feelings but she decided to listen to them.

The match began and it was an intense one. Both brothers were fighting each other, with the intent of killing the other. Pandora joined the rest of the bar in cheering for the Undertaker. She did not just cheer for him to fit in; there was something about Undertaker that drew her in.

As the match continued, something unexpected happened. Paul Bearer came to the ring and brought with him a steel chair, asking Kane if he could hit Undertaker. Pandora hissed viciously at Paul, remembering how cruel he was verbally to her, but her hiss was interrupted by what she saw; when Kane turned his back on his Father, Paul hit Kane with the chair. Kane was surprised by this but that distraction gave Undertaker the opening to hit Kane in the head with the same chair. Pandora cheered for Undertaker the loudest of her friends as Undertaker pinned Kane. Undertaker then waited for the count-out…but Steve Austin stood still. Pandora stood up in the booth, startling her three friends. "What the hell…?"

Undertaker looked at Steve Austin and yelled at him to do the count-out. Steve Austin answered…with two middle fingers. Pandora's eyes grew extra wide, as did the Undertaker's. In response, Pandora went crazy. "What? How dare you!"

Her friends were stunned by her reactions. They had never seen her like this, especially since this was her first match. On the screen, Steve Austin gave Undertaker the Stunner and then hit him in the head with the steel chair. He then counted out both brothers and celebrated in his victory. Pandora hit the table in anger and frustration. "How dare he! He had no right to do that!"

Lock took her drink from the table to save it. "Pandora, what's wrong with you?"

Pandora growled. "That man cost the Undertaker his match! He wasn't fair to him!"

Lock was about to talk to Pandora about not taking the match personally when Shock shushed them. "There's the chairman."

The demonesses looked up and saw that the chairman was behind the giant screen and had just fired Steve Austin. Pandora smirked. "That's just what he deserves."

As the show ended, Shock looked at Pandora. "So did you like what you saw?"

Pandora nodded. "Yeah! I want to see more!"

Hornesta smirked. "Well…they do show wrestling matches throughout the week. We can keep coming here and watching."

Pandora started to nod but she then realized, "How will I get past my mom? She won't let me watch this stuff."

Hornesta opened her mouth to answer when Venom came up to them, having heard their conversation. "Sneak out. Pandora, you know how absorbed Lacti gets. Besides, if she does try to see you, just leave a note on your door, saying you're with friends."

Pandora smirked. She liked the sound of that.

_October 19, 1998_

Pandora left a note on her door saying that she was out with friends and ran out of the house. She did not want to miss a chance to see the Undertaker. Once at the bar, she made a beeline for her friend's table. Hornesta, Lock, and Shock were already there and had ordered a round of drinks. Pandora took the available seat and looked at the TV. "What did I miss?"

Hornesta shook her head. "Nothing. It's just about to start."

Pandora nodded and watched the screen, not wanting to miss the Undertaker. Until he showed up, Pandora zoned out and barely watched. Because of this, Lock told her each event as they unfolded, including Steve Austin kidnapping Vince McMahon because McMahon fired him. Pandora rolled her eyes and fiddled with her fingernails. As she started to think that Undertaker would be there that night, the three demonesses straightened up and Shock whispered, "The dead man…"

Pandora looked at the screen and saw the Undertaker and Paul Bearer walking to the ring. Undertaker was in a similar outfit as the night before but, this time, he wore a cloak like made him look like a king of darkness. She straightened up out of respect as well. She felt a different kind of strength building up inside her as she watched him. Now in the ring, Undertaker started to talk…and what he said made all but Pandora shiver in terror. He spoke of rejoining Paul Bearer because of the evil in the human's mind and of unleashing his Ministry of Darkness on the WWF, which he described as a plague. Paul then admitted that he only took care of Kane in the past so that he could use him later on and then said that Kane would never be of any more use because of his lack of knowledge in the darkness. Undertaker then shamelessly admitted that it was he who burned down the funeral home instead of Kane, as he had said in the past. He admitted that he did so because Kane was weak and because he needed spilt blood to be reborn as a demon. Hornesta shivered. "Damn…that's brutal, even for a demon."

Pandora said nothing; she did not even cringe at Undertaker's admission. The three demonesses looked at Pandora in shock as Kane came to the ring, bringing with him an enormous casket, verbally challenging Undertaker to a casket match. Everyone, including Pandora, cringed at Kane's voice; Kane sounded like the demon that haunts children in their dreams. Undertaker agreed to the match and Pandora said, "Kane will be in there."

The three looked at Pandora in surprise as the show continued. Eventually, Undertaker and Kane faced each other in the casket match. Her friends were quiet during the match because of Undertaker's calm admission; Pandora, on the other hand, continued to cheer on the Undertaker during the brutal match. Eventually, the match spilled into the casket. Undertaker ordered the casket to be closed and the referees agreed, though they were confused. Within seconds, the brothers broke the casket apart and Undertaker continued to battle his brother. As Kane got in a shot to Undertaker, he tried to go after Paul but Undertaker went after Kane with a chair. After a few more blows, Undertaker left with Paul. Pandora smiled stiffly until Kane got up and went after them with the chair. Pandora hissed at Kane. "Why can't he stay down?"

Hornesta looked at Pandora in shock. "What is wrong with you?"

Pandora looked at Hornesta. "What do you mean? I feel fine…better than ever."

Lock agreed with Pandora. "I feel…refreshed."

Shock nodded. "That admission was freaky…but we all know that humans need to spill blood to be reborn as one of us."

Hornesta had to agree; she knew that what Shock said was true. "Yeah…but don't you feel weird about what just happened?"

The three demonesses shook their heads. Pandora was the first to announce, "In fact…I'm pledging."

The three looked at her in shock. Lock was the first to speak. "Are you nuts? You're just a kid! There's no way that you would be able to join the Ministry!"

Pandora glared at Lock as Shock agreed. "Besides, why so dedicated to him? You've never even seen him in action before last night."

Pandora nodded and Hornesta turned to the twins. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's not serious."

Pandora shot out of her seat and stormed out of the bar. Hornesta pointed to her. "See? There's no way she's mature enough to pledge into the Ministry."

Shock looked at Hornesta. "Well, don't you want to pledge yourself?"

Hornesta nodded. "Absolutely and I'm sure you two want to as well." The twins nodded and Hornesta continued, "But Pandora is too young and immature to understand how dark this is. We're at least of the right age. We'll tell her that if she finds out."

The twins agreed and continued to watch the show. They kept their eye out for Pandora but she never came back. Hornesta was worried about her young friend; she thought it was odd that someone who was physically nine would want to be pledged into something so adult and would become so dedicated to someone she just witnessed. Hornesta decided to hunt down Pandora after the show and try to talk some sense into her.

Once the show ended, everyone but the three demonesses left the bar. Shock sighed. "We need to find her. What if something happened to her?"

Lock agreed. "Let's go."

The three left and immediately ran into Pandora…but there was something different about her. She wore a floor-length, backless black dress that was snug on her upper body and flowing from the waist down. She wore black gloves on her arms that reached up to her shoulders and had a chain in her right hand. She wore a cloak and hood that covered her head and shoulders but had holes that allowed her wings to be free. The three looked at her, stunned by this change, as she asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Hornesta found her voice first. "Pandora, what the hell happened to you?"

Pandora smiled stiffly and removed her hood, shocking her friends even more. With the exception of two long strands on either sides of her face, she cut her hair to the base of her neck. Seeing their faces made Pandora giggle, which earned her a slap from Hornesta. "This is no laughing matter! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Pandora calmly looked at Hornesta. "You didn't think I was serious…and I proved you wrong."

She moved her bangs out of the way. On her forehead was a glowing tattoo, the type of tattoo that could be seen under special lights, like the lights that the bar provided. But that was only part of what shocked her friends: the tattoo she had…was the Undertaker's symbol. Lock shook her head in disbelief. "What have you done?"

Pandora covered her forehead again. "I pledged myself…one of many."

Shock asked, "Why did you do that?"

Pandora smiled softly. "Because…when I saw him…I felt a connection. I can't explain it but he made me feel warm…accepted…and I want more of that feeling. So I joined his Ministry so I can continue to watch and support him."

Hornesta was overwhelmed by this. "Even…after what he admitted?" Pandora nodded and Hornesta sighed at this. "Well…you need someone to watch over you."

Lock blurted out, "And all of us want to join as well."

Hornesta glared at Lock before turning back to Pandora. "We'll pledge…but I want you to promise that you won't go to the meetings without me."

Pandora nodded. "That sounds fair. Come." She turned around and led them to a nearby abandoned building. She knocked on the door and a gruff voice peeked out. "Proof?"

Pandora revealed her tattoo and then stated, "I have three friends who want to pledge themselves to the darkness."

The door opened and a demon that looked like a bodybuilder with gray wings and hair looked down at the group. "Who are these demonesses, Sister Pandora?"

Pandora looked at them. "Brother Battle, these are school-mates of mine. They expressed interest in joining."

Battle looked at the three demonesses and nodded. "Very well. Bring them in."

Pandora nodded and put her hood back on before leading her friends inside. In the middle of the building was a group of about twenty demons who had similar cloaks as Pandora's; they were circled around a black fire and chanting. The three demonesses started to get nervous as Pandora hit the ground with her chain, getting the attention of the group. "Brothers and sisters, we have three demonesses who would like to join the Ministry of Darkness."

The twins started to get nervous as the group looked at the three and nodded in unison. Pandora looked at her friends. "We are ready to begin." She gesture for them to go towards the group and the three did, nervous about what would happen if they didn't agree. Pandora followed them and looked at Battle. "Let us begin."

Battle nodded and went to the fire. He got behind it and stared at the three demonesses. "Join us…" All of a sudden, Undertaker's music started to play as those in the Ministry started to chant. The three demonesses felt the power go through them and shuddered with delight. Battle held up a knife and gestured to the demonesses to give them their hands. They hesitated, since giving him their hands meant sticking their hands through the black fire. Battle glared at them so Lock quickly stuck her hand through the fire. To her surprise, the fire did not burn her. Battle grabbed her wrist and cut her arm, making her cry out. At Battle's nod, Pandora got behind Lock and covered her mouth. "The blood oath…we all took it."

Lock struggled to get free but Pandora and Battle held her tight. Shock and Hornesta would have helped her but two demons held them back. Pandora chanted in Lock's ear, "Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior…allow the purity of evil to guide you."

Lock's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed in Pandora's arms. Shock panicked, thinking there was something wrong with her sister, but Pandora smiled stiffly. "Sister Sally…"

A demoness with blue wings came forward and touched Lock's forehead. Lock's forehead glowed for a moment. When Sally pulled her hand back, Lock had the glowing tattoo of Undertaker's mark on her forehead. Pandora lowered them down to their knees and held Lock close. "Let it in."

Lock suddenly gasped, as if she was not breathing since Pandora first covered her mouth. Sally took Lock's arm and put the dripping blood into a chalice. Lock moaned and looked at her sister, who asked, "Lock? Are you okay?"

Lock just said two words: "Join us."

Shock was now scared and wanted to leave. But she did not want to leave her sister alone in the Ministry. Hornesta stiffened at what she saw, especially with how Pandora was an active part in the ritual. Hornesta then nodded. "Very well…if I get to watch over Pandora whenever we're here."

Battle nodded. "Very well."

Pandora smiled at Hornesta and helped Lock up. She then smiled at Shock and Hornesta. "Let it begin."


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting

Chapter 5: Meeting  
December 13, 1998

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

_The month leading up to Rock Bottom was turbulent, thanks to the Ministry of Darkness. While Undertaker was set on spreading his darkness throughout the entire WWF, he first focused his attacks on his brother Kane and Steve Austin. However, unlike in the past, Undertaker's attacks were truly demonic. He attacked Austin with a shovel during one of Austin's matches; that attack led to a concussion and a stay at the hospital. Unfortunately, Undertaker and Bearer attacked Austin into unconsciousness and brought him to Bearer's funeral home with the intent of embalming him alive. Austin was saved at the last minute by Kane, who was more focused on destroying his brother than rescuing Austin. For revenge, Undertaker tried to admit Kane to a mental institution; Kane was saved when he agreed to join the Corporation. After Austin got a few pieces of revenge on Undertaker and Bearer, Undertaker decided to show how powerful he was on the eve of his Buried Alive match with Austin. He summoned his druids and had them chain Austin to his symbol. Austin had no choice but accept this fate once he was chained._

_Another thing that changed during this month was Pandora. During the day, she obeyed Lacti and her teachers with a smile. However, it was all a façade to make sure that they did not learn about her new self. She pretended to study her lessons; she was really studying anything and everything there was to learn about the Undertaker. She wanted to know everything about the demon that created the Ministry. She did learn that Kane became a demon to survive the fire; she merely looked that up because of a touch of curiosity. She obeyed Lacti's rules and helped out around the house; she was hissing mentally because Lacti did not like the Ministry. Every night, Pandora always told Lacti that she was hanging out with friends. That was a half-truth; she was hanging out with her friends but they were always hanging out in Hell's chapter of the Ministry. Hornesta and the twins participated in the rituals but were not fully dedicated to anything but watching the matches. Pandora, however, became a new demoness once she put on her outfit. She fully participated in the rituals and watched Undertaker and his battles in a close eye, hissing viciously at Kane and Austin. In fact, because of her dedication, a month after she pledged, she became the high priestess of Hell's chapter. Lock and Shock were too afraid to say anything but Hornesta protested, saying Pandora was too young. But Pandora accepted the role and took her duties very seriously, especially on the night Undertaker battled Austin in the Buried Alive match._

Hornesta knocked on the door. She wanted to talk to Pandora about skipping tonight's Ministry meeting. She did not like the demoness that her young friend was becoming. In fact, Pandora sometimes scared Hornesta with her dedication to both the Ministry and the Undertaker. Pandora scared Lock and Shock but the twins decided to keep quiet since they knew they were greatly outnumbered. Hornesta knew that as well but wanted to take a chance. Just then, Lacti answered the door. "Yes?"

Hornesta looked up from her thoughts. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Pandora."

Lacti raised her eyebrow. "Pandora already left. Her friend Battle picked her up."

Hornesta groaned in frustration and nodded; she was afraid that would happen. When Lacti closed the door, Hornesta growled and flew to the meeting place. She was worried about her friend; in her mind, Pandora was too young to be a member, let alone high priestess. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. Battle peeked out and demanded to see her proof. Hornesta showed her tattoo and then said, "I need to see Pandora."

Battle opened the door. "You have only a few minutes before she begins the opening ritual."

Hornesta nodded and made a beeline to where Pandora was. The little demoness was working on the drink they drank in the opening ritual. It was a mixture of blood and poison in a large black goblet. Hornesta cleared her throat and Pandora looked up and smiled. "Hi, Hornesta! Come to help me?"

Hornesta nodded. "Yes…I hope so."

Not realizing what she meant, Pandora went back to mixing the drinks. "Good. Get me the cynanide."

Hornesta did not move. "Pandora, maybe we should go someplace else to watch the match."

"Can't. Everyone needs me here to lead them."

"Can't someone else take your place?"

Pandora shook her head. "No. Only Battle and I can do the opening ritual."

Hornesta sighed, getting frustrated. "Battle can do it by himself. Let's go."

Pandora looked up, her new self taking over. "If you want to leave, leave. Leave the whole Ministry for all I care. But don't demand me to leave."

Hornesta growled and grabbed Pandora's arm to pull her outside. But Battle grabbed Hornesta's wrist and pried her hand off Pandora's arm. Hornesta winced and cried a little in pain as Pandora numbly looked at Hornesta. "Let her go, Battle. She didn't hurt me."

Battle nodded and let Hornesta go, who went to Lock and Shock. The twins were terrified by what they just saw. They tended to Hornesta's sore wrist as Pandora addressed the group. "Welcome, fellow members. Tonight…is a special night. Our Master will be sending us a human soul…Stone Cold Steve Austin." She hissed a little before continuing. "We shall feast on his soul…and celebrate in the gift our Master will give us."

She grinned evilly as Undertaker's theme sounded and fire surrounded the group, trapping them within. Feeling the heat from the fire, everyone but the twins and Hornesta chanted. Once the chant was over, Pandora had Battle pass out the blood drink while she prayed to the darkness with her arms raised. She spoke in an unknown language; no one, not even Pandora herself, knew what the language was. She just knew that it was a language that she became gifted with when she became high priestess. The twins and Hornesta just pretended to drink; they were starting to regret joining the Ministry. Pandora snapped her fingers and a screen behind her turned on, revealing the wrestling event. It was just seconds away from the Buried Alive match.

When Undertaker and Paul Bearer appeared, everyone but Pandora got down on one knee and bowed their heads. Lock and Shock bowed their heads, too nervous to look up. Hornesta, however, peeked up and looked at Pandora. Pandora lifted her bent arms and leaned her head back, seemingly offering her soul to the leader of the Ministry. For a brief second, Hornesta thought that Pandora looked just like Undertaker when he did that pose. Hornesta blinked that thought away as Pandora floated off the ground by his power and shuddered in delight. When his eyes rolled back in his head, Pandora gasped and her own eyes rolled back in her head. That stare gave her the same feeling she got when she pledged herself into the Ministry; she felt darkness go through her body like a flame. When Undertaker entered the ring, Pandora opened her eyes and was lowered back onto the ground. "All rise."

Everyone rose to their feet as Austin came into the arena and the match began. The battle was an intense one, going back and forth between the ring and the grave site. Pandora watched Undertaker closer than ever, grinning when Undertaker was in control and hissing at Austin when the battle turned in his favor. Towards the end, Austin gave Undertaker a Stunner that made Undertaker fall into the grave. Pandora angrily hit the goblet, spilling the blood everywhere, as Austin went after Bearer. Battle touched Pandora's shoulder to calm her down. "Look."

Pandora looked up and saw that Undertaker was climbing out of the grave and hiding behind the humongous mound of dirt, shovel in hand. Pandora smirked devilishly. "Austin is done."

Hornesta looked at Pandora. She did not like what her little friend was saying. She decided to take a chance and speak up to Pandora when there was a sudden and loud explosion in the grave. Pandora yelped and fell back into Battle's arms. "What the hell was that?"

Battle shook his head as he stood her up. "I don't know."

They soon found out: Kane climbed out of the grave and attacked his older brother. Pandora screamed in anger at Kane's appearance but soon calmed when Undertaker quickly took control of their fight. Undertaker tried to do the tombstone piledriver but was distracted, which gave Kane the means to give his brother the tombstone. The distraction became very clear: Austin was coming back into the arena…with a backhoe full of dirt. When Kane pushed Undertaker into the grave and Austin started to bury the phenom with help from the backhoe, those in the Ministry were stunned. Pandora was furious; she was ranting and raving at Austin. Hornesta sighed and touched her forehead. She remembered Pandora doing this after watching her first match with Undertaker; this time, however, Pandora was more intense in her anger.

After a few minutes, Pandora settled down and shuddered, sighing. Battle looked at Pandora. "What do you want us to do?"

Pandora's mind started to race. She was not prepared for something like this to happen. She then realized something: the last time Undertaker was buried alive…he came back to Hell. For a moment, her heart started to race at the thought of meeting the Minister of Darkness. But she calmed herself and looked at Battle. "Get a group together. We're going to the gate."

Moments later, Pandora, Battle (ceremonial robes in hand), and five other members of the Ministry were at the gate of Hell, awaiting the arrival of their Minister. The others were left behind to fix up their meeting place to be worthy of Undertaker's presence. Pandora's friends suggested being left behind and Pandora allowed it. She sensed their uneasiness and did not want Undertaker to sense it as well. Battle looked around. "I'm surprised we're the only ones here."

Pandora was not. She figured that most of Hell was like her Mother, afraid of the Ministry. She smirked at that thought, for she knew that they were missing out. As she straightened her thoughts out, the gate rippled. The five members got down on one knee and Battle and Pandora straightened up. Pandora was getting nervous as Undertaker stepped through the portal. He immediately saw them and stopped. "Who are you?"

Battle spoke first, thinking that Undertaker would listen to him more than Pandora because of her age and gender. "We are members of the Ministry of Darkness, master."

Undertaker looked at Battle. He then looked at Pandora, who stared back at him. "You…what is a child doing with you? Is she your offering?"

Pandora's wings fluttered a little in fright. But she kept a brave face on. "No…in fact, I'm the high priestess in Hell."

Undertaker's face showed that he did not believe her. "High priestess? Child, I am in no mood for jokes."

Pandora shook her head. "Of course not…not after what that pathetic little brother did to you."

Undertaker raised his eyebrow as Battle spoke up. "The rest of the Ministry would be honored to meet you."

Undertaker backhanded Battle without looking at him. In his presence, Pandora did not even blink; she felt as mesmerized as that first time she ever saw him. However, this time, she felt the darkness he had as well. "Like Brother Battle said…the Ministry would love to meet you."

Undertaker did not move as Battle stood up and gave Undertaker the robes, rubbing his bruised cheek with his free hand. Undertaker put the robes on and covered his head with the hood. "Lead the way." Pandora turned to lead but Undertaker grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to his side. "Not you…Battle."

Battle was not thrilled by this; he was Pandora's right hand man and was being treated like a servant. However, he knew better than to talk back to the Undertaker. So he got the other members to get up and they led Undertaker and Pandora back to the warehouse.

Once back at the warehouse, Pandora showed her proof and then said, "The Minister is here. Is everything prepared?"

Sally raised her eyebrow, having trouble believing that the Undertaker was there. But she knew better than to keep Pandora out of the warehouse so she nodded and opened the door. When she saw Undertaker there, she immediately bowed. Pandora looked at Undertaker and gestured to the open door. "Please…"

Undertaker went in without saying a word. Pandora followed him and looked at the display before them. Those in the Ministry created a throne the shape of Undertaker's symbol and the altar they used for blood sacrifices was covered with candles, knees, and the goblet. Sneaking up to Pandora from behind, Sally whispered, "Pandora…you should read this."

As Undertaker went to the throne with everyone in the Ministry bowing to him, Pandora took the piece of paper that Sally gave her and read it.

_Pandora, we're sorry but we can't be a part of the Ministry anymore. The twins are constantly frightened and I don't like what you've become. Since there's nothing I can do to help you, I'm taking the twins and leaving. I would like to be your friend again but I can't do that as long as you're part of the Ministry. Really think about what you're doing with this group and decide if you want to stay or not. If you decide to stay, I will try to wait for you to leave to be your friend again; however, I can't make any promises. Good luck, my young friend. Hornesta_

Her eyes tearing up, Pandora folded up the paper. Sally touched her shoulder. "What will you do?"

Pandora put the folded paper in her robe's pocket. She then went up to the throne and got down on one knee. "Minister?"

Undertaker looked at her and lifted her face up, locking eyes with her. Pandora did not look away, even though she felt a little uncomfortable. He spoke up first. "What troubles you?" When Pandora gave him a confused look, he sternly explained, "I sense weakness in you…and I will not have that."

Pandora sighed. He was right; that letter shook her up a little. She pulled out the letter. "My friends…they abandoned the Ministry…and me."

Undertaker took the letter and crumbled it. He then set it on fire with his powers. Pandora was surprised by this as Undertaker coldly explained, "Those who abandon are weak…and that is something I will not allow. Rise."

Pandora rose to her feet and looked at him. Undertaker gave her his white eyes and she closed her eyes and gasped. She felt new strength grow within her. Undertaker then said, "You have strength within you…strength that a high priestess needs. Do not let your weak so-called friends bring you down."

Pandora's eyes rolled back in her head as she nodded. She felt her doubt shrink into nothing…and her dedication to the Undertaker and the Ministry grow.


	7. Chapter 6: Jealously

Chapter 6: Jealously  
April 26, 1999

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, be kind with this chapter; I got into wrestling last year and everything in the story that happened before last year, especially this chapter, is from what I could unearth**

_The Undertaker stayed in Hell for a while, leading Hell's chapter of the Ministry with Pandora by his side. But his presence was known in the human world, thanks to the Acolytes. They spoke of being the henchmen to an unknown leader. Undertaker was revealed to be that leader when the Acolytes kidnapped a wrestler and Undertaker baptized him into evil, creating Mideon. But Undertaker decided that three disciples were not enough. With help from the three, Undertaker forcibly inducted Mabel, creating the half-demon Viscera, and recruited the trio known as the Brood. Now satisfied, Undertaker set his eyes on taking over the entire company. Vince McMahon tried to reason with Undertaker by calling him by his human name; when that did not work, he created many matches to try and destroy the Undertaker. However, Undertaker won each match and made an example of his intentions either during or after the match: he revealed that Stephanie was the next victim during his match with Kane, hanged Big Bossman from the Cell, sacrificed Ken Shamrock's sister and eventually tried to sacrifice Ken himself. During this time, Undertaker lost the Brood because Christian was forced to reveal information to Ken and Christian's comrades decided they were more loyal to each other. But, at Backlash, Undertaker kidnapped something more valuable than the Brood…Stephanie herself._

_Hell's chapter of the Ministry was going through changes as well. When Undertaker returned to the human world, Pandora took his words about weakness to heart. She still pretended to be a good demoness to her teachers and Lacti. But she drove all of what she thought was weakness from herself once she put on her priestess robe, letting her other side take over. She showed her dedication to Undertaker during his time of terror in the human world, even when he did horrible things. This dedication and Undertaker's cruelty scared a lot of those in the Ministry; to their surprise, the demons started to feel sorry for and worry about Stephanie because of how evil Undertaker was and how innocent she was. Because of that, they lost a lot of members. Pandora did not care, however; she dismissed those who left as being weak and should not have been in the Ministry if they just planned to leave in the end. As for Stephanie, Pandora criticized her for being so afraid of the Minister of Darkness._

That night after Undertaker kidnapped Stephanie, Pandora had the meeting start later than usual. She wanted to wait until the very end, where she sensed that the Undertaker would reveal what he intended to do with Stephanie. Ever since the young woman was taken, Pandora's evil mind had been running down the things that Undertaker would do to the weak human. She grinned as she entered but her grin faded when she saw that the group was smaller than the night before. Battle came forward. "High Priestess…"

Pandora hissed, "Where are Mist and Ell?"

Battle sighed. "They couldn't handle what happened last night with Stephanie. They send their apologies."

Pandora growled and pushed past Battle. Battle followed her as she hissed, "They can't take the kidnapping of a single human? How weak can one get?"

Battle swallowed, knowing that this was Pandora's other side talking. "Well…she has been through a lot."

Pandora slowly turned her head and showed a very icy glare. "Are you feeling sorry for her?"

Battle quickly shook his head. "No, no! I'm not!" In reality, he was but he wanted to stay in the Ministry. Pandora smirked coldly and turned her head, going to the altar. "Good."

Battle sighed and joined Sally. Once they knew that Pandora was absorbed in mixing the drink for the opening ritual, Sally murmured, "When will you do it?"

Battle shrugged. "I don't know. I need to find the perfect time to do so."

Sally nodded as Pandora started to speak. "Fellow creatures of the night…welcome. Tonight is a special night. Tonight, our master will reveal to us what he will do with the beloved Stephanie. Whatever he will do, I know that we will rejoice in his decision."

The other members barely nodded. They were nervous about what Stephanie would go through. Because they started late, Pandora had Battle pass around the drink as she made the screen appear. They tuned in at the perfect time. The earthly-disciples of the Ministry were coming to the ring, carrying a large Undertaker symbol and tied to that symbol…was Stephanie, dressed in a black dress and terrified. The creatures of the night paled at what was happening. They enjoyed the sacrifices in the past but there was something different about Stephanie. Pandora, on the other hand, grinned evilly and licked her lips. "A tasty sacrifice."

Battle looked at Pandora as Stephanie was propped up against the ropes and Undertaker and Paul Bearer came into the ring. The Ministry did not bow to him this time; they wanted to see what would happen before they decided their feelings for Undertaker. Undertaker first spoke to Stephanie's Father, saying that it was all Vince's fault that this ceremony was about to happen. Pandora smirked. "Makes sense."

Battle glared at her. "How does it make sense? Undertaker did the kidnapping."

Pandora glared back at him. "Keep your mouth shut. He's about to begin."

Battle growled at the younger demoness as Paul revealed with his words what the ceremony was: it was a forced wedding. Everyone paled at this revelation. The rest of the Ministry could not believe that this was happening; forced marriages were against Hell's practices because the enemy religion had prearranged marriages. Since the Devil said that those were "forced by God," he said that such marriages would not be allowed since they would be mirror marriages in the enemy religion. For Undertaker to do this…it was a high offense, especially since the "bride" was a human. Sally had to sit down from shock and Battle attended to her. Sally looked up at the screen and focused on the terrified woman. "Forced marriage? How could he?"

Pandora then uttered shocking words: "I'm jealous."

Battle looked at Pandora in horror and disgust. "You're what?"

Pandora nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen. "She's marrying Undertaker…I want to do that." Stephanie then adamantly denied Paul when he asked for her vow. Pandora was shocked. "How could she deny him?"

Sally looked like she was going to throw up. Battle was ready to knock some sense into Pandora when Ken Shamrock appeared to rescue Stephanie. Pandora gave a surprise squeak at his appearance but quickly settled down when the Acolytes and Viscera quickly did away with him. Pandora chuckled lowly. "Foolish human."

Battle grimaced at what she said as Paul asked Undertaker for his vow and Undertaker agreed. Pandora whined. "Why can't I be in Stephanie's place?"

An anonymous creature gagged at that comment. Pandora would have had the creature punished but was too distracted by Big Show appearing and blowing through all the earthly disciples. Sally and Battle secretly smiled, thinking that this was over. However, Pandora grinned evilly. "Not smart, human."

Undertaker had a baseball bat and he used it to take care of Big Show. With that taken care of, the ceremony drew to a close with Paul announcing them as a married couple and told them to kiss. The creatures of the night became frightened by what happening; if Undertaker was willing to break a high law, what else was he capable of? Pandora, however, was excited and jealous of Stephanie, believing her to be the luckiest female ever. But her emotions were interrupted by a familiar sound of shattering glass. She straightened up and screamed in shock and fury as Steve Austin came into the ring. He battled Undertaker briefly before the disciples came in and took the punishments from the Rattlesnake. The Ministry was shocked as well but not as much as Pandora. She was going crazy with fury as Undertaker called his disciples back and Steve Austin untied Stephanie. The rest of the Ministry did not know how to react to both what happened on screen and Pandora's reaction; they just stood frozen.

When the show ended, Pandora was still furious, growling and hissing like a pure, vengeful demon. Her dark side was in full control and seemingly stronger than ever. Feeling better, Sally gingerly approached her. "Pandora…it's over. It's okay."

Pandora viciously hissed at Sally. "Okay? Okay? The ceremony was interrupted! The Minister lost out on having the perfect human bride! And you think that's okay?"

Sally shrunk back a little. "Well…yes. She was pretty traumatized."

Pandora growled and glared daggers at Sally. "She would have gotten over it."

Battle looked at Pandora in shock. "Gotten over it? Pandora, she was kidnapped!"

Pandora glared at Battle. "She was a human! Who cares about them? Who cares about her? They should have stayed out of it and let her—" She was interrupted by Battle slapping her extra hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. That slap woke up Pandora's real personality. Clutching her cheek, she looked up at Battle. "Battle…"

Battle looked down at her. He knew that this was the perfect time to execute his plan. "Pandora…get out."

Pandora was shocked and confused. "Get out? What…?"

Sally sighed. "We're telling you that we're kicking you out of the Ministry."

Pandora paled and stood up. "No…no, you can't! This chapter needs me! I'm the high priestess!"

Battle picked Pandora up by the neck and walked her to the door. "We don't need you anymore." With that, he threw her out on the ground and slammed the door.

Pandora looked back at the door, near tears. She ripped off her cloak and threw it against the door. She then ran away, struggling to keep her tears in.

When Pandora got home, she hoped to just go to her room and sulk. But Lacti was waiting for her and saw the tears. "Pandora, what happened?"

Pandora told Lacti a half-truth. "My friends…kicked me out."

That got Lacti's attention. "What? Why did they do that?"

Pandora now understood why they kicked her out. But she couldn't tell Lacti the truth without revealing her involvement in the Ministry. So Pandora just said, "Got tired…of having a little kid."

Lacti sighed and patted Pandora's head. "I'm sorry, kid."

Pandora sighed and wiped her eyes. But more came down. In response, Lacti got up and hugged her daughter. "It's all right. Let it out."

Pandora cried for a few more minutes and finally settled down. Lacti looked at Pandora. "You okay?"

Pandora nodded. "Yeah…" She pulled away and headed upstairs to her room. Once there, she contacted Hornesta to apologize and invite her to watch the new wrestling show.


	8. Chapter 7: Joined

Chapter 7: Joined  
April 29, 1999

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't complain; this was a short part of WWE history and, besides, does not have that big of a part in this story. One more thing: like with the last chapter, be kind; this chapter is all based on ONE clip I found and I did the best I could**

That night, Pandora was listening to a demon band on her headphones while stretching. She knew that there was not going to be a wrestling event tonight so she planned on relaxing and doing things that were more appropriate for her ten year old body. She needed to do such things; she was scared of her other self and wanted to keep her at bay, since the time in the Ministry made the other self grow strong. The other self would never go away but Pandora could make sure that she did not emerge again.

When the current song ended, she heard the phone ring. She quickly ripped off her headphones and answered. "Hello?"

Hornesta's voice sounded. "Pandora, you busy?"

Pandora raised her eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"There's a new wrestling show on tonight."

Pandora was surprised by both the fact that there was another wrestling show and that Hornesta was telling her this. "Um…okay. Are you going to watch it?"

"Yeah. Um…want to join me?"

Pandora looked at the phone before responding. "Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean…you're not in the Ministry anymore. I mean…it's not like you're that…dangerous anymore."

Pandora blushed a little. "Yeah…she's pretty frightening." She explained to Hornesta and the twins about her other side. Hornesta continued, "Come on, you know you like wrestling."

Pandora nodded and sighed. Thinking it over, she figured that she would be all right with Hornesta there, especially since she was no longer associated with Hell's chapter. She agreed. "Where will we watch?"

"We'll watch at a cabin nearby. The twins found it and claimed it."

Pandora chuckled. Claiming a property as their own when it was not was common, especially with Pandora's classmates. "All right. Where is it?"

After sneaking out with the sign on her door, Pandora flew around, trying to find the cabin that Hornesta told her about. She did not have to look for long; Hornesta was sitting on the roof and waved when she saw her young friend. Pandora landed next to her friend and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

Hornesta patted Pandora's head and smirked. "Come on, you know I like hanging out with my favorite squirt."

Pandora blushed and glared; she did not like being called that but Hornesta continued to do so because it annoyed Pandora. "Come on. The twins are setting everything up."

Pandora nodded and jumped off the roof. "Any idea what's going to happen tonight?"

Hornet shook her head as she jumped down. "I don't know. I mean…Monday was pretty hectic with the black wedding."

Pandora momentarily froze, remembering her reaction to that event. She did not feel weird that she expressed jealously towards Stephanie…she felt frightened by her other side's reactions. She did not fully tell her friends how vicious that side became; there was no need to scare them. Pandora cleared her throat. "Yeah…that's true."

Hornesta led Pandora into the cabin. It was a one room cabin with a couch, TV, and bags of food. The twins were already on the couch, looking relaxed. But they started to look frightened when Pandora appeared. Lock looked the most nervous since she was the first one of the three to be pledged. Pandora sighed. "Relax. She's asleep."

Shock did not know if she should trust Pandora when she remembered how frightening she was. Pandora sighed again. "What food did you bring?"

Hornesta dug into the bags and pulled out stale chips, moldy cheese pieces, dirty carrots, and moldy ranch dressing. Pandora grinned. "Mm! You got the good stuff!"

Lock nodded. "Yeah…we do."

Pandora glared at them. "Lighten up, you two. She won't come out; I won't let her."

Hornesta agreed. "She has no reason to come out since the Ministry turned their back on her. Besides, if she does, we'll just do what Battle did to wake her up."

Pandora blushed and frowned while the twins laughed; Pandora's cheek was still sore from the slap. Wanting to change the subject, Pandora saw the remote and used it to turn on the TV. "What channel is it on?"

Hornesta took the remote and changed it to the correct channel, still laughing. Pandora shut her up by stuffing a piece of cheese in Hornesta's mouth. The twins laughed some more as Pandora watched the screen.

The show was as fun and intense as the main wrestling show. However, Pandora was on the lookout for Undertaker; despite not being in the Ministry anymore, she was still dedicated to him. But her friends made her watch the other wrestlers, to broaden her interest, and she liked what she saw. Shane McMahon, on the other hand…there was something about him that she did not trust. It had nothing to do with him being the big brother of Stephanie; she just sensed that he was trouble, especially when he made Steve Austin and The Rock AKA mortal enemies a tag team. Her friends did not understand either. Hornesta pointed out, "That team will destroy itself."

Shock nodded. "Especially considering the type of man Austin is."

Hornesta nodded. "What's Shane thinking?"

Pandora simply listened to them. Since this was the first time she paid attention to the other wrestlers, she did not know who they got along with and who they hated. But her thoughts were interrupted when Shane asked for someone to volunteer to team up with Triple H…and HIS music started. Pandora immediately looked back on the screen as Undertaker appeared on the screen from his private room and said that he would do it because of what Austin did at the black wedding. For a brief second, Pandora's other side emerged and hissed at the reminder. Hornesta reached over and roughly flicked Pandora's temple. Pandora winced. "Ow! Hey!"

Hornesta shrugged. "I had to. She was coming out."

Pandora rubbed her temple and continued to watch. As the show went on, Shane revealed why he made Austin and The Rock a tag team: he knew they would destroy themselves because that was part of his plan. The friends were confused by this…until Undertaker's music started again. To their stunned surprise, Undertaker joined Shane's side, with the rest of the Ministry and the Corporation. Shane introduced them as the Corporate Ministry. Pandora paled at this. "What…?"

Hornesta shook her head. "This is…insane."

The friends watched the rest of the show and cheered for the Undertaker. But they could not overcome the shock of what happened. Even though they did fully understand why this happened, they had a feeling that things would be different from before; they just did not know if that was a good or a bad thing.

After the show ended, Pandora stood up and stretched. She was about to say something to her friends when she stopped, thinking of something else. Lock saw Pandora's look. "What is it?"

Pandora simply said, "I need to get back to the Ministry."

Hornesta stood up. "Are you insane? You can't! You were kicked out! Besides, you know how dangerous that place is to you and your mental state!"

Pandora glared at her older friend, the other side awakening. "You think I don't know that? But I still have to go back! After what happened, they probably need my guidance!"

Hornesta was about to slap Pandora when Shock stopped her. "Let's…go check on them. Just to make Pandora happy."

Pandora slapped herself and woke herself up. "That's all I want. I just want to check on them."

Hornesta sighed and nodded. "Fine. We'll go and peek in. but not for long, okay?"

Pandora nodded and headed out the door. The three friends had to move quickly to catch up with her. In the air, Pandora started to wonder if this was the right thing to do. After all, her other self was strong around the Ministry and Pandora did not want that side to get strength. Still, there was something nagging her mind that the Ministry was in some sort of trouble. She figured it was her other side trying to get back into the Ministry but Pandora did not want to ignore this feeling.

When they arrived at the building where the Ministry met, nothing seemed out of place. Pandora reached to knock on the door but Shock stopped her. "They won't let you in."

"Okay, so how will I check on them?"

Hornesta pointed to the windows near the top. Pandora nodded, flew up and peeked in. From below, her friends saw that she was pale by the sight inside. Curiosity peaked, they flew up next to her and peeked in. The Ministry was inside…but so were other demons. These demons were all Satan's children (evident by their tails) and dressed in suits with red shirts and ties. They could not hear what was going on but it seemed like Satan's children were proud of something and the Ministry was nervous. Lock was frightened but nervous. "Who are they?"

Pandora took a guess. "You know how there's Hell's chapter of the Ministry? I think that's Hell's chapter of the Corporation."

The three paled at this. Hell was starting to mirror the human world and that was a frightening thing. Pandora sighed and lowered herself to the ground. Shock followed her and asked, "Well? What are you going to do?"

Pandora shook her head, keeping her back to her friend. "Nothing." When Shock was about to ask again, Pandora's other side briefly emerged and coldly stared at Shock. "They made their bed…now they must lie in it."

Shock shuddered but nodded.

_The Corporate Ministry did not last that long. The Undertaker came to his senses about what he was doing, especially after Vince was revealed to be the Higher Power all along. Undertaker stayed in wrestling for a while, creating a new alliance with Big Show, Mideon, and Viscera. Eventually, though, Undertaker decided that he was tired of taking orders from McMahon and left, returning to Hell._

Having watched him during this time, Pandora was there at the gate to welcome Undertaker back. She did not expect him to welcome her since she was still in the body of a ten year old and was no longer a member of any of his groups. But she still wanted to welcome him back.

When Undertake came through the gate, he immediately saw her. Not recognizing her, he started to walk past her. She got his attention by saying, "Is that how you treat the High Priestess Hell's chapter of the Ministry?"

Undertaker stopped and looked back at her. "You were her?"

Pandora nodded. "I still am. Even though the Ministry has dissolved, I will always be the High Priestess." It was a title that she bared with (secret) pride. Undertaker nodded once. "So why are you here?"

Pandora smiled. "I wanted to welcome you back to Hell. It's the decent thing to do."

Undertaker nodded and started to leave again. Pandora sighed. "You can't brush me aside and forget about me. Now that you're back…I want to be around you."

Undertaker did not look at her. But he said, "Do what you want." Pandora smiled again.


	9. Chapter 8: Phase

Chapter 8: Phase  
May 7, 2000

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't complain; this story is written about Pandora and this is her view on this part of his history. One more thing: this is my version of why he changed personas so please don't tell me the real reason**

While Undertaker was in Hell after leaving WWE, he did two things. He spent time with Pandora (simply because she kept finding him) and he became the reaper of damned souls. Being the reaper gave him something to do and kept him from thinking about the wrestling company. He wanted to go back but he did not feel ready as of yet. But he found a way to come back in an unexpected place.

That day, the barely thirteen year old Pandora was waiting by the gate. She saw Undertaker leave to get the latest damned soul and she wanted to be there when he came back. She annoyed Undertaker at first but he grew to like her. But he refused to let her join him when he led the souls to their place in Hell; he said it was too dangerous for someone her age and it was not on her shoulders to do. But she continued to watch him, saying that she could still do that because watching was not getting involved. She also kept Lacti in the dark about being around him since Lacti said many times that she liked Undertaker as a wrestler but did not like him outside of the ring for some reason.

Minutes later, Undertaker came through the gate with a bloody biker soul next to him. Pandora stood up and looked at the biker. "Who is this?"

Undertaker looked at the soul. "A defiant one."

The biker glared up at Undertaker. "Shut up! It's not my time!"

That caught Pandora's attention. "What do you mean?"

Without looking at her, the biker said, "Someone rigged my motorcycle! Made me crash!"

Pandora looked at the Undertaker. "He sounds pretty adamant."

Undertaker looked at her. "They all do, kid."

The biker looked at Undertaker and grabbed his coat. "Please…don't send me to Hell yet."

Figuring that Undertaker was used to this, Pandora smirked at the biker. "And why shouldn't he?"

Undertaker touched her shoulder, silently telling her to simmer, as the biker said, "I need to find who murdered me. Give me time to find him and I'll willingly go to Hell. I just need more time!"

Undertaker sharply took his coat back and pulled Pandora aside. "You should leave. This last part is for my eyes only."

Pandora whined and took her shoulder back. "Damn…you were more fun in wrestling."

Undertaker did not react to her statement since she was young and did not fully understand his job. He looked at the biker and an idea started to form in his head. He did want to go back to wrestling and this soul said that he would go to Hell willingly if he had time to find the culprits of his accident. The wheels started to turn in his head and Pandora say this. "What's on your mind?"

Undertaker did not answer her. Instead he went to the biker and looked at him. "How long do you need?"

The biker smiled, thinking he would be resurrected. "However long you can give me. You'll help me with this?"

Undertaker silently held out his hand. Thinking nothing of it, Mark took his hand. Then, to his and Pandora's surprise, Undertaker started to absorb the soul into his body. The biker panicked and tried to get away but Undertaker had his arm already absorbed and kept him still. Pandora stood with wide eyes as she watched the biker soul become fully absorbed in Undertaker's body. When it was done, Pandora asked, "What…just…?"

Undertaker looked at her with calm eyes. "You both get your wish." He gently patted her head and headed towards the gate. Pandora stopped him with, "Where are you going? You just got here."

Undertaker turned his head a little. "I absorbed a human soul. I can't be in hell as long as I have him." With that, he left, Pandora still surprised by what happened.

_Three weeks later, Undertaker returned to WWE…as a human biker. Everyone in both Hell and the human world was stunned by this change._

_Pandora was the only one who understood why this happened but she kept it to herself. Revealing what happened would tell her Mother that she had been around Undertaker and she could not do that. However, because Undertaker was now a human, Pandora did not fully follow his career like before; she explained to her friends that he was a different person now and was not the Undertaker she knew and loved, calling this persona "the phase." She still cheered for him whenever she watched wrestling with her mother but he was not singled out._

_Undertaker held onto the biker soul for a little more than three years until Kane interfered in a match and buried his older brother alive. But he did not come back to Hell, much to the disappointment of now 18 year old Pandora. He had one more thing to do…_


	10. Chapter 9: Return

Chapter 9: Return  
January 1 and March 14, 2004

_January 1, 2004_

At the birth of the New Year, Pandora was heading to a party at a warehouse dressed in a tight leather cat-suit, based on a character she once saw in a semi-old human movie. Lacti was not thrilled by the outfit but knew she could not say anything since Pandora decided to stay home instead of moving out. Pandora stayed home since she could live there for free but she kept that to herself.

On the way, her wings shuddered. She smiled, recognizing that feeling, and headed towards the gate. Sure enough, Undertaker was there, back in his demon form, with the biker soul next to him. Pandora stayed hidden and watched as he looked at the soul. "Satisfied?"

The biker nodded. "Yeah…thanks for the storm. Those idiots didn't know what hit them."

Undertaker nodded. "Time to uphold your end of the bargain."

The biker smiled. "Yes…and thanks for these past few years. They've been a blast."

Undertaker nodded and touched the biker's forehead. He closed his eyes and was lowered into the ground. Pandora watched with interest. She figured that souls went to a different part of Hell but she did not know that it was underground. If so, why did Undertaker not want her to watch? To Pandora, this was not a big deal. Once the biker was gone, Undertaker said, "You can come out." Pandora froze. He knew she was there? Once again, he told her, "You can come out."

Pandora revealed herself and took off her mask. "Hey."

Undertaker looked at Pandora. "What are you doing here?"

Pandora shrugged. "I was going to a party…and I saw you." She looked down and fiddled with her mask. "Um…welcome back. You've been gone…a while."

Undertaker blinked at her. "Yes. We both held up our end of the bargain."

Pandora nodded; at least the biker got his revenge on whoever rigged his motorcycle. She asked, "Is what you did to his soul…what you do to all the damned souls?"

Undertaker shook his head. "He was a special case because he was bound to me all these years."

Pandora nodded. "So what do you do with the others?" Undertaker did not answer so Pandora changed the subject. "It sucks…that Kane buried you again. You should get back at him."

Undertaker went up to her and made her look at him. "I am not the same demon you knew…high priestess."

Pandora blushed a little. "I know…and I've accepted that…when you came to your senses about the Corporate Ministry." Undertaker nodded once and let go of her chin. She then said, "But, if I may…it always seems like you've been…going easy on your little brother. It's only when he's pushed you so far that you really punish him. Why is that?"

Undertaker looked at her in secret surprise. "You noticed that."

Pandora shrugged. "I've watched you closely over these years."

Undertaker turned. "Walk with me." The party out of her head, Pandora dropped her mask and walked by Undertaker's side as he talked. "You know the main reason why Kane hates me."

Pandora nodded. "He's the only survivor of the funeral home fire…the fire you used to get split blood."

Undertaker nodded. "And you know that he looked up to me." Pandora nodded, having seen Bearer's revelation of Undertaker's past in Hell's archives. "I did not plan on him surviving."

Pandora knew that he spoke the truth. "So how did he survive?"

"I can only guess that a demon took pity on him and gave him demonic powers…but they came at a price."

Pandora looked at Undertaker. "What do you mean?"

"His powers helped him…and damaged him." Seeing Pandora's confused look, Undertaker explained: "His powers healed his physical scars but damaged his soul and mind. The more he healed, the more insane he became."

Pandora suddenly understood. When Kane was unmasked, he had no scars…but became more dangerous than ever; he demonstrated that many times, the most frightening example being when he set Jim Ross on fire after an interview. She shivered in fear, remembering. "Why would that demon give him such powers?"

Undertaker shook his head. "All I know…is that those powers were obvious to me. Like that demon…I took pity on my little brother."

Pandora sighed sharply. "But there comes a time when you need to fight back. You've done it before." Seeing Undertaker silently agree, she grinned. "Good. So when will you attack him?"

Undertaker stopped and looked at her. "Not for a while."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Come on. He deserves to be punished by you."

Undertaker agreed. "And he will…but by my terms."

Pandora tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

All Undertaker said was "You will see."

_March 14, 2004_

_Undertaker took his time with coming back. But he messed with Kane's mind with mental games. The first was at that year's Royal Rumble; Kane was so frightened and distracted by the bells and video, he was eliminated. For some time after that, Undertaker continued to play mind games with Kane; the more Kane tried to ignore the games and say that his brother was dead, the more persistent the games became. Finally, Kane had to admit that Undertaker was out there somewhere when his older brother sent him a casket with a familiar urn inside. After destroying the casket, he then challenged his brother to a match at Wrestlemania, where he would destroy his winning streak. Undertaker answered by making the ring float._

That night, Pandora watched Wrestlemania XX with Lacti. She enjoyed the show but she was getting impatient. Lacti noticed this and smirked. "You like Kane that much?" She laughed as Pandora gagged; she knew her daughter hated the vicious demon, especially after his insanity was unleashed when he was unmasked. She did not know that Pandora also hated Kane because of what Kane did to Undertaker with the buried alive match. Lacti also did not know that Pandora was genuinely afraid of Kane. Almost as if on cue, Kane came out to the ring. Pandora hissed a little at him, resulting in Lacti gently smacking her arm. "Watch it."

Pandora glared at Lacti. "I can't help it. The guy is disturbed and takes pleasure in that."

Lacti had to agree with Pandora as Kane started to get ready for the match, still trying to convince himself that his brother would not show up. But he was not prepared for what happened next. When the lights went out, everyone heard two, loud words: "OOOHH YYYEEESSS!"

Pandora's jaw dropped as her head lifted in surprise. Even without her watching wrestling, she knew that voice…from her past. "No way…"

Sure enough, Paul Bearer led ten druids to the ring, the druids making the same melody Pandora heard when she first saw Undertaker all those years ago. Pandora covered her mouth in shock; she was not expecting him. The druids each had a flamed torch and remained on the ramp. They then made their troches almost touch each other as Bearer verbally disowned the stunned Kane. The bell then tolled, making Pandora's wings twitch. She felt the familiar wave of power pass through her body. Through the flames, a figure was there that made Pandora and Lacti's eyes widen.

It was the Undertaker…back in his demonized form. Kane freaked out at the sight of his brother. Undertaker headed to the ring, making the druids lift the torches enough to let him pass. His appearance was mesmerizing to everyone but Kane. When Undertaker came to the ring, Pandora's eyes became white with Undertaker. She did not realize that it happened but Lacti noticed. "Pandora?"

Pandora looked at Lacti, her eyes back to normal. "What?"

Lacti saw her eyes were normal again and shook her head. "Nothing."

They looked back at the screen, seeing that Kane was still freaking out in disbelief. He started to believe that the Undertaker was a delusion, a trick his damaged mind created. But he realized that his brother was truly back when Undertaker viciously attacked him, making Pandora cheer. "Get him!"

Lacti watched in silence. She would always dislike Undertaker but she did like to watch him battle, especially when his opponent was his brother. The match was vicious, with Undertaker attacking out of revenge and Kane battling both his brother and his shattered sanity. The match went back and forth until Kane gave Undertaker a chokeslam. Thinking he had won, Kane laughed in his insanity, making Pandora growl viciously. Lacti was surprised by how emotional Pandora was with this match. But Kane and Pandora were rendered silent by Undertaker sitting up and fighting back. Deciding enough was enough, Undertaker gave Kane both a chokeslam and a tombstone piledriver. Pandora stood up in excitement and cheered. Lacti looked at Pandora. "Pandora…calm down."

Pandora grinned. "How can I? Undertaker's back…and back in his normal state! Ooh, I gotta call Hornesta!" She wanted to call the twins but Lock and Shock moved away once they stopped aging and Pandora lost touch with them. She started to leave when Lacti said, "There's one more match."

Pandora shook her head. "I saw all I wanted to see."

She raced upstairs to chat with her friend just as Venom entered the house. "What's all the excitement?"

Lacti looked up from the couch. "We just watched Undertaker and Kane battle."

Venom nodded. "Ah…now it makes sense. Nice to see that she's a big fan of Undertaker. Ironic, huh?" Lacti just glared at him.


	11. Chapter 10: Crossroad

Chapter 10: Crossroad  
June 1-27, 2004

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, please be kind with the "June 1, 2004" section; I could only uncover one clip for that date and guessed the rest with a little help.**

**Thank you, ChantalCalaway, for helping me with this chapter by giving me an idea seed**

_June 1, 2004_

_Paul Bearer had been abducted by the Dudley Boyz, at the order of the demented human Paul Heyman. No one knew the intent that Heyman had…they just knew that he was proud to snatch the infamous urn that had been dropped…_

Pandora sighed and stretched her back. Lacti was out on a date and Hornesta was keeping Pandora company. They were watching that night's wrestling episode but they were not paying that much attention. They did watch the matches enough to get the gist of them. They really wanted to see what Heyman had in mind with the urn since, in the past, Bearer was the only one who could really use it.

During the final commercial break, Hornesta brought up that subject. "Any ideas?"

Pandora shook her head. She then admitted, "I'm torn about my reaction." Seeing Hornesta's puzzled look, Pandora explained, "I mean, I know what Bearer means to Undertaker…but I really could care less about the fat man."

Hornesta was surprised by this admission. "What? You, the high priestess, don't care about Undertaker's right hand man?"

Pandora stood up, looking a little miffed. "No. Not after what he did when I was a kid…I've never liked him." She then headed for the kitchen, needing both a drink and some alone time. She knew what she wanted and immediately got a can of stingray venom from the fridge. When she closed the door, she saw that her reflection did not have a can and had its arms crossed. Pandora would have freaked out but she also noticed that her reflection had pure demonic black eyes. Because of this, Pandora rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Her other self smirked. "You don't sound happy to me."

Pandora took a sip and glared at her reflection. "I never am. You caused me nothing but trouble."

Her other self laughed. "Trouble? It's because of me that you're now an Undertaker encyclopedia. It's because of me that you had your time in the Ministry…"

Pandora added, "And it was because of you that I got kicked out."

Her other side rolled her eyes. "They were the weak ones." Pandora turned around to leave and her other self reminded her, "You can't get rid of me. No matter what you do…I'll always be in your mind."

Pandora pretended to ignore her other self. But she knew that her shadow was right; she was a part of the demoness that would never go away. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hornesta calling out, "Pandora, it's Heyman! He has the urn!"

Pandora quickly went back to the couch and watched. At the moment, Heyman was holding out the urn to Undertaker, as if waiting for the demon to respond. Pandora rolled her eyes. "Pathetic human. Like he can control the Undertaker."

Hornesta was not sure. She pointed out, "Then why isn't Undertaker attacking or taking back the urn?"

Pandora looked and saw that her friend was right. Undertaker continued to just look at Heyman, looking both annoyed…and trapped. Pandora started to get worried; it took a lot of make the Undertaker look that way. Heyman refused to back down with the urn…and it eventually worked; Undertaker got down on one knee and acknowledged Heyman as his new controller. Pandora and Hornesta paled as Heyman celebrated, feeling the power of control already. Hornesta shook her head. "How could he do that?"

Pandora sighed, still floored. "He has no choice. Look at him." Upon closer look, Hornesta saw that her friend spoke the truth; Undertaker looked like he was trapped in a situation where he could not get out of. At the sight of Heyman again, Pandora threw her can at the TV in anger. Hornesta recoiled from the outburst. "Hey, settle down."

Pandora growled. "How can I? That bastard went after Undertaker where it would hurt him the most! That is the lowest you can go! How dare he do that!"

Hornesta raised her eyebrow. "We've seen this before. Besides, it's the perfect way to attack someone, according to Hell battle records."

Pandora glared at Hornesta, her other self slowly emerging. "This is different! He went after Undertaker and now Undertaker has to bow to him! Don't you see how humiliating that must mean to Undertaker?"

Not wanting to deal with the other self, Hornesta lightly smacked Pandora. Pandora cleared her throat and looked at Hornesta. "Thanks." Hornesta nodded and started to look for something else to watch. She heard Pandora murmur, "Heyman's still a bastard"; Hornesta rolled her eyes at that.

_June 26, 2004_

The night before the Great American Bash, Pandora wanted to do something fun and wild; if anything, she could momentarily forget about hating Heyman. She invited Hornesta to join her but Hornesta was busy. Unfortunately, that meant that Pandora needed to find another way to get into the club she wanted to visit. While she was of age, those who gave off the scent of an 18 year old who stopped aging less than two years ago sparked trouble with the bouncers. But she was determined to get in and headed to the building where the club was.

Once there, Pandora managed to sneak into the second floor, which was the nightclub. She absorbed the heavy metal music and was about to start dancing with the crowd when a familiar scent caught her nose. She took a few sniffs before she brightened and followed the scent. She did not find it surprising to find his scent in the building since the first floor was a place to gather and absorb evil. She continued to follow the scent until she reached the roof and found him, leaning his arms against the railing and looking out at Hell. Remembering what had been happening for the past few weeks, she decided to leave him alone. But she froze when he said, "You found me."

Pandora chuckled nervously and looked at him. "Well…not many demons know your scent the way I do."

Undertaker looked back at her and remained silent. Pandora bit her lower lip and cleared her throat. "Well…you probably want to be alone."

Undertaker stayed silent but pointed to the spot next to him. Pandora looked at the gesture and joined his side. Undertaker nodded and continued to stare into space. Pandora looked out at Hell and grabbed the railing gently. She sighed and broke the silence: "So…tomorrow's the big match."

Undertaker blinked and nodded. Pandora looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

Undertaker sighed. "I don't know. It's not like it was my daughter. If it was, I wouldn't hesitate."

Pandora was surprised by this. "You have a daughter?"

Undertaker nodded. "She's about 11 now…and out there somewhere."

"You don't know?"

"Her Mother kicked me out. I haven't seen my daughter since she was born."

Pandora nodded. That was a common story in Hell so she did not make any connections. She then sighed. "Well, I don't understand why you're bowing to that Heyman guy. He's psychotic...for a human, that is."

Undertaker's face tightened. "I'm bowing to the urn, not to Paul Heyman."

Pandora shuddered at this tone. "Sorry. Say, what's in that urn anyway?"

Undertaker did not answer; instead he asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Pandora sighed. "I don't know. Your hands are tied. You're bound to the urn and Heyman knows that. But you're also bound to Bearer. I just…don't know. But…I know you'll do the right thing."

Undertaker nodded.

_The next day…_

Pandora sat next to Lacti in their home. Pandora had been watching the pay-per-view but she wanted to watch Undertaker's match, especially after their talk last night. Lacti looked at Pandora as the screen showed Paul Bearer trapped in the glass tomb. "Are you sure you want to watch this?"

Pandora nodded. "Yes…he's been going through hell and I want to see what he decides to do."

Lacti nodded; she had to admit that she was curious to see what Undertaker would do. After all three participants were at the ring, Heyman decided to give Undertaker a taste of what would happen if the demon did not "do the right thing"; he turned on the cement until Bearer's ankles were encased. Pandora shuddered at the sight; she did not know if it was the sight of Bearer's predicament or Bearer himself that creeped her out.

Once the message sunk in, Bubba Ray ordered Undertaker to lie down. Pandora gagged. "How dare he suggest that."

Lacti looked at Pandora. "He has no choice."

Pandora sighed as Undertaker hesitantly laid down…but she brightened when Undertaker grabbed Bubba Ray. The match was officially underway and, despite Heyman's warnings, Undertaker put up a fight. Pandora was glad that Undertaker was not giving in and fighting back. But doing so had its cost; Heyman pulled the level down and ordered Undertaker to stop. Undertaker did stop, looking concerned for his long-time friend as Bearer became more encased in cement. Pandora was worried as well…but for a different reason. "Don't call him a dog…don't do that! Stop it!"

Lacti looked at Pandora and touched her shoulder. "Settle down…those are petty words."

Pandora took a deep breath, thinking about what Lacti said. She then saw that Undertaker paid no heed to Heyman's words and kept fighting. She grinned and kept cheering for him, Heyman's words already out of her mind. She did keep in mind that Bearer was stuck but focused on the match. But things started to look up momentarily when Undertaker started to go to Heyman. "Come on…save him."

Lacti looked at Pandora as Heyman threatened to pull the lever if Undertaker did not stop. But they were momentarily distracted by Undertaker being attacked from behind by Bubba Ray. Pandora groaned and then screamed in terror as Heyman pulled the lever, intent on killing Bearer. Even though she did not like Bearer because of how mean he was to her, she did not want him to die because of what he meant to Undertaker. As Undertaker continued to battle, Bubba Ray pulled the lever up; he showed a shred of decency towards an enemy. Pandora sighed in relief. "Oh man…"

Lacti looked at Pandora. "Maybe you shouldn't watch."

Pandora shook her head. "No…I must keep watching. I need to watch this."

Lacti sighed. She sensed that trouble was coming. Even though Pandora was of age, Lacti still worried about her daughter, and especially considering that her father unknowingly gave her a drop of human due to his heritage.

The match continued and Undertaker did not give in to Heyman's demands; he refused to give the Boyz, and more importantly Heyman, a free win. In the end, Undertaker won, to Heyman's disgust. Pandora cheered for this; despite the match stipulation, she was glad that Undertaker got his pride back. But she was reminded about the situation by Heyman implying that he would kill Bearer to punish Undertaker. Pandora paled. "No…no, you can't!"

But Heyman did not get the chance; a lightning bolt knocked Heyman down and Undertaker advanced, making Heyman retreat screaming. Pandora sighed. "Yes…save him."

To Bearer's delight, Undertaker bowed to Bearer, signaling his dedication…but Pandora noticed something else: Undertaker's face showed that he was thinking about something…while looking at the level. Bearer noticed as well and begged for his life. Undertaker paid no heed, told Bearer that he had no choice…and pulled the level. Pandora and Lacti paled at what happened and at Bearer's screams. When the screen showed Bearer being buried, Lacti got dizzy and Pandora shuddered.

As the show ended, Lacti looked at her daughter and saw her shocked look. Lacti sighed; this was different from other murders that demons were used to. Undertaker killed the one man who was by his side for years, his remaining link to his humanity. She reached over and touched her daughter's arm. "Pandora…are you all right?"

Pandora woke up from her shock. She then looked at Lacti. "Is he…really dead?"

Lacti nodded. "Yes…it appears so."

Pandora groaned and leaned back against the couch. "He…"

Lacti nodded. "Yes, he did. I can't believe he would do that."

Pandora then said something shocking: "Bearer probably deserved it."

Lacti looked at her daughter in shock. "What? How can you say that? He just murdered a man in cold blood!"

Pandora looked up at Lacti. "Bearer has been known to betray anyone and everyone. We've seen it in the past. That was the proper punishment."

Lacti glared at Pandora. "Can you hear what you're saying? You look like you're about to pass out from what Undertaker did!"

Pandora sighed and stared into space. "I can't hate him…I just can't."

Lacti growled and left in a huff. Keeping them separate was getting harder and harder but she was not going to let all her years of work be destroyed.


	12. Chapter 11: Partners

Chapter 11: Partners  
October 9 and November 27, 2005

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, please don't raise a stink; I created this scenario to both work with this story and work with the other character (whom was created first). So please don't tell me if the other superstar decided to do what he did to Undertaker for another reason; after all, this story is an AU and should be treated as such.**

**Thank you, ChanelCalaway, for helping me with this chapter by giving me an idea seed**

_October 9, 2005_

_After about a year of watching him, Pandora's dedication towards the Undertaker grew. She often got into arguments with Lacti, because Lacti did not understand why she was so dedicated to a demon whom she had never met. Pandora kept silent about meeting him many times and also kept something else a secret: she had a fantasy about him. She noticed that divas sometimes accompanied superstars to the ring and cheered them on. She wanted to accompany Undertaker to the ring as his valet. She figured that she never get a chance to do so…but an unexpected "challenge" gave her an opportunity she never saw coming._

Dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt and short jean shorts, seventeen year old Rebecca was excited. She won the lottery to go to No Mercy and go backstage to meet the superstars. She wanted to meet all of them but there was one superstar she wanted to meet above all: the Legend Killer Randy Orton. Ever since she started following his career, she was fascinated by him, despite his status as a villain. She was impressed by his skill, strength, and attitude. Being in foster care, she enjoyed seeing someone being so strong and dangerous and get away with it.

As she walked around, she saw Randy with his father Cowboy Bob Orton. She straightened out her short brown hair, waiting for him to walk by her. When he did, she chirped, "Randy Orton…oh wow."

Seeing him up close like this made her freeze. Randy looked at her and coldly asked, "What?"

Rebecca bit her lower lip and said, "Randy…I just want you to know…I'm your biggest fan…and I'm rooting for you in your match against the Undertaker."

Randy merely stared at her. But, as he started to walk away, Rebecca blurted out, "Maybe you'll prove my friend wrong."

Randy froze and turned around, his eye boring into her. "What was that?"

Rebecca squeaked. But it was too late; she could not take her words back. "Well…my friend thinks your title is a fake…and he kind of makes sense."

She soon regretted those last six words. Randy grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. "You think I'm a fake? You don't think I'm a legend killer? I've proved that!"

Rebecca looked at him and decided to act like him; she decided to act cold and uncaring. She did that whenever she felt threatened, like now. "Well…you call yourself a legend killer…and yet you haven't killed. When are you going to live up to your title?"

Randy wanted to say something. However, an idea popped in his head. He smirked coldly and stated, "Join me at ringside…and I'll show you that I am a legend killer."

Rebecca nodded as Randy let go of her throat. "I look forward to it." Randy nodded and left with Bob Orton. Rebecca sighed and then noticed…there was a camera nearby and it caught the exchange they had. She was stunned by this and ran out of sight.

Rebecca did join Randy and Bob Orton at ringside. She was still embarrassed that her statements were caught on tape. But she figured that everyone would realize that her words were just that: words. Unfortunately…when the Ortons won, she learned how deadly words can be.

After the Ortons locked Undertaker into the casket, Rebecca helped them push the casket up to the entrance. She was all smiles, glad that Randy won. But she did not realize that Bob was gone until he came back…with an ax. She did a double-take and immediately got worried. "What…what is this? Guys, what's going on?"

Randy took the ax and started to scream at the casket and Undertaker that he was the legend killer and he proved it tonight. Rebecca started to get worried, especially when Randy started to cut a hole into the casket. She freaked out, screaming at Randy to stop. She was his biggest fan but she did not like what she was seeing. She felt her mind tighten, a sign of her anxiety coming on. That feeling got worst when Bob came out with a container of gasoline and a lighter. Rebecca screamed at Randy as he got the container, "What the hell is this? What are you doing?"

Randy got up on the casket and looked at her square in the eye. "Living up to my name."

Rebecca paled as Randy started to pour the gasoline on and in the casket. "That was a joke! That wasn't a challenge! Stop! Please, no!"

Randy ignored her and, despite her pleads, set the casket on fire. Rebecca covered her mouth and nose in shock. She slowly removed her hands and started to make noises. She had a full-on anxiety attack, with screams, scared looks, and clutching her head. She could not believe what happened right in front of her. She finally passed out from her anxiety attack. Randy saw this and picked her up, carrying her out.

_That night, Rebecca underwent a complete make-over. She died her hair blood red to represent Undertaker's split blood. She abandoned her bright clothes and took on all black clothing, picking tight black pants and a black tank top as her main outfit. She changed her name to Lilith because she felt like that name fit her current state more. Because of her changes and her accidentally planting the idea in Randy's mind, she was hired to be Randy's valet, where she remains to this day._

Everyone in Hell watched the match and was stunned at what a human did to the legendary demon. However, they figured that Undertaker would return to Hell when the casket was revealed to be empty. Because of that, they all headed towards Hell entrance to greet him. But he did not come. What the demons did not realize was that Undertaker transported back to Hell as soon as the ax made its first hit.

Pandora was among the demons who waited by the gate. Like the others, she was stunned that Undertaker was taken down by a human like Randy but she also heard Rebecca's pleads. Pandora saw that this female did not intend for Randy taking her words so seriously. Because of that, Pandora was mad at only Randy.

As they continued to wait, the crowd slowly started to wane. They did not want to wait for very long since they started to believe that Undertaker would not come back. After about an hour, only Pandora and another demon remained. Pandora snuck a peek at the demon and recognized him. "Battle?"

Battle looked and recognized Pandora as well. He quickly looked away, remembering how psychotic she was when she was in the Ministry. Pandora sighed. "Battle, don't ignore me…please?"

Battle shuddered at the sound of her voice. Pandora rolled her eyes. "Come on, grow up. She's not even out and you're still afraid of her."

Battle looked at Pandora. "What?"

Pandora then remembered: she never explained to the Ministry that there were two sides of her. So she gave a summary of why she acted that way. Battle did not know if he should believe her or not. Pandora sighed and turned away from him. "For what it's worth…you did the right thing by kicking me out."

Battle stayed silent, which made Pandora roll her eyes and start to leave. Suddenly, Battle grabbed her shoulder. "Wait…" Pandora looked back at him as he said, "Check out Death Valley…after all, they say he's from there."

Pandora nodded. "All right. Want to join me?"

Battle shook his head and started to leave. "I can't go to the human world. Besides…he always favored you over me." He was still a little bitter that Undertaker made him lead the way when he came back to Hell during the time of the Ministry. Pandora nodded and went through the portal, keeping Death Valley in mind.

The portal took her directly to Death Valley and Pandora started to be grateful that she chose a sleeveless shirt to wear with her jeans. This place was as hot as the lower levels of Hell and was covered with nothing but sand. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she started to walk forward. She had no clue where she was going but she figured that she would just keep walking until she found something.

A couple hours into her trek, she was getting exhausted and extremely hot. She regretted coming here. She decided to go back to Hell and tried to summon the portal. But the heat and exhaustion made her too weak to summon it and she collapsed in the sand. Luckily, someone saw her…

Come night, Pandora woke up to find herself in a bad in a one room wooden house. She slowly sat up and looked around. The bed was in the corner, next to the door. There were two windows next to door as well as a window on the wall behind her. She looked around, bewildered. How did she get here? More importantly, who brought her here? Her questions were answered when the door opened: Undertaker walked in. Pandora's eyes widened as he looked at her. "You're awake."

Pandora nodded. "Did you…?"

"You were passed out not too far from here. What are you doing here?"

Pandora bit her lower lip before answering, "I wanted to see you…after that match with Randy…and a 'friend' of mine told me to look for you here when you didn't come back to Hell."

Undertaker nodded once. Pandora looked up at him, waiting for him to explain why he did not come back to Hell to recuperate. Instead, he asked, "Why did you hunt me down?"

Pandora shrunk back a little before blurting out, "Take me back with you." Undertaker looked at her with questioning eyes. Pandora blushed and looked down. "That is…when you go back…I want to be your valet."

Undertaker lifted her head a little, making her look at him. "What makes you think you're worthy of joining me?"

Pandora blinked before answering, "Well…I was the high priestess for Hell's chapter of the Ministry. I know everything about your past, matches, and techniques. I'm a dedicated fan. This is my dream."

Undertaker listened and asked again, "What makes you think you're worthy of joining me?"

Pandora looked confused. "I told you my reasons."

"You barely survived the desert out there. How do I know that you can survive the world I live in?"

Pandora stiffened her face a little. "The desert is different from an arena. You know that as well as I do."

Undertaker looked directly into her eyes. "Though you are correct…you still need to prove yourself."

Pandora nodded. "Fine. I'll do anything to join your side."

Undertaker's eyes narrowed. He was already thinking about how to make Pandora prove herself. As he got up, he got an idea. It was brutal but it could work. He looked down at her. "We start tomorrow."

The next morning, Pandora woke up and saw that Undertaker was not there. She found a note that told her to make a portal that would take her to a set of coordinates. She was both excited and confused; she had no idea what awaited her. After writing a note for Lacti saying that she was on a trip and using the portal to drop it on the table, she made a portal on the wall and went through.

She came to a remote part of Death Valley. She was in the middle of a wrestling ring and what surrounded the ring made her pale. The ring was surrounded by a cage…better known as Hell in a Cell. She murmured, "Oh hell…"

She heard the cage door slam shut. She shuddered and slowly turned around. Undertaker climbed into the ring and stared her down. "You're not there yet."

_For the next month, Undertaker trained Pandora in Hell in a Cell. He was brutal to her, treating her like an opponent; he told her every night that it was the only way for her to prove her of being worthy to join him. During the month, Pandora broke a bone or a wing every day and she always left the cage exhausted and bloody. Undertaker healed her every night and kept asking her if she would give up. She always stated that she would not._

The night before Survivor Series, Undertaker was tending to Pandora's broken right leg and arm. She winced and looked at him. "How much longer are you going to beat me up?"

Undertaker looked at her as he set her arm, making her yelp. "Had enough?"

Pandora had tears falling but she still shook her head. "No…that's always going to be my answer."

Undertaker nodded and set her leg, making her yelp again. He then started to heal her further. "Today was the last day."

Pandora looked up, feeling both relieved and excited. "So…what does that mean?"

Undertaker looked up from his work. "We're going back tomorrow." Standing up, he looked at her. "Dress like a diva." Pandora smiled brightly.

_November 27, 2005_

At Survivor Series, Lilith cheered Randy on. Since that fateful match, they never mentioned it because of Lilith's reaction. She tried not to think about it but she knew that she could never fully forget it; her hair alone reminded her. But she was not determined to let it bother her; she did not need any more anxiety attacks.

Randy gave her the distraction she needed: he gave HBK an RKO, winning the elimination match for Team SmackDown. She cheered and joined the rest of SmackDown in congratulating Randy. She loved her job as Randy's valet; she was able to get in on the action without getting hurt. She was proud of Randy for winning for the team…but she and Randy froze when a familiar bell tolled. She quickly turned around and started to panic. Randy joined her side, just as freaked, as the druids came out with a coffin, standing it up.

The sight of the coffin reminded Lilith of her first match…and of her joke/challenge. She was getting close to an anxiety attack but tried to stay calm. She could tell that Randy was freaking out as well. The message sunk in even more when a lightening bolt struck the casket, setting it aflame. Randy and Lilith paled at this; it was now official who this casket belonged to. Lilith felt her mind tighten but tried to put on a tough face. That failed when the casket opened up, revealing Undertaker; Pandora rolled out from behind the casket and smirked at the ring.

Pandora was dressed both as a diva and to kill. Her leather outfit consisted of a very short mini skirt, a very short backless shirt whose collar wrapped around her neck but opened up to show cleavage, knee-high boots, and long gloves that were held in place by a string around her middle fingers. She also kept her wings in full view; as long as she was with Undertaker, she was not afraid to show them. (A.N. look at my profile icon to see what she looks like)

Randy turned deathly pale and Lilith had a pure anxiety attack. Undertaker and Pandora went to the ring and Undertaker went in, leaving Pandora standing at the ropes. Undertaker threw Randy out of the ring and Bob slipped out, taking Lilith with him. To the delight of Pandora, Undertaker then attacked everyone in the ring until he was left. Pandora joined him and stared down the Ortons with Undertaker. Lilith was hiding behind Randy; she was not hiding her fear towards the powerful demon. Undertaker gave Randy the RIP warning and Pandora grinned darkly. Randy and Lilith paled at what was in front of them; the nightmare was just beginning.

In Hell, Lacti, Venom, and Venoma were in the bar…and were stunned to see Pandora next to Undertaker. The twins look at Lacti, who looked furious. Her years of keeping them apart…destroyed.

_Leading up to Armageddon, Undertaker had fun playing mind games with Randy and Lilith. Pandora added her own touch to the mind games; her giggles were heard during crucial moments in the games. The combination of Undertaker's mind games and Pandora's giggles wore away at Randy and Lilith, especially Lilith who had anxiety attacks frequently thanks to the mind games. But Randy was determined to face Undertaker in Hell in a Cell. Lilith was worried but she wanted to stay by the man whom she considered a brother._

_At Armageddon, the Hell in a Cell match was brutal. Pandora and Lilith (with Bob Orton) stayed outside the cell. Lilith stayed by Bob, feeling nervous; the sight of the cell was frightening to her. Pandora, on the other hand, was very comfortable with the cell thanks to her training. Having replaced her skirt with pants for the match, she was on top of the cell, crawling around to be above the action. Both participants became very bloody but were not about to give up. In the end, Undertaker gave both Randy and Bob (who slipped in with Lilith when the referee was replaced) tombstone piledrivers. Lilith stayed in the corner and had a big anxiety attack. Because of that, Undertaker left her alone and joined Pandora on top of the cell. Pandora smirked at Undertaker; this was going to be a fun life with him, especially since she later learned that Lacti was furious at her. This gave Pandora the perfect reason to leave Lacti's house and set up a home for herself for when Undertaker was not in the ring._


	13. Chapter 12: Kidnapped

Chapter 12: Kidnapped  
April 7-18, 2006

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, please don't raise a stink; I created this scenario to both make filler and develop Pandora's relationship with Undertaker.**

**Thank you, ChanelCalaway, for helping me with this chapter by telling more about this feud**

After Armageddon, Pandora became popular among demons her age, especially with those she went to school with. Those demons were impressed that the tailless demoness they all ignored was the valet to a very popular, very powerful demon. Pandora enjoyed the attention but did not let it get to her head. She wanted to remain unaffected by fame and her dedication to Undertaker and her training in Hell in a Cell made her strong enough to do so. Undertaker was glad that she was strong; but, in the middle of his feud with Kurt Angle, he started debating on whether he should continue to have her as his valet, especially when she started to call him "Master." She explained that she called him that out of respect because of his past title as Minister and because he trained her himself but it still got to Undertaker. Another reason why he started to question this situation was that Pandora came in handy with his feud with Randy because she could be a rival to Lilith. But now…he was thinking of telling her to go back to Hell and watch him there while living a full existence. It took a newcomer to show how much they needed each other.

_April 7, 2006_

Mark Henry demanded a rematch after Wrestlemania and Undertaker agreed, giving it to Mark Henry the week after Wrestlemania. Pandora took her usual place at ringside, cheering Undertaker on and taunting Mark Henry. The two wrestlers paid her no heed, especially Undertaker, and focused on their match. But the match became a no-contest after Undertaker gave Mark Henry a leg drop. Looking up, Pandora saw two people coming towards the ring, one of whom was Daivari…and the other was someone she had never seen before.

The mysterious man was a human, obvious by his scent. He wore black pants, had thick black bands on his wrists that looked almost like shackles, and had naturally tan skin from a country Pandora did not know. His black hair was shoulder length and he had scruff on his face. But what really made him stand out was his size. He looked to be as tall as The Big Show but this man was pure muscle and had a much wider core. Undertaker did not notice him yet so Pandora tried to get his attention. "Master…Master…Master…Master!"

Undertaker looked up from slamming Mark Henry into the announcers' table, looking annoyed. "What?"

Pandora pointed at the mysterious man and squeaked, "That."

Undertaker looked up and took notice. He too was surprised to see this man appearing, especially when he came into the ring by stepping over the top rope. Still having the look of disbelief on his face, Undertaker went back into the ring and looked the man right in the eye. Pandora shuddered as she saw that the man was not intimidated by the demon. Undertaker gave the man a punch and he barely flinched, shocking the two demons. Undertaker hit the man again…and was knocked down by a brain chop. Pandora yelped in surprise; one blow brought down the most powerful demon she knew?

The man was not done with Undertaker. Stunning Pandora, he slammed Undertaker face-first into the turnbuckle (after he ripped the cover off), repeatedly head-butted him, and finally kicked Undertaker's face while the demon was down. With Undertaker out cold, he and Daivari celebrated in the man's victory as Pandora came in and crawled to Undertaker. "Master! Master, are you okay?"

Undertaker was unconscious and Pandora could not help him. With one hand, the man gently grabbed her head and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder. He then started to leave, with Pandora kicking and screaming on his shoulder. She tried to get free but his hand kept her on his shoulder. "Put me down! Let me go! Master! Master! Put me down!"

The man and Daivari paid no mind to Pandora's pleads and left. Pandora still struggled to get free, watching the ring and her master get farther away.

_A week later, the man was introduced as The Great Khali by Daivari. Daivari said that Khali would be the one to destroy Undertaker, since others have failed to do so. He also explained why Khali took Pandora. Daivari himself had no use for the demoness…but Khali thought she was beautiful, despite her being non-human. Pandora felt disgusted that this man assaulted her master, kidnapped her, and then expected her to be with him. Khali tried to show respect by giving her a Victorian-style gothic dress to wear (since he said only a loved one should see so much skin). She accepted and wore the dress (she figured, why pass up a free dress?) but refused to accept his advances, blatantly turning him down every time and looking for Undertaker every time she joined Khali at ringside. She tried to run away numerous times but was always caught. She also ignored all offers from Hornesta and Lacti to rescue her; Pandora said that she was not in real danger and she had faith that Undertaker would get her back. After much persuasion, Hornesta and Lacti agreed and let her be._

_At Judgment Day, Undertaker fought Khali but Khali defeated Undertaker. Pandora was stunned that the demon she was dedicated to was defeated again. When Khali expected her to congratulate him, she crawled to Undertaker and tried to revive him. This enraged Khali; he grabbed Pandora roughly by her arm and pulled her out of the arena. She tried to go back to Undertaker but Khali's grip on her was too tight. From then on at the suggestion of Daivari, Khali wore a special pair of handcuffs. They had a chain that was three feet long and larger-than-usual ratchets. One ratchet was hooked to Khali's right wrist and the other was around Pandora's neck; Khali's shackle was always removed and shackled to a post when Khali was in a match. Pandora found the shackle to be insulting but not as insulting as Khali mocking Undertaker's pin and victory pose. Pandora growled viciously at Khali each time Khali mocked the powerful demon but she never gave up hope that she would be rescued and told Hornesta and Lacti the same, thought they did not share her faith._

_July 14, 2006_

That night, Khali, Pandora, and Daivari entered the arena. Pandora was looking around, hoping to at least hear from Undertaker like she did last week when he accepted Khali's challenge for a Punjabi Prison Match at the next pay-per-view. While she looked, Daivari, being either brave or stupid, said that Undertaker was scared of Khali and then demanded to see a physical sign of Undertaker's presence instead of just his voice. Pandora kept glaring and hissing at Daivari. He was crossing the line with insulting Undertaker like this, especially since he acted like he was a big shot. Pandora and the audience's hearts sank when nothing happened, to Daivari's delight. But then the bell tolled and the lights went out. When the lights came back on…Undertaker was in the middle of the ring!

Khali wanted to attack Undertaker again while Pandora was relieved and happy to see the demon again. Undertaker stared daggers at the two men, who appeared to not be intimidated. Khali silently taunted Undertaker by miming the brain chop while Daivari vocally taunted the demon by saying that Khali was not afraid. Pandora looked at Undertaker, her eyes pleading to be rescued. She wanted to get away from Khali but was stuck because of the shackle. Undertaker then answered…by making a lightning bolt hit near Khali. Only Daivari was knocked down; Khali and Pandora did not move, both for different reasons. Pandora then noticed that Undertaker scowled, a rare show of emotion. She did not know if it was because Khali was not intimidated by the lightning bolt or because the lightning bolt made her chain more noticeable.

Khali tried to go to the ring a couple times to battle and Undertaker was ready to accept any attack. Pandora eagerly led the way but was stopped by the chain because Daivari made Khali stop. Daivari wanted to wait until the Great American Bash. Khali reluctantly agreed and pulled Pandora away with him. Pandora kept her eyes on the demon, locking eyes with Undertaker. When Undertaker gave Khali the RIP throat-slash, Pandora smiled softly; she knew she would be rescued when Undertaker slayed Khali.

_At The Great American Bash, Khali was replaced by Big Show because Khali tried to do away with Undertaker before the match. Pandora was not at the event at all; Khali was not about to give up his prize and kept her locked up in his hotel room. Pandora tried to escape but was unable to do so due to being too weak. Her demonic friends could not rescue because they did not know where she was. But Pandora perked up when she turned on the pay-per-view and saw that, despite Khali interfering, Undertaker defeated Big Show in the Punjabi Prison._

_Wanting to do away with Undertaker himself, Khali challenged the demon to a Last Man Standing match at SummerSlam. However, Teddy Long changed the match to the SmackDown just before SummerSlam. Pandora felt relieved by that; she wanted to be reunited with Undertaker as soon as possible._

_August 18, 2006_

The Last Man Standing match was brutal. Both wrestlers were intent on destroying each other. Pandora watched from the ring post on the other side of the steel stairs; she was chained there by Daivari to keep her from interfering with the match. She was able to move around a little but she mainly stayed in place and cheered Undertaker on and taunting Khali and Daivari. Pandora felt a little stronger around Undertaker again and felt like herself again, especially when she was able to touch him a few times. She lost her cool a few times, especially when Daivari interfered with a chair and Khali threw Undertaker off a high platform near the entrance. She wanted to go to Undertaker and tend to him but knew she was stuck. She was worried about the demon but still believed that things would be all right; her faith was restored when Undertaker slowly got up from the fall.

The match continued and Pandora got worried that Khali would win again. She begged Undertaker to not give in to this monstrous human. Undertaker answered by sitting up and fighting back. Thanks to the steel steeps (which Khali intended to use) and a steel chair (taken from Daivari), Undertaker was able to beat Khali to a bloody mess who could not answer the ten-count. Pandora cheered for the demon, who seemed relieved that he was able to slay the human. Getting out of the ring, he immediately went to Pandora and touched the shackle around her neck; it melted upon touch. She smiled up at him. "I knew you would rescue me."

Undertaker silently took her hand and led her away. But he gave one more glare to Khali, who had not moved. Pandora sighed; this nightmare was over for both of them. Unbeknownst to Pandora, Undertaker was glad to have her back with him. Having been born a human, he understood the saying "you don't know what you got until it's gone." When Pandora was kidnapped and held captive, he realized how much he enjoyed her company. Having already been forced to give up his daughter the night she was born, he was determined to not do the same with Pandora.

_Pandora put back on her sexy outfit but kept the dress in her closet in Hell. She kept it to remind her of that period in her existence and to remind her of how lucky she was to be with Undertaker._


	14. Chapter 13: Kindness

Chapter 13: Kindness  
August 17, 2008

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, please don't raise a stink; I created this scenario due to recent events in the shows.**

**Thank you, ChanelCalaway, for helping me with his chapter by helping with a speedbump**

_When Khali was done with, Undertaker took on other adversaries with Pandora by his side. Mr. Kennedy, Batista, and Mark Henry each tried to bring Undertaker to his knees but, while they each had victories over the demon, they were ultimately no match. At one point, Mr. Kennedy tried to keep Undertaker away from the World Heavyweight Championship by costing him two opportunities. But Batista ultimately had to give the demon the belt when Undertaker battled and defeated him at Wrestlemania. To accompany her master's championship, Pandora wore a golden forehead tiara with Undertaker's symbol in the center in place of a jewel. But that championship caught the eye of another superstar: Edge. After Undertaker was attacked by Mark Henry, Edge cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and stole the belt, which made Pandora's tiara melt._

_After Undertaker came back and took care of Mark Henry and Batista, he and Pandora focused their attention on Edge and his girlfriend Vickie Guerrero. The first warning he gave Edge was tombstoning Vickie in front of him. Edge got the message but did not back down. He, unfortunately, learned to not mess with Undertaker the hard way when Undertaker defeated Edge at Wrestlemania and got back his stolen belt. But it was not to be: after their rematch at Backlash, the now-fiancé Vickie announced that Undertaker's Hell's Gate (the move he used to defeat Edge) was illegal and stripped Undertaker of the title. Pandora was stunned by this but it got worse. Vickie refused to give Undertaker the belt back when he defeated Edge at Judgment Day (since it was won by countout) and then ultimately banished the two demons when Undertaker lost a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at One Night Stand._

_Vickie thought that things were going her way when Edge finally wedded her after much drama, especially when he lost the belt to CM Punk. But, at the wedding reception, Triple H revealed footage of Edge cheating on Vickie with the wedding planner Alicia Fox (he did not admit it but Pandora sent him the footage to get back at Vickie). To get back at Edge for both doing that and accidentally spearing her, she reinstated the Undertaker and Pandora and set Edge up to face Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match. Edge was enraged by this but eventually accepted it…after taking some of his anger out on La Familia and Vickie and vowing to take Vickie and Undertaker with him to Hell._

At SummerSlam, Pandora, dressed in her Hell in a Cell match pants, came into the arena with Undertaker. She looked at Edge and sighed. Normally, she would not care about her master's opponent but, this time, Edge was different. He did not ask for this match; his wife Vickie created it as punishment for what he was caught doing with the wedding planner. Being a demon, Pandora did not understand why Vickie was so mad since cheating was the norm in Hell, especially with her Mother. When she discovered the footage, Undertaker had explained to her that humans did not cheat on loved ones and that doing so was a serious offense on said loved one but Pandora still did not fully understand. After all, if humans did it this way, Vickie had every right to be angry (and that was a bonus for Pandora, which is why she sent the footage)…but why retaliate by putting her husband in a Hell in a Cell match, a match where he might not come out alive? For that reason alone, Pandora worried for Edge, especially since the look on his face showed excitement instead of fear.

When Undertaker came into the cell and slammed the door shut, Pandora climbed the cell and took her place on top of the cell. She looked between Undertaker and Edge, silently hoping that Undertaker would win and also that Edge would not get too damaged in this match. She stayed on top of the cell for the entire match, crawling around to be above the fights. During the match, she was impressed with Edge's dementedness, especially when he included weapons into the match. She never noticed before but he was a skilled fighter…but he was still no match for the powerful demon. When Undertaker won, Pandora smiled and took a look at Edge. He did not look too damaged and was not bloody so she figured that he would be all right. She climbed down the cell and joined Undertaker's side as they left. But Undertaker stopped and looked back, as if remembering something. Pandora looked at Undertaker. "What is it?"

Undertaker headed back to the cell and Pandora had a flashback to Edge's threats to Vickie about dragging her to Hell. She now guessed what Undertaker was about to do: he was going to make one part of Edge's threat a reality. Before joining him, she pulled out a compact mirror and contacted her Mother. "Mom, I need a favor."

Lacti looked at her through the mirror. "Pandora, what is it?"

"Undertaker is about to send a human named Edge to Hell. I need to look after him."

Lacti grimaced. "What? I'm supposed to look after a human?"

Pandora sighed. "Please, just do this for me. Edge isn't the problem this time and he'll need protection from the demons."

Lacti sighed. "Fine…"

Pandora smiled. "Thank you…and don't tell him." Seeing Lacti nod, Pandora closed the compact and went back to the cell. By that time, the two wrestlers were at the top of two ladders and Undertaker told Edge where he was going. Pandora climbed into the ring and watched as Undertaker chokeslammed Edge through the floor. She sighed and joined Undertaker's side. She knew that Edge would be protected and was no longer as worried as flames shot out of the hole in the ring, signaling where Edge went. She sighed again and sat on the discarded stair next to Undertaker. Seeing him looking at her, she smiled; she told herself that Edge may have a hard time in Hell…but it was still a good message to send to his wife.

In Hell, Lacti dragged Edge into her house and dumped him on the couch. She hated the fact that she had a human in her sight. But she made a promise to her daughter. Plus, she watched the match and saw how brutal Undertaker was to Edge when it was Vickie who caused all the trouble. Lacti looked at Edge and sighed. "With your fierceness, it's a real surprise that you're a human."

Lacti then went into the kitchen to fix dinner for herself. Edge remained unconscious for a couple hours. He finally woke up and was startled to find himself in a foreign living room. He tried to get up but stopped, feeling too sore. Lacti, sitting in a nearby chair, numbly looked up from her book. "Oh, you're up."

Edge managed to sit up and looked at Lacti. "What…the hell…is this?"

Lacti rolled her eyes. "Let's see. I'm Lacti, this is my house, and you're in Hell."

Edge growled softly. He remembered Undertaker telling him and then…the fateful chokeslam. He held his head with one hand. "Who are you?"

Lacti did not answer. "Don't move. Undertaker did a real number on you."

Edge laid back and groaned. He was still confused why this demon was helping him, especially since her tone suggested that she did not care about him. But he knew that he could not argue in his position. He would just have to make the best of it.

About a week later, Edge was starting to get used to life in Hell. Lacti did not allow him to leave the house because demons were craving to destroy him. But Lacti made sure he had everything he needed, even getting human food for him since he could not stomach demon food. He was still sore from the match but he was getting better. He made sure that he kept active to both relieve boredom and reduce stress; he was getting cabin fever and wanted to return to the human world. He also wanted to know why Lacti was helping him but she refused to explain.

One day, after working out, Edge was looking for something else to do. Lacti was working on his meal and gagging at the food. Edge rolled his eyes; he did not want to hear her noises. He needed a distraction to keep him from attacking her and leaving the house…he found it in a framed picture. It was of Pandora, dressed in red version of the outfit that she always wore with Undertaker and posed in a sexy pose. Taking the picture, Edge went to the kitchen and roughly turned Lacti around. "Who is she to you?"

Lacti glared at him, keeping her mouth shut, until Edge grabbed her throat, getting the crazed look in his eye. "Now is not the time to be silent."

Lacti was not afraid but she still answered. "If you must know, Pandora is my daughter…and she asked me to look after you because she took pity on you."

Edge looked at the picture as he let Lacti's throat go. "Pity?"

Lacti massaged her throat. "She said…this time, you weren't the problem. From what I've seen, Vickie is and Pandora felt odd that you got that kind of punishment." Seeing Edge's look made her roll her eyes. "Cheating is normal practice here…especially if your wife is anything like Miss Icky."

Lacti looked at Edge, expecting him to defend his wife. Instead, he went back into the living room. He set the picture back where he found it and kept looking at it. He was starting to see her in a different light.


	15. Chapter 14: Hatred

Chapter 14: Hatred  
September 7-26, 2008

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the dates I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates.**

**Thank you, ChanelCalaway, for helping me with this chapter by giving me a review that sparked an unexpected flow of creative juices.**

_August 17, 2008_

That night after SummerSlam, Pandora was settled in her hotel room; she always got her own hotel room at the mutual agreement between her and Undertaker. Dressed in her black floor-length nightgown, she was settling in by watching her favorite movie from a few years back. She liked the movie because it had gore and black comedy, it showed how psychotic the rich side of humanity can be, and the main actor was a famous demon in Hell. The demon was famous for more than just his movies; he was considered one of the few demons who wanted to become human (an impossible feat for demons). He even went as far as to hack off his wings and give himself a name that was similar to the enemy religion to become more human. Pandora chuckled at a funny moment in the movie, needing the distraction after the match earlier. The back of her mind was hoping that her Mother got to Edge in time. She also hoped that Undertaker would not find out.

After the movie ended, Pandora sat up in the bed and stretched her wings, moaning softly at the sensations. She got up and went into the bathroom to take care of a few things before going to bed. She started with brushing her teeth, not noticing that the small mirror on the sink rippled and showed a different image until she heard his voice: "Pandora…why did you do it?"

Pandora spit out her toothpaste before answering, "What are you talking about?"

Undertaker's face was hard. "The druids were supposed to collect Edge, to both watch over him and punish him…they never got to him."

Pandora froze; she was caught. She looked at him. "Um…well…"

"Pandora, tell me what you did." His voice was calm but his face was still hard.

Pandora wiped her mouth and sighed. "Asked Mother to watch over him. Look, I had to! He's a human! He wouldn't have survived Hell without some help!"

Undertaker glared at her. "You went behind my back and interfered with my plans." Pandora sighed. She felt guilty but she stood by her decision. She then heard Undertaker say, "Go back to Hell."

Pandora looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You interfered with my plans and went behind my back. I can't have someone like that around me."

Pandora felt her heart break. "But…"

Undertaker looked at her. "Maybe I will ask you to join me again. But, for now, I want you to go back to Hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Pandora lowered her head and nodded. Undertaker nodded once and the mirror changed back to normal. With her heard still down, Pandora grinned widely and showed two fingers crossed to the mirror. She had no intention of going back and would make that clear to Undertaker.

_For the next week, Pandora continued to show up wherever Undertaker was. He always glared at her, silently telling her to listen to him, and she always responded with a grin, silently telling him that he could not get rid of her. She sat next to the commentators only when Undertaker was in the ring and disappeared when Undertaker left the ring. She showed up to his hotels and booked a room on the same floor as he. The following Sunday, Undertaker sat down with her to figure out why she was doing this. She explained that she would not apologize for what she did with Edge but she would not go back to Hell because of her dedication to him. Undertaker listened to what she said and, realizing how stubborn and resilient she was, came to a compromise: she could stay with him but she was to sit next to the commentators and not speak or move while he was in the ring. Pandora grimaced but agreed since it was better than nothing._

_With Edge in Hell, Undertaker and Pandora turned their attention to Vickie, since she was the one who abused her powers to make sure that Edge, not Undertaker, could have/keep the World Heavyweight Championship. But their feud with Vickie was made difficult when Vickie gained an unexpected ally._

_September 7, 2008_

Towards the end of Unforgiven, Big Show came out and asked the crowd if he should be in the Championship Scramble. They cheered…Vickie did not. After a few insults towards the giant, she told him that his choices were to either leave immediately or face the consequences of him causing a disruption with the Championship Scramble qualifying match. Big Show stayed put and that decision was a wise one. To the delight of Big Show, the druids showed up with a casket.

Pandora was standing on top of the casket with her arms folded. She would not normally be disrespectful to a casket but, since this was for Vickie, she decided to make a special exception. She did not like Vickie and knew that this human was abusing her powers. She did not want to miss this, especially since the sight of the casket made Big Show applaud and laugh. Once the casket was placed at ringside, Pandora giggled at Big Show's teases and got off the casket, watching at Undertaker's clip. Undertaker reminded Vickie that he promised to take her soul that night. He then offered her the chance to get into the casket of her own accord…or he would put her in the coffin himself.

When the clip was over, Pandora went and sat in her spot next to the commentators. Vickie hesitated to leave so Big Show grabbed her arm to keep her in place and Undertaker came out. Pandora grinned with evil delight, watching Vickie squirm around. She was looking forward to what was going happen, especially when Vickie tried to bolt and Big Show brought her back into the ring to face the powerful demon. Vickie freaked out more when Undertaker opened the casket and Undertaker came into the ring. Pandora shivered with delight and kept watching…but was stunned by what she witnessed next.

Hat and trench coat off, Undertaker approached Vickie and gripped her throat, intent on putting her in the coffin. But he did not get a chance to do so…because Big Show attacked the demon. Pandora screamed in surprise and stood up; their friend had just betrayed them for Vickie. As Big Show continued to attack Undertaker, Pandora bolted into the ring and attacked Vickie viciously. Vickie scrambled away and a female security guard (who had been waiting in the audience thanks to Vickie's orders earlier that night) ran into the ring. The security guard held Pandora back, keeping her away from Vickie. Pandora put up a fight but the security guard held the demoness tight. From her position, Pandora had no choice but to watch Big Show attack her master viciously. Undertaker tried to fight back but Big Show proved to be too much for the demon.

After more brutal attacks from the world's largest athlete, Big Show tossed Undertaker back into the ring and punched the demon repeatedly, stunning Undertaker and making Pandora scream with fury. She could not believe what she was seeing. A man that Undertaker called a comrade and Pandora called a friend had betrayed them. Big Show continued to attack the demon, ignoring Pandora's screams, until he had enough and told Vickie to join him.

With Pandora watching, Big Show made Undertaker sit up. That gave Vickie the opening she needed to slap Undertaker. Pandora growled viciously at Vickie but was still restrained by the security guard. Vickie then did something that made Pandora lose it: she spit in Undertaker's face. No matter what species a being is, whether it's human, demon, or angel, a spit to the face was the ultimate non-verbal insult. Big Show dropped Undertaker and left with Vickie, the security guard close behind them. Now free, Pandora went to Undertaker and checked on him. He was unconscious and that sight made Pandora's other side emerge, more dangerous than ever before.

Pandora's eyes grew narrow and demonic; her eyes turned pure white. She hissed and growled viciously at Vickie, reminding the human of a rabid animal. She was now what was known as a pure demon, a demon that was animalistic and pure evil. While Big Show betrayed them, Pandora had come to understand that betrayals were normal in this industry. But he was not disrespectful to the demon like Vickie was. She screamed at her and then uttered a chant at Vickie in a voice that was not hers. It was the language she inherited when she became High Priestess…and it was the thousand year hatred vow. It was the strongest vow a demon of her status could utter. The vow said that the chanter would hate the being that the vow was directed to for a thousand years and the vow could never be undone. Vickie left acting like Pandora's current state did not scare her…but she was trembling inside.

_September 26, 2008_

A few weeks later, Vickie and Big Show were proud of what they did to Undertaker at Unforgiven; they showed that with a flashback clip of Big Show's betrayal and Vickie's disrespectfulness. When the clip ended, Vickie taunted Undertaker to come out. That got Chavo nervous but Big Show continued with the taunts, saying that it was because of him and his attacks that Undertaker would not show up that night. The bell and the darkness answered him. When the lights came back on, Pandora was in the ring…and Chavo was gone. Pandora smirked and chirped, "Hi!"

Vickie and Big Show looked around, wondering where their comrade was. Pandora's smirk widened before she said, "Oh, you're looking for Chavo?" She started to point to the screen with her thumb while saying, "Um, well, he's…um…yeah."

When she finished speaking, the screen showed that Chavo was in a back room…being choked by a demonic-looking Undertaker. As Undertaker started to attack Chavo, Big Show ran out of the arena to try to save him. Vickie and Pandora stayed behind; Vickie was frightened for her nephew and Pandora kept smirking. Her other side was starting to emerge and Pandora was letting her, since her other side would frighten Vickie the most. They continued to watch Undertaker attack Chavo until Undertaker's powers destroyed the camera and the feed was cut. Her other side fully emerged, Pandora slowly looked at Vickie and said, "Oh…one more thing…" The bell tolled and the darkness blanketed the arena once again. When the lights came back on, Pandora had tossed her microphone out of the ring…and Undertaker was standing right behind Vickie.

Growing more frightened by the second, Vickie backed up into a corner, Undertaker and Pandora following her. He trapped her in the corner and gave her his white eyes before grabbing her throat. Pandora grinned evilly, enjoying Vickie's look and screams of fear. Now a pure demon, Undertaker looked at Vickie demonically and, to the delight of Pandora and the audience, gave her a tombstone piledriver. Pandora got down on her knees and both demons showed how demonic they were while crouching over their prey. Undertaker's eyes turned white and his demonic tongue appeared. Pandora's eyes turned white and demonic and she hissed viciously. After closely surveying their prey, Undertaker and Pandora stood up and stared coldly down at the human female. This feud would be rough but they were determined to not let Vickie get the best of them.

Down in Hell, Edge and Lacti watched the show. Lacti was a little spooked by Pandora's reaction; it took a lot to make a demon turn pure even for a moment. Pandora's reaction was not the only thing that startled Lacti. When they were demonic and when they looked down at Vickie, Undertaker and Pandora looked almost exactly the same; the relation between them was clear. But she looked at Edge and was surprised as well. Edge did not even blink at Vickie getting tombstoned. "Um…she is your wife, right?"

Edge smirked. "It's not like I married her for love."

Lacti snickered. She figured that maybe Pandora did the right thing with asking her to protect Edge, since he did not love Vickie and Pandora made the hatred vow towards her. Despite her hating humans, Lacti had come to like Edge because of how close he was to being a demon. He told her that he would never become one like Undertaker or Kane but Lacti knew he had the potential. So maybe… She turned off the TV and looked at Edge. "I need to you make me a promise."

Edge raised his eyebrow at her. She did not hide her hatred towards his species and now she was asking for a promise? "What is this?"

Lacti glared at Edge. "Listen to what I have to say or I'll throw you out."

Edge paled at that. He remembered how the demons surrounded him intent on destroying him in every way possible when he first arrived until Lacti and her friends showed up. He did not want to go through that again so he asked, "What?"

Lacti sighed. "If anything were to happen to Undertaker…I need you to watch over Pandora."

Edge was surprised by this. "What? Why would I do that?"

Lacti hissed, "Because she could have let you suffer out there instead of asking me to watch over you!" Edge silently agreed as Lacti continued, "I'm sure nothing will happen but…please promise me."

Edge nodded. "All right…I promise." Like Lacti, he figured that nothing would happen to the powerful demon wrestler. But he figured he had to promise in order to stay in the house until he was ready to return to the human world.

_Undertaker silenced Vickie and Big Show when he defeated Big Show in a casket match later that year._

_Edge returned in late November, stayed away from Undertaker, and eventually divorced Vickie, admitting that he only married her because she was the general manager and could use her power to get him what he wanted. Despite trying to avoid Undertaker, Edge always managed to nod hello to Pandora whenever he saw her. She had no idea that he knew what she did but was still glad that she helped him, especially after his admission of his true feelings towards Vickie._


	16. Chapter 15: Goodbye

Chapter 15: Goodbye  
February 21-March 28, 2010

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. I simply had to write this chapter, in honor of the wrestler I love but got into wrestling too late to fully enjoy his work. But be kind with the match section; I only watched the match once and I couldn't bring myself to watch it again.**

**Thank you, ChantalCalaway, for helping me with this chapter by giving me a few ideas and help with how to write the other wrestler.**

_At Elimination Chamber, Pandora was in the chamber with Undertaker, wearing her Undertaker forehead World Heavyweight Championship tiara. Until Undertaker was unleashed into the chamber, the two demons stayed in their cell and Pandora watched the action in the chamber with eager eyes. This was so exciting, she had forgotten about Shawn Michaels' challenge to Undertaker; then again, Undertaker turned down the challenge and Shawn lost the Royal Rumble so he could not challenge Undertaker for his belt. But the two demons learned that night how desperate and obsessed Shawn was._

_When Undertaker was about to attack Chris Jericho, Shawn appeared from under the chamber and gave Undertaker his Sweet Chin Music. Pandora screamed in surprise and anger. Jericho was shocked as well but took the opportunity to pin Undertaker, getting the World Heavyweight Championship. As Jericho left the chamber, Pandora ran up to Shawn and turned him around. "What the hell are you doing?" She then froze. Looking at him, she felt her anger shrink. This made her very confused. Shawn just cost Undertaker his World Heavyweight Championship and he was able to make her not as mad with just one look. Shawn calmly looked at her and removed her tiara. "It will make sense soon." Pandora merely blinked as he left the chamber._

_February 22, 2010_

That night, Shawn calmly came out to the ring and explained his actions: he did what he had to do and what he needed to do, despite the reactions of the audience. He heard a rumor that that Undertaker was there tonight…and he wanted a reaction from him if the rumor was true. The bell answered Shawn. Undertaker and Pandora came out. They were both dressed in their Ministry of Darkness outfits, signaling their anger towards Shawn. But Pandora's heart was not angered. In fact, she felt the same calming effect that Shawn gave her the night before. She did her best to ignore it as she and Undertaker went into the ring. Undertaker told Shawn to explain since the Heartbreak Kid finally got his attention.

Shawn said that he heard that their match at last year's Wrestlemania was dubbed the greatest match in Wrestlemania history, if not in wrestling history…but it was not perfect for Shawn; he was haunted by the mistake that cost him the match. Because of that, he wanted another one and that's why he made the challenge. But when Undertaker ignored him, Shawn felt that he had no choice but to attack the demon in the match that cost him the belt. He knew that Undertaker wanted to attack him…and he was fine with that; that statement made Pandora feel a little uneasy. He then pushed Undertaker by saying that the perfect revenge would be to face him again at Wrestlemania. After listening, Undertaker said, "You're on. I accept."

Pandora sighed. She knew there was no other way to soothe Undertaker's anger. Shawn felt relieved as well and started to leave…but Undertaker stopped him by laying down HIS terms: Shawn had to put something on the line…and his soul was not enough this year. Pandora looked at Undertaker in surprise as the demon went on. This year, if Undertaker won, Undertaker wanted…Shawn's career. Pandora paled in surprise; this was the biggest sacrifice Undertaker had ever asked for. Undertaker had put his own career on the line before but never someone else's. The demoness looked at Shawn and found herself mouthing, "Don't do it…walk away…"

Shawn ignored her silent pleads and accepted the challenge, saying that he had no career if he could not defeat Undertaker. Pandora felt floored and surprised. She was not only surprised by Undertaker's terms for the match. She was surprised by her reaction. She did not want Shawn to do this match because of what would happen if he lost…but she also wanted this match to happen because it would lengthen Undertaker's Wrestlemania streak. For the first time in her existence, she felt torn about a match.

Later that night, Pandora was in the divas' bathroom. She was dressed back in her regular outfit and sitting on a bench, distracted with thought. She kept thinking about Undertaker's terms for his match with Shawn and about her feelings of confusion. Undertaker had faced any opponents and she did not care about them. But their career had never been on the line before. Then again, if their careers had been, would she be reacting this way? She groaned loudly, catching the attention of the female in the shower. "Pandora, that you?"

Pandora looked up. She recognized that voice; she was friends with the owner since that feud all those years ago ended. "Lily, is that you?"

The voice groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Lilith, not Lily."

Pandora ignored the comment and went inside the shower section. Lilith was the only one in the showers and was concealed by the curtain. Pandora opened her mouth but sighed, stopping herself. Lilith asked, "How you feeling?"

Pandora looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid. I saw your reaction to Undertaker's agreement with Shawn. You're upset."

Pandora tried to act innocent. "What? What are you—"

Lilith snapped, "I was in the foster system for years! I've seen that look before!" she then sighed. "Sorry. Just…tell me what you're feeling."

Pandora crossed her arms. "That's the thing. I don't know how I'm feeling. I've never felt so…torn."

"Torn? What do you mean?"

Pandora leaned against the wall. "I mean…I want both of them to win. My master can keep his streak going…but Shawn can still have his career. Plus, I don't feel mad about him about last night. I started to but…just one look made my anger disappear."

Lilith chuckled. "Now I get it. You've never had a taste of his aura before."

Pandora looked up. "His what?"

"His aura. That's what makes him able to do so much stuff without getting in trouble. That really helped him when he was a part of DX."

Pandora squeaked, "Huh?"

Lilith turned off the water. "Don't you know about any other wrestler besides the Undertaker?"

Pandora blushed. Other than when a wrestler came into a feud or partnership with Undertaker, she never had any interest in the other wrestlers. Lilith's hand appeared from inside, groping for her towel. Pandora gave it to her and Lilith continued as she pulled the towel in. "Here's a challenge. Tonight, when you get settled in your hotel, get online and watch clips that involve Shawn."

Pandora sighed. "How will that help me? I'll still be dedicated to Undertaker."

Lilith cleared her throat a little. "While you're watching, pretend you're a human in the audience. That might help you."

Pandora nodded. "Okay…I can try that."

_That night, Pandora did exactly what Lilith suggested she do…and she was amazed by what she discovered. Shawn did indeed have a unique aura; that aura cast a spell on both the audience and Pandora. No matter what Shawn did, Pandora and the audience could not hate him; Pandora was even able to ignore that he was a member of the enemy religion. After watching a ton of clips, she understood why she felt torn…but she felt even more torn than ever._

_Undertaker discovered her the next morning; she has fallen asleep at the computer with a video page of a recent DX segment. He did not say anything to her. He seemed to understand why she was watching such a clip._

_March 28, 2010_

Pandora dreaded going to this Wrestlemania. Even though she now understood Shawn's aura, she was still torn. She wanted Undertaker to win, to lengthen his streak…but she also did not want Shawn to lose. She kept her confusion from Undertaker, not knowing that he both knew and understood. When she came to the ring, she nodded to Shawn. She did so out of respect. She was hoping that he would not find out how she felt.

During the match, Pandora stood next to the commentators' desk. She tried to stay silent but the emotion and intensity of the match broke her silence, especially when Undertaker got hurt. To cheer for both without either of them realizing it, she cheered nameless cheers. Her feeling of being torn was still there and it was getting harder to ignore. Towards the end, she accidentally revealed a bit of her feelings; Undertaker started to do his RIP throat slash and Pandora screamed at him, "Master, stop!"

Pandora paled and covered her mouth; she did not intend on saying that. But Undertaker did stop, either from hearing her or from his drop of humanity. As Shawn tried to crawl up, Undertaker told him to stay down. Pandora's heart broke as tears welled up; she could not keep her feelings in anymore. She went to ringside and agreed. "Shawn, you proved your point. Enough!"

Shawn ignored them with an RIP taunt…and slapped Undertaker. The demon side took over again and Undertaker gave Shawn an extremely big tombstone piledriver. Pandora both smiled and started to cry when Undertaker pinned Shawn, continuing his streak…and ending the Heartbreak Kid's career. Still crying, Pandora went into the ring and helped Undertaker up. Undertaker stumbled to the ropes and Pandora kept holding him up. She tried to ignore the tears but they kept coming down. Undertaker noticed the tears and just nodded; there was no need for words. They both understood the emotion of the moment.

Undertaker started to leave with Pandora but he stopped. Gently pushing Pandora out of the way, he limped over to Shawn and helped him up. Because of their injuries, they stumbled to the ropes and Pandora had to help Undertaker back up again. But her tear-stained face lit up a little with what Undertaker did next: he shook Shawn's hand and hugged him respectfully. When they pulled away, Pandora hugged Shawn close. "I'll miss you."

Shawn smiled and hugged her back. He then said, "We'll stay in touch. Run along."

Pandora gave him a sad smile and joined Undertaker, helping him out of the arena. But her eyes were behind her, watching Shawn until he was out of sight. His aura seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

_The next night_

Shawn came to RAW to give a farewell speech to the WWE. The response to his appearance was deafening. He waited for it to die down enough for him to speak. But the cheers were interrupted…by the bell tolling. Everyone, including Shawn, was shocked that he was here and was coming out. The audience assumed that Undertaker was here to rub in their faces the fact that he took Shawn's career away. Shawn made no assumptions; he simply waited and watched.

Undertaker and Pandora came out but Pandora was dressed differently. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, floor-length black dress. The dress covered all but her hands, wings, and head. This dress…was her mourning dress. Undertaker and Pandora stopped and looked at Shawn. Shawn stared back, wondering what they would do. Undertaker silently tipped his hat and Pandora bowed to Shawn. The two demons then left, Pandora struggling with tears. Shawn silently thanked them and turned his attention back to his fans.

Backstage, Pandora was rubbing her eyes, trying to relieve them of the tears. Undertaker looked at her. "Let's go."

Pandora looked at him. "I want to stay. I want to hear what he has to say."

Undertaker did not argue with her. "Very well. Join me when he's done." Pandora nodded and, as Undertaker disappeared, she stood by the entrance to listen to Shawn. She felt that this was the respectful thing to do. She shed a few more tears for him but was glad that she stuck around.

_From that night on, Pandora referred to Shawn as her favorite human wrestler._


	17. Chapter 16: Coma

Chapter 16: Coma  
June 4-August 6, 2010

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the dates I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates.**

_June 4, 2010_

_That night, Teddy Long opened the show with a sickening announcement: Undertaker and Pandora were found in vegetative states by Kane over Memorial Day weekend. He assured everyone that there was an investigation into who/what was responsible. Minutes later, the druids set up a coffin at ringside and Kane followed after. Struggling with tears, he revealed that the coffin was empty. He then delivered a heart-breaking speech about what Undertaker's coma/"death" meant to both the WWE and himself and how he would seek vengeance and would not stop until he made sure that the attacker would rot in the lowest level of Hell. Unable to take the emotions, Kane bowed to the coffin and started bawling, hating himself for not being there to protect his brother and his brother's young comrade._

Lacti turned off the TV. She could not watch the rest of the show tonight. She felt Kane's pain and his need for revenge. She felt it as well towards whoever attacked her daughter. She felt a tear fall and let it. Sniffling, she got up and went to the back room where Pandora's healing coffin was. When she and Undertaker appeared in Hell comatose, Lacti and Venom quickly took Pandora back home while other demons took care of Undertaker. Once there, Venom conjured up a healing coffin and Lacti put her daughter inside.

She looked at the coffin and felt more tears form. She felt her heart break, especially when she looked through the glass top and saw Pandora laying there. She lowered her head onto the lid and let a few tears escape. "Pandora…" She prayed to the Devil that her daughter would recover.

_July 2, 2010_

Lacti was getting worried. Pandora's vitals were not going up. In fact, they were falling. Lacti tried everything she could think of to help her comatose daughter. She put on the wrestling shows, left on Pandora's favorite music, and had her friends visit every day. But nothing seemed to work. Lacti was not about to give up, though.

Just then, Hornesta came in and went to Pandora's healing casket. "How is she?"

Lacti sighed and shook her head. "No better."

Hornesta bit her lower lip; she had to try. "Well…I have an idea…that might work."

Lacti looked at Hornesta. "Anything. I just…want my daughter to wake up. What is it?"

Hornesta scratched the back of her head. "Well…you know whose side she was by for a few years, right?"

Lacti's face immediately fell. "You gotta be kidding. That's your idea?"

Hornesta nodded. "Yeah. After all, their energies should be synched by now…and she does get a lot of power from him."

Lacti growled. "I wanted to keep him away from her…keep her from knowing the truth."

Hornesta caught what she said. "The truth about what?"

Lacti shook her head. "Never mind." Before Hornesta could ask for an explanation, Lacti looked at Pandora. "Well…I guess it's a shot."

Still confused by what Lacti was referring to, Hornesta nodded and looked at the casket. "If anything…for her sake."

Lacti agreed and, with help from Hornesta, started the journey of pushing Pandora's casket to where Undertaker's casket was. Along the way, Hornesta kept trying to bring up what "the truth" was that Lacti mentioned. Lacti ignored her and kept pushing Pandora's casket until they reached a familiar building. Lacti looked at it. "Why would his casket be here?"

Hornesta said, "It's where Hell's chapter of the Ministry met." Seeing Lacti's look, Hornesta quickly explained, "A lot of people in our school were part of it."

Lacti did not fully believe her but Pandora's well-being was more important at the moment. Hornesta opened the door and Lacti pushed the casket in. Undertaker's casket was in the middle. Lacti sighed and positioned Pandora's casket next to his. Almost immediately, Pandora's vitals started to slowly climb. Hornesta smiled. "It's working!"

Lacti sighed, now (begrudgingly) understanding their connection. "Yes…it is."

_July 18, 2010_

_At Money in the Bank, Kane was a busy demon. He put the hunt for Undertaker and Pandora's attacker on hold to compete in SmackDown's Money in the Bank match. He did win and everyone wondered when he would cash it in. He cashed it in later that night on Rey Mysterio, stealing the World Heavyweight Championship._

Lacti watched Kane take the World Heavyweight Championship. She did not know how to react. Kane had every right to cash in the contract and take the belt. But why do it almost immediately…and why do it when he was supposedly busy looking for the person who attacked Undertaker and Pandora? She figured that Kane had a reason for what he did within his twisted mind. She looked at the two coffins and shook her head. "Undertaker, your brother is a tough one to solve."

She went to Pandora's casket and stroked the lid. She opened the top lid, taking a risk, and stroked Pandora's head. Almost immediately, Pandora sat up, making a loud gasp. Lacti fell back, startled by the sudden move. Pandora let her head hang back as she stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. Lacti started to cry and hugged her daughter close. "Pandora…you're awake."

Pandora took a minute and looked at Lacti. She then hugged her Mother, letting tears fall. "Mom…"

Lacti smiled and held her daughter for a few moments. She then opened the casket. "Come…let's get you home."

Pandora got up and groaned; her legs were like jelly from lack of use but they were slowly coming back. She then asked, "Undertaker?"

Lacti sighed; she should have seen that question coming. She pointed to Undertaker's casket. "Nothing."

Pandora looked and paled at the sight. Limping from her jelly legs, she went over to the casket and looked in. Seeing Undertaker in this state made her heart break. She started to cry as Lacti touched her shoulder. "Come. There's nothing you can do."

Pandora sucked in a sob and uttered, "I'm not going…"

Lacti glared at Pandora. "What did you say?"

Pandora shook her head. "I'm not going…not until he wakes up."

Lacti groaned; she felt all her work crumble once again. "Pandora, you need to leave. You can't stay here."

Pandora glared at Lacti with teary eyes. "I'm not leaving. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

Lacti backed up. She hated to admit it but Pandora was right; Pandora was of age and could make decisions for herself. Pandora sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry…but I can't leave him. You must understand."

Lacti murmured, "More than you know." Before Pandora could ask her to repeat, Lacti stroked Pandora's hair. "Is this what you really want?" Pandora nodded and Lacti hugged her from behind. She had no choice now; she had to let Pandora stay.

_July 23, 2010_

_Kane delivered a speech that both comforted and shocked people. He said that, after being in the dreaded vegetative state for so long, Undertaker briefly woke up when Kane was by his bedside, as he had for the entire time his brother was down. Kane then said that Undertaker could only utter two words and they were the name of his attacker…Rey Mysterio. Undertaker was back in his vegetative state but Kane still could not believe what Undertaker said; he made the connection with remembering that Mysterio had the most to gain (a spot in the fatal-4-way and eventually the World Heavyweight Champion). However, Kane was determined to make sure that Mysterio would suffer of what he did; using the Money in the Bank to get the World Heavyweight Championship back to the dark side was just the beginning. Kane promised a casket match, where Mysterio would be banished to the lowest and most dangerous level of Hell._

Leaning against the table that Undertaker's coffin was on, Pandora sighed, putting down her book. She was too distracted to pay attention to the story. She looked up at the coffin and felt the pain in her heart. She stood up and looked into the coffin; there was no change. She sighed heavily and touched the lid of the coffin. "Please…"

Just then, Hornesta came bursting into the warehouse with a couple of bags in her hand. Her loud appearance made Pandora scream and fall to the floor. "Don't do that!"

Hornesta did not pay attention as she immediately demanded, "Why didn't you tell me that Undertaker briefly woke up?"

Pandora was surprised by this statement and stood up. "What? He hasn't; he's barely even twitched."

Hornesta became confused. "What? Then…why did…Kane…?"

That caught Pandora's attention. "Hornesta, tell me everything."

Remembering that the screen was still working, Hornesta turned it on and rewound the show to Kane's speech. While Pandora watched with interest, Hornesta pulled out raw crab; she heard that her friend had been craving it. While Hornesta was setting up, Pandora was stunned by what she heard…but for a different reason. When Kane said that Undertaker had slipped back into the coma, Pandora turned off the screen. Hornesta looked up in surprise. "Don't you want to hear the rest?"

Pandora shook her head and sat down. "No…because he's lying."

"About what?"

"Everything!" She sighed and took a bite of crab. She looked at Hornesta. "You should have figured that out."

Hornesta glared. "Fine. Explain it to me like I'm an idiot. What did I miss?"

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Kane said that he was by Undertaker's bedside. Do you see a bed here?"

Hornesta gave Pandora a look and pointed to the coffin; demons sometimes called coffins beds. Pandora blushed, having been in the human world too long. She then shook her head and looked at Hornesta. "Here's something. Why did Kane not mention me? He at least briefly mentioned me in the first eulogy you showed me."

Hornesta rolled her eyes. "You're not the main reason why Kane's been going on this hunt. So far, you haven't given me reasonable doubt."

Pandora growled, her eyes turning white. Hornesta's eyes grew wide; she never noticed before but Pandora's eyes looked like Undertaker's whenever his eyes turned white. Pandora growled, "Mother has been by my side since I was moved here and, since I woke up, I haven't left this place. Neither of us have ever seen Kane here."

Hornesta thought about that as Pandora went on. "Besides, think about it: start blaming someone almost immediately after you take the title away from him? Don't you think that's a little convenient?" Hornesta nodded as Pandora sighed. "Besides…just because Mysterio made Undertaker bleed does not mean that he can put my master into…" She looked at the coffin and sighed; she could not say it.

Hornesta nodded. "You got good points there." Her eyes back to normal, Pandora nodded and nibbled on her crab. Hornesta then thought of something that had been bothering her for a while: "Who attacked you?"

Pandora stopped mid-nibble. She just remembered seeing Undertaker crumbled on the floor and being hit from behind. So she just shook her head.

_August 6, 2010_

_After his match against Drew McIntyre, Mysterio was about to announce who the REAL attacker was when Kane interrupted him, bringing with him a coffin. Mysterio was nervous and Kane knew that. Thanks to a cheap shot from McIntyre, Mysterio was down but still managed to run from Kane before the demon attacked. Seeing Kane's smug look, Mysterio revealed that he was innocent and the real attacker…was Kane himself. Hearing that made Kane break down; he adamantly denied the accusation and said that he loved his brother._

Pandora had watched the revelation and did not know what to think. Kane made more sense than Mysterio…but Pandora did not believe that Kane was that good of an actor, remembering the clips that Hornesta showed her where Kane seemed very broken about Undertaker's condition. She looked at the coffin and sighed. "Only you know…"


	18. Chapter 17: War

Chapter 17: War  
August 15-October 24, 2010

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the dates I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates.**

_August 15, 2010_

_Undertaker woke up from his coma the day before. He needed more time to recover but he did not want to wait; he wanted to return immediately to get revenge on his attacker. Pandora tried to tell him to wait until he was fully recovered. But, when she failed to change his mind, she managed to convince him to wait until after Kane's match at SummerSlam._

At his match, Kane defeated Rey Mysterio, retaining his Heavyweight Championship. However, the demon decided to beat up Mysterio some more out of revenge for what the human did to his older brother. Despite the accusation, everyone thought that Kane was taking it too far. Finally, Kane was satisfied and dragged Mysterio's limp body to the casket. But he got a big surprise when he opened the casket: Undertaker was inside! Pandora emerged from under the casket and looked at Kane as Kane backed up, stunned. Pandora got up with ease but she saw that Undertaker needed help. She offered but he refused, coming into the ring and facing his brother.

Pandora joined Undertaker's side and looked at Kane. After getting over the shock, Kane pointed out Mysterio. The two looked at the smaller human and Undertaker weakly got on one knee, getting right up in Mysterio's face. Pandora sighed; she was worried about Undertaker since he was not fully ready to be back. She could not hear what Mysterio was saying but she did hear that Undertaker believed him. Pandora wanted to ask but did not get a chance as Undertaker stood up with Mysterio and gave his RIP throat slash. He then faced the attacker…Kane! Pandora's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she looked at Kane. "No…"

When Undertaker grabbed Kane's throat, Pandora did not know how to react. She was still stunned by the revelation; while he had attacked his brother in the past, Kane had never damaged the Undertaker like this before. But two things happened that made her realize the gravity of the situation. Grinning devilishly, Kane grabbed Undertaker's throat and pried Undertaker's hand off his throat. At that same time…someone suddenly gave Pandora a chokehold. She screamed from being startled but froze in terror when her attacker turned her around. She recognized him instantly.

Looking to be around the same physical age as Pandora, he was about a head taller than her and more muscular, as shown by his tight blood red tank top. He had skater black pants on and black military boots. His hands had black, fingerless gloves on and silver shackles, as if he had broken from his restraints. His black hair had blood read tips and outlined his face. He also had a dark red small bandanna around his forehead. But two things stuck out the most about him. He had big, black, demon wings…and he had a black tail with a red tip. He was called Damien…and he was the Devil's firstborn. He grinned at her. "Hello, bitch."

Before she could react, Damien picked her up and gave her a spinebuster, a move he later dubbed "Devil's Play." At the same time, Kane gave Undertaker the tombstone piledriver. With both victims unconscious from the attacks, Kane and Damien lit the corners of the ring on fire. Kane was guilty as charged…and had a powerful ally by his side.

_September 24, 2010_

Pandora shuddered from cold and fear. She and Undertaker were in a stairwell but they heard Kane's announcement of intending to destroy Undertaker with another match; evidently, defeating him at Night of Champions was not enough for the demented demon. Pandora also knew that Damien was yearning to take her as his own possession. But she could not think about the Devil's son. She looked at Undertaker next to her and frowned. Kane was right; Undertaker was not fully himself and was not getting better. Taking a chance, Pandora touched Undertaker's shoulder, silently letting him know that she was still there. She did not expect him to react. But he touched her hand, making her smile softly. If nothing else, she could do this.

After some time, Undertaker finally spoke up. "You should…go back to Hell."

Pandora looked at him in shock and took her hand back. "What? Why?"

Undertaker did not look at her but he still answered. "Damien will stop at nothing…to claim you. If you go back…you'll be safe."

Pandora shook her head. "No…I can't…I won't." Undertaker turned his head away from her as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I won't…I won't leave my master…I won't leave my father!"

Undertaker seemed to freeze but he still did not look at her. Realizing what she said, she knew she had to explain. "My Father…left when I was born. You are…the closest being I have…to a father."

Seeing Undertaker remaining still, Pandora sighed and got up. She started to head up the stairs when she heard, "Pandora." She slowly looked back and saw that Undertaker pointed to the step next to her. She lowered her head and went back to the step, sitting down. She waited for him to say something about how important it was for her to return or about her admission of seeing him as a Father figure. To her surprise, she felt his hand on her head. Having flashbacks to her childhood, she looked up and saw that he was looking at her. "All right, kid."

Pandora smiled and wiped away her tears. She wanted to hug him but knew that his body would not be able to handle it.

Towards the end of the night, Undertaker and Pandora were still in the stairwell. Pandora was sitting behind Undertaker and looking up at the ceiling. She wanted to say something but could not find the words. Just then, the door opened, reflecting light on both of them. She looked first and gasped, her eyes growing wide. Undertaker did not look; he simply told the person to leave. Pandora sat up a little, still stunned. "Master…it's—"

She was interrupted by Undertaker trying to tell the person to leave. But he looked up and saw what she saw. Just as surprised, he stood up and she followed suit. Undertaker now saw that this was not a trick; his eyes turned white in response. This time…Pandora reacted as well. She clutched her chest and groaned a little. She never experienced this kind of power before.

_Moments later, Kane and Damien came out, grinning in their evil. Kane revealed that he would face his brother at Hell in a Cell; he felt it was right because that was the first time Kane revealed himself to Undertaker many years ago. Damien grinned with pride as Kane stated that he was now the dominating brother/demon of Hell and he would continue to take over Undertaker's realm as his brother lay burning in Hell. When Kane ended his speech, Damien started to applaud but was interrupted by the bell and the druids delivering a coffin to ringside. The two demons were unimpressed, especially Kane who was determined to not let the mind games get to him this time. Kane and Damien opened the coffin, expecting to find Undertaker or nothing but found…PAUL BEARER! They backed up, both spooked and stunned as Bearer sat up with the urn; the Father of Destruction had been brought back to life._

_The lights dimmed and Undertaker and Pandora joined their enemies and Bearer in the ring. But they were different; Undertaker looked stronger than ever and Pandora's wings were streaked with gold, a physical effect the urn had on her. Undertaker and Pandora attacked their enemies viciously until Kane and Damien were forced to retreat. Kane was stunned by what happened and Damien was more stunned that a smaller demoness made him retreat. Undertaker and Pandora stared daggers at them until their attention turned to Bearer. Adding more salt to Kane and Damien's wounds, Undertaker and Pandora bowed to Bearer, showing their new partnership. Damien growled viciously and Kane freaked out; their plans just hit an unexpected and unwelcome speed-bump._

_October 3, 2010_

The Hell in a Cell match was underway. Pandora and Damien crawled around on top of the cage, watching all the action. Damien kept sneaking glances to Pandora and her golden-streaked wings, trying to figure out a way to either attack her or take her into his possession. Pandora paid no mind to Damien; she was more focused on watching Undertaker beat his brother. But it was not to be.

Towards the end, Undertaker's powers reached its zenith as he signaled his RIP movement. However, when he got Kane ready for the tombstone, Bearer opened the urn and flashed the light in Undertaker's eyes. Pandora screamed in fury and Damien grinned devilishly as Undertaker recoiled in pain and Bearer pretended to offer the urn to Undertaker…only to give it to Kane. Pandora screamed again in fury as the gold in her wings faded away. Kane hesitantly took the urn and then attacked Undertaker with it. Kane then gave Undertaker a chokeslam. The two young demons stood on top of the ring and Damien slapped Pandora across the face, knocking her down. "Take that, bitch!"

Damien jumped down to the ground and joined Kane and Bearer's side. Ignoring her pained cheek, Pandora climbed down and ran into the cell to check on her master, getting on her hands and knees to examine him closely. Seeing him unconscious made her shake with fury. Like the time with Vickie, her eyes turned white and narrow and she became a pure demon. She glared at the three and hissed viciously. She then growled the thousand year hatred vow towards Bearer; he came, helped, and betrayed them. While that was Bearer's nature, this was different because this betrayal was a slap in the face of Undertaker's weakened state. She continued to growl and hiss viciously as the three left, relishing in their victory.

_October 22, 2010_

_The week prior, Undertaker and Pandora confronted their three enemies. Damien shuddered at the sight of Undertaker, sensing that something was different about the Undertaker. He was right; after an intense stare-down, Undertaker attacked Kane viciously. Pandora tried to attack Damien but Damien dodged all of her attacks. Still, he was a little intimidated by her speed and fury, only retreating when Kane did. Both demons now pure, Pandora grinned with evil pride as Undertaker put on a more demented look. Undertaker used Kane's fire power to set the corners aflame, insulting Kane and Damien as well. Undertaker and Pandora then gave another message to the three; they made a lightning bolt strike near them. The looks on their faces told the three that things were just beginning._

Kane and Damien pushed last week's attack out of their heads. They had more important things to worry about at the present time. Kane was set to battle Randy Orton and Damien heard that Randy's valet Lilith was just as psychotic as Randy. She must have been; why else would she wear a demon snake around her body? Damien shook his head and helped Kane set the corners on fire. Damien then moved to ringside with Paul Bearer. He hated to have to be around the man whom he referred to as "the fat man" but Kane refused to get rid of him.

His attention was diverted when Randy and Lilith appeared. Kane stared numbly at the WWE Champion but Damien's eyes grew wide when he saw Lilith. She changed her look drastically when Randy became The Viper some time ago. She dyed her hair back to brown and wore a short, skin-tight, mud-colored latex dress, complete with knee-high boots and matching latex gloves that reached halfway up her upper arm. To finish her outfit, she had the demon snake Samael (a gift from Pandora when Lilith made the change) wrapped around her body and a golden snake wrapped around her left arm to go with Randy's championship. Thanks to the dress being half-open in the front and held together by intertwining string, Damien could see all the good stuff. He growled with seduction; this woman was hot. The fact that she was supposed to be psychotic made her sexier to him. Bearer saw Damien's look and said, "I thought you hated humans."

Damien shuddered at the sound of Bearer's voice and glared dangerously at Bearer. "Talk to me again and I'll show you Hell myself."

Bearer paled and backed away. By that time, Randy was in the ring and Lilith was ringside. Damien grinned and looked at Lilith. "Hello there."

Lilith ignored him but Samael hissed at Damien. The demon glared at the snake as the match began. Lilith and Damien rooted for their respected companions; Lilith wanted Randy to win both for the sake of winning and to shake up Kane's mental state for Pandora while Damien was demanding that Kane won because he did not want his partner to lose to a human, especially since this human was called the apex predator. Towards the end, Lilith started to get worried for Randy whenever Kane was in control of the match, especially when Kane grabbed Randy to give him the chokeslam. But her fears were relieved by the bell and the darkness.

When the light came back on, the ring looked different. Kane and Damien were in the ring, looking for Undertaker. Randy was poised to attack behind them with a smirking Lilith behind him, still ringside. But there was another person in the ring: a grinning Pandora was sitting on the far-right ring post. As quick as ever, Randy gave Kane the RKO, winning the match. Damien was furious that Kane lost and started to yell at Kane as Randy and Lilith left the ring. Hearing Pandora's giggles added salt to their wounds. Kane started to freak out, looking for his brother, and Damien tried to get the answers out of Pandora, who kept quiet. As the bell tolled again, she got off the post and walked around the ring until she was in front of Damien and Damien's back was facing Kane. Damien glared at her. "Where is he?"

Pandora grinned and pointed behind him; Undertaker came out through the ring. Damien turned and saw this but could not react in time; Pandora drop-kicked him onto his stomach and gave him her crippling move called Anguish Unleashed. She trapped his ankles between her ball and spike of her heels. She then grabbed his wrists and pulled them back, making Damien sit up painfully. From that angle, Damien painfully watched as Undertaker grabbed Kane's ankles and dragged him through the hole in the ring, Kane screaming in terror the entire time. For the first time in his existence, Damien felt terror towards another demon.

_Bragging Rights ended horribly for both Undertaker and Pandora. Undertaker battled Kane in a buried alive match. While the prize was the World Heavyweight Championship, Undertaker was more focused on getting back at Kane and Paul Bearer, especially with Undertaker being as strong, if not stronger, than before. Their battle covered the entire arena, with Pandora and Damien close by. Pandora felt good that Undertaker was battling stronger and felt that they could move on from this, especially when Undertaker pushed Kane into the grave thanks to Hell's Gate. Undertaker tried to go for Bearer…but The Nexus stormed the arena and attacked Undertaker. Pandora screamed and attempted to help Undertaker. But Damien got her in a chokehold and made her watch as Nexus beat Undertaker down and Kane delivered the final blow with the urn. Pandora started to desperately try to break free from Damien to help her master but the Devil's son refused to let her go. Once the grave started to fill with dirt, Pandora started to scream and cry in pure anguish, breaking the audience's heart._


	19. Chapter 18: Rescue

Chapter 18: Rescue  
October 29, 2010

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the date I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates. Thank God for unexpected events; thanks to what happened in this episode, I got an excuse to not write the dreaded storyline I thought would happen.**

_That night, Pandora was awakened by a vision, which made her Undertaker tattoo glow. She found herself in a dark hallway. Seeing a shadow, she looked up and saw that it was the Undertaker. She tried to speak to him but found that she had been rendered mute. As he passed, she felt his hand pat her head; the mere touch made tears form in her eyes. He continued to walk until he came to a door, which he opened to reveal a bright light. She heard him whisper "Take care, kid" and he stepped into the light. As her vision ended, Pandora cried herself to sleep. This chapter in her life would be a living Hell._

Undertaker lay in his healing coffin; the lower lid of the coffin was locked by his followers to make sure that he stayed in the coffin long enough to be fully healed. He would be conscious for this part of the healing since this was the second half of the healing process. He hated that Pandora was still in the human world but assumed that she would be all right. Suddenly he felt his coffin start to tilt upward. Stuck in the coffin, he could nothing but wait to see what was happening. To his shock, it was Lacti who activated the mechanism that made his coffin almost stand up. Looking furious, Lacti opened the top lid and slapped Undertaker extra hard across the face. Undertaker was surprised by this; they had not had any contact for years and she hunts him down for a slap? He slightly glared at her. "Still holding a grudge."

Lacti slapped him again for that statement, feeling tears form. She then screamed a sentence that made Undertaker's heart skip a beat: "How could you let our daughter be in the hands of that bastard?"

It took a few seconds to compute what Lacti said. He slowly looked at her. "What…?"

Lacti glared at him with teary eyes. "Damien took possession of her…our daughter is in the hands of the most dangerous demon in Hell!"

Undertaker only heard "our daughter." He felt floored. Pandora, the dedicated demoness, his partner for many years, the demoness who saw him as a Father…was his long-lost daughter? But one part of Pandora did not fit with Lacti's admission. "She aged—"

Lacti interrupted him, roughly wiping her eyes. "You gave her power that night…you gave her what she needed to age twice as fast…" Wanting to drive her admission home, Lacti reached into her bag and pulled out Pandora's prized black rose. "She cherished your gift…with her life."

Undertaker paled at the sight of the rose. He remembered giving that black rose to his infant daughter. He leaned his head back, thinking about what he just learned. Ever since that night, he had wanted to meet his daughter…and she had been right in front of him for years without him knowing. Lacti started to break down, thinking about the situation that Pandora was in at that moment. Undertaker looked away; he looked emotionless but his eyes showed that he was broken.

In the human world, the evil celebration had begun. Kane and Bearer were standing on Undertaker's grave, marveling in what they did. Damien was in front of the grave, forcing Pandora to dance with him. He felt silly but continued because Pandora was crying and this dance was making her feel worse. Another thing that made her feel bad was Damien's necklace around her neck. This was different than when she was held captive by Khali…this was a terrifying nightmare.

Damien stopped the dance and put Pandora in a chokehold when Kane started to speak, telling everyone that he was finally the dominant brother and that Undertaker was gone for good because Kane buried his older brother on Sunday. Tears falling, Pandora screamed, "You did not bury him! You did not!"

Damien tightened his arm around her neck. "Shut up, bitch. Let him talk."

Pandora whimpered as Damien forced her to join him at Kane's side. Kane went on about how the audience should not think about plots and theories about what happened during the match (because of the unmentioned Nexus). There was no need for that because Kane alone got rid of his brother. Pandora shook her head. "No, no, no! You did not—!"

Damien tightened his arm again. "Do not make me tell you again."

Pandora sobbed as Kane demanded the audience to thank him. Pandora shook her head feverishly but could not yell because Damien covered her mouth roughly with his other hand. He grinned devilishly as her tears ran down and hit his hand. As they got into the ring, he licked a tear and laughed as she whimpered. "Get used to it, bitch…you'll get a lot more."

Pandora turned her head away as best she could as Kane said that the thanks he "deserved" was for removing Undertaker's false hope. He then added salt to everyone's wounds by saying that, despite their hope for his return, Undertaker was gone forever…and Kane was their "savior" now because of his powers and championship. Pandora cried and covered her ears, not wanting to hear the dreaded demon's words. Damien let go of her mouth when Kane stopped talking but kept her in a chokehold. "Shape up, bitch."

Pandora whimpered as Kane demanded everyone in the arena and around the world to stand up and give Undertaker a moment of silence. That statement made Pandora break down even more. Kane, Bearer, and Damien (who roughly hugged Pandora from behind to both act like he had honor and to keep her from bolting) were acting like Kane was giving respect to his older brother when that was not the truth. Kane was pretending to do so to make the audience like him. The three bowed their heads for their moment of silence but the audience and Pandora refused to comply. Pandora continued to cry, feeling her heart break again…but the funeral was interrupted by the most unlikely person.

To the four's shock, Alberto Del Rio crashed the funeral. Pandora was both shocked that Del Rio would do this and glad that someone was brave enough/stupid enough to stand up to Kane. Bearer was stunned by this but Kane and Damien were livid that Del Rio was doing this; he was interrupting their moment of victory. Kane silently demanded an answer from Del Rio and Damien got ready to set Del Rio ablaze if needed as he put Pandora back into a chokehold. Del Rio merely explained that they had a right to have a funeral…but it should be for Kane's Championship, not the Undertaker, since Del Rio never had a chance for it and demanded the chance. Pandora gave Del Rio a look and murmured, "You gotta be kidding me."

Kane and Damien were enraged that this Spanish rich jerk was interrupting the funeral/their moment of glory and demanding Kane's belt. Both got up in his face and screamed at him for doing this. After all, how dare he interrupt the Devil's favorite demon and the Devil's son in their moment of triumph? Del Rio did not blink at their yells and merely smacked the urn out of Bearer's hands. Now they were both honked off; the two demons attacked him. In doing so, Damien let Pandora go and she scurried to the corner, still feeling trapped in this situation.

Del Rio almost immediately delivered a high kick to Kane; in doing so, he fell on top of Damien. His opponent down, Del Rio continue to kick and stomp Kane. Damien crawled out from under Kane and out of the ring. All of a sudden, Rey Mysterio showed up and tried to give Del Rio the 619, giving Kane the chance to escape. Del Rio rolled out of the ring and left, intent on not getting hit with Mysterio's finisher. Mysterio locked eyes with Pandora for a brief second and then noticed something that made Pandora nod: Bearer was in the perfect position for the 619. Seizing the opportunity, Mysterio gave the betrayer his deadly attack. But that came at a price: Kane and Damien came back into the ring and kicked Mysterio down. Kane was staggered that the "funeral" ended up like this. Damien glared at Pandora. "Get next to me, bitch!"

Pandora hesitated, not knowing what to do. Behind Damien, she noticed that someone else was coming to the ring. She then made her decision: if these wrestlers could stand up to Kane…she could stand up to Damien. At the same time the wrestler attacked Kane, Pandora drop-kicked Damien. Damien rolled out of the ring, groaning in pain, and Pandora watched him from her crouching position. She felt like she was in big trouble now. But then the wrestler's music came on…and Pandora recognized it immediately. She looked up and saw that she was right: it was Edge. After knocking down the funeral wreath, Edge noticed her. He went to her and held out his hand. "I'll look after you."

Pandora was surprised by what he said but she nodded, taking his hand. He helped her up and took her to the ropes. To the rage of Damien, Pandora pulled his necklace off her neck and threw it away. She and Edge then left. Looking back at the ring, Pandora smiled for the first time since Sunday.

In Hell, Lacti had watched the show and saw that Edge took Pandora under his care. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Edge…thank you." She looked back at Undertaker; she had decided to watch with him. She wanted to show him their daughter's predicament but was glad at how things turned out, especially with Edge keeping his promise to take care of Pandora. Undertaker just nodded at the screen. Lacti chuckled softly. "You still don't show any emotion."

Undertaker stayed silent. But Lacti saw the look in his eyes and smiled. Things were looking up for their daughter.


	20. Chapter 19: Revenge

Chapter 19: Revenge  
November 12-December 19, 2010

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the date I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates. Also, be nice with the TLC match at the end; I could only find clips that showed the highlights of the match.**

After she was rescued, Pandora approached Edge with a burning question: "Why did you rescue me?"

Edge took a few seconds to think of how he should answer that question. Should he tell her about the promise that Lacti made him swear? He then remembered something about his time in Hell: Lacti did not tell him when Pandora did until he forced it out of her and Pandora had yet to admit it herself. With that in mind, he decided to turn on the charm. He smirked at her and said, "Come on, Pandora. Do I look like the kind of guy who lets a cute girl like you be around those two psychos?"

Pandora blushed but accepted the answer. At this point, she was just happy to not be under Damien's control.

_The following week, Pandora unveiled a new look to go with the now-number one contender for Kane's championship Edge. She wore black jeans, black tennis shoes, and a tube top that was the same hue as her hair. She wore fingerless purple gloves and wore a purplish-black newsboy hat. She still kept her wings in view; she was not afraid to show them to the audience, even though Undertaker was no longer with her. She missed him greatly and kept his hat as a memento; only her new friend Kelly Kelly knew about it (she walked in on Pandora hugging the hat and comforted the crying demoness). Pandora knew she needed a good distraction to keep her from becoming depressed…she got that and more in a humorous adventure with Edge._

_November 12, 2010_

Edge was fuming backstage. Pandora was nearby but was staying quiet, letting him seethe. Kane attacked him in the middle of his match with David Otunga when the referee was not looking, making Edge lose. She was furious as well, not only because Kane attacked Edge but also because Damien gave her a cheap shot to the back of the head. She held an ice pack to her now-forming bump and felt her mental wheels run. After a few minutes, Pandora got an idea and said, "Wanna get back at Kane?"

Edge growled, "What do you think?"

Pandora ignored the attitude. "I have an idea…it will both get back at him and help your match with him for the belt."

Edge was not in the mood for her not telling him exactly what she was talking about. "If you are going to talk in riddles, you can leave."

Pandora once again ignored his attitude and simply said, "As you humans say, give him a taste of his own medicine."

Edge looked at her, a little confused by what she meant. But he then remembered his plan; this was a good time to execute it. Edge smirked, making Pandora smirk as well. Pandora asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Edge's smirk just grew. "Remember my plan?" Pandora giggled in response.

_Minutes later, Kane and Damien walked into their hideaway to find it in disarray. Paul Bearer was gone…only the urn remained._

At the main event, Kane was battling Big Show and it was clear to everyone, especially Damien, that Kane was distracted. Damien was embarrassed that his partner was not fully focused on the match because of the disappearance of Bearer; Damien himself was elated that the fat man was gone and hoped to never see him again. Throughout the match, Damien kept yelling instructions at Kane to either snap out of his daze or to keep up the attacks on Big Show. Towards the end, Kane finally fully woke up and gave Big Show a boot to the face and a flying clothesline. Damien grinned, knowing that Kane was about to end this match. But the demented demon was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out his name and a familiar giggle. Both he and Damien turned around and had different reactions to what they saw. Kane freaked out and Damien just calmly said, "Oh."

Edge and Pandora were there…and they had Bearer, tied up in a wheelchair and gagged with his own tie. Pandora enjoyed the moment immensely; what better way to get back at the two men, including on she made the hatred vow towards, who have injured her master in one way or another in the past? Edge teased Kane with his captive with verbal taunts and even acting like he was going to push Bearer off the entrance ledge when Kane tried to leave the ring to rescue his father. Damien was furious that Kane even thought of leaving the match and saving Bearer, let alone try to. The demon's anger only grew when Kane lost thanks to the distraction.

With the match over, Edge and Pandora took Bearer away. The mind games were only just beginning…

_November 19, 2010_

Edge and Pandora had a lot of fun with their captor. That is, Edge has fun with the torture (all the games were his ideas) and Pandora just enjoyed watching and laughing. She wanted to take part in the fun, especially with the dodge ball game, but she felt herself getting weak. She figured it was like the time she was with Khali and her weakness was attributed to her being away from Undertaker for so long. If that was the case, she thought that the only way to get her strength back was to find Undertaker. But she was too weak to summon a portal to Hell and felt trapped in her weak body. Just as she was about to figure out what else she could do, Edge asked her, "You want something?"

Pandora looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm calling for a pizza. Do you want something?" She blinked in response and was greeted with his hand grabbing her chin and Edge looking her over. "When was the last time you ate something?"

Pandora raised her eyebrow at him. "Ate something? I've never eaten human food."

Edge was surprised by this. Even he knew that demons ate from his time in Hell. "How the hell have you been walking around all this time?"

Pandora lowered her eyes a little. "I get my energy from…someone else." Edge did not ask what she meant; her body language spoke volumes. He let go of her chin and ruffled her hat a little. "Well, I'm getting you something to eat. That may help you out."

Pandora straightened her hat out and looked at Edge a little confused. "How so? Human food is different from demonic food."

Silently agreeing, Edge got out his cell phone and started to dial. "You're eating as long as you're with me."

Pandora blushed, feeling embarrassed for some reason. She was used to being taken care of but this was a different situation than all her past experiences.

_Edge ended up getting her a personal small cheese pizza along with the food that he got for himself and the almost-forgotten Bearer. Pandora fell in love with the foods that she encountered and swiped a few breadsticks and brownies for herself (she knew she did not have to worry about gaining weight since evil beings had an extremely high metabolism). But she had to be careful to not choke because Edge decided to try to "feed" Bearer and the result made Bearer look like he had been on the losing side of a food-fight. Pandora, now stronger from the food, cracked up so hard at Edge playing with their toy/captor and was disappointed when Edge decided to go to the arena to tease Kane some more._

At the arena, Kane and Damien's reactions to Bearer's predicament were as different as night and day. Kane trashed Teddy Long's office when his twisted mind became convinced that Teddy was withholding information about Edge's whereabouts and then vented his anger to a very frightened Rosa Mendes. Damien followed Kane but was embarrassed by Kane's freak out in the office since it was all for the fat man and was then more interested in flirting with Rosa. Kane was too busy freaking out to notice his comrade's reactions. He finally figured it out when he started to vent to himself and Damien was quiet. The demon looked up and saw that the smaller demon was listening to his music player. Enraged, Kane snatched the music player and threw it across the room, taking the ear pieces with it. Damien glared up at Kane. "Rude much?"

Kane grabbed Damien by his neck and pushed him against the wall. "I ought to rip you apart for not being on my side with this!"

Damien glared coldly at Kane. "With what? Your pathetic attachment to the fat man? Grow up!" Kane tightened his hand but Damien acted like he did not feel it. "I would let go if I were you."

Kane laughed dementedly. "Why should I?"

Damien smirked. "Because, if you attack me, you won't be the Devil's favorite demon anymore." Kane was too upset at the moment to remember that he was threatening the Devil's son so Damien punched him in the gut faster than Kane could react. As Kane struggled to get his breath back, Damien crouched down and made Kane look at him by grabbing his throat. "Besides…you should be nicer to your creator."

Kane was stunned by what Damien said. "What?"

Damien's smirk widened. "Why do you think I said I would help you get rid of your brother? I gave you new life all those years ago, baptized you in the fire, and made you the monster you are today." Damien neglected to mention that he knew what he was doing when he gave Kane his dangerous powers. Damien punched Kane across the face and quickly healed the bruise. "Just keep that in mind next time you feel like rebelling against me."

Kane said nothing. He knew that he owed Damien his life after the funeral fire…but he also owed Bearer for his life from birth. He was bound to both of them and could not choose between them.

_Edge and Pandora's visit to the arena was short, just enough to let them attack Kane and Damien (who only followed to try to snatch Pandora) and send a message about that coming Sunday…a message that would not deliver when Edge's shoulders were down in the pin and Kane retained the title because both were counted out. Pandora was disappointed that Edge did not get the Championship…but it also meant that the fun would continue._

_November 26, 2010_

_Because Edge did not win the Championship, he and Pandora continued and enjoyed the mind games. They knew they were playing with fire but they were having too much fun to stop. Kane was getting very annoyed that he was being played with, especially with Bearer being used as bait, and Damien was getting more and more furious that Kane was acting this way to get Bearer back. But this night was the night that not only started the next chapter in the mind games but also started a new chapter between Pandora and Edge…thanks to Bearer telling Edge that he did not deserve a Father._

Pandora teleported herself, Edge, and Bearer to another part of the arena so that Kane would not find them but she was upset by what Bearer said to Edge. She knew that the comment was not directed towards her and she doubted that Bearer remembered saying those nasty words to her when they first met all those years ago when she was searching for her Father. But those words still cut her deeply. With Bearer in the corner, Edge peeked at Pandora and saw that she was upset. "What's the matter with you?"

Pandora looked up and sighed. "What Bearer said…about not deserving a Father…"

Edge waved it off. "Come on, Pandora. Those were just words. Besides, why are you upset? He didn't tell them to you."

Pandora glared at Edge. "I didn't have a Father either, okay? And the closest I had to a Father…is gone…" Remembering Undertaker being buried alive made Pandora's eyes well up with tears. She did not want Edge to see her crying so she turned around and hugged herself. She focused on getting past this moment; in doing so, she did not hear Edge approach her until he hugged her from behind. Blushing deeply, Pandora looked back enough to look at his face. "Edge…?"

Edge smirked. "Ignore that guy. Things like him just want to make you feel rotten for their pleasure. I mean, look at what his son has done over the years." He turned her around and kept holding her. "So buck up; you know better than to let him get to you."

Pandora nodded and hugged him back. She felt strangely warm in this hug. While she had males hug her before, being hugged by Edge felt…different to her. This feeling was new to her. Edge looked down at her. "Now I want to see you smile…that same smile you had when I rescued you…your cute one."

Pandora blushed but smiled up at him. Edge smirked. "That's better. Now…what do you say we give our toy the proper punishment?"

Pandora giggled. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

_Sometime later, Edge and Pandora came out with their victim by the audience entrance of the arena. Edge called Kane and Damien out and then threatened to shove Bearer down the stairs. He asked the audience what they thought Edge should do and they (and Damien) agreed that Edge should go through with his threat. But he changed his mind when Kane tried to bargain with the Rated-R Superstar. Kane challenged him to another World Heavyweight Championship match. Edge accepted the challenge…but continued the mind games, the peak being when he ran over a dummy that was made up to look like Bearer. The audience and Pandora got a kick out of that mind game but Kane and Damien were getting sick of them. Kane hated being on the receiving end of the mind games and Damien hated that his creation kept falling for them, shown by Damien started to refer to Kane as "idiot."_

_The following week, a match was set up for Edge and Kane (after a few more mind games, which infuriated Kane and annoyed Damien); the winner would decide the stipulation for their match at TLC. Kane almost won but was distracted thanks to Pandora turning on the titantron, revealing footage of Bearer begging Kane to rescue him. Thanks to that and to Damien's rage, Edge won the match and decided that the match would be his specialty, a TLC match. Kane and Damien were pissed at the stipulation but there was nothing that could be done about it now. But the distraction had Edge starting to look at Pandora differently, like when he learned that she saved him when he was in Hell…_

_December 10, 2010_

When they arrived at the arena, Edge immediately saw a vase holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked at Pandora, who did not notice the vase. As they passed it, Edge took a pink flower that was shaped like a rose out of the vase without stopping. They first arrived at the divas' locker room; Pandora immediately tossed her bag in. "Ow…I'll never get used to carrying that thing." She then looked at Edge. "You ready for tonight?"

Edge nodded. "You got our guest all ready?"

Pandora shuddered. She transported Bearer to another backstage section earlier that afternoon. "Yeah, he's there. Couldn't get away from him fast enough."

Edge laughed, making Pandora smile back. She liked to hear him laugh; it made her heart glow. She barely understood this unfamiliar feeling but she liked it. As she turned to go into the locker-room, Edge stopped her. "Wait. I got something for you."

Pandora grinned. "Really? What is it?"

Edge shook his head. "You got to close your eyes first."

Pandora rolled them before covering. She felt him move her hair away from her right ear, making her blush, and put something there. She opened her eyes and peeked into the locker-room. She was able to see the flower from the mirror across the room; she blushed and came back out, looking at Edge. "Edge…why…?"

Edge smirked. "Now the pretty girl is even prettier." He then turned and walked away while saying, "Meet me where Bearer is in 20." Pandora watched him, still blushing from what he said.

_The mind games of the night were Edge using Bearer as a guinea pig with all the instruments in a TLC match. Pandora got a kick out of them; because of that, she did not notice Damien glaring at her flower. But things came to an abrupt end when Kane accidentally pushed Bearer down from a ledge; because Bearer was on top of two ladders and Kane was so used to the dummies, the demented demon had no idea what he did until he looked down at the carnage. Damien, on the other hand, knew the difference between Bearer and the dummies because of scent. Because he hated the fat man, Damien kept his mouth shut and relished in Kane's pain._

_December 19, 2010_

The match at TLC was intense, especially since it was now a Fatal-4-Way thanks to what occurred that Friday. Since Kane did not show up to SmackDown until the last few minutes, Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio were added to the TLC match. The four superstars focused on destroying each other and trying to retrieve the belt that was suspended above the ring. Each superstar came very close to getting the belt, including Del Rio's personal ring announcer for his boss. Damien and Pandora cheered for their respected companions and also focused on not getting hurt by the flying bodies and weapons. But, in the end, Edge speared Kane into a table (and Damien who did not move out of the way in time) and began the climb up the ladder.

When Edge retrieved the belt, Pandora was ecstatic with cheers and grins. She immediately went into the ring and climbed up the ladder to be with him. Without thinking, she kissed him. Edge froze, surprised by this, and the audience cheered. It was the cheers that woke up Pandora and she quickly pulled back. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I don't know what—"

She was interrupted by Edge pulling her forward. He smirked his familiar smirk and said, "Shut up." He then kissed her deeply, surprising both Pandora and the audience. Pandora melted and kissed him back; this marked the beginning of their romantic relationship.

_Kane tried to get the Championship back but failed to do so in a Last Man Standing match on the first SmackDown episode of 2011._

_From TLC on, Pandora's flower was golden to go with Edge's Championship. Also, she and Edge were very open about their relationship now that it was official and out in the open. Pandora was happier than she ever expected to be, especially with a human (since she was the daughter of a demon who despised the species), and Edge started to call her "Pani", a nickname that Pandora bore with loving pride. Down in Hell, Lacti was not thrilled that Pandora was romantically linked to a human, even if it was Edge; Undertaker was just glad that his daughter was happy._


	21. Chapter 20: Love

Chapter 20: Love  
December 24, 2010

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Because of the rating, I will not be adding the actual event; sorry.**

**Thank you, sasatheshy and Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me with this chapter.**

Because Christmas Eve was on Friday, SmackDown was on Tuesday to give the wrestlers the weekend off. Pandora did not enjoy the fact that it was Christmas because of the religious aspects. She explained that to Edge and Kelly Kelly and they both told her the same thing: there was more to the day than that part and a lot of humans celebrated the holiday without the religion. So that day, Pandora ignored all things enemy religion and focused on spending the day with Edge. The two had a great time, going around the town all day, and were currently checking into a hotel. Edge took a peek at her and noticed that her leather jacket was beat up. "Don't you want another one?"

Pandora shook her head. "No. This was the first thing I ever got from the human world." She neglected to tell him that she stole it. "Besides, it's the best way to hide my wings."

Edge had to agree there. Those outside of the WWE Universe did not understand that her wings were real and would harm her when they realized that she was a real demoness. Edge got their keys and led her down the hall to their room. Pandora was looking forward to this night, especially since they were alone. Once they were in their room, Pandora smiled. "You know…when you rescued me, I never imagined that we would find ourselves in this situation."

Edge looked at her. "What situation?"

Pandora blushed. "A relationship."

Edge had to agree with that. "Yeah, I don't think people expected it…especially your Mother."

That caught Pandora's attention. "My mom? What does she have to do with this?"

Edge looked away, acting like he did not hear her question. Pandora pulled his arm a little. "Edge, answer me. Why does my mom have to do with this? Why did you mention her?"

Seeing that Pandora was not going to willingly tell him that she saved him, Edge decided to finally come clean. "I know what you did a few years ago." Pandora raised her eyebrow to that so Edge elaborated. "Next time you ask your mom to watch over someone and not tell the person, have her take down all your pictures."

Pandora blushed. He knew all this time. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edge smirked. "You didn't tell me."

Pandora's blush deepened a little as she sulked. "Touché. But what does my mom have to do with our relationship?"

Edge sat on the nearby chair. "Well…when I was down in Hell…Lacti made me promise her something." Pandora raised her eyebrow and Edge continued. "If something were to happen to…you know who…she wanted me to look after you."

Pandora took off her hat and sighed. That admission made her feel a little rotten on the inside. He only saved her to fulfill a promise? Would he have done the same thing if Lacti didn't make him promise? Edge pulled her forward and had her sit on his lap. "Come on, Pani. Don't sulk. You're too cute to do that."

Pandora looked up. "Edge…I…"

Edge shut her up with his finger. "Think of it this way. Because of your human-hating Mother, you and I got together."

Pandora had to snicker at that. The demoness who hated humans helped her daughter get a human boyfriend. Edge grinned. "That's better."

Before Edge could go on, Pandora asked, "Wait…my mom hates humans…so why did she entrust me to you? I mean, this is a demoness who's looking forward to the end of days so she can see humanity fry."

Edge grimaced. "That sounds like her. She said that I'm different from other humans." He left out the part where Lacti told him that he had the potential to be a demon. He then changed the subject: "Anyway, I told you the truth when you asked me before. I'm not the kind of guy to let a cute girl like you be around those psychos."

Pandora blushed and nuzzled Edge's face, purring like a cat. Edge chuckled. "Settle down, kitty. You're getting me excited."

Pandora looked at him in coy surprise. "Really?"

Edge played hard to get; he stood her up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He peeked back at her. "Wear your sexy outfit when I come out." He grinned at her blush and closed the door behind him. He planned on doing something tonight he had wanted to do since mid-November. While a regular person would think they were acting too fast (since they only became official a few days ago), Edge justified it as him taking notice of her in that special way since he found out she saved him in Hell and those feelings intensified in mid-November. Also, he correctly assumed that demons did not have time-limits like the humans did.

Minutes later, Pandora was in her sexy outfit and waiting for Edge to get out of the shower when her phone got a text message. Seeing it was from Kelly Kelly, she opened it; the message said "Hey Pandora. There's something you should watch since I'm concerned about you with Edge" and had a link attached to it. Curiosity peaked, Pandora opened the link. It was a video of the live sex show that Edge and Lita did a few years ago.

Pandora's face fell and her heart sank as she continued to watch the video. Granted, she knew that Edge and Lita's relationship was steamy but she had no idea it was THIS steamy. She then started to get upset and a ton of questions began to form in her mind. Why did Edge not tell her about this? What made Lita so special that he would do this live? What did she have that Pandora did not? Even if the show would let them do this, would Edge do it live with Pandora or keep her hidden? Why would he even do this? While demons were more open about sex and their sex lives, they did have protocol; they only had sex in public when they had permission from those who would see them. When Edge and Lita were interrupted, Pandora closed the link; she could not watch anymore, even though the two of them never got beyond foreplay.

_In another part of the country, Damien returned Kelly Kelly's phone to her bag and grinned. "Merry Christmas, Pandora."_

When Edge came out wearing nothing but a towel, he found Pandora sitting on the bed, holding her phone and staring off into space. "Hey, what's up with you?"

Pandora looked up at him, showing her crestfallen face. She stood up and opened the link. Pausing the video, she looked at him. "Your relationship with Lita…"

Edge was taken aback by this. Why was she asking about his past relationship? He had already told her about Lita and was grateful that Pandora did not judge him and did not understand why everyone was upset by him seeing Lita while she was with Matt Hardy. "What about her?"

Pandora played the video and held up her phone to show Edge. "Care to explain this?"

Edge looked at the video and recognized it immediately. While he felt a little odd that his current girlfriend was bringing up something he did with his ex, this was old news and he did not understand why old news was affecting her like this. Not only that, but he thought that she would like what she saw because he assumed that demons did stuff like this all the time. "What about it?"

Pandora almost dropped her phone at how nonchalant he was being. She closed her phone and stared at him. All the while, she was trying to ignore that fact that he was wearing only a towel. "How could you not tell me about this?"

Edge raised his eyebrow. "I already told you about Lita."

Pandora hissed, "But you didn't tell me that you did that with her! You should have told me!"

Edge narrowed his eyes and sternly answered, "It's what I was and what I still am. You know what my title is; it shouldn't surprise you that I would do that. Besides, this seems like the kind of thing that you should be used to, considering where you come from."

Pandora was shocked by that statement. "Excuse me? We may be demons but we have standards! We don't screw in public without permission! How dare you assume something about my species!"

Edge growled. "Well, how the hell would I know? Your Mother didn't let me leave the house while I was in Hell!"

Pandora nodded, feeling her angry grow. "Exactly! So don't assume that you know everything about demons!"

They took a few minutes, glaring at each other. Pandora was the first to break the silence. "You still should have told me."

"Why? Why should I have told you? You haven't told me absolutely everything about you."

Pandora turned her back at him. She felt foolish about the argument for three reasons. She knew that he was the Rated-R Superstar and what he did with Lita was Rated-R. She also knew that he was the type of person who did not care what others (including her) thought of him, no matter what he did; that was one of the things that she loved about him. Finally, she knew that he was right to assume those things about demons and did not mean to upset her. Still, she hated that she got the link; it caused their first argument and ruined the atmosphere of the evening to her.

As she stood there, she heard him sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to do that. Maybe I should have brought it up. But now you know and we can move past it. Right?"

Pandora stayed silent. She was still getting her thoughts straight and trying to get the video out of her head. After a minute of silence, she felt his hands on her arms, pulling her into his chest. Pandora blushed and gave a small moan. "Edge…"

Edge sternly said, "Give me your phone."

Pandora slowly raised her hand that had the phone. Edge snatched it and tossed it around the room. Pandora peeked at the phone as she pulled back and turned around, looking at him. Edge looked in her eyes and smirked, seeing something that she did not sense. "You're not mad. You're jealous of Lita…jealous of she and I almost did."

Pandora looked up at him. "I'm what?" Edge grabbed her neck with a mix of roughness and tenderness. She blushed and looked up at him. "Edge?"

Edge's smirk grew; this was the perfect to start the seduction. "You know…with everything that's coming up…I'm glad that you and I came here for an escape. Gives us a way to…explore other things in our relationship. Know what I mean?"

Pandora blushed. She knew exactly what he meant. She felt a vibration go through her body as her wings stretched a little. "Edge…"

Edge drew closer to her. "Tell me, Pani…"

Pandora bit her lower lip, forgetting the argument. "I want you, Edge. Do everything your title describes to my body."

Edge smirked. "As you wish." For the next hour, their relationship took another turn as Edge introduced Pandora to a new world. During their session, Kelly Kelly called Pandora and left her a message, saying that the text was not sent by her. Pandora was too busy with Edge to remember that her phone was even in the room.

_Thanks to what they did that night, Pandora's flower opened up. Few humans understood why the flower opened up but it was obvious to demons. Damien was pissed that his plan backfired in the worst way. Hornesta and all the young demonesses were jealous of Pandora since they thought Edge was hot for a human. Undertaker thought it happened too fast but also knew that demons (and Lacti in particularly) did things differently. Lacti was outraged; while she knew that it was Pandora's life, she could not believe that her daughter mated with a human. Lacti contacted Pandora the following week and started to yell at her for doing so. Pandora plugged her ears and disconnected the chat. She did not care what Lacti thought about her relationship choice. Lacti, however, did contact Edge and warned him that she would kill him if he knocked her daughter up. Edge reassured her that that would never happen since Pandora told him what needed to happen to impregnate a demoness (twist the wings during the event) and that Edge was careful to not do that._


	22. Chapter 21: Turbulence

Chapter 21: Turbulence  
January 14, 2011-February 18, 2011

_After beating Kane and retaining his World Heavyweight Championship on the first SmackDown of 2011, Edge wanted to spend time enjoying both the championship and his demonic lover. But they got a harsh reminder later that night that, whenever a superstar has a belt, they have a target on their back. This time, the pursuer was Dolph Ziggler. While he had every right to go after the belt, he became the #1 Contender because his girlfriend pulled a few strings and abused her powers as Acting General Manager…and the only reason why she did that was because she had a personal vendetta against Edge._

_January 14, 2011_

That night, Edge and Pandora hosted the Cutting Edge. Their guest was Dolph Ziggler and (unfortunately) his girlfriend Vickie Guerrero. Pandora hated that she had to look at the woman she made the hatred vow against. Edge knew that as well and was determined to not let Pandora get to Vickie since the demoness told him that, once a demon got hold of someone they made a hatred vow against, they do not stop until the person was destroyed. Demon or not, Pandora was in the human world and was under their laws.

When Vickie and Dolph came out, Pandora sneered at Vickie but resisted the urge to let her other self out to attack the woman she hated, especially when Edge said he wanted things to be mature and professional. When all three agreed, Edge tried to bring up the controversial manner in which Dolph became the #1 Contender but Vickie quickly brushed it off, saying there was no controversy and that Dolph would get the belt at the Royal Rumble. While she was talking, the audience gave her their usual boos, which were encouraged by Pandora.

Edge looked at Vickie and figured it out: she was still pissed at him. He flat out told her that the ship has sailed and he kissed Pandora to solidify that message. Pandora then stuck her tongue out at Vickie, knowing that it must have killed the human that Edge went from her to someone who still looked like she was eighteen. Dolph quickly came to Vickie's rescue, trying to stop the show. Edge called them back and tried to make things "better" by pulling up all the things that he called Vickie in the past. In reality, he did that to make Pandora laugh, which she did.

Vickie quickly cut off Edge and then tried to make herself the victim. She claimed that she regretted marrying Edge, especially since she did it because she was young and naïve. Edge and Pandora were surprised to hear her say that she was young back then. Edge pointed out that she is 10 years older than him and currently calls herself a cougar. Pandora snickered at that. Dolph took over by saying that he was grateful that he had Vickie in his life and then pointed out that Edge should be grateful that he had Vickie at all because she helped revive his career, a career that Dolph promised to kill at Royal Rumble.

When Vickie started to gush on Dolph, Pandora felt sick to her stomach and loudly gagged. Edge kept his snicker in at Pandora's reactions but they were interrupted by Vickie introducing a clip that showed what Dolph would not do if the two of them got married. It was a clip from two years ago where footage of Edge cheating on his then-new-bride Vickie with the wedding planner was revealed the wedding reception. Pandora started cracking up when she saw the clip, infuriating Vickie even more. Pandora grinned and admitted, "I sent that, bitch!"

Vickie glared at the young demoness as Edge, though grinning, tried to talk to Vickie, only to have her shriek in his ear. Pandora covered her ears in pain as Vickie then turned her hostiles to her. "How could you send that clip?"

Pandora simply said, "Because I hate you."

Vickie hissed, "How could you? You almost destroyed us!"

Pandora scoffed. "Really? Can you blame him going after a hot girl when he knew he would have you?" Vickie wanted to slap her but Dolph kept her back. Pandora then smirked. "Besides, don't put all the blame on Edge. I mean, you've cheated on him." Vickie started to look confused until Pandora said, "Where do you think Cena got that clip?" and pointed to herself.

Pandora was referring to the clip of Vickie's affair with Big Show that Cena used as blackmail to get in the World Heavyweight Championship match a couple years ago. Vickie screeched, "You little bitch! How could you do that? Do you get pleasure out of destroying relationships?"

Pandora smirked. "No, just yours."

Edge looked at Pandora in surprise. "You sent those clips?" Pandora nodded and Vickie hoped that her ex-husband would get on her side with this. To her surprise, Edge smirked and said in a teasing tone, "Shame on you, Pani! Shame, shame! You're a naughty girl…" His smirk then grew. "A naughty girl in bed, too."

Pandora blushed and giggled as her hand touched her flower. She then noticed that Vickie looked shocked. The demoness grinned. "What's the matter? Jealous of that I got something…you never had?"

Vickie wanted to scream and attack the demoness but Edge took over, going back to the subject of cheating. He admitted that it was a serious crime in relationships and then offered the clip of Dolph cheating on Vickie with Kaitlyn a couple months ago. Pandora giggled at the clip, especially when Edge started to point out all the details of the clip to Vickie. Dolph retaliated with an attack but Edge quickly kicked Dolph down. Vickie then started to shriek and slap Edge for him cheating on her all those years ago. Pandora wanted to attack Vickie but Edge kept her back, both because of the hatred vow and because he knew how to handle Vickie's temper tantrums.

Edge then wanted to spear Vickie to shut her up but changed his mind…only to change his mind back when Vickie laughed at Edge for being unable to touch her. This time, Pandora was going to spear Vickie with him and Edge was going to let her. However, Dolph stopped and attacked Edge, giving him the ZigZag onto the steel stairs. Pandora went to the aid of her lover, ignoring the make-out session that was happening above their heads. A feud had been born, a feud that was more personal than usual.

_As the feud continued, Pandora's hatred vow towards Vickie grew, starting when Teddy Long was found unconscious. Everyone assumed that it was The Corre since they exchanged harsh words with Teddy moments ago and Barrett was known for leading attacks on people he hated. But two things happened to both cleared The Corre and made the attack more suspicious. First, The Corre denied that they had anything to do with the attack and everyone knew that Barrett and his group were the type who would brag about their attacks, not deny them. Second, Acting General Manager Vickie immediately made a match between a member of The Corre and Edge and told The Corre to really let Edge have it. From there, things went from bad to worse._

_The SmackDown before Royal Rumble, Vickie decided to make sure that Dolph would get the World Heavyweight Championship at Royal Rumble…by banning Edge's finisher, dubbing it too dangerous. Edge and Pandora knew that Vickie was abusing her power to get what she and her boyfriend wanted but they could not do a thing about it. But they could use loopholes. At Royal Rumble, Kelly Kelly (knowing that Pandora was close to killing Vickie) came in and attacked the older woman, knocking her out. Moments later, the referee was accidentally knocked out when Edge was trying to get out of the Sleeper Hold. Seizing the moment, Edge hit the spear on Dolph and then the Killswitch when the referee was looking, thus retaining his World Heavyweight Championship. Vickie was pissed off but not even she could overrule the referee's call, especially since she did not see the spear herself._

_The following two weeks were a roller coaster. The first week, Vickie made a match with Kelly Kelly teaming up with Edge (since Pandora had no ring experience and would most likely lose control) to fight LayCool and Dolph, the winning male getting the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge and Pandora were worried about Kelly Kelly being in the fight and their concerns made Kelly Kelly snap in the ring. She did the spear to Layla and won the match; unfortunately, she was immediately fired by Vickie because of the ban on the spear. While Pandora tried to console her friend, Vickie revealed that Edge would once again face Dolph the following week for the World Heavyweight Championship…with Vickie as the referee._

_The next week, Vickie was the referee and was a very unfair one, counting too fast when Edge was pinned and even putting Dolph's foot on the ropes when Edge pinned her boyfriend. Pandora had her other self out and really wanted to destroy the vile woman. Edge did all her could to both try to retain the belt and keep Pandora from attacking. In the end, though, they got a laugh and unexpected help. Her anger at the boiling point, Vickie tried to spear Edge…only to run into him and land on her butt, hurting her ankle. Edge was surprised at her attempt and Pandora thought it was the funniest thing she ever saw. With Vickie now injured, both Edge and Pandora seized the moment and speared Dolph twice, ignoring Vickie's warnings. All of a sudden, Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers emerged wearing a referee shirt and declared that Edge was the winner, to the anger of Vickie. Edge retained the belt with help but, the following Monday, Vickie revealed that she would fire Edge and Pandora the next SmackDown because she had evidence that they were the ones who attacked Teddy…_

_February 18, 2011_

Vickie made good on her threat: she fired Edge and Pandora for both ignoring her rule and attacking Teddy. Edge was stunned that this happened, especially since he was innocent of the attack, and Pandora was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She had no idea that Vickie would go that far to give Dolph the belt. But, as they headed backstage, she got an idea, an idea that would help Edge, be her way of thanking him for saving her, and get back at Vickie. As soon as they reached Edge's room, Pandora told him, "Wait here."

He looked at her numbly. "Why?"

Pandora repeated, "Wait here. Don't leave without me. I'll be right back." She then disappeared.

Later that night, Edge was losing patience. Pandora had been gone for too long and he just wanted to leave; he did not want to be around when Dolph got the World Heavyweight Championship. He tried to call her a few times but she did not pick up. He finally threw his phone across the room before starting to pack and vent his anger. He started to talk trash about Pandora, calling her a demonic bitch and a lapdog because of her strong dedication to one wrestler at a time. He did not mean the things he said but his frustration towards Vickie abusing her powers and getting him fired had boiled over. Just as he was finished packing and growling, there was a knock at the door. Edge groaned in anger and flung open the door. Standing there was Big Show and he held someone that made Edge feel guilty about what he said.

Big Show was carrying Pandora and she was in bad shape. She was paler than usual and had dark circles under her eyes. She appeared to have trouble breathing and coughed every now and then. Her wings drooped from her back and her legs and arms were limp. Even her flower was drooping. Big Show calmly said, "She told me to bring her to you."

Edge felt like a jerk, calling his girlfriend all those things when she looked as sick as she did. He silently nodded and took her in his arms. Pandora moaned and looked up at Edge as Big Show left. She smiled weakly and said softly, "Edge…you…stayed…"

Edge sighed. He was worried about her but wanted answers as well. "Yeah, I stayed. Now what the hell happened to you…and what the hell were you doing with Big Show?"

Pandora nuzzled his chest slowly. "Went to…the wrong place…when I…got back. Go to…the monitor…near the…stage…you'll see…what I did…"

Not realizing what he was about to witness, he nodded and carried her to said monitor. To his disgust, it was Dolph's World Heavyweight Championship coronation. He looked at her. "Why are you making me watch this?"

Pandora turned away to avoid seeing Vickie and smiled weakly up at him. "Just…keep watching."

Edge laid his head on top of hers and kept watching the screen as Dolph celebrated the fact that he got the belt that most superstars only dreamed of achieving. The Rated-R superstar glared dangerously at Dolph but stopped when a familiar theme song started to play; both Dolph and Vickie froze in shock as well. Sure enough, Teddy Long headed to the ring. Edge looked at Pandora in surprise. "Pani…what did you do?"

Pandora smiled. "Healed him…and brought him…here to…fix the mess."

Edge did not fully understand and said the first thing that came to his mind: "Is that why you look this way?"

Pandora slightly glared up at him. "Shut up…I gave him…my health…and used all…my energy…to get him…here…to help you. My way…of thanking you…for saving me."

Edge felt floored; this was a big gift she just gave him. He felt guiltier for his vents towards her. He kissed her deeply to thank her. Pandora smiled in the kiss as they overheard that Teddy revealed that it was Vickie who was behind Teddy's attack, since she had the most to gain with Teddy gone. When the kiss broke, they watched as Vickie squirmed at Teddy's words and finally hung Dolph out to dry by blaming the entire attack on him, to Dolph's shock. Pandora winced. "Damn, that's…bitchy even…for her."

Edge stayed quiet; he knew how bitchy Vickie could be from his marriage to her. On screen, Teddy made a World Title match with Dolph and the rehired Edge. Pandora smiled and hugged Edge. "My gift…to you."

Edge smirked and quickly got in his zone as he came out into the arena. He carried Pandora with him, wanting her to be there when he got the belt back. Vickie and Dolph were trying to protest this match, saying that there was no reason for this and the belt belonged to Dolph now. Teddy ignored their protests, making Pandora weakly grin with pride. Her other self wanted to come out and scare Vickie but Pandora's body was too weak to handle the evil persona so Pandora kept her back. Edge set her down on the stairs near the commentators' desk and then focused his attention on Dolph.

Pandora tried to cheer for Edge but could only watch and pray to the darkness that the human she loved would get his belt back while ignoring Vickie's screeches. She did not have to pray for long; the match was short and Dolph had no chance to retaining the belt since Teddy lifted the ban of the spear. When Edge won the belt back, Pandora smiled and crawled over to Edge, hugging him across the chest. Edge helped her up as he was both relieved and happy that he got both his job and the Championship back. They also could not resist with rubbing their feelings and Edge's Championship in Vickie's face. Edge put Pandora on his shoulders as Teddy came out with one more piece of news: Dolph was fired! Edge looked up at Pandora. "Did you ask for this?"

Pandora truthfully answered: "No…I just…asked him…to fix…the mess." She was disappointed that Vickie was not fired with Dolph because of Pandora's now stronger hatred vow but she still took Dolph being canned. Edge smirked, both because things were right again and because Pandora's girls were against his head, and celebrated the 600th episode and Dolph being fired with the audience. Despite being weak, Pandora could not help but smile, giggle, and hug Edge's head; things were going their way once again.

Backstage, Damien was waiting for the right opportunity to take Pandora. Because of her weakened state, she would not put up a fight when he snatched her. When he saw Edge carrying her, the demon grinned; this was the perfect time. He started to go forward but he never got a chance to even get close to her. A familiar lightning bolt struck the floor in front of him, knocking him off his feet. Damien immediately looked around, looking for the demon that made the lightning bolt. Instead, he heard the familiar voice: _Damien, son of Satan…stay away from Pandora or I will personally take you to the lowest level of Hell._

Damien got the message. No demon wanted to go to that level of Hell; the only one strong enough to handle the evil down there was Damien's father. Not only that, but his father would not help him because he never helped his children whenever they were in trouble. Keeping that in mind, Damien decided to cut his losses and left.

_Pandora could not heal on her own since her energy and health were zapped at the same time. But she was stubborn enough to go to Elimination Chamber with Edge. He wanted her to stay in the hotel room but she insisted on going with him. Because of her decision, she was able to watch Edge retain the belt and witness the return of Edge's friend Christian._

_Pandora did not have to wait long for Vickie to be fired: the following week, Vickie and Drew McIntyre lost to Edge and the rehired Kelly Kelly and Vickie was fired as a result. Not only did she get to see her nemesis fired, Pandora was by that time fully healed…thanks to a visitor the morning of 2.21.11._


	23. Chapter 22: Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion  
February 21-April 4, 2011

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me with this chapter.**

_February 21, 2011_

Pandora was still sleeping when Edge got up. He looked down at her and frowned. She was not getting any better and he did not know how to treat a demoness. After stroking her hair a little, he got up and headed to the shower. Still sleeping, Pandora coughed a few times and groaned. Thanks to her being weak and asleep, she did not realize that there was someone else in the room and it was not Edge.

The other person walked forward and put his forefinger on her forehead. Her tattoo started to glow as color and strength started to return to her body. After a few minutes, the finger was removed and Pandora was fully healed. The person nodded and disappeared. As soon as he disappeared, Pandora woke up and sat up. She looked around, wondering what just happened. She felt a familiar presence while she was sleeping. Was that a dream? If not, how was she healed? She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Thanks to the healing, one piece of information was passed from the healer to her: "2.21.11…"

She looked at the date on her phone and saw that that date was today. It was also a Monday and RAW was on tonight. But what was so important about this date and why did she get it after her healing? Thinking there was a connection between the date and RAW, she got up and started to dress. After getting out of her pajamas and into clean undergarments, Edge came out in his towel and was surprised to see her up. "Hey, you're all better."

Pandora looked up. "Yes…someone healed me."

Edge looked confused. "Someone? I didn't hear the door open and only we have the keys to the room."

Pandora nodded and sat down. "I know…but someone did heal me." Edge touched her head, glad that she was better, as she said, "I'm going to RAW tonight."

Edge looked at her in surprise. "Why? Someone you want to confront?"

Pandora chuckled and shook her head. "No. I just got a feeling that tells me to go."

Edge nodded. "All right. I'll go with you." He turned to get dressed but stopped when Pandora said, "I'm going alone."

Edge looked back at her. "Alone?"

Pandora nodded. "Yeah. I just…feel like I need to do this alone."

Edge nodded, understanding. Looking up at him, she noticed what his eyes were focusing on and rolled her eyes. This eye-wandering was not new from him. "Edge, my eyes are up here."

Edge just smirked.

That night, Pandora (back in her original outfit but still having her golden flower in her hair) came to the arena and stayed by a monitor. When the countdown started, she became confused…until she saw the shack. She recognized it immediately; her eyes widened and she felt her chest tighten. Sure enough, when the countdown was over, the door to the shack opened and out came the Undertaker. Pandora gasped as tears started to form. "Oh…he's…it's…" She was speechless.

Seconds later, the bell tolled and Undertaker emerged into the arena. Once he was in the ring, he looked around, absorbing the energy that the audience gave him. Suddenly, another song began; it was a single from a popular gothic rock band led by a female half-demon. Undertaker and the audience looked at the entrance, wondering who would dare interrupt the Phenom. Their questions were quickly answered: a teary-eyed Pandora ran out and made a beeline to the ring. Once she entered the ring, Undertaker's music continued from when it was interrupted. Pandora looked at Undertaker with tears falling down and she quickly hugged him. Undertaker remained still, allowing her to do so. Seconds later, she caught herself and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry…I just…I missed you…so much."

The tears were continuing to fall until Undertaker wiped them away. Pandora sniffled and looked up as he took off his hat and gave everyone his white eyes. She smiled but the smile faded by what he said next: "I finally found you…"

Pandora was puzzled by his remark. "Master…?"

Undertaker did not have a chance to tell her what he learned during his time in recovery. Another song began, surprising both demons. They looked at the entrance and Pandora made a yelping gasp: it was Triple H! Both demons were too stunned to move as Triple H made his way to the ring and made his usual ring entrance. All the while, Undertaker was staring coldly at Triple H and Triple H gave Undertaker the same look. Pandora herself was too stunned to react.

Triple H then faced Undertaker, making Undertaker push Pandora behind him. The demoness wanted to demand Triple H to explain but there was something about his current state that made her blood turn cold. In the end, there was no need for words; he told Undertaker with one look…towards the Wrestlemania XXVII sign. Undertaker and Pandora looked at the sign and realized what he wanted: Undertaker had another wrestler out to break the streak. Undertaker looked back at Triple H and simply scoffed and put his hat back on. He then started to leave with Pandora but stopped. He had never been one to turn down an offer, especially with how far his last Wrestlemania opponent went to get the match. So he turned around and gave Triple H the RIP slash. Triple H answered…with the DX chop. Pandora's shoulders drooped. "It makes sense now…" Triple H was determined to do what Shawn Michaels could not.

When they went backstage, Pandora looked at Undertaker. "What did you mean when you said 'I finally found you'?"

Undertaker looked at her and focused on her golden flower. "Did Edge give you that?"

Pandora blushed and smiled. "Yes…it's to go with his championship." She hoped that he would not ask why it became open after Christmas. She then shook her head and looked at him again. "Master, I want to know why you said that."

Undertaker patted her head and started to leave. "Don't let it trouble you."

Pandora took his arm, stopping him, and asked him again. Undertaker looked at her. "I will tell you when the time is right." With that, he teleported her back to her hotel room. Edge looked up from packing. "Where did you come from?"

Pandora looked around and sighed. "He sent me back."

Edge stood up, knowing what Pandora meant since he had been watching RAW and witnessed the returns. "Quite a shock."

Pandora nodded. "With both of them." She then sat on the bed, still puzzled by what Undertaker said to her. Edge touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

Pandora looked up at him. "Did you hear what he said to me?" When Edge shook his head, she looked down a little. "He said…'I finally found you.'"

Edge showed great confusion at that. "What the hell does that mean?"

Pandora shook her head. "I don't know…and he wouldn't tell me."

Edge then smirked, wanting to cheer her up a little. "Well, now you know you didn't lose the hat."

Pandora laughed softly. The Monday after the Royal Rumble, Pandora thought she lost Undertaker's hat. In reality, Undertaker took his hat back and went to Death Valley to get ready to come back. Pandora smiled up at Edge and rolled her eyes again. "Up here, mister."

Edge's smirk grew as he shrugged. "I can't help it."

_For the next month, Undertaker and Triple H kept presenting their side of the argument of who will win their match at Wrestlemania, especially after Undertaker decided that the match would be a No Holds Barred match. Triple H was adamant that he would end the streak, even after learning that ending the streak would literally kill Undertaker. Undertaker, however, said that Triple H would become nothing more than another number in the streak. As for Pandora (who joined Undertaker when he was at the show but continued to stay with Edge), she was both worried and confused. While she had heard Triple H's argument many times from many other wrestlers, this time was different because it was revealed that Undertaker's life was tied to the streak. She had just got him back and she did not want to lose him again. Even though Shawn Michaels himself did not think that Triple H could do it, Pandora still had doubts. But she was also confused by how Undertaker was treating her. He got into the habit of patting her head whenever he saw her; he also treated her a little gentler than usual. She tried to ask him why he was acting this way and he always answered with "I will tell you when the time is right." Finally, the night before Wrestlemania, the time was right._

_April 2, 2011_

Pandora and Edge were arriving at their hotel after a day of Axxess. They were excited about Wrestlemania the next day and planned to have their own little celebration in their room. But it was not to be: as soon as they got on the desired floor, Pandora looked down the hall as Edge was getting the key to their door and saw Undertaker standing there. "Master?"

Edge looked up and saw Undertaker as well. He immediately tensed up, hoping that Undertaker would not attack him. Undertaker looked at Pandora and told her, "You will spend the night with me."

Pandora and Edge were surprised by what he said. This was not a suggestion or a question, this was more of an order. Pandora looked at Edge. "Well…we can't really fight with him."

Edge knew that…but he could bargain. He took a risk and looked at Undertaker. "Give us an hour."

Pandora blushed deeply. She knew exactly what he meant and she was surprised that he stood up to the powerful demon with a thinly-veiled bargain. But Undertaker surprised them by saying, "Very well" and disappeared. Edge smirked and opened the door. "Shall we?"

Pandora nodded. She was taken aback that Undertaker agreed to the hour. She then jokingly said, "You're either very brave or very stupid to stand up to him like that."

Edge chuckled and playfully smacked her behind as she went in the room. "I just know what I like." Pandora giggled as Edge followed her and closed the door.

The hour came and went. Edge was now asleep and Pandora sat up in bed. She smiled down at Edge and kissed his temple. "See you in the morning." She got dressed quietly and left the room with her copy of the key. She looked up and saw that Undertaker was back in the hall. She smiled and went up to him. "Thanks for letting me stay a while."

Undertaker said nothing. He calmly touched her shoulder and took her through a portal, leading her to his shack in Death Valley. Pandora looked around, a little surprised. "Why did we come here?"

Undertaker simply said, "We spent a lot of time here."

Pandora shuddered a little, remembering her training in Hell in a Cell. She sat on the bed and looked up at him. "So…tomorrow you face Triple H." Undertaker took off his hat and looked at her. She added, "I hope you win."

Undertaker raised his eyebrow. "You hope?"

Pandora hugged herself. Even with Shawn Michaels thinking that Triple H could not win, Pandora still felt worried. "Triple H seems pretty confident that he will end the streak. Plus, it's a No Holds Barred match, something he's good at. And…"

Undertaker made her look at him. "And?"

Pandora had a few tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to die."

Undertaker felt his heart squeeze, hearing his daughter tell him this. He sighed; he had to tell her now. He reached out and stroked her hair. "Pandora…"

Pandora looked up. "Yes, Master?"

Undertaker sighed again. "Do not call me that. I do not like that title."

Pandora blinked at his statement. "All right. What should I call you?"

Undertaker sat next to her. "I'm not going to tell you…I'm going to make you remember."

Pandora was greatly confused by his statement. "Remember what?"

Undertaker reached around and rubbed between her wings with his two fingers, exactly as he did the night she was born. Pandora blushed a little at this feeling…but this feeling was familiar as well. She looked at him. "What are you…?"

"Do you remember this feeling? Think back…" Pandora lowered her head, trying to recall something. Thinking she needed more help remembering, Undertaker pulled her close and held her. Pandora was surprised that she was being held by him…but she then started to have a flashback to the night of her birth. Her eyes slowly widened and she slowly looked up at him. He gave her his white eyes like that night and Pandora paled. She put the pieces together: this demon holding her, a demon she considered a Father, was her real Father. "Oh my…you're my—"

Undertaker nodded slowly. "I am."

Pandora immediately teared up and hugged Undertaker tightly. He hugged her back, letting her cry. Father and daughter were finally officially reunited…the night before a night that could rip them apart.

_April 3, 2011_

Pandora sat up in the bed. Her mind was still racing from what she learned the night before. She was shocked that Undertaker was the Father she both had and never had. She was mad at Lacti for not telling her and understood why her Mother was mad when Pandora joined him. She was also a little mad at herself for falling asleep instead of staying up with him. Undertaker went to her and touched her head. "I should take you back."

Pandora looked up, seeing him in a new light. "Do you have to?"

Undertaker nodded once. "Edge is waiting for you."

Pandora nodded. She then blurted, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Undertaker looked down at her. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you. We both had other things to take care of first."

Pandora could accept that answer since she and Edge were busy trying to fend off Del Rio and last night was possibly their last night. She stood up and felt him stroke her hair. Looking up at him, she listened as he said, "I also wanted to see how you would be after I came back."

Pandora wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When Lacti told me…I started to watch you and your journey. You've grown up. Whether that was because of what Kane did to me or being with Edge, I did not want to ruin that by telling you immediately."

Pandora blushed a little, seeing his logic. If he had told her too soon, she would have reverted back to how she was for many years, clinging to Undertaker alone. Undertaker nodded. "Let's go." He turned to make the portal when Pandora hugged him across the waist. He stayed still for a moment. No matter how much she had changed, she still savored her moments with him, especially today…

At the arena, Pandora was looking around for Edge. Undertaker brought them to the arena and told her to be with her human lover until his match with Triple H. After some searching, she found Edge with Christian. Christian was the first one to notice her. "Hey, Pandora. Where you been?"

Edge saw her and smiled. "It's about time you got there. I was just about to call you."

Pandora looked at them. "You wouldn't believe what I learned last night."

Christian looked at Edge. "What did you two do last night?"

Edge gave him a look. "Nothing. She spent the night with the Undertaker."

Pandora blurted out, "And he's my father!"

Edge and Christian froze and Edge dropped his bottle of water. Pandora looked at them. "Um…what do you think?"

The first words out of Edge's mouth were, "I've been screwing the Undertaker's daughter?"

Pandora blushed deeply and covered her eyes in embarrassment. "That's really the first thing you can say?"

Not hearing Pandora, Christian looked at Edge and grimaced. "Man, if you screw up, you'll be going back to Hell."

Edge looked at Pandora. "If I do, send me to Hell yourself. If Undertaker does, I'll never make it back."

Christian then smirked. "Edge, if you go to Hell, can I have the Championship?"

Trying to not laugh at them, Pandora said, "Can we get back to the subject at hand?"

Edge smirked. "After I kill Christian." Pandora giggled and hugged Edge's arm as Christian playfully held up his hands in defense. While she was having a good time with the two, her mind was wracked with worry. Not only was her lover's Championship on the line but her Father's life was as well. This was going to be one roller coaster of a night.

_Wrestlemania XXVII_

_Pandora's worries about Edge were relieved when he retained the title for the first time at Wrestlemania. She even got to help him destroy Del Rio's beloved car. She saw this as letting some of her nerves out…her nerves about the big match later that night…_

Even before the match began, everyone knew that there was something different about this match. When Undertaker came in with Pandora, he was holding her hand. She was clearly worried while Undertaker remained calm and confident. When they got to ringside, Pandora looked at Triple H and murmured, "Don't take him away from me." Triple H ignored her and focused his attention on Undertaker and the streak.

The match was intense, both from a physical and emotional standpoint. No area was safe, as the two demonstrated when they destroyed the Cole Mine and the commentators' desks. While Undertaker got in a few good shots at his opponent, it was clear that Triple H was the dominant one in the match. Pandora saw this as well and kept cheering Undertaker on, thinking that her voice would give him a reason to not lose. She even tried to tackle Triple H when he got the steel chair out but could not reach him in time.

After both wrestlers kicked out of the other's finisher, the human was unleashed and he became like a rabid animal. He gave the demon a couple pedigrees, which were useless. Pandora was starting to feel the intensity of the match at a whole new level and was starting to scream with tears coming down her face. She lost it when Triple H attacked Undertaker viciously with the steel chair. "Stop it! Don't kill my Father! Stop!"

Everyone in the arena heard what she said and were stunned by her admission. Triple H heard her as well but the words did not compute in his head as he ordered Undertaker to give up and die. Those statements made Pandora cry bitterly. She came close to making the hatred vow but, to her surprise, she heard Undertaker's voice in her head: _Don't make the vow…he deserves nothing but respect for what he's doing._

In the ring, Undertaker, though very weak, refused to give in so Triple H did what he thought would seal the demon's fate: he gave Undertaker his own tombstone piledriver. Though the hatred vow was now out of her head, Pandora screamed out to Undertaker as Triple H mocked the demon further with the pin but Undertaker surprised everyone by showing signs of life and kicking out. Pandora was emotionally drained but was relieved that her Father was still alive. When Triple H pulled out his sledgehammer from under the ring, Pandora ran up to him and tried to take it from him. "Stop it! Don't do it! Please!"

Triple H pushed her against the commentators' desk and went back into the ring to finish the job…only to be caught in Hell's Gate. Pandora sat up, clutching her hurt head, and saw Triple H struggling but stuck. The human almost got out a few times but soon had no choice but to tap out. Pandora gave a drained smile as she climbed into the ring and hugged her down Father as the streak continued…but just barely…

After minutes of staying still, one got up first…and it was Triple H. Pandora noticed this and sensed that something was very wrong. With an EMT now at ringside to assist the legend, Undertaker tried to leave but could only collapse at ringside. Pandora quickly went to his aid and tried to get him to stand up again, not realizing that Triple H was watching them, and the demon collapsed again. Pandora was very scared now as the EMT called for assistance. The demoness was silently crying and mentally pleading that he would not die. Because she was so focused, she did not notice that the EMTs that drove to ringside were demons disguised as humans; they had watched the match and were there to take Undertaker to Hell to heal.

Pandora helped him get on and then simply laid next to him, holding him close. If he was going to die, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She was still crying, hating the thought of losing him almost immediately after learning the truth about him. As they were taken out of the arena, she felt his hand weakly touch her back and heard him say in her mind, _I'm here…_ Pandora smiled sadly at that.

Backstage, Kane had been watching the match and heard what Pandora called Undertaker. He was extremely surprised and wanted to find out if it was true. Since Undertaker was in no condition to talk and Pandora would probably not talk to him, he knew only one being might be able to tell him. This demoness had become well-known in Hell for her loose ways with males and her hatred towards Undertaker on a personal level…and Pandora did look a little like her. He made a portal to Hell and arrived in front of Lacti's house. He knocked on the door, hoping that Lacti would answer. She did answer and slammed the door almost immediately. Kane groaned; this would not be easy. "Lacti, open the door."

Lacti leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "Forget it, you devil."

Kane gripped the doorknob. "I need answers and I need them now!"

Lacti scoffed. "What answers could I possibly give you?"

Kane blatantly asked, "Is Pandora my niece?"

Lacti stayed silent; the whole world heard what Pandora called Undertaker during and after the brutal match and now knew the truth. Still, she did not fully trust Kane, especially after it was revealed that Damien created him; even though Kane turned his life around and Damien abandoned him for The Corre, Lacti was still wary. She then heard him say, "Please…I have to know. Please…just tell me and I'll leave. Don't keep me in the dark."

Lacti was surprised by what she was hearing. Normally, Kane only begged when he was desperate for something. Smirking for a split second, she opened the door and gave him a guilt trip. "Pandora…the demoness you let Damien attack…the demoness whose life you made a living Hell while you battled her Father…the demoness you let Damien take possession of…is your niece."

Kane closed his eyes, already feeling the guilt that Lacti gave him. Lacti crossed her arms and stared at him coldly. "Now that you know…what will you do?"

Kane did not answer; he just left in silence.

At the arena, Pandora was leaning against the wall, hugging herself and letting more tears fall. She wanted to go with Undertaker when he went to Hell to start the healing process but he made her stay, telepathically telling her that it was better for her to stay. Edge was able to comfort her and was currently getting her some water. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

All of a sudden, someone gently touched her shoulder. Still an emotional wreck, she did not bother to see who it was; she went into their chest and started to cry again. The person welcomed her with a comforting hug. She cried for a couple minutes before settling down. She sniffled and rubbed her eye. "Thanks…"

She then heard a familiar voice that made her eyes snap open: "He'll be all right…he's had worst."

Pandora yelped and leaped out of Kane's arms, pressing her body against the wall. Kane was startled by her sudden reaction and assured her, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Pandora shivered a little; despite the face turn, he was still frightening to her. "How do I know? You've allowed me to be hurt before."

Kane's eyes narrowed a little. "Damien hurt you, not me…and you know that he left me."

Pandora did witness that: when Kane refused help from The Corre, Damien started to show signs that he would abandon his creation and did two weeks later and became the newest member of The Corre. Pandora looked away, expecting Kane to grab her. Instead, he said, "Had I known, I would have kept Damien away from you."

Pandora peeked at him. "Known what?"

"That you were family."

It took Pandora a few seconds to remember that Undertaker and Kane were brothers, thus making Kane her uncle. She grimaced. "Oh crap, I'm related to you."

Kane rolled his eyes as Pandora shuddered. "Look, what do you want? Unless you have something to say, leave me alone."

Kane was tensing up from her attitude. But he asked, "How are you and Edge?"

Pandora looked at Kane, still on guard. "Why? Still want to attack him?"

Kane sighed roughly. Were it not for her being his niece, he might have attacked her. instead, he kept his cool and said, "If you and Edge break up…I can take care of you."

Pandora looked at Kane in surprise. Possibility more surprising, his eyes said that he was being truthful about wanting to take care of her. she started to leave but he grabbed her arm. Unfortunately, he grabbed her roughly and right when Edge was coming back. Seeing the two demons and assuming the worst, he dropped the water, quickly went to her and got her free from Kane's grip. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kane snarled. "I'm allowed to speak to my niece."

Edge stood in front of Pandora, protecting her, and growled, "Speak to her? You've done nothing but frighten her and make her life Hell on Earth! How do I know that you weren't here to torment her about her Father?"

Kane growled and grabbed Edge by the throat. Before any blood could be split, Pandora got between them and pushed them apart. She first told Edge, "Edge, Kane did nothing to me." When Edge looked at her with a questioning look, she answered, "If he did, I wouldn't be stopping you from attacking." Edge smirked as Pandora looked at Kane. "Sorry, but I have to turn you down."

That got Edge's attention. "For what?"

Before Pandora could explain, Kane started to walk away but not before saying, "The offer will remain open as long as you're on the human world."

Pandora sighed and explained the offer to Edge, who immediately said, "You had better turn it down."

Pandora nodded. "Absolutely! There's no way I can go with him…not when I have you and…" Remembering Undertaker's state made her tear up again. Edge silently hugged her as she cried a little more. She prayed to the darkness that her Father would make it through the healing process.

_April 4, 2011_

Dressed in ripped jeans, a shirt that had the picture of the band who sang her theme song on it, and her leather jacket, Pandora was waiting for Lilith. Her friend wanted to take her out on the town for a girls' night out to both celebrate the victories of Randy Orton and Undertaker at Wrestlemania and to make Pandora feel better after what happened to Undertaker. Hearing that Randy's match was over, Pandora went to try to find Lilith. Instead, she ran into Triple H. They stared each other down a while until Pandora spoke in a cold voice: "You're a mess."

Triple H blinked at her. "How is he?"

Pandora simply answered, "Healing." Triple H nodded and started to leave when Pandora said, "You're very lucky."

Triple H looked back at her. "That's what everyone is saying."

Pandora sighed. "That's not what I mean." Triple H turned around to look at her as she explained, "You're very lucky that I didn't make the hatred vow against you." Seeing his blank look, she remembered that he did not know what that vow was. "Once the vow is made, I would hate you for a thousand years."

Triple H then asked, "Why did you not?" He remembered how emotional she was during the match.

Pandora lowered her head a little and touched her Undertaker necklace. "Because my Father told me not to." She looked up at him and explained. "He knew I was going to swear it and stopped me. He said that you didn't deserve it."

Triple H was surprised to hear that but kept a calm face. "Did he?"

Pandora nodded. "He said you deserve nothing but respect. You tried to do what you thought was right. Besides…you didn't know my relation to him…though I doubt that would have changed your attitude in the ring."

Triple H simply said, "I wouldn't have pushed you away, had I known."

Pandora looked down a little and nodded. She then looked up at him and offered her hand to him. Triple H looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking it. Pandora smiled softly as the two of them looked at each other. While they would probably never be friends after last night, there was still respect between them.


	24. Chapter 23: Bonds

Chapter 23: Bonds  
April 10-15, 2011

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the date I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates. Feel free to cry; I was crying when this happened. Just don't give me any negative comments and/or point out that I changed some things; after all, this story is an AU.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me write this chapter.**

_While they managed to keep Del Rio from getting the World Heavyweight Championship, Edge and Pandora almost immediately learned that Edge had another enemy and, this time, the enemy would win the battle…_

_April 10, 2011_

At their hotel room, Pandora was getting ready to take a shower when Edge gave her an unusual request. "Can you contact your Mother for me?"

Pandora looked at him in surprise. "My mom? What do you want with her?"

"I just need to talk to her."

Pandora's face fell a little, assuming what it was he was going to tell her. "You don't have to tell her yourself. After all, you're going to announce it tomorrow night."

Earlier that week, Edge and Pandora went to the doctor's to get the results of the MRI that Edge took. It was not good news. Thanks to the broken neck that Edge had eight years ago, he had cervical spinal stenosis and he had to retire or become paralyzed at his next match. Edge ran his hand through his hair, trying to not think of what the doctor said, and said, "It has nothing to do with that. I just need to talk to her."

Pandora nodded. "All right." She hugged him close first. She knew that what the doctor said broke his heart since wrestling was his life. Edge welcomed the hug, grateful that she had been a pillar of strength for him. She kissed him and then contacted Lacti through the TV. Lacti looked up in surprise. "Pandora! What's going on?"

Pandora smiled softly. "Edge wants to talk to you." She looked back at Edge before going into the bathroom to shower. Lacti looked at Edge and noticed that he seemed different. "Edge, are you okay?"

Edge scoffed. "You, asking me, a human, if I'm okay? Never thought I'd hear that."

Lacti rolled her eyes. "I told you, you have the potential to be a demon." Edge rolled his eyes as Lacti continued. "Not only that, but you're different than other humans."

Edge looked at her. "Really? How am I different?"

Lacti shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. You're just…different. All that aside…you've really helped my daughter, more than just when you rescued her." Edge touched his pocket as Lacti continued. "You opened her mind and heart to a lot of things. You brought her out of her shell. You…helped her grow up."

Edge sighed. "Look, Lacti…I contacted you…because of Pandora."

Lacti immediately went into motherly mode. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Edge sighed again. "Something did but it happened to me, not her." Lacti sighed in relief as Edge asked, "I was wondering…do demons get married?"

At first, Lacti was confused about why he would ask that. But she then figured it out. "You mean…you want to ask her…?"

Edge pulled out the ring box that he had in his pocket. "I already picked out the ring."

He opened it and showed it to the screen for Lacti to see. It was a silver ring with a red heart-shaped stone in the center. On both sides of the heart were designs that appeared to be a combination of vines and gothic shapes. Lacti nodded. "It's pretty…but we demons don't marry."

Edge looked at Lacti. "Will she? I mean, she has human in her from her Father."

Lacti shook his head. "You need to let me finish. We demons don't marry; we mate. If you ask her to marry you, she won't understand what you mean. But, if you ask her to be your mate…"

Edge nodded and looked at the ring. "So does that mean I have your blessing?"

Lacti chuckled. "Even if I forbad it, you two would do what you want. I mean, I figured that out when I saw that flower."

Edge chuckled, remembering Lacti's warning. He kept looking at the ring as Lacti asked, "When are you going to ask her?"

Edge sighed. "Tomorrow night…after the announcement."

That caught Lacti's attention. "What announcement?"

Edge turned off the TV, cutting off the conversation. Lacti was confused by what Edge was talking about. She figured that she would have to watch and find out.

In the hotel room, Edge sighed and put the ring box back into his pocket. He did not want Pandora to find the ring before he asked her. More than anything, he was not looking forward to telling the WWE Universe that he had to retire. Just the thought of it made his eyes tear up. Pandora came back, dressed in her sexy nightgown, and saw the tears. "Edge…" She went to him and laid on top of him. "It's all right. I'm here for you."

Edge hugged her close. "I know…thank you." Pandora nodded.

_April 11, 2011_

_That night, Edge came to the ring, accompanied by Pandora. The audience could tell that there was something different about them. With Pandora holding his hand in support, Edge opened with pointing out that, despite what people think, real injuries do happen in this industry…as he learned eight years ago when he broke his neck. He did manage to get surgery to repair his neck but now his borrowed time was up; he said that he had been hurting badly for a while and was told to get more tests. After the tests, the doctors told him that he…had to retire. The audience was stunned by what the teary-eyed Edge told them and tried to get his spirits up with "thank you" chants. He admitted that he was glad that the doctors caught it (because now he did not have to be in a wheelchair) but he was also mad because he was retiring against his will and did not want to let down his fans; thankfully, a pep talk with Christian bolstered his spirits. Feeling a little better at remembering that conversation, he stated that he was and is a lifelong fan of WWE and admitted that he never believed that he would go through everything he went through in his career, let alone be as successful as he was and would retire the World Heavyweight Champion. He then started to reflect back on his career: running around being tormented by personal demons, being a vampire in The Brood, being a goofy idiot with Christian, being the most hated wrestler of all, his live sex celebration with Lita, and finding love in someone unexpected (he kissed Pandora when he admitted that). After verbally hoping that he earned everyone's respect (which was answered with cheers), he then ended his speech by admitting that he would miss everything and, if given the chance, he would live this life all over again. He and Pandora then left, after thanking his fans one last time._

On their way out, Edge remembered what he wanted to do with Pandora. He told all the superstars and divas to wait in the hall and then bolted for the other room where he hid the box. Pandora was very confused by what he was doing but was distracted by Lilith hugging her from behind. "Hey. How you feeling?"

Pandora sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. I mean…he's retired now…and…it might be…the end for us."

Lilith looked at her in surprise. But she did not get a chance to ask her because Edge was already back and heard what she said. "What makes you think I was going to break up with you?"

Pandora blushed and hid her face with her hat as Lilith backed up. She did not expect to have Edge hear her. Edge went forward and lifted her hat off of her head. "Pani, tell me."

Pandora blushed again. "Well…you're retired now and I'm still part of the business. So—" She was interrupted with a deep kiss. Pandora shuddered in delight as Edge pulled away. "Pani, forgive me but you can be pretty dumb at times."

Pandora sulked a little, forgetting that they had an audience. "Gee, thanks."

Edge smirked and stood straight up. "But…" He pulled her towards the center of the hall, surrounded by everyone. Pandora felt a little odd by this, wondering what Edge was going to do. It was obvious to the divas, though, as Edge told her, "Just because I'm retiring doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

Pandora blushed and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Edge looked at her and realized that he was nervous. This was different from the last time he popped the question. This time, he was not acting; this was real. Pandora gave him an innocent look (since she had no idea what was going on), making Edge chuckle. "Bear with me, I'm a little nervous."

Pandora blinked in surprise. "You? Nervous? Why?"

The divas snickered at how clueless she was. Ignoring the divas, Edge looked at Pandora and started to stumble. "Pani…Pandora…What I'm trying to say is…I…well…bear with me, this is really hard!"

Pandora blinked innocently; she had never seen him so nervous like this. "What could be hard for you? You've done everything."

Lilith murmured, "Never done this…"

Edge glared at Lilith as she gave him a smug look. He then turned his attention back to Pandora. "Lilith has a point. Never really done something like this but…I…well, I…

Pandora nodded, waiting for him to continue. When Edge took too long to respond, the divas yelled, "Edge, just tell her!"

Edge glared at them as Lilith adding, "Before I tell her."

Edge glared dangerously at Lilith. "Lilith, if you say something, so help me, Randy is not going to be able to protect you."

Lilith just smirked in a teasing way. Pandora blinked in confusion. "Edge, what's going on?"

Before Edge could answer, Cena jokingly said, "You're losing her, Edge."

Edge was getting annoyed at all the teases, even though he was giving them plenty to work with since he was so nervous. "Can I have a serious moment, for once?" Once everyone simmered down, Edge turned his attention back to Pandora, taking her hands. This was now or never; he had to let it out. "Pani…my life has never been the same since that SummerSlam when I went to Hell. You didn't have to save me but you did; I've always been grateful for that."

Pandora smiled and blushed. Edge then admitted, "Even if your Mother did not make me swear to watch over you, I still would have rescued you to pay you back for what you did to me. But I did not expect…to fall in love with you."

Pandora's eyes shone. "Neither did I, for you."

Edge smiled and reached into his pocket, gripping the ring box. He was getting nervous again. "I didn't tell you this, but…when I saw how sick you were when you healed Teddy Long for me…I realized that I wanted to spend my life with you."

Pandora was very touched by what he was saying. Still, she had no clue what he was about to do, especially when Edge said, "Throw out all the religious stuff…and focus on what this symbolizes." With that, he got on one knee and revealed the ring. "Pandora…will you be my mate?"

Pandora gasped and felt her heart soar. But before she could answer, Edge noticed the odd looks that everyone was giving up. "What? Demons don't marry, they mate."

Pandora laughed a little as a few tears fell. "Yes…yes, I will." Surrounded by their cheering friends, Edge slipped the ring on her finger and kissed his new mate deeply. Despite the bad news they got, they found the light again in their relationship.

_April 15, 2011_

While Pandora was saying hi to Kelly Kelly, Edge was leaning against the wall, waiting for the person he called. Because he was distracted with thought, he did not realize that the person was already there until he spoke up. "You called for me?"

Edge looked up and saw Kane. "Yes. I need to talk to you about something."

Kane was still wary around the human, wondering if this was a trick or an excuse to attack the demon. Instead, Edge looked down and said, "That offer you made Pandora…does that still stand?"

Kane raised his eyebrow but still answered. "Yes. You were there; I told her it stands until she goes back to Hell."

Edge nodded and looked at Kane. "Make the offer again."

Kane was surprised at Edge's statement. His niece's mate (who was extremely protective of her) was asking Kane to make the offer again? Edge grew impatient and asked, "Look, will you ask her?"

"I will. But why are you entrusting your mate to me?"

Edge stood up straight and looked Kane dead in the eye. "She needs someone to protect her while she's here…and what better person to protect her than family?" He then left. While he preferred that Christian watch over Pandora, Edge knew that Kane could give her better protection, especially against things like Damien.

_After the clip of Edge asking Pandora to be his mate was shown for the first time (which was met with cheers), mates Edge and Pandora came out, dressed to the nines. Edge was in a grey suit with a red shirt. Her golden flower still in her hair, Pandora was wearing the dress that Shawn Michaels gave her as a surprise before the Hall of Fame ceremony: it was a white dress that was completely backless with white sleeves that were not attached to the dress; the neck of the dress, ends of the sleeves, and accessory belt had gold designs on them. They were there to relinquish the World Heavyweight Championship but they saw no harm in having some fun before doing so; they did so by doing Edge's entrance once again, wanting to feel the goosebumps one last time that no intense match could give them. After the second entrance, Pandora stood back to let Edge speak. He first thanked the WWE Universe for all the support that they gave him since he announced his retirement. He liked the fact that, despite there being some negative feelings, his retirement was being looked at by everyone, including himself, in a positive light (better to be retired than confined to a wheelchair). He then started to count all his blessings: being able to now travel and spend time with his mate Pandora, having an excuse to wear one of his suits, making his final stop in his career in Albany (the city where he won his very first WWE Championship), the fact that his mom could be in the audience, the one woman who gave him the strength to live this life, and that he could be in front of the WWE Universe. After all, he pointed out, everyone in the WWE Universe held a piece of the Championship. He then did what he had to do: he relinquished the World Heavyweight Championship and thanked everyone for what life that he lived. While Edge hugged his Mother, Pandora made her flower turn back to pink and joined his side, leaving the arena._

Just before the Battle Royale, Pandora was backstage, looking at her ring. Edge was off saying goodbye to a few more people. She smiled at the ring and thinking about hers and Edge's future, not hearing someone come to her until he spoke: "The little birdie is all alone."

Pandora looked up and glared at Damien, ignoring his new look. He abandoned his punk look for a sexier, more professional look when he abandoned Kane and joined The Corre. He wore black leather pants and a short black shirt, covered by a long, black jacket. He also got rid of all his accessories and dyed his hair bluish-black. Pandora glared at him. "What the hell do you want, Damien?"

Damien smirked and got close to her face. "There's no one here to protect you. Edge is gone, Undertaker is dying…you can be mine now."

Pandora's glare narrowed. "Fuck you, Damien."

Damien gave her a dark smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

Before Pandora could react, Damien turned her around and pinned her to the wall, crossing her arms behind her back (a move he called "Devil's Pleasure"). She tried to struggle to get away but he was too strong. One hand keeping her pinned, he started to kiss her neck while getting out a dagger and rubbing the blade against her hip. "We're going to have some fun right now."

Pandora closed her eyes tight and started to whimper. She was stuck and hoped that someone would stop him. Her prayers were answered: Damien was tossed into the wall opposite of them. Pandora massaged her arms and turned around; she became surprised by who rescued her. Damien growled up at Kane, who pinned his creator to the wall. "Keep your hands off of her, you monster!"

Damien growled, "What the hell do you expect me to do? She's a bitch, she's alone, and I get what I want!"

Kane threw Damien to the ground and looked at Pandora. "Are you all right?"

Still stunned that he saved her, Pandora nodded and massaged her wrists. "You didn't have to."

"Family relays on each other."

Pandora looked up as Damien tried to attack Kane again. But Kane was able to dodge the attack and give Damien a chokeslam right into the wall. Pandora winced a little as Kane pulled away from his creator. He then mentioned to Pandora, "My offer still stands."

Pandora blushed and showed Kane her ring. "Um…I'm not sure how my mate would react."

Kane smirked. "He actually asked me to look after you."

Pandora looked up at Kane and saw that he was being truthful. Even if he was lying, Edge would tell her when she went back to him. Damien looked up at Kane. "What offer? To be your sacrifice?"

Pandora flipped Damien off as Kane glared down at the powerful demon. "Protection against things like you."

Damien was furious that Kane made the offer and got in Kane's face. "What the hell are you doing? You've gotten soft! This is why you didn't get the belt and why I abandoned your ass! If you want to get anywhere, you need to bow down to me! You got that? You need to choose right now! The bitch or the demon that made you what you are today!"

Kane pushed Damien into the wall and smirked. "The answer is clear, then." Damien smirked back, assuming that Kane chose him. Instead, Kane looked at Pandora. "Let me know what your answer is."

Kane then left, leaving Pandora and a pissed off Damien. Damien wanted to go after Kane but Wade Barrett (who witnessed the exchange) dragged the demon away. Pandora thought things over and made her decision. "Kane, wait!" She then went after him.

_From that night on for a while, Pandora was Kane's valet, wearing her white dress. She wore the dress for three reasons, as she explained to Big Show. As a personal joke, she saw herself as innocent compared to Kane. She also saw this as her starting over as a valet since her father was still healing and her mate was retired. Finally, she wanted to start over with Kane since she now knew that he was her uncle (she showed that the night of Edge's retirement when she helped Kane eliminate Brodus Clay from the battle royale)._

_Despite being Kane's new valet, Pandora did not stay with him 24/7 like before. In fact, she was only around him whenever he was wrestling, coming to the arena about an hour before shows through a portal. The rest of the time, she was with Edge, enjoying their time together and their new chapter of their relationship as mates._


	25. Chapter 24: Protector

Chapter 24: Protector  
May 2011

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the dates I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates. I did not expect to have a chapter this soon…but things can surprise you. Don't raise a stink by how much I changed her and what I changed in the final paragraph; after all, this story is an AU.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me write this chapter.**

_While Pandora enjoyed being around Kane, she figured that she would be nothing more than a valet to her uncle. Granted, she liked being a valet (especially when Kane and Big Show became the new Tag Team Champions and she created gold gloves with a bear head on one and a flame on another) but she also liked being a part of the feud like she was with Edge. No matter how good it felt to swear the hatred vow against Del Rio after the insulting "retirement party", it was not as fun as an actual feud. But an unexpected debut presented her with a feud of her own._

May 1, 2011

Waiting backstage for their surprise appearance, Edge and Pandora were watching the divas match on a monitor. Pandora was looking forward to see if Layla or Michelle would lose and therefore leave WWE. She, like the other divas and the Universe, was rooting for Layla because the little brunette was starting to turn her life around and stand up to Michelle. To their delight, Layla won the match. Everyone almost immediately started to celebrate by chanting the goodbye song to Michelle. Pandora giggled. "I think you started a trend, Edge."

Edge just smirked. He personally did not really pay attention to the match because Pandora was sitting on his lap. The demoness giggled as Edge started to nuzzle her neck and asked her, "How about a quickie?"

Pandora grinned and was about to answer when the sound of demented female laughter sounded in the arena. The mates turned to watch as a new diva appeared; this was the Kharma that everyone had been hearing about. She was black with black and white braids; she was dressed in a black leather outfit that made her look like a warrior. One thing, though, stood out about this diva: she was not a stick. She was big and imposing. But Pandora sensed something unexpected and frightening when Kharma took off her shoulder pads. Pandora felt a tingle go up her spine and her eyes grew wide, knowing what that shudder meant. "Oh no…Michelle, run!"

Edge was surprised by Pandora's sudden change. "Babe, what is it?"

Standing up, Pandora tried to make a portal but something was making it impossible for the portal to form. While trying to make the portal, Pandora worriedly explained, "This Kharma…she's the most dangerous type of demon in existence. So dangerous, her kind was killed off hundreds of years ago. She's a human-born half breed."

Edge was confused. "What does that mean?"

Pandora growled with frustration; the portal was not working. "She started the ritual to be a demon but stopped halfway. Rogues like her are vicious, unstable, and very dangerous. Very few have lived to tell the tale of when they faced a rogue."

Edge now understood why Pandora was so worried but he was worried as well for a different reason. When Kharma came to the ring, Pandora ran to the door and flung it open, intent on running to the ring and stopping her. Knowing that Pandora no longer had him as a protector, Edge slammed the door shut. He was not about to let his mate go out and get killed. Pandora tried to pull the door open but Edge was much stronger than her and refused to move. She yelled at him to let her out but her yells fell on deaf ears.

Finally giving up on the door, Pandora tried to make the portal again, all the while watching the screen. Kharma started to stalk Michelle, who backed away terrified. She tried to escape but the rogue stopped her. Pandora's heart sank. "Oh no…I'm so sorry, Michelle…"

Kharma then gave Michelle her attack Implant Buster. But she did something else to Michelle that only demons could see. With that attack, Kharma locked Michelle's soul in a state of terror; in a sense, she stole the human's soul. The rogue then laughed dementedly, sending shivers up all the divas' spines. They knew that Kharma would come after them as well. Pandora knew this as well and came to a decision. As Kharma left the ring proud of her first attack, Pandora went to the door but Edge stood in front of it. The demoness sighed. "Move."

Edge shook his head. "You're not going after that rogue."

Pandora glared at Edge. "It's because of that attitude that Michelle's soul was sealed!" She was miffed that Edge kept her from helping Michelle. Settling herself, she said, "I'm not going after her…I'm just going to talk to the divas. That's all."

Edge looked at her with a questioning look. Was she telling the truth or lying? Because she was a demon, it was so hard to tell the difference. Pandora sighed sharply; she could not afford to wait so she made a portal on the wall. "Oh, it works now."

Edge grabbed her arm. "Pani, I didn't want you to get killed."

Pandora looked at him. She nodded. "I know…but I must do this."

Edge let go of her arm. He knew better than to argue with her when her mind was made up. "Fine. Just get to the jeep before I go out there."

Pandora sighed. She was still peeved but knew that they would have to put that aside. "I'll try to make it. Depends on when I get done with the divas." With that, she went through the portal to the room where all the divas were. Kelly Kelly noticed the demoness first. "Pandora?"

Pandora looked around. "Where's Layla? She needs to hear this too."

As if on cue, Layla entered. Pandora sighed in relief. "Good. She didn't get to you."

Layla shuddered a little. She was overwhelmed with sorrow towards her ex-best friend and fear towards the frightening Kharma. Pandora touched Layla's shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done."

Layla said nothing. She seemed to understand that but it did not make her feel any better. Looking around, Pandora noticed Gail's look. "Gail, you okay?" Gail sighed and closed her eyes. Pandora then figured it out. "You've encountered her before."

Gail nodded. "When I was with another company…but there's something different about her this time. She's…more frightening."

Pandora took a guess and said, "She was probably human back then…she's not anymore."

Natalya asked, "What is she?"

Pandora scratched the back of her neck. "She's what we in Hell call a rogue. She was born a human and did the ritual to become a demon. But, unlike my Father, she stopped halfway."

Not fully understanding, Eve asked, "How is that possible?"

Pandora shook her head. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't know a lot about rogues other than what I've heard from legends."

Gail then asked, "Then how do you know that she is one?"

Before Pandora could answer, they heard Damien's voice: "Simple." They turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe, chewing on a piece of salted meat. "The bitch knows what a rogue is because she's been taught to recognize the tingle that goes up a demon's spine whenever there's a rogue aura around." Pandora growled softly at being called a bitch as Damien continued. "You divas will have your hands full. Rogues are very dangerous."

Beth asked, "How do you know about rogues?"

Damien looked at her with numb eyes. "Centuries ago, hundreds of rogues were created to overthrow my dad. Needless to say, they failed and were killed off." He neglected to mention that the demon suspected of creating the rogues was his brother Tai. Before Pandora could ask why she had only heard part of the story, Damien said, "We decided to not mention what they were used for so that other demons wouldn't get any ideas."

Pandora raised her eyebrow. "Then why should we believe what you're saying about rogues?"

Damien glared at her and took off his jacket and shirt. Across his lower back were three long claw marks. "I'm one of the few demons who survived fighting a rogue. I've seen how dangerous they can be, especially ones like this with the power of gaze and shields." Pandora looked up, now understanding why the portal did not work, as Damien added, "And before you ask, no, I will not help you bitches."

Pandora sneered at Damien before facing the divas. "But I'll protect you girls. I wasn't able to get to Michelle but I can guarantee that no other diva will end up like her." When she said that, her tattoo pulsated softly with purple light.

Before the divas could react, Damien stood straight up. "Bitch, are you fucking insane? This isn't some lesser demon or a warrior! This is a rogue! Even I don't mess with rogues!"

Pandora smirked. "Proof that your creation made the right decision to choose me over you."

Damien growled and was about to punch Pandora in the mouth but the divas surrounded her. They clearly favored Pandora over him. Damien glared at them. "Fine. Listen to the bitch. But just you wait: all your bitches will fall victim to this rogue. As for your…so-called guardian, she'll be as helpless as ever." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Pandora sighed and looked at the divas. "As you heard, this rogue has the power of shield. That will make things difficult but I will try my very hardest to make sure that everyone is safe." The divas were grateful to hear this; they decided that help despite obstacles was better than having no help at all.

_Pandora was able to make back in time to join Edge in helping Christian win the World Heavyweight Championship. While she did not shut him out, it was obvious that there was tension between them._

That night, Pandora was dressed in her nightgown and brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Edge was on the bed and trying to make small talk. Still mad at him, the demoness ignored him. She planned on doing that the whole night but she looked up when he said, "You can't stay mad at me forever."

Pandora sighed and put down her hairbrush. "Shut up."

Edge groaned in frustration. "Can't you understand why I stopped you?"

Pandora turned around and crossed her arms and legs. "Fine. Explain it to me like I'm an idiot."

"You said very few have survived against a rogue. You think I was going to let you go out there and get killed?"

Pandora's eyes lowered. "Edge…I would have been all right…I'm sure…"

Edge stood up and looked at her. "We don't know that. I didn't want to take the chance."

She looked up at him. "Why? Why couldn't you? I could have saved Michelle…!"

Edge interrupted by saying, "And I could have lost my mate!" Pandora listened as Edge continued. "I wasn't about to let you go out there when I can't protect you anymore. I don't want your blood on my hands…especially when I can't help you."

Pandora's heart squeezed as she listened to him. Her anger melted and she took his hand. "Edge…you have to trust me. I'll be fine…and the divas need me." Before Edge could protest, the demoness continued. "Edge, it's because of you that I'm able to do this."

Edge was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Pandora smiled. "When you took me in last November, you helped me gain confidence and gave me the strength to do things on my own. Because of those things you gave me, I know I can do this." Before Edge could protest any further, Pandora added, "Besides, if I really get into trouble, Kane can help me. That's why you wanted him to watch over me, right?"

Edge had no choice but to agree with the mate. But he still had something else to add. "Just promise me something. If you face Kharma…don't die."

Pandora laughed and kissed Edge. "Don't worry. I'll be here to make you squirm in that special way."

_While Pandora and Edge were busy in their room, Lacti down in Hell was worried about her daughter as well. But she knew that Pandora would not listen to her…so she decided to swallow her pride and talk to the Undertaker, who was in the second phase of healing. When she explained the situation and asked him to tell Pandora to abandon her feud, Undertaker refused. Lacti became furious with him until he explained that Pandora visited him when he woke up from the first phase and he saw himself how much she had grown in strength and confidence. He admitted that, as a Father, he was concerned since she was facing a rogue but he also had confidence that she could handle herself._

May 2

Backstage at RAW, Pandora was having her arms stretched by Kane. In her white dress, she was lying down on her stomach and Kane had his foot between her wings and was pulling her arms back. She looked up at him. "A little more."

Kane nodded and pulled her arms back a little more. "Any more…I'll rip them off."

Pandora chuckled. "I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Kane smirked. He then said, "Can't say the same for that rogue."

Pandora shrugged with her head. She told Kane when she arrived that she had elected herself the protector of the divas. Her uncle accepted her decision, believing that she could do this because of the demonic blood that ran in their family. After a minute, Kane let her get up and she smiled at him. "Thanks."

Kane nodded with a smirk. All of a sudden, they felt the familiar tingle go up their spines: Kharma was there. Forgetting that Kharma had the power of shields, Pandora tried to make a portal but was unable to. Kane himself tried as well but he could not make a portal as well. Giving up on the portals, Pandora started to run to the ring. While running, she reached out to Kelly Kelly and Maryse mentally and told them to run. The divas stayed silent; they were frozen, under the power of Kharma's gaze. Pandora prayed to the darkness that she would get there in time.

Pandora stopped when she reached a monitor and saw that she was too late: Kharma grabbed Maryse and gave the stuck-up diva the Implant Buster. Pandora glared and felt something build up inside of her, a power that she never knew she had…a power she inherited from her Father.

Immediately after Kharma started to laugh, a bell sounded and the arena went dark. People reacted in shock, for this usually meant that Undertaker was nearby. But the bell was different from what was usually heard when it came to the powerful demon; it was more high pitched and sounded more like a hand-held bell than a church bell. The bell rang again and the lights came back on, revealing the truth behind what happened.

Pandora was in the ring, crouching in front of Kelly Kelly. She was dressed in a similar outfit as she used to wear when she was Undertaker's valet. The only difference was that her shirt had spaghetti straps instead of being backless. Her eyes were white and she was hissing viciously at Kharma. Kharma glared at Pandora and stood up, seemingly about to attack Kelly Kelly as well. But the rogue instead left with a sadistic smile on her face. Pandora's eyes returned to normal as she and Kelly Kelly breathed a sigh of relief.

_While Pandora was unable to unlock Maryse's soul that night, she was able to cast a spell on the diva that helped her wake up a week later._

_After watching what happened, Edge and Pandora's parents felt better about the task that Pandora gave herself._

May 6

On SmackDown, Pandora was in her new outfit, having decided to wear it whenever she was not around Kane, and taking out her frustrations on a workout dummy. She was still upset that the spell was all she could do to help Maryse. Lilith was watching her while petting her demon snake Samael. "Pandora, you're about to take that thing's head off."

Pandora got in another kick to the dummy before glaring at her friend. "You'd be pissed too if you were in my situation."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Come on. At least Maryse will wake up."

"Lilith, I should have been able to stop Kharma before she even got to Maryse."

"How could you have stopped her? You said yourself that you don't know when she's around until you feel the tingle."

Pandora sighed. Her friend had a point; Kharma had something that kept her from being sensed immediately. "If only there was some way to save the divas before she comes out."

Lilith smiled as Samael nuzzled her cheek. "But you saved Kelly Kelly; that's something. By the way, very impressive how you teleported out there. Your Father would be proud."

Pandora did not hear the last part. She smiled at the thought of saving her other best friend. Lilith rolled her eyes. She was tired of her friend being so obsessed with the rogue. So her friend broke her concentration by asking, "So what's it like…having mated with the Rated-R Superstar?"

Pandora blushed deeply and looked at Lilith. "What?"

Lilith grinned. "You heard me. How does it feel having Edge as a mate…and when am I going to get some nieces and nephews to spoil?

Pandora squeaked and threw her water bottle at Lilith. The human laughed as Samael caught the bottle in his mouth. Pandora was about to start yelling at Lilith for teasing her when she felt the spine tingle. Lilith saw the look on the demoness' face and figured it out. "She's here, isn't she?"

Pandora nodded and tried to teleport to the ring like she did Monday. But she was unable to for an unknown reason. The young demoness had no choice but to run to the ring. While on the move, she reached out to the two divas and mentally told them to both leave the ring and to not look into Kharma's eyes. She was able to connect with Layla, who followed the demoness' orders, but Pandora could not connect with Alicia Fox, which worried the demoness.

When Pandora finally reached the arena, she saw that Layla was running to the ramp but Alicia was still in the ring with Kharma. The demoness raced past the small diva but bounced off the shield that was around the ring. In that instance, Pandora realized why she could not teleport to the ring. The rogue learned her lesson on Monday and put up a second shield to ensure that Pandora would not interrupt her. Pandora glared at the grinning rogue and was then shocked by what happened next: Alicia kicked Kharma.

Kharma slowly looked at Alicia, who appeared to not be afraid. The human tried to kick again, only to be caught by the rogue. When she was caught, Alicia had a look of terror on her face and it was a look at Pandora had seen before during her school years. Alicia was not acting on her own accord when she attacked; she was being controlled by Kharma. The rogue implanted a command into Alicia's mind (most likely simply the word "attack") and Alicia was forced to follow the command.

Kharma knocked Alicia to the floor and then gave her the Implant Buster. Because of the shield around the ring, Pandora could do nothing but watch as Kharma sealed yet another soul. The demoness then remembered Layla and led her out of the arena. Like Monday, Pandora could only save one.

Backstage, Damien was watching and noticed the thought implant as well. He shook his head. "That's his handiwork…" Damien was talking about his brother Tai, the demon suspected of making the rogues hundreds of years ago. Tai had always managed to avoid being prosecuted because of his thought implant power. Seeing Kharma use that power proved to Damien that his brother was behind her creation…but he decided against telling Pandora.

_Because of the thought implant, the lock on Alicia's soul was much stronger than usual; Pandora's spell had no effect on the red-haired diva._

May 9

That night, Pandora decided to take no chances: she was ringside with Eve and Kelly Kelly when they faced the Bella twins. That decision was smart on her part: Kharma came out almost immediately after Kelly Kelly and Eve won. Pandora got in front of them and glared at the rogue. In doing so, Pandora learned the answer to the riddle: while she could see Kharma, she did not feel the spine tingle until Kharma removed her shoulder pads. It was clear that the shoulder pads had a spell on them that masked the rogue aura.

As Kharma started to make her way to the ring, Eve told Pandora, "Go with Kelly Kelly. I'll distract her."

Pandora shook her head, still glaring at Kharma. "No. She'll lock your soul. I can't let that happen."

Eve knew that but was still determined. "Pandora, I'll be fine. Just save your friend."

As the Bellas escaped, Pandora hesitated until she heard HIS voice in her head. _Do as she says._

Deciding to listen to both him and Eve, Pandora nodded at Eve, took Kelly Kelly's hand, and left the ring with her. Eve tried to attack while the rogue was distracted by the two escaping but Kharma turned and knocked Eve down. Kelly Kelly was scared and Pandora felt the urge to go back in and save Eve. But Kharma came out of the ring, about to go after Kelly Kelly, so Pandora ran out of the arena with Kelly Kelly. Kharma chased them for only a few seconds before deciding to finish the job with Eve.

Backstage, Pandora found a monitor in time to see Kharma give Eve the Implant Buster. The demoness' heart sank; she felt like she was not doing her job as protector properly. But she then saw something that gave her a ray of hope. Eve started to move, which made Kharma glare; Eve's soul was not sealed.

_Later that night, Pandora studied rogues and found out why Eve did not become frozen. Rogues could only freeze souls of unwillingly victims. Eve was not such a victim; she was a willing sacrifice to ensure that Pandora and Kelly Kelly got away safely._

May 13

Pandora stayed by a monitor, watching Layla inform the audience about her injured knee. She wanted to be out there with her but Layla herself asked the demoness to not do so, wanting to be alone for this announcement. Pandora accepted her request but still said that she would be nearby in case Kharma showed up. As she watched Layla, Pandora lost interest when Michael Cole came out of his cell and started to disrespect Layla, Jerry Lawler, and the divas in general. Thanks to her drop of human, she assumed that Kharma would not show up since she only attacked divas when men were not in the ring. Ignoring Cole's words, Pandora turned around and noticed that there were two people in the room with her…two demons.

Looking to be about twenty in human years, the male demon looked like a warrior, with his eye patch and gruff look on his face. He was dressed in an all black outfit, covered with a long trench coat and decorated with thick chains. His dark blue hair lightly covered his yellow eye. His wings were black, crooked, and thin by comparison to Pandora's and Damien's. Despite not having a tail, he still reeked of the demon lord, signaling that he was a son of the Devil as Damien was. He was sitting in a chair and holding a demoness who looked like she was nine in human years. She was dressed in a dress that looked like a short version of a French maid's outfit. Her black stockings reached to the middle of her thigh and were coming out of simple black boots. She had on a black choker and pink earrings. Her wings were similar shape to Pandora's but the ends of them were longer than usual, almost as long as she was. Her shiny purple hair was pulled back into pigtails, almost making her look younger. She did have a tail, showing her relation to both the mysterious demon and Damien. Pandora locked eyes with the young demoness and felt herself freeze; it was clear that this demoness had the power of gaze. The demon chuckled and kissed the young demoness' neck. "Soon, Kai…" He then looked at Pandora. "You can't stop my creation."

Pandora tried to break free from the gaze but could not move. All the while, they could hear Cole run his mouth against everyone he hated. As soon as Cole said that the divas should not be in the company at all, Kharma's laughter sounded. Kai giggled in response, still gazing at Pandora. "She's here, Tai!"

Tai grinned as Pandora started to panic. Layla was in trouble and the protector was frozen, unable to help her. Just then, she heard her Father's voice in her head. _Layla needs you…_

Pandora gasped and escaped the room. Kai wanted to go after her but Tai kept her back. "Don't bother…we'll still get what we want."

Pandora kept running to the ring, hoping that she would get to the ring in time. All of a sudden, a portal appeared next to her, moving with her; she unconsciously made the portal. Though surprised that the portal worked, she nonetheless went through it. She appeared behind the ring at the same time that Kharma climbed up the ring. Pandora called out to Layla, getting her attention. The small diva turned to leave and Pandora got up on the ring. But Cole tripped Layla. Layla and Pandora's foreheads connected, knocking Pandora down to the floor.

When Pandora looked up, clutching her head in pain, she saw that Layla was in Kharma's clutches. The demoness was furious at Cole for tripping Layla as she watched helplessly as Layla was hit with the Implant Buster. Without thinking, Pandora crawled into the ring to at least try to get Layla away from the rogue but she noticed something unexpected. Layla was merely knocked out; her soul was not locked. The demoness took a peek up at Kharma…and saw her giving Cole a death glare. Pandora figured it out; Kharma did not lock Layla's soul and did not put up the shields because she was too angry at Cole for saying what he did about the divas. As Kharma started to chase Cole back to his cell, Pandora murmured, "Take him" and left with a revived Layla.

After discovering that Tai and Kai were gone, Pandora then remembered something about both of them: they were Damien's siblings. The demoness' anger grew and she stormed out, determined to find Damien and make him pay for keeping this piece of information a secret. She knew exactly where to find him too. Sure enough, she stormed into The Corre's locker room and found him there with two of his teammates, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater.

As soon as Damien looked up, he was attacked by Pandora. She tackled him to the ground and started to slam his head into the floor. Damien tried to get her off of him but she remained in attack mode on top of him. Gabriel and Slater tried to get her off of him but were unable to do so. Pandora was in another place mentally and was unable to be reached until Barrett came in and easily pulled her off. "What's the meaning of this?"

Pandora hissed at Barrett as Damien sat up, spitting the blood out of his mouth. "Punish her."

Barrett smirked at that. While he was not a big fan of hurting girls, he would do it because Damien said it; that was the type of partnership that was between the Devil's son and the bare-knuckled fighter. Before Barrett could start, however, a portal formed behind them and pulled Pandora through it. Damien growled; he recognized the gloved hand as that of Kane's.

Having been dropped off at the divas' locker-room, Pandora was still fuming that the creators of Kharma were Damien's siblings and the first born neglected to say that. The divas did not know how to handle the demoness but Lilith had an idea. Coming up from behind, she wrapped her arms around Pandora, pinning her arms to her side. Pandora tried to fight but Lilith had a tight grip on her. After a few minutes, Pandora settled down and teleported herself to Edge. When the demoness was gone, Kaitlyn asked Lilith, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Lilith looked at Kaitlyn. "Randy used to do that to me whenever I had an anxiety attack."

May 16

Not wanting a repeat of Layla, Pandora was at ringside when Kelly Kelly faced Brie Bella. While she was watching her friend, she had a sinking feeling that Kharma would come after her again. But there was something that bothered Pandora. Every time Kharma attacked, she always let Kelly Kelly get away. There had to be a reason why but she could not think of one. Before she could continue her thoughts, she was interrupted by Kelly Kelly winning. Smiling, Pandora joined her friend in celebrating and both were attacked by the bitter Bellas. The two friends tried to fend off the attackers but were unable to…until Kharma showed up.

Mad at the Bellas for attacking, Pandora crouched over Kelly Kelly, intent on protecting her friend. Kharma came to the ring, her eyes locked on Kelly Kelly. Pandora hissed at her but the rogue ignored the warning. She continued to come forward and Pandora tensed up, ready to attack. But Kharma was stopped by the Bellas. Overcome with pride, Brie hit the rogue, only to be pushed down like a pesky fly. Nikki tried to attack as well but was caught and given a slam and the Implant Buster. Brie left, feeling a cocktail of emotion. She was worried about her sister, scared of Kharma (who grinned sadistically at her while giving Nikki the Implant Buster) and mad at Pandora for not protecting them. She did not know that Pandora did not do so, not only because she was mad at them, but because she learned that Nikki would not be frozen because she was a twin; the Bellas had to be frozen together for it to work.

With the Bellas done with, Kharma turned her attention back to Pandora and Kelly Kelly, who was awake and terrified. As the rogue came forward, Pandora suddenly found that she could not breathe. Either Kharma or someone else was using a spell that was constricting Pandora's airway. She tried to protect Kelly Kelly but could not because of lack to air. As Pandora struggled to breathe, Kharma made Kelly Kelly stand up and looked her over. After flicking her blond hair, Kharma calmly removed her glove and merely flicked Kelly Kelly's forehead. When Kharma made contact, Pandora's airway was released. She gasped in needed air and coughed almost violently as Kharma left, laughing to herself. Kelly Kelly was shaken by what happened to both her and Pandora but was glad that they were all right.

_Moments later, Pandora explained to the Bellas why Nikki did not get frozen and then warned them to not attack their protector again. The Bella rudely waved her off, saying that they did not need her._

May 23

That night, Pandora was breathing easy. After scaring Pandora and Kelly Kelly, Kharma was not heard from on either SmackDown or Over the Limit. Pandora was curious as to why but she was glad that the rogue was quiet. Because of that, Pandora decided to be at ringside of the eight diva tag match as a valet for her three friends, Beth, Eve (who gained the demoness' respect and friendship after what she did two weeks prior), and Kelly Kelly. She and the audience expected this to be a fun match. But it was not to be. Almost immediately after Kelly Kelly went on the attack of one of the Bellas, Kharma came out.

Pandora immediately stood in front of Kelly Kelly, not wanting a repeat of last week, as Beth got an idea: all eight would unite against the rogue. The human females agreed and set aside their differences to take on their common enemy. Kharma came into the ring, looking fearless, as the divas and Pandora (between Eve and Kelly Kelly) surrounded her. Then something completely unexpected happened. After realizing that she was surrounded…Kharma got down on her knees and broke down. Everyone in the ring and audience were stunned by this sudden change.

As the divas looked at Kharma, wondering if this was real or fake, Pandora heard an unknown female voice in her head. _You have to help me. I did not want to do this._ Pandora's head snapped up; it had to be Kharma's voice. Pandora took a step forward, which made the divas tense up, but the demoness held up her hand and said, "She's not acting." She then went next to Kharma and touched her shoulder. "Kharma…? Was that…?"

Pandora was then flooded with Kharma's confession: after she left her last wrestling job, she was approached by Tai. He sensed her bitterness towards female wrestlers and promised her the power to get back at them if she were to work for him. Seeing the charm in getting back at females like the duo she fought (The Beautiful People), she agreed and was turned into a rogue. She was then trained by Tai and learned what his mission for her was. Once she was in the WWE and established fear among the divas, she was to kidnap Kelly Kelly and bring her to Tai. He was going to switch her soul with Kai's, his little sister and lover, so that they could enjoy all the benefits of a relationship. In fact, last week, Kharma was supposed to take Kelly Kelly after her match while Tai choked Pandora into submission. But, when Kharma flicked Kelly Kelly's forehead, the diva's sweet spirit affected Kharma's human side and she was unable to follow through with her mission. She then went to Tai and attacked him; she almost attacked Kai but her humanity stopped her. Because of the betrayal and attack, Tai was determined to make her pay. For that reason, she needed help and protection.

After listening to the confession, Pandora knew that she was telling the truth and decided to help this rogue since she was being controlled by her creator. The high pitched bell sounded and the arena went dark. Seconds later, the bell tolled again and the lights came up. The eight divas were still in the ring…but Pandora and Kharma were gone.

_When Kharma left with Pandora, Alicia and Michelle woke up from their frozen states._

_Pandora teleported them to Undertaker's shack in Death Valley. It was the only place that she could think of that could provide Kharma with a place where she could not be found and for her to live in until either the threat against her life was gone or until Kharma was strong enough to fend off her creator. After getting mental permission from Undertaker to use his shack and putting a spell on the shack so that Kharma would have everything she needed to survive, Pandora and Kharma started to figure out a story that they could tell the WWE universe, since they would not understand Kharma's situation. Finally, the night before the next RAW, Kharma came up with an idea…_

_On RAW, Kharma appeared in the ring with Pandora by her side. Letting her human side take over, she told the audience that she had two dreams when she was little: one of them was to be a WWE diva, despite everyone, including Jim Ross, telling her that that dream was impossible because of her size. After hearing Ross' comment, she decided to start her training in Japan, training that she earned by scrubbing the floors of the dojos. After her training concluded, she went onto many wrestling promotions until WWE finally contacted her and gave her a job. But, as the audience found out, her first dream would have to be on hold for her second dream (the lie that she and Pandora made up): she wanted to be a mother and she would be since she was pregnant. But it was high risk so she had to take a hiatus. But she did vow to return…and the Bellas gave her another reason to come back. They came out and said that JR's comment was right. After a few more jabs about Kharma's weight, they then egged her on with the fact that Kharma could not attack them. When they started to talk insults to the "baby", Kharma and Pandora lunged forward, Pandora hissing. The Bellas ran to the opposite side of the ring as Kharma told them that she hoped that they would still be there when she came back since they gave her a new dream. Pandora then added to the Bellas, "And this time…I won't stop her." The Bellas knew they were safe for a year but dreaded the thought of the rogue returning and not having Pandora to protect them._


	26. Chapter 25: Conspiracy

Chapter 25: Conspiracy  
October 1-24, 2011

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me write this chapter.**

_Pandora enjoyed being Kane's valet, even when he was going through difficult times with a losing streak. She was worried about him but had faith that he would pull through; especially when he proclaimed that he would kill his humanity in a street fight against Randy Orton in late July. As the match went on, Kane truly was demonic in nature against Randy but it was not enough against the Viper. While Kane did not win the fight, his niece sensed that things would go back to normal, particularly when Kane shook Randy's hand afterwards. As Lilith and Randy left and Pandora tended to Kane's hurt leg, she learned that she was far from right…when Mark Henry came out. Kane tried to fend off Mark Henry but could not with his busted leg. Pandora tried to get Mark Henry away from Kane but was shoved out of the ring, momentarily knocking her out, and the World's Strongest Man continued to torture the demented demon. When Pandora came to, it was to the sound of Kane's anguished screaming. She looked into the ring and saw Kane clutching his leg that was wrapped around a steel chair…and Mark Henry was getting up from landing on the chair. Pandora rushed to Kane's side and tried to heal him but it was too severe for her to heal, even with the spell she infused in her hand months ago. The only thing that would help him now was a healing coffin in Hell._

_With Undertaker and now Kane healing, Pandora decided to take a vacation from wrestling and spend time with Edge. But it was not long before she started to feel the urge to return. She started to feel it when she watched the drama that her best friend Lilith was involved in on the shows and it intensified when she and Edge appeared at SummerSlam to tell Christian off and on SmackDown to host the Cutting Edge with Mark Henry and Randy Orton (who was steamed at Mark for putting Lilith in coma when she shielded Randy from a running splash). Edge had suggested that Pandora be Randy's valet back when Lilith ditched him for Sheamus for a while but Randy refused. With Lilith out of commission for a while, the mates knew Randy would refuse again. Because of that, her break continued…until a certain pay-per-view brought her back for an unexpected reason._

October 1, 2011

That night, Pandora and Edge were sleeping when Pandora suddenly sat up. Edge was woken up by her movement. "Babe?"

Pandora stayed silent for a moment. She then nodded and laid back down. "Father contacted me. He needs me to do his job for him tomorrow."

Edge looked at Pandora, clearly puzzled. Tomorrow was the pay-per-view Hell in a Cell. "What job is that?"

"Watching the portal to Hell."

Edge sat up a little. "Whoa, back up. What portal?"

Pandora sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "Hell in a Cell…it's more than just a match; Father made it a portal to Hell in order to make himself more powerful. That's why he's always in that type of match or somewhere nearby. He's making sure that no demon can escape and devour the people in the audience. Since he's not ready to come back, he needs me to watch the portal."

Edge realized that that made sense, considering what happened to him that fateful SummerSlam. Sighing, Pandora thought of what happened on Monday. When the Cell was lowered, Pandora was shocked since there was no one who controlled the Cell. Thankfully, she saw that there was a shield that enveloped the Cell as soon as it was lowered, keeping the portal shut. Edge nodded. "When are you going to tell Triple H?"

Pandora smiled a little. She was happy that Triple H had become the Chief Operating Officer of WWE. She knew that he was going through hard times with Kevin Nash, John Laurinaitis (whom Pandora called Laryngitis), Miz, and R-Truth but she also knew/believed that he was doing the best he could with the job that he was handed. Because of that and because of the respect that she now had for him, she said, "I'll call him tomorrow. When I explain, he'll let me be there."

Edge nodded and looked at the clock. "For now, we need to get back to sleep."

Pandora looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She chuckled a little. "He had to tell me in the middle of the night." She laid back down with Edge and curled up in his arms. The mates were fast asleep in seconds.

Edge was the first to wake up that morning. He tried to wake up Pandora but she stayed asleep. She was determined to sleep in; the call she was supposed to make was forgotten. Edge sighed; he knew he had to make the call himself and the sooner, the better. He grabbed his phone and called Triple H. As soon as The Game answered, Edge immediately said, "Pandora's going to be at Hell in a Cell tomorrow."

Triple H was surprised. "Um…okay." Edge then told him what Pandora told him the night previous and Triple H agreed. "All right. In that case, we need her."

Edge nodded. "Not only that, but it'll give her what she wants."

That caught Triple H's attention. "What do you mean?"

Edge chuckled and looked at Pandora. "She's been missing the life. She wants to come back."

"So why hasn't she? She knows she's welcome."

"Yeah, she knows. But that damn gremlin Damien is still there. He still wants to claim her and there's no one to protect her since I can't compete anymore and her family is out of commission."

Triple H stayed quiet for a moment. He then said, "You know, Edge…you're talking to the right guy." Edge was about to ask what Triple H meant by that but the COO said first, "All right. Tell her we'll be happy to have her tomorrow."

Edge nodded and hung up. When Pandora finally woke up, Edge told her about the call and she thanked him.

_The next day at Hell in a Cell, Pandora (in jeans and an Edge shirt) was there for the two Hell in a Cell matches and was given a strong welcome by the audience, especially when Justin Roberts called her "daughter of the Phenom, niece of the Big Red Machine, and mate of the Rated-R Superstar." When she reached the commentators' desk, she found that Cole was not thrilled to see her since her mate had called him a tool on more than one occasion. She ignored him and put on a headset, explaining to the commentators what her job was. Cole did not believe her and tried to insult Edge but he was quickly quieted when Pandora threatened to open the portal enough to let the demons devour Cole. The first Hell in a Cell match between Randy and Mark was vicious, especially since it was a battle between rages. Demons were clawing at the shield to feel the two rages but Pandora kept it strong. She was not thrilled that Randy lost but was grateful that he managed to avoid getting his ankle fractured and attacked Mark with the chair before the champion ran out. After that match, she disappeared from her seat but not before seeing a hooded audience member tend to Randy before being escorted out by security. She smirked, knowing who that person was by scent…_

_When the main event happened, Pandora reappeared in her chair, startling the commentators, and kept one eye on the portal and one eye on the match. She knew that she would be happy if either Cena retained the title or CM Punk took it from him; she just did not want Del Rio to have the belt (her thousand year hatred vow was still strong). But she was reminded that, even with the portal shielded, the Cell still had demonic effects on people. The end began when Rodriguez hit the referee from the outside with a steel pipe and stole the key which allowed him to enter to try and attack Cena with the weapon. Pandora tried to stop him but her wings got entangled with the headset's wires and she could not get to him in time. While the attack on Cena by Rodriguez failed, Del Rio still got a hold of the pipe and attacked Cena, knocking him out of the Cell and onto Pandora. With both down, Del Rio locked the door again and threw the key under the ring, locking Cena and Pandora out of the cell. Cena tried to get Pandora to help but she had no way to unlock a locked door. So all they could do was watch as Del Rio pinned Punk, winning the Championship. Once the Cell started to rise, Pandora went back to the commentators' desk (since the portal is shut down when the Cell is not touching the ground) and Cena raced in…followed by two hooded assailants who attacked Cena and the referees. It was soon clear that they were Miz and R-Truth and Triple H and Laurinaitis ran out to stop them. At first believing that the two men would have it under control, Pandora turned around in time to see the Cell lowering again, intent on keeping the two out. She tried her hardest to stop the Cell but she was powerless as Triple H sent Laurinaitis to get the Cell raised from the control room while every available superstar came out to get into the Cell. But they were stuck outside as Miz and R-Truth continued their attack on everyone who was in the Cell. After a brutal beat down, a crew member used bolt cutters to let the police in to arrest the insane duo. They did surrender but Triple H could not resist giving them a taste of their own medicine. After Laurinaitis tried and failed to stop him, two security guards and Pandora managed to pull Triple H off of the duo, allowing the police to take them away. As the chaos slowly calmed down, Pandora knew that things would not be smoothly for some time._

October 3

Pandora did not plan on being at RAW that night. But watching the show with Edge made her realize that she needed to be there to speak her mind. She came to that realization when she saw Del Rio, Christian, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Vickie Guerrero, and David Otunga in the ring and each listed their grievances and fears since Triple H became COO. The demoness was shocked that they were blaming Triple H for the chaos that happened last night and that they felt like this was an unsafe place as long as he was in charge. She was disgusted and agreed with Triple H who told them that they were not acting like real wrestlers since real wrestlers did not whine or cry or threaten lawsuits; they did what the fans wanted, which was shutting up and solving problems with fights. After a Divas' match, she then saw Laurinaitis tell Triple H to get a vote of confidence from the WWE roster and accept what they said…unless the COO was scared. Triple H responded by grabbing Laurinaitis and admitted that he was only scared of was if Laurinaitis was the one who was undermining him and then told the EVP to gather the roster around the ring at the end of the show. With a quick explanation to Edge and a kiss, Pandora appeared in the arena; she had her own view on this matter.

At the end of the show, Pandora stood with all the Divas as they, the Superstars from both shows, the referees, and Jerry Lawler surrounded the ring. She pretended to be on the Divas' side as Triple H came to the ring. Before hearing their views, Triple H had his own words to say. He admitted that being COO was more difficult than he expected, especially since this was a job that he was handed. He then brought up Miz and R-Truth and their video "apology" for bringing in lawyers and a lawsuit. Triple H stated that Miz and R-Truth should really apologize for being babies, especially Triple H was upset, not by their actions, but by their inability of accept their punishment for being fired after attacking Triple H and Punk after their match. After getting that off his chest, he then admitted that he was old school; in other words, he enjoyed the confrontations, battles, and chaos that are WWE, something that the fans (and Pandora) agreed with. He then spoke directly to the roster, saying that it is really the fans that sign their checks and it's them that they should entertain with what they want. Pandora was smiling as Triple H then asked the roster to give their opinions.

After a few seconds, Pandora saw out of the corner of her eye Damien whispering in Barrett's ear and Barrett nodded. Pandora glared at them as Barrett opened with the statement that he had been selected by his colleagues to be their voice. Pandora rolled her eyes as Barrett stated that, since Triple H has been COO, The Game has created an unsafe work environment which does not work for them since they came to the WWE to be professionals who adhere to rules and regulations and should not be attacked by outsiders. Barrett then used Triple H's own words against him, pointing out that Triple H admitted that he enjoyed confrontations and chaos, not to mention putting his hands on the talent. Pandora murmured, "Never you mind that Miz and R-Truth are not part of the roster." Barrett finally concluded by saying that Triple H was out of control.

Hoping to get the roster to open their eyes a little, Triple H reintroduced Wade Barrett to the fans as former leader of The Nexus, a group who destroyed half the roster, tried to ruin RAW (and almost succeeded), and tried to shut down the whole company. Barrett shook his head, trying to appear innocent, as Triple H jabbed at Barrett further by suggesting that Barrett was upset by the chaos because he was not causing it. Barrett said nothing and Pandora snickered.

Seeing Damien whisper some more in Barrett's ears, Triple H decided to jab the demon as well. "And look, everyone! You all remember the Devil's Son, Damien." Damien looked up at the mention of his name as Triple H continued. "The guy who not only helped Kane assault the Undertaker and kidnapped Pandora…" this statement was met with boos and Damien smirking, "…but also the same gremlin who backstabbed Kane to become Barrett's gremlin." Damien's eyes snapped open and he tried to storm the ring, only to be held back by Barrett and Mark Henry. Pandora laughed out loud, earning stares from the divas; they did not understand that being called a gremlin was a big insult in Hell, especially when the person who was insulted was the Devil's son. As referee Mike Chioda and Triple H did a little back and forth about the referees' fears, Beth looked at Pandora. "What's wrong with you?"

Pandora looked at Beth. "What? He's doing the best he can. Accept that."

Beth shook her head and tried to get Triple H's attention. Having enough, Pandora knocked the microphone out of Beth's hand and climbed into the ring. It was time to put in her two cents. Asking for Triple H's microphone, she spoke. "Hunter, I'm sorry but I can't sit back and listen to this anymore. They have their views…well, I have mine." The audience did not know where she was going with this. "You were given this job against your will; it's like giving a 16 year old human the keys to a powerful car and telling him to drive on the freeway without giving him any training. You're doing the best you can and I respect that...and I'm not just speaking for myself. I'm speaking for Hell, I'm speaking for my family...and I'm speaking for my father. He saw something in you that demands respect. I didn't understand it at first...but I do now. Because of that...you have my vote of confidence."

The audience cheered as Pandora and Triple H shook hands. Now having her microphone again, Beth pointed out that they were girls. That statement made Pandora roll her eyes as Beth spoke for the Divas by saying that, since all this happened, they were all scared that something accidental or even intentional could happen to them. Triple H listened to them and then asked out of respect for Beth to name one thing that has happened to any of the Divas. Unable to come up with one thing, Beth said, "I'm just saying, it could happen."

Pandora pulled Triple H's microphone to her mouth and said, "Just because it could doesn't mean it will. I mean, I could get hit by a bus leaving this arena. Doesn't mean I'm going to live here." The audience agreed with Pandora as Triple H calmly took his microphone back. There was one more person who wanted to speak his mind: Jerry Lawler. He came into the ring and stated that he was speaking for himself, not for anyone else. He admitted that he agreed with some points and did not agree with others but there was one thing he did agree with: RAW is spiraling out of control. While he did not believe that Triple H was to blame for what was going on, he did agree with Punk that someone was trying to sabotage his job and the roster were victims in that sabotage. Because someone does not want Triple H in charge, the chaos would only get worse as long as Triple H was in charge, thus making him the reason for the chaos.

Pandora could not believe what she was hearing as the superstars, referees, Divas, and Lawler all gave Triple H a vote of no confidence. She wanted to protest with them but Triple H held her back and quietly said to her, "Sometimes it's better to have one person believe in you."

Pandora smiled sadly as Lawler told Triple H that, since actions speak louder than words, he was reluctantly walking out. As soon as he left, everyone on roster, including Booker T, Justin Roberts, crew members, and finally Jim Ross, walked out of the arena. Laurinaitis came out and simply shook his head before leaving as well. Despite no one in the company believing in Triple H, the audience still believed did and so did Pandora.

October 10

That night, Triple H came out to the ring. He was the only one there of the WWE roster. He admitted that he was bewildered that the WWE roster walked out last week (something he never thought he would see), but Triple H said that they walked out on the fans, not him, before revealing that they were all out in the parking lot. They were currently holding a rally because things had gotten too hard for them and were refusing to step into the ring as long as he was in charge. After mocking the roster with their whines, he asked the audience if he should quit. They adamantly said that he should not. Agreeing with them, he angrily said that he was not a quitter, would not be blackmailed, and would not quit. He then promised to give the fans a show, even if it meant stripping down and wrestling a broomstick for two hours.

After his declaration was met with cheers, a new song started; it was the latest single to a gothic rock band. No one knew who it belonged but they found out seconds later: Pandora came out, sporting a new look. Her hair was pinned back into a bun and her wings were still in view. She was wearing a pencil-thin, black, knee-length skirt, a skin-tight, long-sleeved, black shirt with a deep v-neck, black heels, and fishnet stockings. She decided to embody the role of a sexy assistant. She came to the ring and got a microphone. She then smirked at Triple H. "Nice to see someone gets what this business is about. Too bad my friends out there don't. But I gotta tell you, before you wrestle in your tighty-whities for the benefit for all the females in the audience…" The audience laughed and Triple H smiled at her tease before she continued, "…I found a few guys in the back who want to speak their mind to you."

Sure enough, Cena and then Sheamus came out. Cena stated that everyone called him to see what side he was on since he was not part of the walk-out. After listing all the bosses he had, he revealed that he was with Triple H since Triple H was his boss and since he loved the chaos that was WWE. Sheamus recalled when he attacked Triple H the night Shawn Michaels retired and how Triple H came back, not with a lawsuit, but with a vengeance that gave him the revenge he wanted, which Sheamus respected. Sheamus then said that he left Ireland to be a part of RAW, not to be in a pathetic rally. Then someone came out that not even Pandora knew would come out: CM Punk. He put the blame on himself since he was involved in controversies (some he started) when Triple H became COO and since he was the first one to walk out months ago; but he pointed out that he did so because his contract expired and he was trying to prove a point to the whole company. He then admitted that he currently had a lot of good reasons to walk out but he would not since this was professional wrestling and unsafe working environments (like Hell in a Cell and the Elimination Chamber) came with the job. After jabbing the rally a few times, he pointed out that he went after Triple H and Cena personally. He then turned to Pandora. "When your Father came after my World Heavyweight Championship, I didn't bitch and moan; I didn't run and hide. I faced him like a man and remain the only man who has made him tap out."

Pandora smirked, remembering that night. "He didn't tap out but let's not get into that."

After ignoring her comment and threatening to go after Sheamus if he were to have a problem with the Celtic Warrior, he said he was on their side and then asked Triple H, "What do we do now?"

Triple H said that they would have a match, Sheamus vs. Cena with Triple H being the referee. He then told Punk that he would be the commentator and said that he could say anything he wanted. Punk agreed as long as he could wear Triple H's blazer. After agreeing, Triple H stopped Punk by saying, "Wait a minute, it won't be much fun if you do it alone. You need someone to commentate with. That'll be…her." He pointed to Pandora. Pandora was surprised. "Me? You want me to be commentary with the pipebomber? …Okay."

As she left the ring, Triple H asked Punk to be timekeeper as well and promised double pay. As soon as Punk joined her at the desk, he said, "I'm sure this is on everyone's mind so let's get it out of the way. When is Undertaker coming back?"

Pandora shrugged. "When the time is right."

Punk rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, she's cryptic like her Father."

"Oh, shut up, you."

Punk smirked. "You heard Triple H. I can say whatever I want."

Pandora snickered as they went back to commentating on the match. But they were all interrupted by…Vince McMahon! Punk and Pandora were vocal about their disbelief as McMahon told everyone to leave. Everyone was hesitant but knew they had to listen to him…except Pandora. As soon as she was backstage, she duck from sight by the entrance; she had to listen to this. McMahon said that he loved how his son-in-law ran RAW…but the Board of Directors did not; in fact, they were worried that the walkout would get worse and ruin WWE's future, which is why Triple H was relieved of his duties. Pandora stood up from her hiding place in shock as McMahon said that the Board elected an Interim General Manager who was unbiased (that is, no one from the McMahon family) until they could find a permanent one and it was…John Laurinaitis! Pandora paled; she now knew things would get worse than ever before.

She learned that she was right at the end of the show. In the middle of the main event, Laurinaitis stopped Punk and Del Rio and told them that they would now be a tag-team against…the rehired Miz and R-Truth! After a grueling tag team match, Del Rio tagged Punk in and left him out of dry, allowing the insane duo to attack Punk. Watching this backstage, Pandora knew she did not have a prayer but she could not stand by and let this go on. She raced out, following Triple H (who had the same idea), and the two helped Punk attack Miz and R-Truth until the duo escaped. With the unlikely pair and Pandora left in the ring, they heard Laurinaitis tell Otunga that Triple H and Punk would face Miz and R-Truth at Vengeance. Pandora scowled; she was already starting to hate Laurinaitis.

_Later that night, when Pandora got home, she got two phone calls. The first call came from Triple H; he asked her if she would like to come back. She admitted that she did but was worried about Damien. Acting like Edge did not tell him, Triple H asked her to explain and, after she did, he told her that she would be safe around him. Knowing what he meant, Pandora could not help but to smile. She trusted and respected him so she accepted his offer. The second came from the WWE headquarters. She was told that, thanks to her now being Triple H's valet/assistant, she had been drafted to RAW. She was fine with that, as long as she was back. Though it was difficult being Triple H's assistant with Laurinaitis sabotaging their actions (such as deporting them from Mexico when they came out to help Punk against Miz), she was determined to help the man she greatly respected and not let the man she hated get to her._

_At Vengeance, Pandora made a new outfit for being valet to Triple H and Punk's match against Miz and R-Truth. She wore extremely short black shorts, a black bikini top, one of Edge's old trench coats (that she modified to fit her and to keep her wings out), black gloves, and put her hair up in high pigtails. It was obvious that Miz and R-Truth were screwed against their opponents, especially when Triple H decided to beat up R-Truth to keep him from stopping Punk from finishing Miz. But Triple H was unexpectedly attacked…by Kevin Nash! That attack allowed the duo to attack and pin Punk but Nash was not done as he kept attacking his former friend. Pandora tried to pulled Nash off but was pushed into the barricade, knocking her out, before giving Triple H his finisher. With Nash gone, referees tended to the victims and led them out. Triple H was crushed and Pandora was too stunned to respond._

October 24

Triple H and Pandora (back in her assistant outfit) opened the show that night. Triple H was clearly upset, especially since he stated that he was lucky to both make money and have friends in a business where the two did not mix and Kevin Nash was supposed to be one of them. However, Nash changed when he returned; he was no longer the friend Triple H knew and he showed that when he attacked Triple H and Pandora the night before. Triple H admitted that Nash almost broke his neck but the emotional damage was more severe. Because of that, he wanted Nash to come out and become Triple H's punching bag. Pandora shook her head. "He won't come out. He's the type who attacks from behind."

She was right: Nash did not come out…Laurinaitis did. He tried to reason with The Game but the Cerebral Assassin was not hearing it. He pointed out that, while Laurinaitis was EVP and interim GM, Triple H was still the COO and thus Laurinaitis' boss. He then told the EVP to track down Nash and offer him the biggest contract he could; it was the only thing keeping Triple H from storming Nash's house and attacking him there. He and Pandora then started to leave and Laurinaitis tried to stop them. The two turned around to shut Laurinaitis up…that would prove to be a fatal mistake.

Nash appeared behind them and, ignoring the demoness, attacked Triple H with a shot to the spine with Triple H's own sledgehammer. Pandora shrieked in surprise and tried to tend to her friend as Laurinaitis and security kicked Nash out. EMTs and Pandora led Triple H backstage but the human was stubborn. He tried to walk on his own power and collapsed after a few steps. Pandora tried to heal Triple H's spine but it was too severe for her. The paramedics took over and tried to load him into the ambulance, only to have Nash come back and drive them away with the sledgehammer. Pandora ran up to Nash to stop her but she was quickly knocked out with an extremely hard slap.

A minute later, Pandora woke up with a bruised cheek and referee Charles Robinson checking on her. Brushing him off, she asked, "What happened? Where's Triple H? Where's Nash?"

Charles helped her up and said, "Triple H is on the way to hospital. Nash has been removed from the arena."

Pandora started to heal her cheek as she asked again, "What happened?"

Charles sighed. "Nash attacked you…and attacked Triple H with the sledgehammer again."

Pandora paled and left. She needed to find Laurinaitis. She found him in his office. He calmly looked up from his cell phone and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Pandora nodded; it was time to get all her feelings out. "Damn straight you can. You can step down."

Laurinaitis coolly blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

Pandora scowled, "You say you're handling things. You're not; things are more out of control than ever before. In fact, things were safer when Triple H was in charge."

Laurinaitis simply stated, "You're just upset by what happened. But I can assure you that things are under control." Pandora laughed and was silenced by his next statement: "If you feel that you're in danger, I would suggest that you stay an assistant and away from the ring."

Pandora was insulted. "Excuse me? Laryngitis, how dare you suggest that! My place is ringside! I'm not a sniveling little girl that can be pushed over!"

Getting an alert on his phone, Laurinaitis started to leave but Pandora stood in his way, still upset. He then flat out told her, "You can either stay Triple H's assistant…or you can go home and stay there." With that, he left. Pandora glared at him; she was not about to do either.

Minutes later, Pandora caught wind of Punk coming out to confront Del Rio about wanting a title shot, since he never got a one-on-one rematch. She raced to the monitor and watched the exchange closely. It was more than Punk standing up to the man she hated; Punk was pretty cool to Pandora with how he loved to lay down verbal pipe bombs and did not follow anyone he did not like. Her views on Punk intensified when Laurinaitis came out and said that Punk would have his rematch…if he said that he respected the EVP. Pandora snickered. "That's not going to happen."

Pandora was right: Punk mocked Laurinaitis by saying that things were not any better and then mocking everything about Laurinaitis from his past job as a wrestler to his flaws in present day. Pandora loved every moment of it and was laughing; she already felt better. Laurinaitis then stated that he would think about giving Punk a rematch for another week. Punk decided to show Laurinaitis that he was worthy…by attacking Del Rio. Rodriguez got involved, allowing Del Rio to escape, and got hit with the GTS instead. Seeing Del Rio leaving, Pandora felt tempted to attack the Champion since she was not fully herself after the attacks earlier that night. Just as she was about to attack, her cell phone rang. Frustrated, she answered it with a sharp, "What?"

Edge's voice rang out. "Whoa, is that how my mate talks to me? I'm sorry, Miss I'm-Too-Busy-Being-An-Assistant-To-Tease-My-Mate."

Pandora blushed deeply. "Oh…hi. I didn't look at the caller ID."

Edge laughed. "Looks like I called at the right time."

Pandora raised her eyebrow. "Did you know what I was about to do?"

Edge admitted, "I only guessed. I was watching the show and I know how much you hate Del Rio."

Pandora gagged. She then admitted, "I'm hating Laryngitis more these days."

"You mean, Laurinaitis."

Pandora numbly said, "That's what I said… Laryngitis."

Edge decided not to fight her. "So what's he done now?"

Pandora groaned with frustration. "He's refusing to admit that he's brought more chaos and actually told me to either stay an assistant or stay home. Can you believe that?"

Edge winced. He knew Pandora did not like being told things like that. "Damn…what are you going to do?"

Pandora shook his head. "I don't know. Right now, the only one who's standing up to Laryngitis is CM Punk…and I must admit, I loved how he 'respected' him tonight." Just then, she heard laughing. He looked up and saw that it was Punk. He smirked. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who hates that skateboarding bastard." As Punk started to leave, Pandora watched him…and an idea started to form in her head as Edge asked, "So what are you going to do now? Go on another vacation?"

Pandora simply said, "No…I think I found another wrestler I can be a valet to."


	27. Chapter 26: Pipebomb

Chapter 26: Pipe-bomb  
October 24-December 18, 2011

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, don't raise a stink about the dates I used; I know that SmackDown is filmed on one night and shown on TV another night. I am writing my story with TV showing dates. Also, please be kind with this pairing and how I wrote the wrestler; I stressed over making it as real as possible. I just pray that you readers like this**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me write this chapter.**

October 24

After Pandora ended the call with Edge, she went to find CM Punk. She knew this would be a shot in the dark since he was the last person she saw herself aligning with. But he was ballsy enough to lay down pipe-bombs to Laurinaitis and she liked that about the human. Besides, her aligning with Punk would be a great way to stick it to the man who told her to stay an assistant or go home. After a few minutes of searching, she found him just outside the locker-room. Smirking, she went up to him and said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Punk looked at her and immediately said, "What, do you have an offer? Because you're not my type."

Pandora scrunched up her face at that statement and said, "I have an offer but not that kind, you pervert."

Punk closed the door, smirking. "What do you expect me to say when you basically wear clothes that show off your breasts? Even now in this outfit, you look like an assistant who wants to bang the boss to move up in the business."

Pandora stuck her chest forward to annoy him and said, "The offer I have is to be your valet for a while."

Punk laughed, annoying Pandora. The wrestler then said, "Why would I take you as a valet?"

Pandora growled a little. "Believe me, this was the last thing I expected, especially with our biggest difference."

Punk interrupted Pandora by saying, "You mean besides the fact that we're different species?"

Pandora sneered and said, "Yeah, I meant besides that. The big difference between you and me is that you're straight-edge and I'm not, by nature."

"Well, that's obvious. You're the one who mated with the Rated-R Superstar. Need I go on?" Before Pandora could respond, Punk said, "But really, tell me why I should let you be my valet. I'm intrigued."

Pandora smiled. "Well, you're currently feuding Del Rio, the only wrestler to have the hatred vow."

Punk raised his eyebrow. "So you want me to beat up the man you hate? I'm not your personal attack dog."

Pandora sighed, being very annoyed by the human. "How about this? I know what you want, the WWE Championship. I might be able to help you with that."

Punk shook his head, still not convinced. "I don't need your help to get the title. Look, you're wasting my time." He turned to go into the locker-room when Pandora said, "Make your valet so I can stick it in Laryngitis' face!"

Punk looked back at Pandora. He did not have to ask the demoness who she was talking about. Seeing that he was paying attention, she said, "He wants me to go away, to be safe. That's a big insult to give to the daughter of the Undertaker. I know you and I are as different as night and day but we both agree on one thing: we hate Laryngitis and think he's pulling strings to screw you over. Just let me be your valet until someone from my family comes back…if anything, to piss off Laryngitis."

Punk looked at her and asked, "You really hate him, don't you?" With Pandora's nod, he smirked and said coolly, "You know, you could have said so in the first place."

Pandora glared at him, making his smirk grow. But he did say, "Fine, you can join me for a while."

Pandora grinned and blurted, "Nice to be around someone who has potential."

Punk opened the door to leave. "Of course I have championship potential. I'm the best in the world."

Pandora rolled her eyes and turned to get her things. "No, I meant potential to be a demon…even though it's wasted."

That caught Punk's attention as he headed into the locker-room. "Wasted potential? To be demonic?"

Pandora stuck her head in. "We're not straight edge. That's why your demonic potential is a waste."

Punk started to pack, his back to her. "What makes you think I want to be anything like you?" Pandora flipped him off and used a portal to get her things. She knew that being around Punk would be rocky; in fact, she suspected that they might spend a lot of their free time bickering like this. But she was willing to put up with it if it meant staying in the business and sticking it to Laurinaitis.

October 28

_Pandora did not reveal herself to be Punk's valet (using the outfit she debuted at Vengeance) until they went to Smackdown to shut Christian up. People were shocked that the straight edge pipe-bomber and the daughter of the Phenom had joined forces but they quickly learned that the two had chemistry; Pandora seemed to carry the same attitude as Punk and was at ease with said attitude. After insulting Christian a few times (which made Pandora laugh since Christian was not the same man she once met), Punk ended up suggesting and having a match with Christian (with Del Rio at ringside in the middle of the match) and won, after Sheamus and Lilith chased Rodriguez away and distracted Christian. Punk and Pandora celebrated their victory together, not realizing that them being together made a certain demon in Hell react in a way she never expected._

In Hell, Lacti, Venom, and Venoma were at the bar, watching Smackdown. Even though there were no demons on the show, it was still fun to watch…except when Christian was bitching and moaning. While he was on, all the demons in the bar chatted over their drinks until Punk's music started. About half the patrons, Lacti and friends included, reacted positively; Hell was divided on Punk because of his stunt with the SES and him looking like the leader of the enemy religion. But everyone got a big shock when they saw that Pandora was with Punk. Venoma was the first to speak up. "Since when have those two been partners?"

Venom shook his head. "I don't know. It's definitely a shock."

Lacti nodded and took a sip of her drink. She took a look at her daughter's face and grimaced a little. "I think Punk's rubbing off on her."

Venom looked and laughed. "Yeah, it looks like it. Damn, they look like siblings with those attitudes."

Venoma laughed at that idea but Lacti said nothing. She seemed to have something on her mind. The twins took no notice as Punk started to lay down his pipe-bombs on Christian, with Christian trying and failing to diffuse them. The pro-Punk demons loved how he was pissing off the whiny wrestler. When Punk got his match with Christian, Venoma looked at Lacti and flicked her forehead. "Wake up. What's wrong with you?"

Lacti jumped a little. "Nothing. Just…thinking."

Venom, being nosy, asked, "Thinking about what? Tell us."

Lacti shook her head. "No. This is one secret that I will never reveal."

Venoma gave Lacti a look. "Come on, you really think you can keep your secrets? Pandora eventually found out."

Lacti glared at her. "I only told him because he got her in a situation where she was kidnapped. If that hadn't happened, I would not have told him."

Venoma retorted, "They would have found out eventually."

Lacti took another sip. "This secret is not like that. This is much more ground-shattering."

Venoma wanted to ask Lacti some more but the demoness shut herself off and the show continued. They continued to watch until the main event. Everyone in the bar was cheering for Punk; those who did not like Punk cheered for him because they hated Christian even more. When Punk won and Pandora celebrated with him, Lacti looked at the screen and squinted her eyes a little. "What the hell…?"

Venom looked at Lacti. "What?"

When there was a close-up shot for Punk and Pandora, Lacti looked shocked and paled as she dropped her drink. "No…it's impossible…"

Venoma raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

Still looking at the screen, Lacti asked, "What's Punk's birth name?"

Venom raised her eyebrow as well. "Phil Brooks. Why?"

Something clicking in her mind, Lacti looked overwhelmed with emotions as the show ended. As demons started to leave the bar, the twins looked at Lacti. Venom asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lacti said nothing. She got up and started to leave, still looking emotional, but Venom shot up and grabbed her arm. "Hang on! You need to answer me!"

Lacti turned around and punched Venom in the mouth. She then left in a huff. While she was used to seeing him getting hit, Venoma was shocked at Lacti's actions. "What the hell was that?"

Venom rubbed his mouth a little and murmured, "Hell if I know."

_Later that night, Lacti looked at old videos of Punk when he had longer hair and nodded in shock. "There's no question…how could I be so blind?"_

October 31

Halloween night, Punk and Pandora both came out dressed in characters that no one expected them to dress up as. Punk had on his ring attire but he replaced his "Best In The World" shirt with a shirt that was worn by the character Jack Burton. Since she was with a man who was contradictory to what Laurinaitis wanted and to his demonic potential, Pandora decided to embody contradictory: she dressed up as an angel. She knew it would be a shock to Hell but she also knew that she could do it since she had a drop of humanity in her. Her wings spray-painted white, she wore a backless white leotard that looked like it was made out of a long ribbon, long, white, metallic, fingerless gloves, knee-high, high-heeled, white boots, and had her hair down and pushed back with a white tiara. As they headed to the ring, Pandora murmured, "You do realize a lot of people don't get the shirt?"

Punk murmured back, "You do realize you look like a slut, right?"

Pandora rolled her eyes as they entered the ring. As Mark Henry appeared, Pandora shuddered. "Good luck."

Punk prepped himself and told her coolly, "Don't worry about me. Be more worried about a fan kidnapping you to a hotel room."

Pandora smacked Punk's arm and went to ringside. After Laurinaitis came out and explained that Punk could face Del Rio for the WWE Championship if he beat Mark Henry. Pandora sneered. "In other words, you made it impossible."

Punk gave Pandora a look but he was still concerned about his opponent. During the match, it was very clear that Punk was at the disadvantage against the World Heavyweight Champion but he was still able to hold his own. Pandora noticed that and cheered for Punk…until Del Rio and Rodriguez came. Since they spoke in Spanish, Pandora paid no attention to them…until Rodriguez came into the ring at Del Rio's orders and attacked Mark Henry, disqualifying Punk. Pandora and Punk were furious and attacked their enemies viciously until Rodriguez broke away from Pandora and pulled Punk off of his boss. After Del Rio left his ring announcer to the wolves, Punk and Pandora looked at Rodriguez and Pandora hissed, "Let's rip him apart."

Punk pushed Pandora away. "No, got a better idea."

Pandora was confused until Punk threw Rodriguez to Mark Henry. Del Rio was very upset by what he saw but did not have much time to seethe: Punk and Pandora gave chase to the Champion. They were unable to find him. Pandora growled and punched the wall. "That bastard! I can't believe he did that!"

Punk was seething and went to find Laurinaitis. Pandora followed but Punk stopped her. "No, stay here. I need him alive, as boring and untalented as he is, so I can get my championship match."

Pandora glared. "That illness needs to get a piece of my mind!"

Punk covered her mouth. "Just sit your fallen butt down and don't move." He quickly removed his hand since Pandora licked it in her anger. But she did stay behind as Punk went to find Laurinaitis. After a few minutes, Pandora simmered a little and called Edge, putting it on speaker so her tiara would not get messed up. Edge picked up right away and said, "Damn, you look sexy tonight."

Pandora giggled, already forgetting her anger. "You like the outfit?"

"Damn straight. You need to get your sexy ass home as soon as the show is done. I'm craving candy."

Pandora grinned. "I see. So you want the candy you can't get in the store, huh?"

Edge chuckled with lust. "Oh yeah. There's only one candy I crave and I'm talking to her right now."

Pandora giggled until she heard gagging. Recognizing the voice, she glared at Punk. "Do you mind?"

Punk smirked and gagged some more. He knew it was pissing her off and that was fun to him. Edge asked, "Who is that?"

Pandora answered, "Mr. I'm-Dressed-As-A-Character-From-A-Bad-80s-Movie." Punk gave one more gag, making Pandora roll her eyes and tell Edge, "I'll be home soon." Ending the call, she looked at Punk. "You're a jerk, you know that?

Punk smirked some more and asked, "Then why do you hang around?"

Pandora smirked back. "Because we both want to piss off Laryngitis. Speaking of lung disease, what did he say?"

Punk told Pandora, "I'll get a championship match."

Pandora almost smiled but assumed that Laurinaitis had a trick up his sleeve. "What's the catch?"

Punk nodded his head to the side and said, "Del Rio has to agree to give it to me."

Pandora grimaced. "That's not going to happen."

Punk gave Pandora a look and said, "Oh, he'll agree to give me the match. You see…I won't give him a choice." Pandora smirked evilly at that.

_Punk was right: after Del Rio was knocked out by Big Show, Punk and Pandora came to the ring and, after waking the champion with water, Punk told Del Rio that he was going to ask him if he could have a championship match…and he revealed that he would ask Del Rio while having him in the Anaconda Vice and would not let go until he said yes to the match. Pandora smirked at Punk's admission. When Punk put his enemy in the Anaconda Vice, both he and Pandora yelled in his face, demanding that Punk get the match at Survivor Series. Del Rio tried to resist but he eventually agreed to give Punk the match, which got Punk to let go. Punk tried to tell the audience the answer but his microphone shorted out from Pandora's powers. Punk playfully glared at Pandora, who blushed with embarrassment and shrugged. Getting a new microphone, he told the audience that he had a match at Survivor Series and the duo proudly left the arena, both getting what they wanted._

After the show concluded, Lacti turn off the show and sat on her couch. Her head was still reeling at what she discovered last Friday. Not only was she shocked at the discovery, she was shocked at herself for not seeing it sooner since she was a fan of Punk and always watched him closely. Despite her knowing the truth now, she was determined to never let it out. As she started to get up, she heard a clatter in her room. Thinking it was one of her many lovers, she rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. "Cya, I told you to come tomorrow."

There was no answer. Curiosity peaked, she gingerly opened the door and yelped at the sight. Venom was on her bed, reading a very old diary of hers. He calmly looked up. "Oh, hi. Show over?"

Lacti stormed in and snatched the diary away from him. "Where did you get this?"

Venom smirked and held up a small key. "You need to find a better hiding place for this."

Lacti growled and locked the diary up in its drawer. "How much did you read?"

Venom shrugged. "I just flipped through it…" Lacti sighed in relief until Venom added, "…until I came to the last passage."

Lacti glared at Venom. "I swear to the darkness, if you tell anyone…"

"What are you so scared of? Things aren't like what they were back then."

Lacti looked away. "I'm sorry…but I've kept this secret all this time. I will keep that up since you and I are two of four people who know."

Venom looked up. "So they know."

Lacti nodded, knowing who Venom was talking about. "Yeah, they know and they're sworn to secrecy too…and so are you."

_The following week was a simple but painful one for Punk and Pandora. After the two wrestlers insulted each other, Del Rio tried to get Punk to change his mind about challenging him for the belt since he was a "loser" in the elitist's eyes. Punk adamantly refused and, with help from Pandora, attacked Del Rio and then Rodriguez. Later that night, Punk and Pandora found Laurinaitis and Otunga and stated that Punk would become the next WWE Champion. After hearing Otunga insult Punk by comparing him to a gas station attendant, the pipe-bomb duo attacked Otunga, only to be viciously attacked by Del Rio. The elitist was eventually pulled off of them but they were still in pain from being attacked._

November 14

This show provided the duo with someone new to drop pipe-bombs on and it was someone that everyone hated. After weeks of delay, Cole and JR would finally have the Michael Cole Challenge with their careers on the line. As JR came to the ring, Pandora looked at Punk as they watched. "Ten bucks Cole's going to make sure that he wins."

Punk looked at Pandora. "I'm not gambling on something that's obvious."

Pandora shrugged a little and watched the monitor again. Even though Pandora would have liked the ten dollars, she knew that Punk was right; everyone knew that Cole was pathetic and would undercut JR to ensure that JR would lose. After revealing that there were three challenges and all had to be won by JR in order for him to get his job back, Cole revealed that the first was an arm-wrestling contest. Cole then started to take his time with prepping, making Pandora look at her imaginary watch. "Only a few minutes and it's already too much."

Punk agreed and added, "I didn't know that Cole could make himself look like a bigger idiot than he already is."

Pandora sniggered as the arm wrestling contest was over and done with in less than a second with JR winning. The pipe-bomb duo immediately started to laugh at Cole and then rolled their eyes when Cole claimed (after much stuttering) that he only lost because of JR's breath. Pandora looked at Punk. "How did you manage to tolerate him when you were commentating?"

Punk simply said, "I have my ways."

The second challenge then started and it was one that Cole said that he was undefeated in: it was a dance-off and Cole was so confident, he was going to let the audience vote. Punk groaned. "Can this get any more painful?"

Pandora pinched the bridge of her nose as Cole started to do a scarf dance. "It just did. Damn, this is pathetic even for him."

Punk said, "Don't compare pathetic people with Michael Cole; it's an insult to them."

JR then did his own dance and it was a rump-shaking dance. Pandora and Punk started to laugh again but this was a good laugh this time. Punk said, "That's awesome."

Pandora nodded between laughs. But the good time came crashing down when Cole unveiled the third challenge: a who weighs less competition. Pandora groaned and covered her eyes. "Man, this is painful."

Punk said nothing; he started to leave, grabbing a microphone on the way. "Time to stop this." Pandora immediately started to follow her friend, muttering "About time."

As Cole started to celebrate his victory, Punk and Pandora came out, infuriating Cole who started to yell at them for interrupting his moment. Punk immediately started to make pipe-bombs, making Pandora grin at each one. Punk opened with telling Cole that his time was up since it became painfully obvious that Cole was not going to give JR a fair shot. Punk did add that JR dancing was the only thing that was not a waste of time and, after pointing out all the things that JR is compared to Cole, Punk said that JR was a better announcer than Cole, which every wrestling fan, human and demonic, agreed with. But those things were already known, which made the challenge a waste of time. Because of that, Punk wanted Cole to leave since the fifteen fame minutes were up.

Cole was getting annoyed but Punk was not through. He stated that RAW was getting unbearable thanks to Laurinaitis, Del Rio, and Cole, especially since Cole's voice made people want to fast-forward and he was already making the three-hour episode seem like six. After all, Punk wanted to make RAW entertaining and would do every single job there was to make it as good as it could be…but there was one thing he could do right now. Pandora grinned as Punk said that he would take the spotlight off Cole. But Punk was interrupted by Laurinaitis, making the pipe-bomber say, "Speaking of untalented…"

Pandora could not resist: "Don't compare untalented people with Laryngitis; it's an insult to them."

Ignoring the insults, Laurinaitis revealed that his Twitter (which he bragged had 38,000 followers) wanted to see the challenge from start to finish. Without realizing it, Punk and Pandora said at the same time, "Well, screw you and your 38,000 Twitter followers."

_Down in Hell, Lacti paled at the two saying the statement together. Venom grinned and wanted to tease Lacti but she pinched his lips shut._

Waving off what the duo said, Laurinaitis claimed that he cared about both his Twitter followers and the WWE Universe and then made a match that he believed the fans wanted to see: Big Show and CM Punk vs. Mark Henry and Alberto Del Rio. After Laurinaitis left, Cole, feeling very full of himself, mocked Punk and his pipe-bombs and then demanded an apology. While Cole made his demands, Punk looked at the camera with a look that said "can you believe this bastard?" Pandora said, "Cole, I'd back up if I were you." But she was grinning, waiting to see what Punk would do to the jerk.

Punk did not disappoint: after a beat, he head-butted Cole, knocking him down. Pandora grinned down at him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The duo then sprang for Cole. Punk locked in the Anaconda Vice and yelled apologies while Pandora (with a sadistic grin on her face) sat next to the two and held the microphone to Cole, letting the audience hear his parrot-like screams. The two then backed away from Cole and Pandora said to the audience, "He screamed like a bitch!"

Punk mouthed another sarcastic apology as Pandora dropped the microphone to the ground and the two left, very proud that they reduced Cole into a crumbled mess in the ring.

_The tag team match was not a pretty sight, especially since Del Rio attacked Punk and Pandora prior to the match. Pandora tried to heal Punk's arm but he brushed her away, saying he did not need help. The match itself was chaos with Big Show and Punk battling their rivals. In the end, Punk tried to give Del Rio an aerial attack but Mark Henry pushed the elitist out of the way and gave Punk the World's Strongest Slam. Big Show attacked Henry and their brawl went to ringside where they knocked each other out. Taking advantage, Del Rio pinned Punk for the win. Feeling her hatred grow, Pandora tried to attack Del Rio but he knocked her out with an enzuigiri. He then gave Punk a vicious cross armbreaker, almost breaking his arm, but was chased out by Big Show. Pandora came to but the duo was still in a lot of pain. The audience just hoped that that was not the future that was awaiting them at Survivor Series._

Once Pandora got home and showered, she was putting on her nightgown when she heard Lacti's voice coming from the mirror, "Are you all right?"

Pandora looked at the mirror and Lacti. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse hits during my training."

Lacti then asked a very surprising question: "How's Punk? Is he all right?"

Pandora raised her eyebrow at Lacti. "You actually want to know how a human is feeling? Is it snowing at home?

Lacti gave Pandora a look. "Watch your mouth. Punk's rubbing off on you."

Pandora smirked and shrugged. "I guess. But answer me: since when have you cared about a human?"

Lacti shrugged. "Well…I am a fan of Punk."

Pandora sensed that there was something else behind Lacti's question. "He's fine. Mom, are you hiding something?"

Lacti answered by ending the conversation. Pandora tried to make contact again but the connection would not go through.

_At Survivor Series, the match went back and forth between Punk and Del Rio, with Pandora and Rodriguez cheering for their respected wrestlers. The two men were intent on destroying each other with the WWE Championship being the icing on the cake. Towards the end, Del Rio locked in the armbreaker and Punk almost tapped out but managed to wriggle to the ropes, breaking the hold. Punk tried to hit the GTS but Del Rio got away and pushed his opponent to Rodriguez, who was supposed to attack Punk. But Punk reacted too quickly and kicked Rodriguez down, right into another kick to the head by Pandora. Punk then gave Del Rio a roundhouse kick and immediately locked in the Anaconda Vice on the down elitist. Del Rio tried to get Punk to break the lock by clawing his face. But Punk kept his submission lock locked on his opponent and Del Rio finally gave up and tapped out. Pandora immediately cheered for her comrade and joined him and the fans in the celebration. Every fan knew that a new era had been born._

_Later that night, Pandora came home to celebrate, only to find the house empty. After looking for Edge, she found a note that explained that he was away on a long hiking trip to think over a few things and told Pandora not to worry. Knowing how much her mate loved to be alone in the nature, she arranged for the dogs to be taken care of by a neighbor and went to her apartment in Hell, where she planned to stay until Edge got back._

November 21

The next night, the pipe-bomb duo opened the show, showing off their new belts. Punk was very proud to be the new WWE Champion and Pandora had coral-colored cummerbund with gold designs and demon gold coins dangling from it. Once they were at the ring, they absorbed the cheers before Punk started to recall the time when he was a kid and his teacher asked the students what they wanted to be when they grew up. After listing off a few jobs that were mentioned, he looked at Pandora. "What did you want to be when you were young?"

Pandora answered truthfully: "Not my mom."

Punk smirked, seizing the opportunity. "You mean the demon with the mattress strapped to her back?"

Pandora nodded, not fazed by the insult since she knew it was a true statement. "Yeah, her."

Punk said that he wanted to be a professional wrestler and he pointed out that he said that and not sports entertainer. He then said that, as a wrestler who started from the bottom and worked his way up in an industry that he watched all his life, it was a special thing to go into MSG and walk out the WWE Champion as himself. He then promised that the Championship would not be passed around like crazy as it had for some time since it was where it belonged, with the Best in the World. Pandora smiled and applauded for her friend when he stuck it in the company's face that he was now the new face of WWE.

They then got comfortable and sat down. Punk reminded the audience that he told Del Rio that he would make the Championship interesting again and that he wanted to be an agent of change in the WWE. One thing he wanted to change was the absence of the WWE ice cream bars. Pandora rolled her eyes. "Punk, drop that. It's November; no one eats ice cream in the winter."

Punk smirked and pointed to a sign that had a WWE ice cream bar on it. With Pandora rolling her eyes, Punk pointed out one more thing he wanted to change: making Interim RAW General Manager John Laurinaitis the Former RAW General Manager. Pandora nodded. "Yes, the sooner the better."

Punk looked at her. He hated whenever she made comments like that after him. "Shut up."

Pandora sneered. "Screw you."

Punk turned away from her. "Not interested." Before she could retort, Punk tried to explain why he wanted to remove Laurinaitis but Laurinaitis interrupted him. Ignoring the duo's glares and the audience's boos, Laurinaitis suggested that he and Punk could have a professional relationship since they wanted the same thing (what's best for the WWE Universe). After congratulating Punk, he told the Champion that he did not understand why Punk had a problem with him. Punk responded with, "I legitimately couldn't hear a word you were saying. It has a lot to do with them telling you that you suck."

Pandora snickered. "You didn't miss anything. Laryngitis never says anything important these days."

Punk then told Laurinaitis that, unlike Vince McMahon (who was open about being a greedy, money-grubbing, soulless bastard), Laurinaitis was a typical middle manager or a comedy-less Bill Lumbergh: all Laurinaitis wants to do is smile and undermine people like Punk and keep his bosses happy, whether that be giving the bosses the champion they wanted or calling the fans a Universe. Punk then dropped a huge pipe-bomb by saying that, unless Laurinaitis could prove himself to be an agent of change, he was nothing more than a poor excuse for a middle management, soul-sucking, douchebag, stooge. Pandora winced and laughed at the same time. "Well done, Punk. Best pipe-bomb yet."

Laurinaitis immediately retorted that he was upper management, which made Punk and Pandora laugh. The GM then said that he did have a wild side and could be dynamic; he just did not show it off the way that Punk did. Instead, he decided to show it by making Del Rio's rematch for the WWE Championship the next week. Punk directly challenged it by suggesting that they have it immediately. Laurinaitis said that he could not do so since he was going to have a Champion vs. Champion match against Dolph since Laurinaitis believed that that was what the audience wanted since McMahon once told him that, if he thought like the audience, he would never go wrong.

Pandora rolled her eyes as Punk called the match stupid and said it was not the match that the audience wanted. Punk pointed out that Laurinaitis did not listen to the audience and that Punk vs. Dolph was not the match they wanted. The audience agreed as a familiar chant rose up through the arena: "We Want Ryder!" Punk agreed and told Laurinaitis what the audience wanted.

Laurinaitis said that Zack already had a match against Del Rio and pointed out that neither Zack nor Punk could defeat Dolph. Leaving the ring with Pandora, Punk stated that he would not only beat Dolph tonight, he would beat Del Rio the next week and then threatened in a veiled tone to beat some sense into Laurinaitis. Punk and Pandora smirked and left.

_Punk made good on his promise: while Dolph put up a hell of a fight, Punk defeated Dolph. But as they headed to the locker-rooms, they missed a promo…for someone that Pandora knew very well._

Alone in a locker-room (since the divas had a night off), Pandora packed up her bag and was looking forward to hanging out with Hornesta. Just as she finished packing, Lilith came in with Samael following behind her. "Hey. Want to hang out tonight?"

Pandora smiled. "Wish I could but I already got plans with my friend Hornesta."

Lilith nodded. "All right. By the way, you got a mark on your face."

Pandora touched her face. "I do?" She moved to the mirror and then looked back at Lilith. "Where?"

Lilith pointed under her right eye. Pandora looked back but did not see her reflection. Instead, she saw black. She leaned forward a little and saw a familiar face slowly emerge from the darkness. Pandora's face fell; she recognized it as Kane but it looked like he was in pain and full of negative emotion. Two seconds later, the mirror shattered with a loud crash. Pandora managed to jump back before she got hurt by the glass. Lilith jumped and Samael coiled, ready to protect his mistress. Lilith looked at her demonic friend. "What the hell was that?"

Pandora looked at Lilith. The demoness was both frightened and worried. Lilith took a step forward. "Pandora, what is it?"

Pandora said three words: "Kane's unhinged again."

_The following week, Punk and Del Rio battled for the belt in a match where Del Rio, Otunga, and Laurinaitis believed that Del Rio would get the belt since it was decided that Punk would lose the belt if he got himself intentionally disqualified. During the match, Del Rio decided to make it look like Punk was disqualifying himself. After telling Ricardo a few instructions in Spanish, Del Rio kicked Punk harder than usual and then, as Charles was checking on Punk, went to work on trying to take off the protective turnbuckle cover. Charles caught him and reprimanded Del Rio, putting the cover back on. Del Rio's chance had come: Ricardo tossed Del Rio a chair and Del Rio used the same trick that Eddie Guerrero used years ago, hitting the ground with the chair and tossing it to Punk. Unfortunately for Del Rio, Punk knew the same trick: he tossed the chair back and threw himself on the ground, acting like he had been hit. Charles turned around and saw Punk down and Del Rio tossing the chair away. Not knowing it was an old trick, Pandora went along with it, screaming at Del Rio for using a chair. Charles almost disqualified Del Rio but Punk tried to quickly pin Del Rio but he kicked out. After a vicious attack on Punk by Del Rio, Charles was distracted by Ricardo yelling at him for not counting fast enough. While this happened, Del Rio noticed that the turnbuckle had fallen off. Seizing the opportunity, he tried to smash Punk's face into the exposed turnbuckle but Punk smashed Del Rio's face into it instead and immediately pinned Del Rio for the win. Ricardo tried to argue with Charles about the win and Pandora and Punk defended the Champion until Punk got tired of the arguing and hit Ricardo with the GTS. Punk and Pandora believed that they would have the belt for a while but Laurinaitis was not done with them._

_On December 5th, John Cena, Del Rio, Dolph, and Miz all presented reasons why they should become the #1 contender for Punk's championship (Cena wanted to challenge Rock for the belt at their Wrestlemania match, Del Rio felt cheated after last week's match, Dolph felt that he deserved it because of who he was, and Miz thought he deserved it since he took out two other wrestlers). Laurinaitis came out and said that he would give all four wrestlers a shot: they would face a wrestler from Smackdown and, if they won, would battle Punk at TLC. Miz defeated Randy via count-out thanks to Barrett and Damien, Del Rio made Daniel tap out, Cena defeated Zack but gave up his spot to give Zack a chance at the US Championship, and Dolph lost to Sheamus after Zack distracted him. At the end of the show, the three participants had the contract signing, which Punk and Pandora wanted to get out of the way so they could attack the contenders. Laurinaitis was determined to keep it civil and revealed that the belt would be defended in a Triple Threat TLC match. After learning the type of match, Miz and Del Rio made their threats to Punk and Punk gave them pipe-bombs in return. After the contract was signed, the pipe-bomb duo was ready to fight but Laurinaitis had a better idea: take a picture. The duo could not believe how boring this was and immediately went on the attack which left Miz and Del Rio in a crumbled mess. Punk was determined to keep his belt past this match and Pandora was determined to stay with Punk as long as possible since he was a lot more fun than she expected…but she was sadly mistaken._

December 12

It was the Slammy Awards and the night was a roller coaster for Pandora and Punk. Punk was waiting for Pandora to show up after the first three awards were given out. Seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Don't touch me."

Pandora groaned and brought her head into view. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else touches me like that?"

Pandora ignored him and came into full view. She was wearing a strapless, floor-length, mermaid-style red dress. Her gown flowed out from her hips and had an opening on the side, showing off her legs and silver shoes. She smiled. "What do you think?"

Punk gave her a blank look. "You're asking the wrong man."

Pandora's wings fluttered with annoyance. "Well, Edge is still on his trip so answer the damn question."

Punk answered with a pipe-bomb: "You look like a young movie actress who's trying to impress a studio with her looks because she can't act."

Pandora glared at him. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Punk smirked. "You knew what you were getting into when you became my valet." Before Pandora could protest (even though she knew he was right), they heard that the Pipe Bomb Of The Year award was about to be given. Punk stood up and started to head to the entrance. "I'm going to win this award."

Pandora followed him. "How do you know that?"

Punk smirked. "Why else would they name an award after me?"

Pandora agreed as Punk suddenly stopped and pulled out a mannequin with a blond wig and an old shirt on. Pandora cringed. "What the hell is that?"

Punk did not answer as it was revealed that Punk did indeed win the award. They came out, Pandora greatly embarrassed by the mannequin. They came up to the podium and, while Punk was making the mannequin stand, Pandora quickly told the audience, "Don't ask me what he's doing. I have no idea and I am really embarrassed to be around something like that."

With the mannequin now standing, Punk brushed Pandora aside and put his arm around it. After doing a parody acceptance speech, he then laid down a huge but funny pipe-bomb. He said that he wanted to promote someone backstage who was not getting the recognition he deserved. Pandora looked at Punk with a puzzled look as Punk described the man he was talking about: he works hard, should be in the spotlight like Punk was, deserved his own honor…and was like the mannequin: boring, bland, has no human characteristics, honor, pride, intelligence, and was anatomically correct (that is, nothing below the belt). Pandora started to put the pieces together as Punk revealed a tribute to Laurinaitis.

Pandora busted up laughing as the video played, showing Laurinaitis' wrestling and current job. Even Punk was quietly laughing at the tribute before revealing that Laurinaitis was not there to accept his "award" and Punk accepted it on his behalf. As the duo left, Pandora was still laughing.

Once back stage, Punk left to get ready for his match and Pandora tried to follow but a stagehand stopped her. "Excuse me, Pandora, but you're one of the two presenters for the next award."

Pandora raised her eyebrow. "What award is that?" After hearing that it was the Divalicious Moment of the Year, she nodded and asked, "Who's the co-presenter?"

Before the stagehand could respond, they heard a female voice. "So we finally meet."

Having heard her voice from clips, Pandora slowly turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Lita?"

Lita smiled. "Nice to meet you, Pandora." Pandora smiled softly, still jealous of what Lita and Edge tried to do on live TV. Lita came forward and held out her hand. "I've been watching you. Edge chose well."

Hearing that from Edge's infamous ex, Pandora smiled and took her hand. She then had an idea. "Want to really surprise the audience?" Lita listened.

After the commercial, the announcer revealed that Lita would be the presenter for Divalicious Moment of the Year, surprising everyone. After greeting the audience, Lita said, "You think this is a surprise? You ain't seen nothing yet. Please welcome my co-presenter, a girl whom I have so much in common with…"

As the audience wondered what she was talking about, the current single to the gothic rock band sounded. Everyone knew who that was attached to and Pandora confirmed it when she came out. She was all smiles as she joined Lita's side as the audience was pleasantly surprised that Edge's current and ex lover shared the stage. Lita opened with pointing out that her own career had divalicious moments, like winning the Women's Championship on RAW, being a part of TLC matches, and meeting Pee-Wee Herman. Pandora could not resist. "Let's not forget your more famous divalicious moment…a moment I am very jealous of, especially since I couldn't replicate it on this show."

With half the audience knowing what she was talking about, Lita smiled. "Well, at least you get to enjoy him now. You know, I know some tips that can make Edge really go wild, if you know what I mean." She then gave a wink, making the same half go wild.

Pandora giggled. "Please, I can make him wild in my own way, ways you can't even dream of." Lita shrugged and was about to present the nominations when Pandora blushed and quickly said, "But tell me the tips after the show."

The audience laughed and cheered as Lita shook her head with amusement and presented the nominations for Divalicious Moment of the Year.

_Pandora was proud that her friend Kelly Kelly won the award and was even prouder when she slapped Beth Phoenix when the Diva's Champion and Natalya tried to interrupt Kelly Kelly's moment but the demoness was secretly disappointed that Kharma did not get the award._

Later that night, Pandora (dressed in her ringside outfit, which made her feel happy since Lita recognized the trench coat) joined Lilith at ringside to cheer on Punk and Randy as they battled Miz and Del Rio. It was a vicious fight but it ended very ugly. After escaping from Miz's clutches and giving the arrogant wrestler a kick to the head, Punk tried to make the tag to Randy but Randy never got to connect the tag…because Barrett and Damien ran in from the crowds. As Del Rio pulled Punk back, Damien punched out Lilith and Samael and Barrett pulled Randy down, making him hit the edge of the ring. Now alone, Punk tried to hit the GTS but Miz wriggled out and gave Punk the Skull-Crushing Finale, winning the match. Pandora ran in and tried to heal Punk…not realizing what a fatal mistake that was.

Once Randy and Lilith left to find Barrett and Damien, Del Rio and Miz realized that they had the duo right where they wanted. Ricardo gave the sinister wrestlers a ladder and they used it to attack both Punk and Pandora. They knocked the wind out of them, slammed the ladder into their backs, knocking them down, and Del Rio jumped onto the ladder, driving it into their backs. The duo screamed in pain but the tormenters were not through yet.

While Miz got a microphone, Del Rio pulled both Punk and Pandora's left arm through one of the step holes and gave them a double cross armbreaker. The duo tried to break free while screaming in pain as Miz taunted Punk about his pain and the fact that Punk would not be the Champion at the end of TLC. Pandora herself could not hear Miz's words; thepain from the armbreaker was more than she ever experienced. She and Punk tried to break free but it only got worse. When Miz said that Punk's pipe-bomb would blow up in his own face, there was the sound of a sickening SNAP! and Pandora started to scream a blood-curdling scream: Del Rio had broken her arm. Miz and Del Rio knew that but did not care. Miz continued to taunt Punk until Del Rio finally let the duo go. Punk was in a lot of pain but he also knew that Pandora was in much more pain as referees and EMTS helped them out.

Backstage, the doctors determined that Punk was hurt but not seriously damaged. He looked at Pandora, who was silently crying in pain as a doctor wrapped her arm in a temporary splint. "An ambulance is on the way."

Pandora looked up and managed to muster, "Call them off."

Punk went up to her. "Pandora, don't be stupid. You have a broken arm and it needs to be treated."

Pandora glared at Punk. "And it will be…but not there."

The doctor shook his head. "No, you need to get help."

Pandora slapped the doctor's shoulder with her wing. "With these? Humans can't help a demon!"

Punk looked at the wings. "For once, she has a good point." Pandora glared at Punk again as the wrestler said, "But you still need to get that mended."

Pandora nodded. "All I need to do is go to Hell, get in a healing coffin, and it'll be better in a few days."

The doctor sighed, giving up. "Fine. Just get there as soon as possible." As he left to call off the ambulance, Pandora looked at Punk. "Do me a favor?" When Punk raised his eyebrow, she hissed, "Rip them apart at TLC."

Punk smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Pandora smiled and nodded as Punk left. She glared at her splint and was about to teleport to Hell when she felt a chill touch her wings. She sat up; the feeling was both familiar and strange to her. Curiosity getting to her, she propped up her busted arm with her good one and went to a monitor, which featured the match between Cena and Mark Henry. What she saw shocked her to her core.

_After Cena got out of Mark's bear hug, he tried to knock down the World Heavyweight Champion but ran right into the World's Strongest Slam. Mark tried to pin Cena but his bad ankle prevented him for doing so. As the two men lay on the floor in pain, a sudden burst of flame appeared at the arena entrance and the lights went off. As everyone wondered what happened, a familiar music sounded…Kane's music. There at the entrance stood Kane…but there was something very different about him. He was dressed in an all black outfit with red stitches and a flame on his right leg, a black glove, had wild hair, and was wearing an iron mask. Seeing the demon, Mark crawled out of the ring as Kane entered, thinking that the demon would attack him. But Kane instead attacked…Cena, giving him the chokeslam before setting the ring-posts on fire. He then revealed another surprise: he took off his iron mask to reveal a new mask. It was made of red leather and truly made him look demonic. Unbeknownst to humans, this mask was different from the mask he wore years ago: this mask…was designed by Kane himself._

Pandora was stunned by what she saw. When Kane left the arena, she took off to find him, ignoring the pain in her arm. She soon found him. "Kane!" He looked back at her, making her smile. "You're back."

She tried to go to him but he shouted, "Stop!" Pandora winced and stopped as Kane looked away. "You should stay away."

Pandora raised her eyebrow, feeling Punk's attitude shrink in his presence. "Why?" When Kane hesitated to answer, Pandora assumed what he was thinking and told him, "Kane, I'm not afraid of you."

Kane then admitted, "I'm afraid…that I will hurt you."

Pandora realized what he meant: Undertaker had told her that the mask was a way to keep him under control and this was a different mask from before. Kane also had a different aura from before, fueled by a combination of hatred and the remaining traces of Damien's powers. Pandora sighed. "All right. But I was telling the truth…I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Kane looked back at her and gave a very small smile. "Thank you…for not seeing me as a monster."

Pandora smiled and turned to leave. But she changed her mind and hugged Kane from behind with her good arm. "No matter what…you're my uncle…and I love you. That'll never change."

Kane stayed still and closed his eyes, listening to her words. After a minute, she pulled back and he said, "Take care of yourself, Pandora." She smiled and teleported to Hell.

_What Pandora did not know was, while he was healing, Kane started to hate himself for everything that went wrong in his life, his career, and everything negative he put Pandora through. The hatred and the lingering effects of Damien's power overtook him and he accepted it. She also did not know that the second she disappeared, the last inch of Kane that was able to talk to Pandora was snuffed out, leaving nothing but the powerful hatred._

_At WWE TLC, Punk lived up to the promise he made to Pandora. While Miz and Del Rio made it very difficult (especially since Ricardo smuggled in a pair of handcuffs), Punk managed to retain his championship. Her arm fully healed, Pandora watched the match from her apartment with Lacti and both cheered for Punk. Pandora tried to ask Lacti why she was so into Punk but Lacti stayed silent, determined to keep her secret. Lacti managed to distract Pandora by asking her where Edge was. Worried since she had not heard from him since the note he left the night of Survivor Series, Pandora tried to find him in the human world and had no luck…until she learned why on Christmas Eve…_


	28. Chapter 27: Surprise

Chapter 27: Surprise  
October 14-Christmas Eve, 2011

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, please be kind with what I did here; I have been planning this from the two defining moments: they became a couple and the retirement.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me write this chapter.**

_After TLC, Pandora called Punk and congratulated him on retaining the belt. At first feeling weird that Pandora was communicating through the mirror, Punk accepted the congratulations and then asked her about her arm. She showed that her arm was as good as new and then revealed that she would not be coming back just yet. She explained that she wanted the week off for the holiday and to find Edge. But the week changed her mind. On Monday, when she saw how vicious Kane was to Cena, she understood why he wanted her to stay away and she feared that even being in the same arena would affect her. She immediately contacted Punk and told him that she would not be coming back and why. Punk suggested that he could protect her from Kane but Pandora disagreed, arguing that Kane was more powerful than ever and that Kane's aura alone would affect her. Punk did not like being told that he could not take someone on but he also knew that he could not attack an aura. However, another reason for Pandora to not come back appeared on Christmas Eve, thanks to a conversation that happened back in October…_

October 14, 2011

Pandora got the bright idea to watch the new episode of Sanctuary since it would correspond with last season's finale and she knew Edge would be a part of it. But Edge was not as thrilled as she was since he knew what was coming. "You sure you want to watch this?"

Pandora sat him down and turned it on. "Yes! Why would I not want to see it?"

Before he could answer, she got absorbed into the show and found out almost immediately why Edge was hesitant: his character was killed in an explosion in the first few minutes. Shocked by what she saw, she looked at Edge, who shrugged and said, "I tried to tell you."

Pandora slowly looked back at the screen as Edge suggested, "Why don't we watch something else?"

The demoness slowly nodded so Edge changed the channel to a movie and pulled her close. He smirked, rubbing her gently. "That's better."

Pandora nodded slowly. She pretended to watch the movie but her mind was very distracted by the explosion she saw on the show. She knew that it was only the character that was killed off. But it was still disturbing to see someone who looked like her mate killed. The scene also reminded Pandora of something she did not want to remember: Edge was mortal and would age and eventually die. While she did not mind him aging (since she saw Undertaker age over the years), she did not want him to die because, no matter where he ended up, she would never see him again. On the off-chance he went to Heaven, they would become enemies; if he went to Hell, he would be in a part of Hell that Pandora had no access to. The thought of not being with him for eternity depressed her.

After the movie, Edge wanted to ask what she thought of it but noticed that she looked glum. He nudged her a little. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Pandora looked at Edge and then left the couch. Edge was surprised at her being tight-lip about her feelings. He got up and grabbed her arm. "Hold on. What's wrong with you?"

Pandora looked away and quickly said, "I don't want to talk about it." Before he could ask her again, she went into the bathroom and got into the shower. She sighed gently, trying not to think about it. But the reminder owned her thoughts. She felt a small tear fall down her face and sniffled.

After her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom to find a nightgown. But she immediately ran into Edge, who demanded, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Pandora tried to go around Edge but he was not letting her pass. After a few tries, she groaned with frustration and teleported to her drawers. As she pulled out a nightgown, Edge turned around and grabbed her arm, getting her attention. "Answer me!"

Not intimidated, Pandora took her hand back and put on her nightgown. "It's not important so drop it." She just did not want to think about it anymore. As she headed to the bed, she looked back and saw that Edge was leaving. "Wait, where are you going?"

Edge smirked. "If you're not going to tell me…I'm not going to give you what you want." He knew that this threat always worked before. But, to her surprise, she laid down and turned away from him, her wings curling against her. After a beat of shock, he scoffed and went into the living room.

Unable to sleep, Edge watched another movie. He was going to sleep in his bed tonight even if Pandora did not respond to his usual threat. It puzzled him: what was so upsetting to her that the threat of no sex could not make her talk? As he sat up and turned off the TV, he heard soft crying coming from the bedroom. Growing concerned, he investigated and found Pandora crying in her sleep. He reached over and gently shook her. "Pani…"

Pandora woke up and looked up, seeing Edge. But seeing him made more tears well up, even as he hugged her from behind and rested his head on hers. "Hey, what's wrong? Tell me."

Pandora sniffled and blurted out, "I don't want you to die."

Edge looked at her in surprise. "Die? Where the hell did that come from?"

Pandora sighed. "That show…"

Edge scoffed. "That wasn't really me. You know that."

Pandora rolled over in his arms and looked at him. "But that character is mortal…like you."

"But you're mortal too…right?"

Pandora revealed, "To an extent." At Edge's confused look, Pandora explained. "Demons freeze at age 18 for a thousand years and then start to age normally. If they choose to age a little during the thousand years, they can and the new age will be the new frozen year. But we can still die from the same physical things that humans can. It just takes a little more effort, is all."

Edge listened and then asked, "So what does that mean?"

Pandora looked down and closed her eyes in sorrow. "I will stay 18 and watch you age and die." A tear escaped her eye as she uttered, "I don't want to see you die."

Edge held Pandora close. "Pani…don't think about that." As Pandora opened her mouth to protest, Edge kissed her deeply. "Let's focus on what we have." Like with his career-ending injury, Edge was determined to look on the positive part of his relationship with Pandora. But as their passion started, the thought was in the back of his mind.

October 17

While Pandora was in Mexico with RAW, Edge was thinking about their conversation a few days ago. He knew that it was a legitimate barrier in their relationship, one that neither of them thought of when they got together. He wanted to get rid of it but had no idea how. Deciding to take a break from his thoughts, he went to make himself some dinner but he knocked down Pandora's jacket. Out of the pocket rolled the compact that Pandora used to contact her friends and mother in Hell. Edge looked at it and smirked, getting an idea. "Lacti…"

He picked it up and looked into it. He then realized, "Crap, I don't know how to use this thing." After examining every inch of the compact, he looked at himself and said, "How the hell am I supposed to contact Lacti?"

After a few seconds, his reflection rippled and was replaced with Lacti's face. "Edge? How the hell did you get this compact?"

Edge was startled and admitted, "Pani left it behind…and how the hell did I contact you?"

Lacti smirked. "You said the right words: 'contact' and the name. Now what do you need?"

Feeling silly that it looked like he was talking to a compact, Edge sat down and explained, "Pani's been upset the last couple of days."

Lacti got worried. "What? What happened?" Edge explained the moment in the show and Pandora remembering his mortality. Lacti blinked and said, "Well, yeah. You are a mortal and you will die."

Edge gave her a look. "You're being so helpful. Now what can I do?"

Lacti said in a numb voice, "Nothing."

Edge glared at her and yelled, "What? Nothing?"

Lacti shrugged. "Technically, there's only one thing you can do and you said you wouldn't do it."

Edge got frustrated and curious. "What are you talking about?"

Lacti looked at him dead in the eyes. "Despite me saying you have potential, you said you would never become one."

Hearing this, Edge knew what Lacti was talking about: he remembered that, while he was in Hell, Lacti told him that he had potential to be a demon and he said that he would be a human forever. However, things had changed, since back then he never imagined that he would become Pandora's mate. Lacti noticed his look and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Edge took another minute to think and then asked, "What if I changed my mind?"

"You have to think about this very seriously. This decision isn't like a relationship: once you make this decision, you're in for life."

Edge gave Lacti a look. "Care to tell me that in a different way, O Queen of One Nighters?"

Lacti smirked at the nickname and then said, "Once you do the ritual to become a demon, you can never go back to being human. That's why Pandora has never made the suggestion that she become a human: a demon cannot become human."

Edge argued, "Undertaker did, when he became the American Bad Ass."

Lacti shook his head. "No. He absorbed a human soul."

Edge looked away for a moment and asked, "Who can change me?"

Lacti held up her hand. "Hang on. You need to really think about this."

Edge hissed, "I am going to think about it. But I need to know who can change me."

Lacti thought for a moment. "Well, it can't be one of Satan's kids; they tend to make their creations insane or a pet…or both. You saw that with Kane and Damien." Edge nodded as Lacti got an idea. "I think I know who. He's powerful enough and won't use you to his advantage."

That got Edge's attention. "Who?"

Lacti smirked, deciding to tell Edge this way: "You should know, Edge…you were #16."

Edge paled a little. He knew what #16 meant: that was his number in Undertaker's infamous Wrestlemania streak. Lacti nodded. "He's powerful enough to change you and I think he will…for Pandora."

Edge nodded slowly. "Once I make my decision…how do I contact him?"

"You fog a mirror and write '6666.' When he shows up on the mirror, tell him what you want and why; he'll do it then."

Edge nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Lacti."

Lacti smiled. "Like I said, you're different than most humans and you mean a lot to my daughter. I know she'll be very surprised to see you in demonic form…but she'll be happy too." Edge smiled softly as the call was disconnected.

November 20

After a month of thinking, Edge came to a decision. He was watching Survivor Series and just witnessed Punk and Pandora come out after being introduced by the Hall of Famer Howard Finkel. Edge smiled at Pandora, fogged up the compact, and wrote 6666 in the fog. He knew that there was another match after Punk's Championship match he wanted to see it live but he also knew that he could watch the match later if Undertaker took him before that match. Seconds later, Undertaker appeared in the mirror, numbly surprised. "Edge…how did you find me?"

Edge said straight up, "Let's cut to the chase. Make me a demon."

Undertaker's eyebrow twitched. "This will not heal you enough for you to wrestle again."

Edge was surprised to hear that. "Wait, what?"

Undertaker numbly said, "This is an injury you had as a human…and such injuries will forever be with you in the human world."

"What about in Hell?" When Undertaker said that the injury would be healed only in Hell, Edge remembered, "That is not why I made this request."

"Then what is the reason?"

Edge looked at the screen, which briefly had a close-up of Pandora cheering for Punk. "Pani has remembered my mortality. She doesn't want me to die…and I don't want to live without her."

Undertaker had a very brief, very small smile. "Very well. I will prepare the ritual. You will write a note to Pandora, saying that you will be gone-"

Edge looked at Undertaker. "Gone? Isn't this a simple ritual, like a baptism?"

Undertaker's eyes narrowed, making Edge's spine tingle in fear. "You will need time to get your new powers under control. If you were to disappear, she would become suspicious. Do I make myself clear?"

Edge nodded a little. "Fine. Give me some time to make it sound real."

Undertaker silently ended the call, making the human scoff. Keeping his eyes on the match, Edge got out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note for Pandora. The note explained that he was away on a long hiking trip to think over a few things and told Pandora not to worry. He smirked at the lie he concocted since it was very believable with his love for nature. With everything set up, he watched the rest of the match, which resulted in Punk winning the WWE Championship from Del Rio.

Seconds after Punk and Pandora's celebration ended, Edge all of a sudden found himself on top of a ladder in a very dark room. Clutching the ladder, hoping that he would not fall and hurt his neck even more, he looked around. "Where the hell am I?

Suddenly, a burst of flame circled the ladder, with a large lit area directly under him. He started to tremble in fear as Undertaker's voice boomed around him. "You are at the threshold of a new world…and you are doing this for my only daughter. Are you prepared to commit?"

Edge looked around, trying to find the demon. "Yes but why the hell is there fire?"

He heard a faint slicing sound, as if someone slid a blade across their palm. Before he could react, his neck was sliced and an already-bloody hand grabbed his wound. Standing on his own ladder, Undertaker's face got in Edge's. "Welcome to Hell, boy."

Frozen in fear, Edge had a terrifying flashback to the Hell in a Cell match at Summerslam where Undertaker chokeslammed him to Hell (unaware that they were in the warehouse where Hell's chapter of the Ministry met years ago). Indeed, Undertaker chokeslammed Edge off the ladder…and into the fire. But the fire did not burn him; it turned gray and grew more powerful once he was in it. The circle was sucked into the lit area where Edge was, allowing Undertaker to climb down his ladder as his bloody hand healed. He watched the fire for about five minutes, knowing that Edge was being changed. He started to walk to a nearby wrestling ring (which he created for this occasion) when the fire blew up and a demonic voice sounded: "You just made a big mistake."

Undertaker looked behind him with cold eyes. The fire had died down and Edge was standing in the middle of the fire. But Edge was clearly different: he was now a human-born demon. His clothes burnt, he had reverted back to age 35 (the age when Undertaker chokeslammed him to Hell). His hair had grown back to shoulder-length and his body looked a little younger and stronger. The crazed look on his face made him look even more possessed than usual, which would have sent a chill down a human's spine. He slowly stepped out of the fire, making Undertaker turn around fully. "You need to learn control."

Edge responded…by spearing Undertaker, almost going right through him. Edge immediately stood up, too insane to remember what Undertaker said about his neck injury in Hell. Edge looked at the ring and grinned devilishly until Undertaker grabbed his throat and threw him into the ring. Undertaker ripped off his trench coat and went into the ring, right into another vicious spear. Edge growled, completely out of control, and was about to leave but Hell in a Cell immediately surrounded the ring. Undertaker sat up, growing angrier and angrier. "You are not leaving until you learn control."

Edge growled ferociously at Undertaker. The older demon realized that only one thing could teach his creation control: a match. Remembering how vicious Edge was as a human, Undertaker knew that it would take an extremely vicious match to counter the newborn demon: a Last Man Standing match inside Hell in a Cell.

_The match lasted an hour, with both demons not holding back. In both Hell and his playground, Undertaker was able to hold his own but Edge was a different individual altogether. Edge did not hold back with his new demonic aura, bringing in his favorite toy (a chair) and causing Undertaker to bleed. But Undertaker had the home-field advantage and used it to his advantage. He threw Edge against the Cell walls, making him bleed and cracking a few bones, and wearing him down. Edge almost won a few times but Undertaker was not going to admit defeat. Finally, Undertaker gave Edge a vicious tombstone, which would have killed a human but only knocked Edge unconscious. Catching his breath and ignoring the blood, Undertaker summoned a healing coffin and placed Edge in it. Everything but the coffin and the powerful demon disappeared, leaving the room silent._

December 5

With Edge healing, Undertaker had Lacti to watch over him. At first, she did not want to help him but eventually agreed since she knew that Edge's choice showed dedication to her daughter. It was both easy and fun to hide it from Pandora since she was around Punk all the time and kept talking about Edge coming back from his hiking trip. Being an excellent liar, Lacti acted like she had no idea where Edge was; then again, she kept telling herself that she was telling a half-truth since she did not know where Edge was mentally as a demon. She soon found out.

That night, Lacti decided to check on Edge before going home and watching RAW. He was still unconscious so she started to leave. All of a sudden, she heard thumping and groaning. Curiosity peaked, she went to the coffin and saw through the glass lid that Edge was awake and struggling to break free. The casket was locked from the outside to keep him from escaping before the healing was finished. Seeing Lacti, Edge momentarily froze, allowing Lacti to open the top half of the lid. "Welcome back, Sunshine."

Edge glared at him. "Get me out of this."

Lacti shook his head. "No. you're not ready."

"The hell I'm not! That bastard put me in here! Get me out!"

Lacti shook her head. "He put you in here for you to heal. This is a healing coffin, not one of those he uses in casket matches."

Edge accepted this answer and then said, "So what do I owe this unpleasant surprise of seeing you?"

Lacti glared at him. "One, you're in Hell. Two, is that the thanks I get for watching over you this past month?"

Edge paled a little. "I've been out for a month? Damn, what did I miss?"

Lacti rolled her eyes. "Did you ever hear me say you're in Hell? Do you remember anything? Like the ritual?"

Edge thought and then remembered everything: asking Undertaker to change him, the baptism, and the vicious match. Lacti then said, "So tell me the truth: was Pandora the only reason why you chose this?"

Edge glared. "What kind of question is that? Of course she was the only reason!"

Lacit held up her hands. "No need to yell. I was just asking a question."

Edge nodded. He then added with a sad sigh, "Besides, it's not like I can wrestle anymore. He said I still have my neck injury."

Lacti looked away and said in a low voice, "Only in the human world."

That caught Edge's attention. "Care to repeat that?"

Lacti looked at Edge. "Your neck is fine in Hell. Didn't you learn that in the match?"

Edge thought back to the match where he was out of control. He did a lot of spears, more than he had ever done in a single match, and he did not feel any pain in his neck. He then looked at Lacti. "Were you watching?"

"No, I didn't even know you were here until he contacted me. But I know how vicious you two can get with each other; I've seen all your other matches."

Edge silently agreed and then asked, "How much longer do I have to stay in here?"

Lacti thought for a moment. "Let's see: you've been out for a month so…you'll be out on the 18th, just in time for TLC."

Edge then remembered: "What have I missed in WWE?"

Lacti just said, "A lot." She turned on the screen and watched RAW with Edge.

_While he was waiting for the second phase to finish, Edge caught up on all the wrestling shows he missed._

_Edge was ready to leave the coffin on the 18th and did so about an hour before TLC. He wanted to meet Pandora immediately but Lacti told him to wait a while. He protested but she was firm, saying that it would be more fun if he waited until Christmas Eve (since that was a special night for the mates). Realizing that she was right, he agreed. After watching TLC in the warehouse, he was contacted by Lacti, who told him that she asked Pandora where he was, thus making his mate worry. Edge smirked and said, "Let the fun begin."_

_After Lacti asked her where Edge was, Pandora got very worried; she had not heard from Edge since his note after Survivor Series. She knew that he loved hiking but he was never gone this long, not without contacting her. Worried that something had happened, she spent the week going through every trail that Edge loved, with no luck. However, she did not know that she was being followed by him because he was hiding his scent and enjoying the game…until it was time to reveal himself._

Christmas Eve

Growing more worried by the day, Pandora arrived at the house that she and Edge shared in the human world. She had just returned from a long trail and was about to borrow his computer in his office to look up another trail. But as she got close to the office, she momentarily froze. She sensed that there was another aura in the house with her; the aura was familiar and different at the same time. As she looked around, trying to find the source of the aura, a sudden earthquake struck the house. Frightened, she dove under the computer desk and stayed there until the earthquake ended a few minutes later. She sighed in relief and got out…only to see that the scenery outside had changed: the house had been moved to Hell. She stared out the window in shock. "How is this possible?"

She turned to leave the house but froze in the living room: there was a figure standing by the couch. He was wearing a robe that was similar to Undertaker's Ministry robe and had the hood on, covering his face. She immediately sensed that the unknown aura was coming from him. Getting nervous, she asked, "Who are you?"

A familiar chuckle sounded, making Pandora pale. Then a recognizable voice sounded: "Aw, you forgot me already, babe? I'm hurt."

Pandora covered her mouth with her hand. "No…"

The figure removed his hood, revealing that it was Edge. Pandora could only utter, "How…?"

Edge removed the robe and said, "You don't have to worry about mortality now."

Pandora figured out why the aura was familiar and different: it was Edge's and it was demonic. She felt tears welling up. "You mean…you…?"

Edge nodded and stepped forward. "We shouldn't have to live without each other, Pani."

Overwhelmed by emotion, Pandora started to cry. Edge smiled and wiped her eyes before hugging her close. Pandora hugged him back, still crying. She could not believe that Edge became a demon to be with her but she was very happy that he did. After a minute, Edge kissed her deeply. "Don't cry anymore."

Pandora sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just…so overwhelmed." She looked up at him. "When did you get baptized?"

Edge shrugged. "Survivor Series."

Pandora froze. "You've been a demon that long?"

Edge argued, "To be fair, I've been in a healing coffin for about a month. Undertaker…"

Pandora interrupted, "What's Father got to do with this?"

Edge casually said, "He baptized me."

Pandora became stunned again. "You need to tell me everything."

Edge nodded and sat her down on the couch. He then told her about his conversation with Lacti, the baptism, and the match. Pandora listened with intent ears and then said, "You've really been following me this past week? I've been worried sick about you!"

Edge smirked. "It was fun." Pandora gave him a playful glare as Edge stood up. "How about we go out?"

Pandora looked up at him. "As in a date? I'd love to."

Edge nodded and looked at her outfit (jeans and a red shirt). "But can you change your outfit? I haven't seen you in a long time and I want to see some skin."

Pandora blushed but smiled and nodded.

Minutes later, Pandora (in short shorts and a tube top) and Edge were walking around Hell. Passing-by demons stopped and stared; they knew who Edge was and was surprised to see him in Hell as a demon. Pandora smiled and hugged Edge's arm, making a few female demons jealous. "You're famous here too, Edge."

Edge slightly shrugged. He was not affected by that; he was used it to since human fans were worse with their fandom. As they continued walking, they soon came across Damien (who was there for a day trip) and a group of his followers. The mates were determined to ignore him but a small follower saw them and pointed them out to Damien. The eldest son looked up and his eyes widened. He then smirked; this was going to be fun. "Well, well, well…looks like he decided to kick the bucket willingly."

The followers laughed, making Pandora glare at him. "Shut up, Damien!"

Edge looked at Damien, who smirked wider and stood up. "So…did you decide to end it all since you were forced to retire from the one thing you love?"

Edge's eyes narrowed. "I'm not dead yet…and I won't be for a long time."

The same small follower asked, "Boss, if he was dead, wouldn't he be in another part of Hell?"

Damien answered by smacking him; he hated being caught up in his incorrect insults. Edge smirked and stood his ground, pushing Pandora behind him. Pandora, not knowing about his healed neck, said, "Let's go. Don't get in a fight with him."

Damien looked at Edge and smirked. "That's right…run away. You don't want your neck to break." When Edge did not even blink at the statement, Damien was surprised and decided to push Edge's buttons further by saying, "Go on, run along…listen to your whore."

Pandora was stunned that Damien would stoop that low. Edge, on the other hand, snapped; before she could stop him, the Rated-R Superstar ran up and speared a very surprised Damien. Pandora yelped in surprise, especially when Edge rolled off Damien as if he was in a lot of pain. She ran to him, tears welling up, and knelt beside him. "Why did you do that?"

Before Edge could answer, Damien got up and bent over so his face was close to Edge's. "You humans are really stupid. And now your neck is broken because I called your girlfriend what she is: daughter of a whore, always a whore."

Then, to Pandora and Damien's surprise, Edge grinned. "Fooled ya." He then punched Damien in the nose and got up. Damien's followers tended to their leader while Pandora, still stunned by what happened, held Edge back, who looked crazed and was egging Damien on. Damien glared at Edge. "You're not worth my time." He and his followers then left.

Edge smirked. "So pathetic." He was then met with a slap from Pandora. Shocked, he looked at her to see that she had angry tears forming. "What the hell was that for?"

Pandora sniffled, still upset. "I thought you had broken your neck. You scared me to death!" She turned around and crossed her arms. Edge massaged his slapped cheek and said, "I'm sorry, babe. I thought you knew that injuries are healed in Hell." Pandora lowered her head, making Edge sigh and hug her from behind. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Pandora sniffled and leaned into him. "Just don't do that again."

Edge nodded. He then smirked. "You gotta admit…I gave Damien the surprise of his life."

Pandora could not help but laugh at that. "Yeah…you humiliated him pretty good."

_Pandora and Edge decided to not reveal to the human world what Edge did. They were able to pull it off because there was an exact replica of their house in the human world and they used that as their weekend house and whenever they had human guests to entertain._

_A couple weeks after he got settled, Edge was offered a contract into the budding Hell wrestling company. He was both the main wrestler and trainer for rookies and was able to be home every night once he mastered teleportation. Happy for his success, Pandora decided to let him fly solo for a while before she would join his side again. But Fate had an interesting way of telling her that things were about to change…in a big way…_


	29. Chapter 28: Changes

Chapter 28: Changes  
January 30-March 5, 2012

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Also, the mention about Hunico: it was an idea that I had with Sin Cara.  
**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me write this chapter.**

_While she and Edge spent a lot of time together to make up for being separate for a while, Pandora still missed being a part of wrestling. She wanted to be Edge's valet again but knew that he needed time to get used to being a demonic wrestler. She did love being around Punk, especially since she had a lot of fun bickering with him, and wished she could do so again. However, she knew better because of Kane getting more and more dangerous by the day. So she decided to wait for the right opportunity to return but Fate had a different plan for her and it all started the night of the Royal Rumble._

_That night, Edge and Pandora watched the Royal Rumble. They were relieved that Punk retained the championship and that Laurinaitis behaved with the threat of his evaluation by Triple H looming overhead. Watching Kane, Pandora knew that she was not afraid of him; instead she was scared for him because of how poisonous his hatred was. The actual Royal Rumble match was one that they loved. They enjoyed the showdown between Mr. Socko and the Cobra, the return of legends and Hall of Famers, Ricardo getting treated like dirt, and Sheamus winning the match by eliminating Jericho. But the biggest surprise was the return of Kharma. Pandora had released her a few days prior (she was ready to defend herself since Tai's poison had left her system, evident by her braids being all black); Pandora asked her when she would return to WWE and she answered with, "It will make an impact." Pandora was surprised and then proud when Kharma helped eliminate Cole, attacked Dolph, and eliminated Hunico (which was very humiliating to him because he was a natural born half-demon). Seeing the rogue come in and battle with the big boys made Pandora miss the business even more. At that moment, she contacted Kharma and offered to be her manager (since she knew the truth about the rogue and believed that being around Kharma would keep herself from being affected by Kane) but Kharma declined, stating that she wanted revenge on Tai first. Later that night, after a passionate session with Edge, Pandora drifted off and sleepily realized that there was something about the Royal Rumble that she was disappointed about: Undertaker did not show up. But she found out why the next morning._

January 30, 2012

That morning, Pandora woke up, still a little dazed with passion from last night. She took a small look at Edge and kissed his chest softly. "So hot…"

She then sat up and stretched her wings a little. Shuddering with delight, she put on one of Edge's shirts and started to head to the bathroom. Feeling the weight change in the bed, Edge rolled over and looked at Pandora. "Morning."

Pandora heard him and was about to answer him when she froze. Noticing this, Edge sat up. "Pani? You okay?"

Pandora did not answer so Edge wrapped a nearby towel around himself and turned her around. Her eyes were completely white and her Undertaker symbol on her forehead was glowing. Remembering the night before Hell in a Cell, Edge let Pandora go and watched her. She stayed still for a few minutes and then gasped, her eyes turning normal again. Edge asked, "What is it?"

Pandora looked at him. "It is time."

Edge raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pandora sighed softly and touched her head. "Father is returning…for number 20."

Edge felt his spine tingle a little. "Who's he going after?"

Pandora just said one word: "Rematch." Triple H was the target.

Later that night, Pandora arrived at the arena, back in her Undertaker outfit. Wanting to make Undertaker's return a surprise, she stayed in a hidden stairwell, similar to where she and Undertaker stayed the night Paul Bearer returned. She tried to contact him but was unable to for some reason. While she waited for him to arrive, she watched the show from her phone by hacking the live wire with her powers. While she enjoyed the show, she was distracted; she could feel her dedication for her Father taking over. After Kane escaped from a fired up Cena, the stairwell suddenly became dark. She smiled and stood up. When she did, the lights came on and she came face to face with Undertaker. She smiled wider and hugged him. "You have returned."

Undertaker touched her head and led her out, still keeping them in the shadows until they reached the entrance. On a nearby screen, Pandora saw that Triple H was starting his evaluation on Laurinaitis. Her hatred for the Interim GM temporarily taking over, she grinned. "He's going to get what he deserves, that bastard."

Undertaker said nothing and watched the monitor. After Triple H described Laurinaitis' performance as Interim GM (backstabbing Triple H to get the job and then abused his powers to make himself a star and therefore needed to be replaced, like McMahon and Triple H before him), Laurinaitis interrupted with the statement that he would do anything to keep his job. Little did he know that that statement would awaken the DX in Triple H. Pandora snickered. "Laryngitis is going to get it now."

Triple H demanded Laurinaitis to apologize to the WWE fans and that he would even reconsider his decision if the fans accepted his apology. Laurinaitis did apologize; not only did the fans not accept the apology, it was barely heard over their boos. Pandora giggled. "Sorry, not accepted, Laryngitis."

Undertaker peeked at her and said, "Punk has rubbed off on you, hasn't he?"

Pandora blushed a little and watched the screen. After hinting at having a gauntlet match where every Superstar that had a beef with Laurinaitis could come out and beat him up, Triple H suddenly remembered something that McMahon did: when someone had to prove their loyalty, said person…had to join a certain club. The audience cheered and Laurinaitis paled; every WWE fan, including Pandora, knew what that club was. But then the moment became even funnier: Laurinaitis put on Chap Stick, got on his knees, closed his eyes, and puckered up! Pandora laughed out loud and then covered her mouth, not wanting anyone to find them. "Oh man, he's desperate."

Triple H then humiliated Laurinaitis even further: he laughed and said, "You're really going to do it, aren't you, you freak?"

Pandora laughed against her hands and murmured, "You can take the man out of DX but you can't take DX out of the man."

Undertaker looked at Pandora, who turned serious again, and asked, "You like Triple H, don't you?"

Pandora shrugged. "He took care of me for a while and I have a lot of respect for him. But there's no one who has my loyalty like you do, Father."

After a minute, Undertaker nodded once; that corresponded with the bell sounding in the arena. Unfortunately, it sounded when Triple H was just about to fire Laurinaitis. Forgetting herself, Pandora demanded, "What are you doing? He was just about to fire that disease!"

Undertaker gently took Pandora's chin as the bell sounded again. "He robbed me of the chance to tell you who I was to you…now he feels the pain I felt."

Hearing that and feeling his touch, Pandora forgot everything but her dedication to her Father. As the bell kept ringing, Undertaker started to walk out and Pandora followed him.

Out in the arena, Triple H and the audience were stunned when his music started. The feeling intensified when Undertaker and Pandora came out: the father/daughter team had returned after almost a year of absence…but for what reason? As they started their traditional slow walk to the ring, their eyes never left Triple H. Triple H was on guard, ready to defend himself against the demon. When they came into the ring, they circled their prey; all the while, Pandora told Triple H, "I'm sorry. You have my respect but Father has my loyalty, forever and a day."

Triple H did not even acknowledge her; all his attention was on the demonic wrestler. Undertaker then decided to give Triple H a taste of his own medicine: after staring intensely at the human, Undertaker and Pandora slowly looked up…at the Wrestlemania XXVIII sign. They subsequently looked back at Triple H and made their intentions clear. Undertaker gave Triple H the RIP throat slash and Pandora said, "How about it, Triple H? One more match."

Undertaker took one more look at the Wrestlemania sign and waited for Triple H's answer. The human's reply was a shock to all: he patted the Phenom's shoulder…and left. Pandora tried to go up to him to demand a real answer but Undertaker kept her back. Watching Triple H, Pandora demanded, "Where are you going? How can you deny him like that?"

Triple H ignored them. Undertaker touched Pandora's shoulder and she looked at him as he looked at the Wrestlemania sign. Triple H hesitated at the entrance but left all the same. The two demons looked at the entrance. They could not believe that Triple H turned down the chance of a lifetime…but they knew and everyone in the arena knew that they would not rest until Triple H agreed.

_The following week, Triple H remembered last year's Wrestlemania, where Undertaker had to be carried out for first time in his entire career and then explained why he was turning down Undertaker's challenge. For the last twenty years, he was still humble in front of the demon…but not last week when Undertaker made the challenge for the rematch of rematches. Triple H admitted that he felt bad for The Phenom and that made him choose to remember Undertaker in a different way (the dominant years, not the way he was after last year's match). After all, the demon's legacy was his dominant force, not his matches, and that's why Triple H said no. Not only that, but the only end that would happen if they were to face off again would be for the human to end the demon. Triple H did wonder if Undertaker actually wanted Triple H to end him but the human still refused, especially since even the demon has limits (similar to a line Triple H once head that said "even death can die"). Because of that, The Game refused to push Undertaker beyond the limits and ended the issue about the Wrestlemania rematch._

_After his explanation and decline, the bell rung and everyone saw a clip of Undertaker and Pandora in his lair. Seated in their thrones and holding hands, they were watching scenes from last year's Wrestlemania match. But the scenes were focused on the scenes where Triple H was dominant and the aftermath where Pandora was crying and Undertaker was carted away by the demons. He adamantly stated that that last image of him, he did not want that to be the last image that people were left with. He wanted vengeance…and the nearby wall covered with Triple H pictures showed how obsessed the demon was at getting it. Triple H understood but remained stone-faced._

_Pandora understood how obsessed her Father was as well and was determined to stand by him. But they discovered that Pandora needed support as well…for an entirely different thing in her life_

February 13

Because Edge had a match, Pandora arrived early and ended up napping in the corner. An hour later, Undertaker arrived and found her. As he approached her, he sensed something about her that silently surprised him. Her wings shuddered in his presence, waking her up. Groaning a little, she saw him and shot to her feet. "Oh! I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

Undertaker looked at her, silently wondering if she knew what he sensed. Seeing his look, Pandora asked, "What's wrong? Something on my face?"

That told Undertaker that she did not know. He knew that he could tell her but decided to let her find out for herself. Besides, they had other things to focus on: Shawn Michaels was coming back for one night to get answers out of Triple H.

_When Shawn came out and "officially" started Wrestlemania season, he admitted that he wanted to hear Triple H's answer to Undertaker's challenge and, when his friend turned down the demon, HBK knew that he had to return to prove that Triple H was messing around and would take the challenge. When Triple H came out, he avoided Wrestlemania by suggesting that Shawn come to RAW more than once a year. Shawn got on the ball, wanting to know Triple H's answer to the challenge; The Game continued to deny the challenge (speaking as him, not the suit) because he won the war last year. Shawn was not going to accept that answer and started to push his friend's buttons, calling him one of them (after marrying Stephanie), a sellout, and finally a coward. Triple H tried to leave but finally angrily poured out his reasons: Undertaker was nothing more than a brand to the COO, the three represented the last of an era (one Triple H was not going to end), and he refused to let Shawn live vicariously through him. After hearing the reasons, Shawn said that he was at peace with his life…but Triple H was not. HBK knew that The Game wanted to end the streak. Shawn then challenged Triple H to look him in the eye and say that he did not need/want this. After hesitating and looking at the Wrestlemania sign, Triple H said "No!" Shawn knew his friend was lying and left in a huff._

_Triple H tried to leave but Undertaker's bell sounded, revealing another video. In his lair, Undertaker heard Triple H's statements. Undertaker then got out a straight razor and cut his hair down to his shoulders. But he then did something that showed how serious he was: he did the same thing to Pandora's hair (she only agreed to this when Triple H called her Father a brand). Despite the message, Triple H refused to change his mind._

A couple minutes later, Pandora looked down at her new outfit. When her hair was cut, her outfit glowed and changed. Still in all black, she now had ballet shoes, pants with a belt, a shirt with a zipper that was open enough to reveal her stomach, gloves, and a jacket that only covered the upper part of her chest and her arms, a long part in the back that was like a cape, and a hood over her head. She did not understand why her outfit changed but she accepted it. As she took off her hood and prepared to leave, Undertaker touched her shoulder. She looked back at her. "Yes? Was there something else?"

Undertaker said nothing, making Pandora confused. Throughout the night, he had been touching her shoulder constantly and never explaining why. "Father, what is it?"

Undertaker told her, "You will know soon."

Pandora was about to ask but he vanished. She sighed, felt her now-shoulder length hair and chuckled. "I wonder how Edge will react." She giggled and teleported back home.

However, she did not get a chance to ask Edge: as soon as she got home, her stomach turned and she raced to the bathroom where she became sick. Hearing her, Edge came to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Pani? You okay?"

Pandora coughed and looked at the door. "No…"

Edge came in and touched her back. "You come down with something?" Pandora groaned in response and leaned against Edge's legs. Edge squatted down and stroked her hair. "You need anything?"

Pandora shook her head. "The wave has passed. Take me to the couch?"

Edge nodded and picked her up. On the way, he smirked and said, "I like your new look."

Pandora smiled. "Thanks."

_For the rest of the week, Pandora stayed in bed, throwing up constantly. Edge tried to take care of her but nothing he did could make her feel better._

February 19

_They watched Elimination Chamber and enjoyed the two Chamber matches. But the first Chamber match caught their attention in an unexpected way. When Punk came out with a cleanly shaven face, the two mates noticed something. Pandora wondered, "Why does he look familiar?" Edge did a double take and put down the demonic booze, blaming it for tricking his eyes._

After the show, Pandora became sick again. Edge rolled his eyes. "That's it. I'm calling your Mother."

Pandora groaned. "You're supposed to say things that'll make me feel better."

Edge ignored her and contacted Lacti, asking her to come over and check on Pandora. He then told his mate, "I haven't been able to make you better. Maybe she'll have better luck."

Moments later, Lacti appeared and went to Pandora. "So what's wrong?"

Pandora simply told her, "I'm throwing up everything and all the medicines have no effect on me."

Lacti nodded and was about to ask something else when she sensed something and she paled. Edge and Pandora wanted to ask her what was wrong but Lacti said first, "Pandora, you're not sick."

Pandora raised her eyebrow as Edge demanded, "Then how do you explain her throwing up?"

Lacti glared at Edge before telling Pandora, "You're not sick…you're pregnant."

Pandora immediately sat up and Edge, though shocked, asked, "How do you know that?"

Lacti told him, "A demon that doesn't have any human in them can sense when a demoness is pregnant." She then demanded, "When did you twist her wings?"

Edge thought for a moment and honestly answered, "I don't remember ever twisting her wings."

Lacti concentrated and determined, "It would have been in late January, according to the human calendar."

Edge thought back to their sessions (since they were very active) until he came to their session after the Royal Rumble. His face slowly went from remembering to realization. Pandora looked at Edge. "What?"

Edge had to sit down. "After the Royal Rumble…I did…to increase the pleasure."

Pandora thought back and remembered herself, making her pale. Lacti sighed. "Why didn't you two know at that moment?"

Pandora was too shocked to answer. Thought dazed as well, Edge admitted, "During our sessions, we get drunk with pleasure."

Lacti sighed again and stood up. "Well, you're in this situation now. What are you going to do?"

Edge looked at Pandora, who was frozen on the couch. He sat next to her. "Pani, you in there?"

As Lacti left, Pandora slowly touched her stomach. "Pregnant…"

Edge nodded. He had to admit, he did want to have kids with Pandora but he did not expect this to happen so soon. Pandora looked at him. ."What are we going to do?"

Edge smiled at her. "Come on, Pani. You know me. Whenever life gives me something, I take it on. This is no different." Pandora looked down a little as Edge kissed her deeply. "Pani, this is great. Happened sooner than I would have liked but I do want this."

Pandora looked up at him. "You really want this?" when Edge nodded, Pandora smiled, feeling better. "A baby…"

Edge held her close. They were dealt an expected hand by Fate but they were determined to take on this new challenge together.

February 20

That night, Pandora arrived at Undertaker's lair, nervous at the prospect of telling her Father the news. She did not know how he would react. She found out when he arrived, dressed in an outfit that was similar to his Ministry outfit, sans the cloak. Pandora looked at him and got very nervous. Undertaker sensed her nervousness and asked, "What is weighing down on your mind, Pandora?"

Pandora lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers. "Um…Father, I, uh…I'm-"

Undertaker calmly said, "I know."

Pandora's head snapped up. "You know?"

Undertaker nodded once. "I sensed it the last time we were together." Despite him being born a human, he was powerful enough to sense that she was.

Pandora was stunned. "How could you not tell me?"

Undertaker reached out and touched her cheek. "Such news is best discovered on your own."

Pandora understood and nodded.

In the middle of the show, Undertaker and Pandora appeared. Everyone made note of their new outfits. With Pandora watching, Undertaker began to talk. He said for the past year, the memory of his Wrestlemania beat down and Pandora's screams had been haunting him, making it a hell of uncertainty. He could not take it anymore and that's why he came back and made the challenge…but did not get the answer he wanted. While Triple H made his choice, he could not stop the apocalypse of their era of wrestling; The Game could try to hide with the suit and tie but the demon knew better. After saying that Triple H could lie to everyone but himself or to the Undertaker, the demon called out the human. Pandora looked at the entranced and murmured, "Just give him what he wants."

Undertaker put a little more emphasis on this being the apocalypse and thus bigger than the two wrestlers. Triple H came out, as calm as ever. Pandora moved next to her Father and smiled softly. "Please…Father needs this."

Triple H looked at her before turning to the demon. Triple H tried to explain what he saw in Undertaker's eyes but the demon angrily shut him off, saying that he did not need pity. It was Triple H who was pitiful because of all his excuses. Pandora agreed. "Where's the man I respect? This is not him."

Triple H kept calm, knowing how obsessed the demon was. He said that he knew that it was the end of the era but it was their fate not to end it but to make sure it carried on: Triple H would do that by making sure WWE had a future and Undertaker would do that by (as always) carrying the torch for the next generation. To extinguish that flame would be bad for business. Undertaker immediately replied, "Hey, business man. Then make this clear for me…because it's really been bothering: it is bad for business if I'm gone…or is it bad for business…that you'll be gone?"

Pandora looked at her Father. She knew that he wanted this match but had no idea that he would go personal with his words. Triple H did not get upset; he just said it was bad for business. He said he was certain and believed the demon was certain too. He then said Undertaker was not looking for redemption, salvation, or vengeance…he wanted an end: the demon wanted the human to end him and the human refused.

Triple H tried to leave but Undertaker was not done. He said, no matter how much it was spun, Triple H would always look in the mirror and see a coward. Pandora was taken aback that her Father would stood that low. A nerve touched, the human came back in and said angrily that he was sick of being called a coward. But he caught himself, realizing the ploy, and still refused. Pandora looked at Undertaker. "Father?"

As Triple H tried to leave, Undertaker went even more personal: he said the real reason why Triple H was refusing was because he knew he could not do what Shawn Michaels could not do…because The Game knew HBK was always better than him! Pandora gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Even she did not know Undertaker would say that.

But it worked: taking off his jacket and tie, he went back to the ring and said it had nothing to do with Shawn since he knew he could finish the demon. Pandora was getting scared as Triple H took off his layers symbolically…and accepted the challenge. Pandora sighed in relief, thinking it was over. But Triple H was not done: they had to go all the way. He would face the demon…in Hell in a Cell! Pandora paled. "No! Not that! You'll kill him!"

Undertaker patted Triple H's shoulder and left, holding Pandora's hand. The demon stopped at the entrance and smirked at Triple H before the demons left. It was official and Pandora was extremely worried about her Father.

_On March 5, Shawn Michaels opened the show and stated that, while things got heated between him and Triple H, it was not relevant anymore because Triple H finally took the challenge. Thing was, Shawn did not know what it was that made Triple H agree and he wanted to find out immediately so he called out his best friend. Once Triple H was in the ring, Shawn immediately recalled the last time they were in the ring together, with Shawn pushing the limits with what he was saying and even calling Triple H a coward (which is something one just does not do). However Triple H, being a man of intergrity, did not budge even with that insult….but something changed his mind last week. Shawn asked what it was but, before Triple H could respond, Shawn stopped him and decided it was better to show it from last week. When the clip of Undertaker telling Triple H that Shawn was better than The Game, Shawn coldly stared at Triple H. He was a little mad that that comment was all it took to get Triple H to agree and make it a Hell in a Cell match. Triple H immediately said that that remark had nothing to do with him taking the challenge. He then admitted that he was tired of listening to people like the Undertaker saying that Shawn was a failure because he could not break the streak. After all, a lot of people (including Triple H) believes that Shawn is the best wrestler to ever exist and Triple H could not stand to look at Shawn and see a loser. Because of that, he was going to end Undertaker and end the era that he wanted to preserve: he was going to do it for him and, most importantly, he was going to do it for Shawn. After listening and sarcastically thanking Triple H, Shawn remembered that he was in pain when he could not tell Triple H that he could break the streak last year…especially since he was right, even though Triple H came very close to ending it. This year, Shawn stated that he knew who was going to win. As he tried to leave, Triple H and the audience thought that simply Shawn had another prediction. But Shawn came back and dropped a bombshell: the reason he knew was because…he was made the Special Referee! Now the stakes were even higher…and the chances of the streak continuing were even slimmer._


	30. Chapter 29: Departure

Chapter 29: Departure  
March 12-April 1, 2012

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Please be kind with this chapter: I stressed over it because I saw this match live and I wanted to really capture the emotions that were going on. I just pray that you readers like this.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me with this chapter.**

_The week after Shawn revealed himself to be the special guest referee for the Wrestlemania Hell in a Cell match, Shawn returned to confront Undertaker, the wrestler who ended his career. Shawn admitted that him being the Special Referee was something that Triple H was not expecting but Shawn went through something unexpected as well last week: being told that everyone called him a loser and a failure, especially since no one had told him that during the past few weeks. However, there was one person who was not there for him to ask…and Shawn called him out. A minute later, Undertaker and Pandora came to the ring. Along the way, Pandora tried to ignore Shawn's captivating aura. Face to face with the demon, Shawn stated that they used to have the highest respect for each other during their careers, especially during Shawn's last years. Because of that, Shawn was surprised that Undertaker was talking behind HBK's back. Undertaker immediately challenged that, wondering if Shawn really wanted to hear that he was a failure, a loser, or could not get the job done. Before Shawn could respond, Undertaker gave him another verbal challenge: was he really repeating Undertaker's words…or words that Triple H planted in Shawn's head? Pandora silently agreed, believing it was the latter._

_As Undertaker tried to tell Shawn to get rid of his insecurities, Shawn blew up. After all, Undertaker was the one who all but begged for this match because he thought he still had something to prove, even when he was at 19-0. While his streak still held, Triple H almost ended it last year and almost killed Undertaker in the battle. Because of that, Shawn reminded everyone that he knew who was going to win. Keeping his temper in check, Undertaker stated that, come win or lose, he was going to accept the result. But there was one thing he was not prepared for: Shawn sticking his ego into the match. That was because his two matches with Shawn and the match last year with Triple H was destiny and that destiny and the era was to end on April 1. That end, good or bad, had to be pure and, if not, there would be hell. Seizing the opportunity, Shawn pointed out that it was so ironic that he was the referee because Undertaker ended his career two years ago…and Shawn had Undertaker's career in his hands. All Shawn had to do to make Undertaker a loser and a failure and to end the streak was give him a three count. With that, Shawn tried to leave but Undertaker grabbed his arm and gave him a warning: Triple H will lose, the streak will still live, the era will end…and if Shawn did not do the right thing, Undertaker would end Shawn himself. Briefly looking at Pandora, Shawn silently asked if Undertaker was bluffing. Pandora gave him a blank face, indicating that her father was not. Shawn broke away, clearly nervous. But he recovered and left after patting Undertaker's shoulder. At the ramp entrance, he ran into Triple H. Both looked at Undertaker and, after Shawn left, Triple H smirked and gave the demon the DX chop. Pandora's eyes widened and Undertaker snarled. They only hoped that Shawn would heed to the warning._

_The following week, Shawn was back one final time before Wrestlemania. He opened with the fact that, out of everything that surrounded the Hell in a Cell Wrestlemania match, the one thing on everyone's lips was HBK being the referee. Granted, his career was made on stealing the show and being a showstopper, especially at Wrestlemania. While he knew that would happen at this Wrestlemania, the thing he was looking forward to was holding the era in his hand. He also knew that people wanted to know his prediction on the match. He refused to tell but he did reveal his opinion: End of An Era was just code for End of the Streak. He remembered being in Undertaker's path two years ago and admitted that he knew the end was foreseeable. Before he could continue, however, Undertaker and Pandora came out. Clearly mad, Undertaker told Shawn to shut up and listen. He started to remind Shawn that the demon wanted the match to be pure…only to be interrupted by Triple H. Though she had seen this many times before, Pandora was shocked that her father's opponent would do so. Triple H reminded Undertaker and Shawn especially that this match was not about Shawn: it was about the two opponents and the one thing that connected them: Hell in a Cell, a match that they have been in 19 of the 24. But Triple H pointed out that what started at the Devil's Playground became the place where Triple H proved himself, grew vicious, ended careers, and thrived in. He ended with that all his matches had been for this one upcoming match and he would end Undertaker there. Triple H tried to say that he knew what it would take to end the demon and Undertaker immediately challenged that. He wanted to know if Triple H was prepared to put his entire being, career, family, and even his life on the line. After thinking, the human said that he was, if it meant giving Undertaker the end that he deserved…and he would. Undertaker appeared to accept the answer and started to leave with Pandora. But he remembered something that would sting: he went back and asked if Triple H remembered when the demon said that Shawn was better than Triple H. The two friends stared at him until Undertaker said two simple words: "He is." Pandora could not help but snicker, especially since Shawn smiled at that statement. The two demons left with that, leaving two friends in a tense stare down._

_Pandora knew that she was in for an emotional roller coaster with both her hormones and the upcoming match. But she was determined to stay by her father's side until the end, whether that end would be bitter or pleasing._

_March 31_

The night was a special night for the WWE. It was the Hall of Fame and one of the inductees was Edge. For the occasion, he cut his long hair short. He said it was spur of the moment but Pandora wondered if there was another reason: she joked that their baby could not pull Edge's hair now and Edge just smiled. Christian had offered to have her join him in inducting her mate but she declined, stating that he should not have to share that honor. At their house in the human world, Pandora was examining herself in a full length mirror. Her short hair decorated with clips, she was wearing a strapless, floor-length dress that was burgundy. Because of it being flowing, her stomach was hidden. Dressed in his suit, Edge looked at her and stated, "I still like the other dress you had."

Pandora slightly glared. "I'm trying to hide my pregnancy right now. That dress was too tight."

Edge crossed his arms in a playful manner and leaned against the doorframe. "Why do you want to hide it? I want to yell it on every rooftop."

Pandora smiled and looked at him. "Because the focus should not be on me. Tonight is your night and Father has to end the era tomorrow night. Everyone should be focusing on you two, not me." She went over to him and kissed him. "Don't worry. We'll reveal it when the time is right." As she left to get her silver sandals, Edge watched her and slowly smirked, an idea forming in his head.

While she enjoyed the entire Hall of Fame, Pandora was waiting for Edge's induction, very proud of her mate. When the flashback video played, Pandora's eyes teared up. But she found a way to settle down thanks to Christian. He opened with that, no matter what someone will do (become a big star, travel the world, win championships, et al), they will always come home…and showed a clip of Edge at his old school, acting like he was having a match. That clip was sent to Christian a while ago by Edge and he could not resist showing it to the world. Once the humor passed, Christian's speech took a heart-tugging turn when he talked about Edge coming from a single-parent home, which came with its struggles, and Edge made a promise that he would make enough to take care of his mom. Everyone was touched by this revelation about Edge's character as Edge came out.

After he had a little fun with a video phone, Edge pointed out that, despite the hair-cut, he was still the Edge they all knew and loved. He then turned his attention to his best friend of 20 years, Christian. After all, Christian was more than just a friend; he was a wonderful person and husband. Seizing the chance, he pointed out Christian's wife, hinting that her looks were reason enough to be a great husband. The fans took it as a little flirt. Edge pointed out that he was just saying she was pretty and he was a great husband. He then added, "Besides, I have my own pretty girl, thank you very much."

Pandora giggled and smiled at Edge. He then turned to her. "Um…I want to thank you, Pandora." Pandora's eyes softened as he continued. "Um…for coming into my life and saving it, and uh…making it so, so much better. I love you, Pani." Pandora got a little teary-eyed and gave him a small kiss, which gave her a wink.

At the end, he thanked the best tag team partner in his life…his mother. After all, she supported him throughout his life and his training. He pointed out that he thought the best look on her face was when he bought her a home…but this face, seeing her son getting inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame, was better. Before ending the speech, he thanked the WWE Universe and was met with "Thank You" chants and stated that his motto was based on a song he once heard ("decide what you're going to be and be it"); because of that attitude, he became what he wanted to become and was now a Hall of Famer because of it. For his final thank you, he played the clip where Edge and Christian pretended to be fat Elvis years ago.

After he changed the end music (because he was sick of the Hall of Fame theme), Edge went to the edge of the ramp and motioned Pandora to come over. She agreed but was surprised when he picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you."

Edge smiled and kissed her again, ignoring the cheers. Just as he was about to leave with Pandora and Christian, Edge suddenly remembered. He took Pandora to Christian and had him hold her. "Don't let her move." As the two wondered what was going on, he went back to the microphone. "Wait, wait a minute. I forgot to add something else."

Everyone stopped and slowly sat back down. Edge opened with, "I have a huge announcement to make." Feeling the chatter and cheers starting to rise, he waved it off. "No, I'm not coming back." He was immediately met with boos and he chuckled. "Yeah. I know, it still sucks. But believe me…this is even bigger than that."

Pandora suddenly knew what he was going to do. She tried to stop him but Christian, though confused, kept a hold of her. Catching Edge's eye, she waved her hand under her chin and murmured, "Don't do this. This is your night, not ours."

Edge smiled. "Come on, baby. I can't hide this." He then turned back to the audience. "You know, I have a lot of titles: Rated-R Superstar, Ultimate Opportunist, Master Manipulator, and now the Rated-R Hall of Famer. But…later this year, I will have one more title that I will hold with pride…Dad."

Pandora blushed deeply as everyone, including Christian, looked at her in shock. Still smiling, Edge pulled Pandora towards her. Seeing the audience waiting for a confirmation, she smiled softly and nodded. That was met with cheers. Though smiling, Pandora hid her face a little, making Edge laugh and kiss her head.

Backstage, Pandora slapped Edge's arms a little. Still in a good mood, Edge laughed. "What was that for?"

Pandora was still blushing. "Did you have to reveal that? I told you, this is your night!"

"Damn straight it's my night and I wanted to share it with everyone." He then smirked. "Besides, you know me."

Pandora playfully rolled her eyes. She was a little miffed but there was nothing to be done now. Before she could leave, Triple H and Shawn immediately pulled her aside. She was taken aback by this. "Guys, what's going on?"

Triple H asked, "You're really pregnant?"

Pandora nodded. "Yeah. I'm about two months along. Why?"

The two friends looked at each other with worry. Triple H then asked, "Does your father know?"

Pandora blushed a little. "Yeah. In fact, he sensed it before I knew."

Shawn immediately said, "You're not joining him tomorrow."

Knowing that was almost an order, Pandora glared at Shawn, trying very hard to ignore his aura. "Yes, I am. Nothing you say will change my mind."

Triple H started, "This is a dangerous match…"

"…and I can handle it. I was trained in Hell in a Cell. I can handle this."

Shawn responded, "What about your baby?"

Pandora touched her stomach. "The baby will be fine." Before the two could protest, Pandora sharply said, "Demon bodies are stronger at protecting unborns than humans!" She then sighed. "Besides…Father will not let anything happen to me."

Triple H was still determined to make her change her mind. "Pandora, this will be the end of your Father. Do you want to see that?"

Pandora's lips quivered a little but she stayed strong. "I need the closure." Wanting to end the subject, she then looked at Triple H. "Besides…it's nice of you to finally admit that Shawn is better than you."

Remembering his slip earlier, Triple H stiffened a little as Shawn tried to hide his smirk. With a smirk of her own, Pandora disappeared. The two looked at Edge, seeing if she went by his side. He saw them and guessed what they were wondering. "She's with him."

In his shack in Death Valley, Pandora (in her new outfit) sat on the bed and removed her hood. She did not know when he would arrive and was determined to wait however long it took. He finally arrived when the moon was high in the sky, appearing suddenly before her. She smiled and stood up. "Well…tomorrow's the big day."

Undertaker nodded once and revealed that he was now sporting a buzz-cut. Pandora's eyes widened. "Whoa. Father, what is this?"

Undertaker put his hood back on and stated calmly, "It is the end of an era…the end of me."

Thinking that he meant that this was his last match, she nodded. "Leaving on a high note."

Undertaker calmly looked at her and stated, "Pandora…I will lose tomorrow."

Pandora immediately waved it off. "Don't talk nonsense, Father. No one knows who will win or…" She then saw the look on his face: he was dead serious. Tears welling up, she finished, "…lose…only destiny…knows…" Seeing that he was still very serious, tears started to fall as she shook her head. "No…no, you can't lose. You can't die!"

Thanks to what he said and her pregnancy, she broke down in sobs. Undertaker touched her shoulder, making her look at him, and wiped her tears away. "As I told you the night you were born…you're strong; you don't need me to survive. You'll be able to make it on your own."

Pandora sniffled and looked down a little. She knew that he was right but she did not want to lose him. As she slowly started to calm down, Undertaker continued. "You need to live on…for the sake of your children."

Pandora nodded, at first not realizing what he said. "Yeah…you're right, I-" Her head suddenly snapped up and her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say children?"

Undertaker nodded slowly. "I sense two souls within you."

Pandora was so shocked, she had to sit down on the bed. Not only she was pregnant…she was pregnant with twins. Undertaker touched her head, making her look at him, and he said, "I was not there for you when you were born. But know this: I will be watching over you and your children."

Pandora touched his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." A few more tears escaped from a combination of his statement about the match and the news about her pregnancy. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and looked Undertaker in the eye. "Just…promise me this." When Undertaker nodded, she said, "Give me your best tomorrow."

Undertaker nodded again. He was proud of her: she was no longer the young girl he met years ago. She had grown up and gotten stronger emotionally. He then pulled her into a protective hug. Pandora was a little surprised at this since this was out of character for him but she hugged him back. After all, this was probably the last time she would get to do so.

_April 1_

About an hour before the show started, Pandora arrived at the arena and found Edge using his phone video-chat to talk to Christian. She came up to them just as Edge said, "Nice. Thanks, Christian."

Pandora sat next to Edge and looked at the phone. "What's nice?"

Christian waved at Pandora as Edge explained, "Christian's started a bet with everyone."

Christian added, "Everyone I can approach, that is."

Pandora decided to not bring up why other wrestlers would not want to be approached by Christian. Instead, she asked, "What's the bet?"

Christian shrugged as Edge touched Pandora's stomach. "The gender."

Pandora gave a playful glare to Christian. "You are betting on the gender of Edge and my child?"

Edge smirked and put his arm around Pandora. "Lighten up, Pani. The same gender parent gets the money."

Pandora playfully glared at him again. "And will do what with it?"

Edge looked at Christian, who said, "Put it towards the nursery."

Pandora smiled. "Aw, you're sweet…even if you are a whining little-" Edge covered her mouth, knowing that she was about to say "bitch." Christian glared at her and was about argue with her when Edge distracted them. "So how's the baby?"

Pandora smiled, deciding to tell him now. "Babies."

The two friends were stunned. Reverting back to their bantering days of E&C, Christian blurted out, "Damn, Edge. How much did you knock her up?"

Pandora blushed deeply. "Shut up! You make it sound like it's a lot."

Giving Christian a little glare, Edge said to Pandora, "Well, you did say babies."

Pandora smiled and held up two fingers. Edge's eyes widened and could not help what came out of his mouth: "Damn…I'm that good?"

Pandora blushed deep red as Christian laughed. "Looks like you are. Damn…congratulations, Pandora."

Pandora smiled. "Thanks."

Christian then started to hint that he was going to ask for one more match but, sensing that, Pandora ended the call. "Enough of that." Pandora looked at Edge and smiled. "Twins…"

Edge was in disbelief. But he was happy. He then asked, "You ready for tonight?"

Pandora nodded. Being told by her father himself that he would lose but not wanting to give anything away, she told another piece of information that had to do with the match that she told Undertaker last night: "Tonight will be my final match."

Edge looked at her in surprise. "What? What if he wins?"

Pandora smiled. "Whether he wins or loses, I'm not coming back. Like you, I've done everything there is to do from my position and I've grown up in this era. Besides…" she gently touched her stomach, "I have more important things to take care. This is the end of an era…it is the end of mine as well."

Edge held her close. He understood that she was to be a mother and that would take up all of her time. But he was wondering if her decision also had anything to do with something that Undertaker told her the night prior.

_That clip was shown at Wrestlemania, just before Shawn Michaels was interviewed about the Hell in a Cell match. People were very happy for them when they heard that Pandora was having twins but grew a little concerned when she said that this would be her final match. Did that mean Undertaker would lose?_

_Wrestlemania XXVIII_

An hour into Wrestlemania, the time had come…the end of an era. In his referee outfit, Shawn came out first, already stealing the spotlight. Watching him, the audience, both human and demonic, could not help but wonder how he would act, given his checkered past as guest referee. Triple H followed behind, confidant as ever that he would end the era and the streak. One thing that was possibly running through his mind was the fact that he never lost a match that Shawn refereed. A minute later, the bell tolled and Undertaker and Pandora appeared. Undertaker's outfit was very threatening, a variation on his Ministry outfit but covered with spikes. Pandora was in her new outfit and looked calm. Being told that her father was going to lose the night before helped her prepare emotionally for the match. But she was still hoping that he would win.

Once in the ring, Undertaker and Pandora removed their hoods, revealing their new haircuts. While Pandora's was surprising, everyone was more shocked by Undertaker's buzz-cut, having seen him with long hair for most of his career. Triple H was not expecting the change or the ferociousness in the demon's eyes and took a step back, almost unsure. But he recovered and stepped right up to him, looking him dead in the eye. After a moment of silence, the two opponents and Pandora looked up…just as Hell in a Cell started to descend. As Undertaker started to take off his robe, Shawn looked at Pandora, expecting her to leave to be on top of the Cell like always…but she stayed put; she was to be in the Cell for the first time since her training. Not wanting a pregnant girl in the middle of this hellacious fight, Shawn took her hand. "What are you doing? Get out."

Pandora looked at him with a blank stare. "No. I'm going to be here."

As the Cell got lower, Shawn tried to pull Pandora out (for both her and her unborn twins' safety) but Undertaker grabbed her other arm and stared at Shawn, telling him with his eyes 'She stays.' Shawn let go to the demoness' arm, still nervous, as she looked at her human friend. "I need this closure. And do not worry; Father won't let anything happen to me."

Shawn looked at her and realized that she was speaking the truth and had changed; she had grown up since the last time he saw her after his retirement match. So he nodded at her as the Cell touched the ground and Undertaker and Pandora used their auras to seal off the demonic portal. With that, Shawn and Pandora backed away from the two combatants. Pandora got at ringside and Shawn rang the bell. The match was officially underway…and all of the world and Hell was watching.

From the get go, everyone knew that this was going to be different from the match last year: this time, they were evenly matched. They started with trading blows until Undertaker got Triple H in the corner and gave him attack after attack. Triple H was able to regain control of the match but only for a few moments. After attacking some more, Undertaker threw Triple H out of the ring. Sitting on the steps, Pandora watched the action closely but was ready to move when needed. When Undertaker joined Triple H at ringside to continue the fight, Pandora heard Shawn say to her, "Come in the ring."

Realizing that that would put her out of harm's way, she joined Shawn's side and not a moment too soon: Undertaker attacked Triple H and slammed him into the stairs. Triple H acted like he needed a breather but it was all a ruse: grabbing Undertaker, he threw the demon against the Cell wall, only to be tossed into another wall and to the floor. Wanting to punish his prey even more, the demon head-butted the human. All the while, he was giving Shawn warning glares, thinking that the special guest referee was getting a little too close. Shawn tried to heed his warnings but he was concerned about his friend's well-being. Pandora kept one eye on the action and one eye on Shawn, hoping that her father's warnings a couple of weeks ago had sunk in.

The vicious attacks on Triple H continued with everyone watched closely. It was very clear that Undertaker was showing that he was not the same weak demon that he was last year. As Shawn checked on Triple H, the demon shoved him away, getting under Shawn's skin. Pandora murmured to him as he walked by her, "Don't get involved."

Shawn ignored her and watched as his best friend continued to get beaten up. After slamming Triple H into the stairs, the demon got an idea. He tossed his opponent back into the ring (prompting Pandora to go ringside) and followed…right into an attack by The Game. The human was fighting back and thought he was in control with a facebuster…but that just made the demon mad. After knocking him down a few times, Undertaker gave Triple H an Old School attack and tossed him ringside again. Pandora moved back into the ring to avoid coming into contact with The Game. Remembering the stairs, Undertaker used the top stairs as a weapon before tossing the bottom stairs into the ring. He knew he could use them but he did not want to use them right away; instead, the demon gave the human a guillotine drop. But that did not stop Triple H from attacking as soon as Undertaker came in and Pandora went ringside.

Though Undertaker was the one who brought in the steel stairs, he was the one who suffered by them as Triple H, after an attempt at a Pedigree failed on the steps, gave him a spinebuster onto them. Looking for revenge, the demon locked Hell's Gate but Triple H was not going to tap out this time: he picked up the demon and turned Hell's Gate into a powerbomb. The pin failed and, while Shawn checked on Undertaker, Triple H slipped away and found chairs under the ring. Seeing Pandora looking at him, he warned her, "Stay out of this!"

Against her better judgment, Pandora still tried to tackle him but he got back in the ring before she could reach him. Weapon in hand, he started to torture the demon with chair shots. The sight and sound of her Father getting tortured was almost too much for Pandora to handle. She tried screaming at Triple H to stop but The Game ignored her. Realizing that her words were getting nowhere, she screamed at Shawn to step in and stop his friend. After listening and watching for some time, Shawn tried to get The Game to stop and finally took the chair away and told him to just pin the demon since the deadman was not going to quit.

But the Cerebral Assassin had woken up. Grabbing the other chair, he simply shoved Shawn out of the way and started the torture again. Pandora felt her eyes tear up as she kept pleading for the torture to end. Getting frustrated with HBK, Triple H order to Shawn to end the match or Triple H would end the demon. Feeling the emotion of the match and seeing Pandora almost broken, Shawn checked on Undertaker and begged the demon to let him end the match. Pandora went to them just in time to hear her Father say, "Don't stop it. Do not…stop it."

Pandora knew that her Father was really hurt but also knew how much the streak meant to him. She watched her father raise to his feet…only to be tortured by the chair and almost got pinned. Triple H gave Undertaker one more chair shot, prompting Shawn to push him away and take the chair away. Seemingly not wanting to hear Shawn's pleads, Triple H went ringside. Hearing Shawn continue to plead and Undertaker telling him to not end it, Pandora shook her head. "Listen to him, Shawn. It needs to continue."

Triple H ordered Shawn to end it but Shawn was not listening. Fed up, Triple H reached under the ring…and pulled out his sledgehammer! Seeing the weapon, Shawn pleaded with Triple H to not use it. But The Game would not hear it; he challenged him to end the match or watch him kill the demon. Not wanting to witness Undertaker's death, Shawn tried again to get Undertaker's permission to end the match. Resilient as ever, the demon refused…only to be bashed in the head with sledgehammer. Despite the devastating blow, Undertaker refused to be pinned. Pandora could feel the aura of this match and could almost feel the actual shots that Triple H was giving the demon. Wanting to end the match, Triple H raised the sledgehammer for the death blow…but Shawn and Pandora raced over and took the sledgehammer away from him! Triple H was shocked by this but Shawn and Pandora could not sit back and watch this happen. Pushing Pandora away, Triple H ordered Shawn to end the match since he could not watch The Game end it himself.

Shawn was torn between what to do: he knew how important the streak was and heard Pandora pleading with him to keep the match going but he also knew how hurt the demon was and still had in the back of his mind that he could end the streak with a three count. He almost called for the bell twice, prompting Pandora to pleadingly scream at HBK. Hearing her, HBK hesitated and checked on the demon. That proved to be an almost fatal mistake: knowing that the human almost called for the bell, Undertaker locked Hell's Gate on Shawn. Pandora was stunned. "Father, what are you doing? Let go of him!"

Undertaker did not listen to her but finally let Shawn go when Triple H attacked the demon with the sledgehammer. He glared at Pandora, making her almost hide in the ring corner, and was about to deliver a death blow. Pandora got up to stop him but she did not have to: having delivered a low blow, the demon locked in Hell's Gate on Triple H. Pandora thought it was over now…but remembered a crucial piece of information: Shawn was down and could not call the match! She went to him and tried to get up by shaking him and yelling but he was down. Seeing that Triple H was unconscious, she then rolled out of the ring and tried to unlock the door.

Finally realizing that Shawn could not call this pin, Charles came out with a key. After a minute of fumbling between him and Pandora, the door was open and Charles ran in, in time to witness Triple H being given a chokeslam. But they took too long: Triple H kicked out. Pandora was stunned at how close it was. Furious, Undertaker took out his frustrations on Charles, giving him a chokeslam. Pandora winced a little but turned her attention back to the match. Undertaker tried to give Triple H the tombstone piledriver but disaster struck: Triple H got out of it and pushed Undertaker…right into Sweet Chin Music! Pandora screamed at the display, especially when Triple H gave Undertaker the Pedigree. Furious at Shawn for ignoring the warning and very upset that the ending would not be pure, Pandora screamed in sorrow as Shawn counted 1…2…and Undertaker kicked out!

Pandora and the audience was stunned by what they witnessed. Emotionally drained, Pandora looked at Shawn, wanting to yell at him for super-kicking the demon but one look at him changed her mind. He was clearly conflicted with tears in his eyes and his once-shining aura was reduced to a small flicker. Seeing him in that position alone brought her to tears. Once Triple H got up, Shawn took a peek at Pandora and stood between the opponents, not wanting the match to continue. But The Game would not hear it and tossed Shawn out of the ring. Forgetting the match, Pandora ran to check on him. He was all right physically but he was an emotional wreck much like she was.

As she tried to calm down, she heard cheers. She quickly looked in the ring and saw that Undertaker sat up, making Pandora smile brightly. Feeling a little better, she watched closely as Undertaker started to attack Triple H viciously before hitting the tombstone piledriver. Shawn came in and tried to end the match but his friend kicked out, emotionally ravaging Shawn. Feeling herself cry from the emotion, Pandora appeared behind Shawn and hugged him from behind. It was not clear if Shawn felt the hug or not.

The two watched as the two sat up. Shawn stood up, leaving Pandora behind, as the opponents traded blows that ended with Triple H hitting the pedigree but it still was not enough to end the streak. Shawn and Pandora looked at the two opponents, emotionally drained. But the tide quickly turned: Undertaker grabbed the chair and Triple H grabbed his sledgehammer. But Undertaker got up first and stepped on the sledgehammer before torturing Triple H with multiple chair shots, paying him back for earlier. Everyone in the arena, including Pandora, winced at the impacts. Shawn could barely watch; it was hard enough to hear the impacts. He asked Undertaker to stop and, possibly thanks to his drop of humanity, the demon got rid of the weapon after getting in a few more blows. Undertaker tried to pin the human but the human still had some fight in him, if just barely.

Having enough, Shawn pleaded with the opponents to stop. At ringside, Pandora said nothing, feeling her heart breaking. Grabbing the sledgehammer, Triple H struggled to stand up. It was hard for everyone to see him so beaten up. Even the father/daughter duo could not stand it and begged the human to stay down. But the human was still determined to fight: he tried to attack Undertaker with the sledgehammer…but Undertaker easily stopped him and took the weapon away. Defiant to the end, Triple H shoved the demon away and gave him the DX chop. Pandora's eyes widened. "Doesn't he know he's beaten?"

Shawn turned around, unable to watch as the demon blasted Triple H with a shot to the face by the sledgehammer. Badly hurt, Triple H still wanted to continue even though his body could not, evident by him using Undertaker's own legs to struggle to stand up. Remembering being in this position two years ago with Shawn, Pandora felt her tears still falling. "Triple H, enough! You can't win!"

Silently agreeing with his daughter, Undertaker decided to end it…and gave the human the tombstone piledriver. Shawn looked and knew what he had to do: with Shawn counting, Undertaker was finally able to pin the human for the three count. Tears not stopping, Pandora smiled brightly and rolled into the ring. She hugged her Father as he lay in the middle of the ring. She was emotionally drained but extremely happy. She then murmured, "You lied to me."

Exhausted, Undertaker managed to get out, "You told me to give you my best."

Gently pushing her away, Undertaker at first struggled and then succeeded at sitting up. Pandora smiled, understanding the significance of that. But Undertaker still needed help so she helped him make it to the ropes where they rested for a moment. Pandora looked up at Shawn, who was over them, and smiled. "Thank you."

Shawn nodded and offered his hand to Undertaker. After a beat, Undertaker accepted his help and the three of them hugged for a moment. The three were drained in one form or another but was relieved that it was over. When Shawn checked on Triple H, Undertaker and Pandora looked at each other. They knew how close they were to almost being ripped apart but Undertaker came through. He was now 20-0 and he had successfully ended an era.

Pandora went to the ropes, thinking that she and Undertaker would leave. But Undertaker shook his head. "Not yet."

Pandora watched him as he got next to Triple H, opposite to Shawn. Pandora suddenly knew what they had to do: the three helped him up and out of the ring. Shawn and Undertaker had Triple H over their shoulders and Pandora took Undertaker's free hand as they did the long walk to the entrance. But they had to stop in front of the 20-0 sign and, after a moment to collect, the four hugged. Pandora cried in the middle of them. It was over: the era was over as the four people involved in it walked out of sight.

Backstage, Pandora ran into Edge, who hugged her tightly. He had been watching the match closely and had seen how emotional she had been. He was worried about her but knew that she was in good hand. Passing the mates, Undertaker looked at him and said softly, "Take care of my daughter."

Edge nodded at that and held her close as the demon disappeared. Because Pandora was not coming back even if Undertaker was, it was up to Edge to take care of her and he was happy to have that torch passed to him.


	31. Epilogue: Future

Epilogue: Future  
October 29, 2012-Distant Future

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Please be kind with what is revealed in the chapter: I was talking to my friend/helper-in-writing when I paired my character with Punk in chapter 26 when an idea popped in my head and we took off running with it ever since. I just pray that you readers like this. Also, the wrestler that is mentioned towards the end, I only used him because his age works with the timeline. One more thing: I'm using the house that Edge showed us in an online exclusive since that's the only house I know about.  
**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, for helping me with this chapter.**

_Though her pregnancy progressed, Pandora went to all of Edge's shows and even (from ringside) helped teach the female rookies how to be more than just eye candy. Edge was not thrilled with Pandora working in her condition but he knew better than to argue with her and her hormones. At the same time, they were getting excited about the upcoming birth of their twins, especially after finding out that she was having both genders. Because of the bet, both parents got the money and used most of it to renovate the blue guest bedroom into a nursery. The rest, they put away so that they would revert the red guest bedroom into a bedroom for their son when he was old enough._

_October 29, 2012_

The day had finally come: the twins were ready to be born. Pandora's water broke in the middle of the night and the contractions started almost immediately, jolting her awake. She tried to wake Edge but he was too tired to understand…until Pandora gripped his shoulder so tightly from a contraction; that woke him up. He quickly contacted their midwife and she appeared in seconds. She numbed Pandora from the waist down and prepped for the birth. Twins were rare in Hell so she had little experience with them but she was determined to get them through this. Contractions no longer hurting her, Pandora smiled at Edge. "They're coming."

Edge nodded and massaged his sore shoulder, still a little tired. He was excited but secretly wished that his children had at least waited until sunrise. Trying to stay awake, he asked, "Have you thought of names yet?"

Pandora admitted, "Only for the boy."

Edge smirked. "I would have thought you had the girl's name."

Pandora giggled. She then took his hand. "I want to name him Adam…after you."

Edge was touched by this admission. But he could not help what he said next: "There goes my promise to Christian."

"What promise was that?"

"More of a joke than a promise. But he wanted the boy to be named after him."

Pandora laughed a little but said very seriously, "Not going to happen."

Edge was surprised at her tone. "Why do you say that?"

Before Pandora could answer, the midwife (who had been listening) answered, "A demon…named Christian…in Hell? He'll be killed."

The mates gave her a look, earning a shrug, but Pandora agreed. "She's right." Just then, she got a funny idea. Seeing the look on her face, Edge smirked. "What are you thinking?"

Pandora whispered her idea in his ear. His smirk grew into a grin. "Pani, you're a genius."

Pandora just smiled in response.

In a way, Edge got his wish: the twins were not born until sunrise. Thankfully, to everyone's delight, the birth was not as difficult as it could have been. The midwife had a theory about why: demon babies always had the risk of getting their wings caught. But the twins had one wing each, the boy on the right and the girl on the left. As the midwife started to clean up, she commented, "I gotta say, Pandora, your birth was more difficult and you were a single."

Looking up from her blond hair with purple streaks daughter, Pandora asked, "How do you know?"

She smiled. "I was your mother's midwife as well."

Pandora was happily surprised. The midwife then asked, "So what are the names?"

Edge smiled, holding his son, who had dark hair with blond streaks. "Adam."

The midwife looked at Pandora, who giggled a little. "And Christa."

The midwife let out a snicker, which the mates almost expected. Christian would get his joke/wish…in a way. Pandora looked at Edge. "We need to contact him."

Edge smirked. "I would but my hands are a little full."

Pandora giggled as the midwife offered, "I can call him for you if you want."

Edge nodded. "All right. Just use the phone's video chat."

The midwife nodded. Thankfully, she had experience with human forms of communication, thanks to a few of her clients wanting to tell the human father. She did, however, have trouble finding Christian's number until Edge told her, "Look under Jay."

The midwife blinked and found the name. Seconds later, Christian's face appeared. "Hello?"

The midwife smiled. "I got someone who wants to show you something." She then gave the phone to Edge, who managed to balance Adam in one arm. Christian immediately relaxed and Edge noticed. "What's wrong, Christian? Thought you were in trouble?"

"Well, what do you expect? I saw your number and some random chick appears. For a second, I thought someone took your phone."

The midwife left with a smile as Edge shook his head. "No. But she was right: I got something to show you." He then turned the phone to reveal the twins. Christian smiled. "Wow…congratulations, Edge."

Edge smiled and showed Pandora. "Here's the proud mother."

Pandora smiled. "Hi, Christian."

Christian waved at her. "Congratulations. What are their names?"

Edge turned the phone back to himself. "Well, in a way, you're getting your wish."

Christian brightened. "You're naming the boy after me?"

Edge grinned. "Not quite…we're naming the girl after you."

Christian's face fell, making Edge laugh. The Head Peep then asked, "But…why the girl?"

Edge smirked. "Because Christa fits her better…"

"…and a demon can't be called Christian," Pandora added.

Remembering what Pandora was (and still in the dark about Edge's baptism), Christian agreed and, after congratulation them again, ended the call to give the new family some alone time. Edge looked from his children to Pandora. "Thank you."

Pandora smiled and kissed him deeply.

_The rest of the day, Lacti and all of their friends came over to meet Adam and Christa. The new parents were proud to show off their newborns but Pandora was disappointed that a certain someone did not show up…until she walked into the nursery the next morning._

That morning, Pandora came into the nursery to check on the twins and got a little surprise. Not only were they in different positions, there were little gifts in the cribs with them. Christa has a black rose by her head, a little smaller than the one Pandora got when she was born. But Adam had something that surprised his mother the most: he had Undertaker's hat. Pandora knew that her father knew that she was not joining him if he decided to go back for some more. Because of that and Undertaker's age, she wondered if this was her father symbolically passing the torch to her son. She then chuckled, realizing that he got in, spent time with the newborns, and left without her or Edge sensing him. Edge came in, wanting to check on everyone, and saw Pandora almost laughing. "Pani?"

Pandora looked at him and pointed to the gifts. "We had a visitor last night."

Edge saw them and smirked.

_Distant Future_

_Edge and Pandora enjoyed being parents to their twins. It was a little rough in the beginning but they got through it. It did help that they had their human and demonic friends to help out, especially Christian after he retired and Edge finally told him about his demonic baptism. They also exposed them to wrestling, both in Hell and WWE. They quickly fell in love with the industry, going to Edge's shows and watching all the WWE footage they could get their hands on, especially those with their family. They loved being in their parents' Big Kid rooms and hearing all the stories attached to each championship, picture, and poster. Not only that, but ever since they could talk, Adam and Christa expressed interest in following their parents footsteps. As they grew up, Adam became obsessed, watching everything with a close eye and taking the class that Edge's friend taught. Christa, on the other hand, soured a little when she saw how little the females did. While she was still a fan, she decided to put her dream on the shelf. But things changed when the demons graduated high school._

_Adam wanted to dive into wrestling full time and eventually make it to the WWE and Christa felt her dream tapping her shoulder, especially when Pandora showered her footage for divas who were more than a pretty face (Beth, Natalya, Tamina, Kharma, and the family friend Lita). Because of that, Christa wanted to go back to training and match Adam. Knowing that Adam could only be trained so much and Christa had a long way to go, their parents (a little hesitantly) knew what would benefit them: they contacted Undertaker (who had since retired and reverted back to age 40) and asked him to train the twins the same way he trained Pandora. After telling the mates that he would not hold back at all just because they were his grandchildren, he agreed and took Adam and Christa, training them in Hell in a Cell in the middle of Death Valley. The training was extremely brutal but they were determined to survive. Finally, after a month of being beat up, bloody, and having numerous bones broken, the twins came back and dominated the rookie division. Adam's skills were a blend of his father and grandfather and Christa took on the skills of Tamina, the strength of Beth, and the sexy, kick-ass attitude of Lita, which made Edge feel a little funny. But Adam was missing something: his mic skills. In fact, he had none. Edge tried to teach him but was getting nowhere with him…until someone came along who was revealed to be a member of the family…someone that they knew very well._

Pandora was fixing dinner for the twins since they were visiting, waiting for Edge to come back from training. All of a sudden, she heard Undertaker's voice in her head. 'Pandora, Hell is receiving a new demon. I need you and Edge to take care of him.'

Pandora looked at the twins. 'Okay…but why me?'

Undertaker just said, 'You can handle him.'

Pandora did not know how to respond but her father left her no choice. When Edge returned with his friend, Pandora explained the situation and the mates took off for Hell's gate.

When they got there, it almost seemed too late; a group of demon surrounded the new wingless demon, who was covered with mud and unrecognizable. But the aura was familiar for some reason. The mates got to work: Edge attacked the demons and, while he was doing that, Pandora pulled the new demon away. The two ran as fast as they could until they reached an abandoned builder and they hid inside. Pandora peeked out the door. "I don't think they followed."

The demon spoke up, a little dazed. "Thanks…whoever you are."

Pandora almost had a heart attack; she knew that voice all too well. To confirm, she gripped his neck and wiped the mud off his face. Her shocking suspicions were correct: it was CM Punk, back at age 33. Seeing her, Punk paled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Pandora just uttered, "That's my question."

Punk was too shocked to respond. Just then, Edge came in. "Hey, thanks for leaving me to deal with…" His train of thought got derailed when he saw Punk. After a minute of stunned silence, Punk broke the quiet with, "Someone needs to start explaining."

An hour later, everyone was back at the house. Punk had showered and was in clean clothes. Edge had explained to Punk that he was now in Hell. Punk listened and was pissed. "Why did I end up in Hell?"

Pandora said, "You're a demon so…"

"Hey, I may be a badass with no censor but I'm no demon."

Pandora nodded. "Sorry to bust your straight edge bubble-actually, right now, I'm glad to say-you are a demon like me."

Punk immediately stood up. "Don't lie to me, bitch!"

Pandora got in his face. "Or what? You hit me with the GTS, bitch?"

The two started to yell at each other very loudly. Edge got between them, trying to stop them. In secret, he was disappointed that he was not watching this yelling match as a spectator. But the three adults had to pause when the twins poked their heads in and yelled, "Shut up!"

Edge pushed Pandora and Punk apart and went to usher the twins away, knowing that they would freak if they saw Punk. Punk smirked, having seen their wings. "What's with the wing-kids?"

Pandora gripped his shirt and get in his face. "Call them that again, I'll break your neck."

Still in pipe-bomb mode, Punk's smirk grew. "Get any closer, I'll have to kiss you to shut you up."

Pandora was about to retort that he would never do that (and she was right) when she smelled his skin and let go of him in surprise. Punk nodded. "That's more like it."

Pandora could not believe it. His smell was both human and demon…and the demon smell was all too familiar to her. To be sure, she grabbed his arm and took a deep inhale. Punk almost immediately yanked his arm back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Pandora confirmed her suspicions, which made her grimace. Punk and Edge (who returned) wanted to ask her what was wrong but she quickly asked Punk, "Why do you smell like my mom?"

Edge looked at Punk oddly, who adamantly denied that he did. Having no patience, Pandora rammed his and her arm in front of his nose. "I'm not making this up. Believe me, I feel like I'm in the middle of a nightmare right now."

Punk wanted to retort but he caught a whiff of the arms and fell silent and pale. Pandora was right: they had a similar scent. In Hell, that meant only one thing: they had the same mother. Pandora immediately contacted Lacti, yelling at her to come over right away. Lacti appeared and almost panicked when she saw Pandora and Punk in front of her. But she recovered and said to Pandora, "Next time you 'summon' me, watch your tone."

Pandora almost attacked Lacti but Punk held her back. He was furious as well but he wanted first shot. While struggling, Pandora yelled at Lacti, "Why did you tell me that Punk is my brother?"

Edge became shocked and looked at Lacti, who looked guilty. "Pandora, please…"

Punk could not wait. The duo tried to attack Lacti, only to both be speared by Edge, knocking them out. After cringing at the thought of how mad Pandora would be at him, Edge looked at Lacti. "You have some explaining to do."

Minutes later, the siblings woke up; they were hand-cuffed to the couch legs. Edge was in front of them. "Welcome back, you two."

Punk sat up since he could not stand and angrily demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Edge admitted, "Lacti still needs to explain and this was the only way you two can behave and listen."

Pandora hissed at the mention of her mother. Both lost it when Lacti came into view. She let her offspring try to attack her, waiting for them to simmer. When they finally calmed down out of pure exhaustion, Lacti asked, "Will you two listen now?"

Pandora hissed a little in response. Punk glare at Lacti. Edge rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do the asking. Lacti, why did you keep this a secret?"

Lacti sighed. "A lot of my friends hate half-demons, thinking them vermin. If they knew I had one, I would be disowned and branded in society."

Punk hissed, "I thought you would be used to being that way, you slut."

Lacti smirked. "That title is a badge of honor here."

Punk looked at Pandora, who slightly nodded. Being a little more understanding about their mother's friends, Pandora asked, "So…what happened that night?"

Lacti sat down and started to remember. "I was at a Chicago bar one night. Punk's dad was there, getting wasted." Punk stiffened a little as Lacti (not noticing) continued, "Well, one thing led to another and we ended up at a cheap motel."

Punk growled, "My dad cheated on my mom with you?"

Lacti answered honestly, "Had I known he had someone, I wouldn't have approached him."

Edge and Pandora gave Lacti a surprised look and said at the same time, "Get out of here!"

Lacti shrugged. "What? I do have some standards."

Punk growled, "Can we get back to the part where my dad screwed a demon whore?"

Pandora kicked him a little as Lacti continued, "The next morning, he discovered my wings were real (he thought the booze made him see it) and, once I found out he had someone, we decided to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, a month later, I learned what happens when wings are twisted."

Seeing Punk's confused look, Edge quickly explained, "That's how demons got pregnant."

Pandora was confused. "That's how you found out? I knew when I was little; that's one of the first things we learn."

Lacti simply said, "It was different back then. Anyway, when I found out, I told him and his fiancé, who knew about the one-night stand and had moved past it."

Punk raised his eyebrow. "How did Mom know?"

Lacti blushed a little. "Let's just say one of my specialties is leaving marks." Punk glared at Lacti, who shrugged. "Hey, once they realized that this was a pure accident, they helped me get a place where I could stay since I couldn't go back to Hell."

Edge raised his eyebrow. "Why couldn't you go back?"

"Remember when I said my friends think half-demons are vermin? Back in the 1970s, pretty much all of Hell thought that. If he had been born in Hell, he had been killed on the spot." She wanted to touch Punk but his glare made her change her mind. "Look, I've been keeping this a long time. But it's out now, okay?"

Pandora shook her head and Punk flipped her off. Lacti looked at Edge, who just said, "Well, what do you expect? You lied to them their whole life."

"But I gave him a chance; he had a better chance with his human father on Earth than with me in Hell." She decided to take a chance and said to Punk, "I did what I thought was right for my son."

Punk glared at her and yelled, "You are not my mother, you demon whore!"

Having heard enough, Pandora teleported her and Punk to the backyard, leaving the handcuffs behind. Once they were alone, Punk kicked a nearby tree. "Damn it!"

Pandora was upset as well. She had always thought she was an only child and Lacti had never told her otherwise. Not only that, but Lacti had a chance to tell her when she was Punk's valet and their mother decided to keep quiet instead. But, no matter how upset she was, she knew Punk was ten times more upset. After all, he thought he was human his whole life and thought he knew everything about his dad's dirty laundry…only to die and learn the cold-hard truth. Pandora looked at Punk. "I'm so sorry."

Very upset (and knowing she could handle it), Punk kicked her down and put her in the Anaconda Vice. She struggled to get out of it as Punk screamed, "Did you know? Did you lie to me all those years ago?"

Pandora kept struggling but managed to croak out, "I didn't know…I swear on my Father, I did not know."

Pandora had to repeat herself a few times before Punk let her go. As she welcomed the much needed air, Punk sat next to her and asked, "What now?"

Pandora looked at him. "I don't know. I mean, you can't escape who are you."

Punk knew she was right but that did not make it any better. "I just need to get away for a while…sort things out."

Pandora said, "Sounds like a good idea. Where will you go?"

Punk stood up and started to walk away. Pandora quickly ran inside and came back out minutes later with a back-pack full of supplies and a little money. Seeing him down the road, she ran up to him and gave it to him. Punk looked at it and then at her. "What's this?"

Pandora smiled. "Well, I gotta take care of my big brother."

Punk took the back-pack and glared at her. "Screw you."

Pandora smirked, remember a similar exchange they had years ago. "Not interested."

Punk looked at her and could not help but smile, remembering as well. Slinging the back-pack over his shoulder, he started to walk. Pandora watched him until he was out of sight; she was curious as to where he would go but knew he could take care of himself.

_A few days later, the family found out where Punk ended up: he found the wrestling business. Edge found out the hard way: he was supposed to lose to a newcomer and the newcomer turned out to be Punk. Everyone was shocked that Punk was a half-demon and that quickly got his already existing fans to like him even more. As Punk explained afterwards, he was home in the ring and was about to be himself, half demon and all. Edge and Pandora accepted the answer, seeing that Punk was speaking the truth._

_It took Punk about a month to settle in and learn how to embrace his demon side. But there were two things that did not change: he was still straight-edge (the only demon in Hell that was) and he refused to call Lacti "Mom," stating that his mom was the human who took care of him growing up. Pandora and Edge took his side in this; Lacti tried to get him to change his mind but eventually gave up, happy that she had at least one child who called her Mom. But Punk got his revenge on Lacti, revealing that she was his mother at a huge wrestling event. Lacti did not appreciate that in the slightest but Pandora and Edge got a kick out of it._

_After hearing that Adam needed help with his mic skills, Punk took it upon himself to teach Adam and Christa how to make verbal pipe-bombs. Christa had more skills than her brother but still appreciated the extra help. Adam was a little hesitant since he knew how vicious Punk could be; nevertheless he eventually learned how to remove his mental censor and both bring people in and rip them to shreds, depending on the situation. Punk also taught his niece and nephew a few very dirty tricks he knew; Pandora was not thrilled with that but the twins loved them. Soon, after a few years of experience, they were ready for the WWE._

_The twins took off separately but big. Calling himself Dragon (because of his wing), Adam, after attacking a few of the big names, ignited a feud with current legend Seth Rollins, stating that he was there to take the mantle that he said Seth was on for far too long. Calling herself Desiree (for desire), Christa immediately went after the pretty divas, blaming them for the state the divas' division was in. They never admitted that they were twins but the audience suspected it. Another thing they did not admit was their family line, stating to their parents that they did not want that pressure on them, but it was hard to deny since they used the spear the exact same way that Edge did. They eventually admitted who their family was after they won their first titles at Wrestlemania. Things were looking up for the demon twins._

_Edge, Punk, and Pandora (who valeted with both) became legends in Hell's wrestling, proving that one did not have to be a full demon to be great. Punk and Edge both fought with and against each other and the audience came out in droves to watch them, loving everything that they had to offer. Pandora enjoyed being a part of their careers, especially knowing that Punk was changing everyone's perspectives on half-demons. She was happy with her family and her life…and hoped that Undertaker was just as happy with how she had turned out as well._

One day, feeling like going down memory lane, Pandora went to the abandoned warehouse where Hell's chapter of the Ministry met. The door was bolted shut and it had a spell blocker on it. Undeterred, she flew up to the roof and looked out at Hell, leaning her hands on the railing. She started to think about her life and how Undertaker played a big part of it, long before they knew the relation between them. As her time in the Ministry came up, she felt a recognizable shudder in his wings. Sure enough, a familiar hand touched the railing next to her. Pandora smiled. "Nice of you to join me."

Undertaker just nodded. Pandora smiled again and looked out Hell. She then asked a nagging question she had been wondering for a long time, "Did you know about Punk?"

Undertaker admitted, "I did. He had an aura that was not fully human."

Pandora looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Undertaker pointed out, "If one had asked, I would have told."

Pandora had to accept that answer; she knew that her father was like that with certain topics. She then asked, "Did you suspect that he was Lacti's son?"

Undertaker shook his head. "No, I did not. It had been too long and I did not remember Lacti's scent."

Pandora nodded. Looking back out at Hell, she asked, "What do you think of Adam and Christa?"

"They have come a long way. I'm very proud of them…but I'm more proud of you."

Pandora blushed a little. "Really?"

"You have come a long way since the day I met you. You've grown up, both with and without me. You are just as strong as I said the night you were born…if not stronger."

Pandora smiled and gently took his hand. Undertaker squeezed it gently as the sun started to set. Father and daughter watched it sink low in the sky. It was the end of a day, similar to the legendary match at Wrestlemania 28. Also like that match, the future was unknown but one thing was known: the demonic father and daughter duo would face it together.


End file.
